Black Phoenix
by Sara Blake
Summary: After being killed by the one they considered a friend Harry and Hermione travel in an alternate universe with hopes for a normal life.But,as fate has it, they are now in the middle of a war with Grindelwald and eleven again! Normal is overrated anyway...
1. Prologue

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Ron stared at the lifeless corpses of Harry and Hermione in morbid fascination. He did it! He really did it! He managed to destroy the last horcrux of You-know-who! Sure, he killed his two best friends in the process but who cares about that? Now the Dark Lord wasn't immortal anymore and could be defeated once and for all.

He ignored the tears that were falling down his cheeks. After all, he did what needed to be done for the sake of the whole world. He hadn't _wanted _to do it but he was the only one that Harry trusted enough to let his guard down with and thus become vulnerable to an attack. Hermione wasn't even _supposed_ to die! Nosy women! She just had to jump in front of the _Avada Kadevra _curse to save Harry. Oh well, the shock of seeing her dead made Harry a sitting duck. So easy to kill...

He had to do it! It was the task left for him by Dumbledore. It was for the greater good, really!...so why did he feel like the filthiest man on earth?

A gasp of surprise made Ron turn around and confront the shocked students that were trying to hide from the Death Eaters. Neville and Ginny, the ones that were leading them to a safe place, took in with an expression of denial the fuming tip of Ron's wand, the crazy grin that he wore on his tear stained face and the dead bodies of their friends that formed a macabre picture from one of the worst sort of nightmares.

"Ron...what did you do?"

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Harry's eyes slid to the wailing baby found in the arms of Hermione Granger, in a disbelieving way, not being able to wrap his mind around the fact that said baby was the horcrux that resided within him. A part of Voldemort.

There was only silence surrounding him in that moment, even the train's eerie whistle not making any sound, the baby's cries being all the louder because of that, catching all of his attention.

He couldn't help the flinch he got when the baby's wailing grew stronger. _'Hypocrite!'_ his mind all but berated him for his line of thought.

After all, he should remember all too well the time when he was just like that, crying in a house filled with people that hated and feared him, thought to be evil, a freak, before he even knew the meaning of the words. He couldn't let his prejudice override his common sense. He knew that, in truth, regardless of whatever sins Voldemort had, this unfortunate baby didn't deserve to suffer for them.

Hermione glared at the headmaster while gently rocking the baby back and forth trying to get him to calm down.

"You can't kill him, Harry! He's just an innocent even if he is a part of Voldemort" said Hermione with a determination that was rivaling the one she had while fighting for the house-elves.

"Don't worry, 'Mione. I didn't plan to."

"But you must Harry!" said Dumbledore with a small frown. Oddly, the sight reminded Harry of fourth year. Dumbledore had frowned when Harry had told him about Voldemort using Harry's blood to get his body back. Right after he smiled.

"You planned this from the very beginning, didn't you?"

Dumbledore had the grace to look away. "Not from the very beginning."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "Maybe not from the night I defeated Voldemort as a baby but you had ten years after that to form a plan. And the plan was for me to sacrifice everything for the sake of the world, isn't that right? That's why our DA classes were a joke all these years. You didn't want me to learn how to fight. You wanted me to stand there and die."

"But it isn't permanent, Harry. Not for you."

"Maybe. But it is for the people that had died in the war, isn't it? It is for Sirius," Harry said in a small voice, trying to reign his rage. "Do you realize old man," he said while fixing Dumbledore with a cold glare that made the headmaster flinch, "how many people could have been saved if I had proper training?"

"Harry, everything was for the best! Trust me, I understand your pain and it burdens me. Alas, it is a burden that I must bear for the sake of the greater good. You, my dear boy, should just follow my plan and you'll see that everything will work out the way that it should."said Dumbledore with his best grandfatherly look.

"For the greater good, right?"

"Exactly."

The baby had finally stopped crying. Harry watched as the baby's eyes fluttered shut under the loving embrace of Hermione. She would have been a great mother but now she wouldn't have the chance. Because of him. Because she died trying to save him from Ron. Ron...no, he couldn't deal with _that _issue now. It hurt too much to even think about it.

"What about Hermione? Can she return with me?"

A mournful expression appeared on the Headmaster face. "Yes, Miss Granger. A terrible mistake on the part of your friend. Her brilliance will be a great loss but I'm afraid that she must move forward now and embark on the new great adventure."

Harry felt Hermione stiffen beside him and put his hands on her shoulders to let her know that he wouldn't leave her alone. She was like the sister he never had, always there when he needed her. Even when everybody believed the worst of him she stayed by his side and supported him. He wasn't about to abandon her now. Not when he knew the betrayal they just suffered hit her even worst than it hit him.

"I know this must be very hard for you, my boy but, like I said, there comes a time when we must chose between what is easy and what is right..." the headmaster trailed off seeing a glowing light envelop his former students.

Said students were as surprised as him while they watched the bundle resting in the arms of Hermione emanating a warm light and evaporating at the same time.

Harry suddenly knew. Knew what he could do so that he and Hermione both had a chance for a new life. He didn't know where he got the knowledge from, and to be frank, he didn't gave a damn.

He watched the man he once considered a grandfather with growing sadness. He knew Dumbledore wasn't evil, that he truly believed that what he was doing was for the sake of the world, but that didn't change the fact that his methods made him no better than Voldemort in Harry's eyes.

"And I choose, Professor," said Harry as a mean of goodbye while he took the hands of a bewildered Hermione in his own, "to do what is right. And while it will be easy to abandon my friend and return to the living world alone I will do what is right and try to give both of us a chance to a new life."

"You will abandon the Wizarding World to Voldemort? Have you already forgotten the Prophecy?" asked Dumbledore with a sharp tone, his frown growing darker with each passing second.

"The prophecy is null and void now, Professor. Or have you forgotten that I'm already dead? Without horcruxes Voldemort is mortal and can be easily killed by anybody. It's not my obligation to return only so I can become a murderer for the sake of your "greater good"."

"Harry?" asked Hermione with incertitude.

But Harry didn't answer, only giving her a warm smile. He closed his eyes and enveloped her in a embrace. With Dumbledore's shouts ringing in his ears, both of them fell through time and space...

**_...TBC..._**


	2. Chapter 1 A new prophecy

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He was lying on a small bed, covered by a poor excuse for a blanket trying to put the pieces of his mind together. There was a single moment of blissful ignorance in which he knew nothing. And then there was pain.

With a hissing breath he gritted his teeth trying to keep silent as wave after wave of memories assaulted his mind. Memories of his life as Harry Potter. And memories of his life as Hadrian Fowl. The pain grew stronger and stronger as information was poured into his brain with the gentleness of a _Cruciatus_ curse. Suddenly it stopped and Harry was left with a pounding headache and two sets of memories to sort out. Which, thanks to the connection he had had with Voldemort and what said connection entailed, wasn't such a hard thing for him to do.

So...the spell has worked and he was not dead, as he should be, but alive in an alternate universe. Nothing out of the ordinary in the life of Harry Potter. Just a normal day. Sure, he had done the impossible, again he might add, but that was normal in his abnormal life. He could work with that.

Anyway, it seemed that his counterpart in this universe was Hadrian Fowl, an eleven year old orphan and a muggleborn wizard, Harry realized as flashes of the accidental magic performed by Hadrian, _me_, he forced himself to remember, appeared in his head.

He didn't really understand the effects of the spell, heck he didn't even remember the spell itself, but he knew that it was supposed to ...blend... his and his counterpart's soul together until they become a single entity and that, while the caster personality, in this case his own, would be dominant, all the knowledge, experiences and even some of the feelings the counterpart might have towards certain things or persons were mixed with his own. He also knew that he looked different now, that he had taken on the appearance of Hadrian, only retaining the most unique characteristics of his old body. He wished he had a mirror.

He wondered how Hermione was coping with everything. He had a _feeling_ that she was okay and that he would see her soon. He couldn't explain the feeling but he just couldn't bring himself to worry. Although, when he does see her again, he was sure she would kick his arse for leaving her stranded in another world without a word of explanation. But Hermione was a smart girl so she would figure everything out in no time. He hoped. For his sake.

As he drifted to sleep, letting his subconscious finalize the last steps of the merging, Harry idly wondered who Hermione's counterpart was...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Dumbledore knocked on the mahogany door of his DADA professor with his eyes twinkling more brightly than ever.

"Come in," a male voice silkily drawled from inside the room and Dumbledore entered the dim-lit office, shutting the door quietly behind him.

"Albus," the man greeted, lifting his eyes from a piece of parchment. "How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you when you are busy Tom," started Dumbledore eyeing the large stack of files and papers on the man's desk, "but I have important news involving Grindelwald."

"Nonsense, Albus. You know that you are always welcome in my office," responded the professor inviting, with an elegant wave of his hand, the headmaster to take a seat across from his desk. Although there was a hint a mockery in his tone, Dumbledore took no notice, seeming very excited by the news he had.

"Now," he continued as Dumbledore made himself comfortable in the armchair, "what news do you bring? I suppose it's good to make you so happy."

"Ah, Tom, you know me so well. It is, actually. You see, I was interviewing Miss Cassandra Vablatsky, a charming lady, if a bit eccentric," he commented, at which Tom shot him an 'as if you can talk' look which Dumbledore skillfully ignored, "for the post of Divination that was recently left open. In the middle of the interview however she made a prophecy that made quite an impression concerning, not only this war, but the fate of the wizarding world at large."

"A prophecy, Albus?" asked Tom in a disinterested tone of voice but the focused eyes that now pierced Dumbledore betrayed his interest.

_"The tides of fate have changed their course..._

_The child of destiny _

_That death itself defied will come_

_And savior he will be..._

_Equal is to the serpent's king_

_As he'll be the one to cast_

_The spell that will mark him with Zeus' sign_

_The child will come at last..._

_Friends and foes alike will listen to his lead _

_Together for a better future they'll fight_

_Sealing the ancient gap he'll become_

_A bridge between dark and light..._

_Only he can heal the dying magic_

_And free what once was bound_

_The magic itself will perish_

_If he won't found_

_The four brave warriors'_

_Of both dark and light_

_That using intelligence and cunning_

_Loyally side by side with him they'll fight..._

_Leader to them he must become_

_And forge a deep friendship bond_

_The magic itself will perish_

_If they won't be found..." _

Dumbledore recited, the twinkle in his eyes growing more intense with each verse although it dimmed slightly at the end of the prophecy.

"How...intriguing", said Tom after a few moments of silence in which he took in the context prophecy. _' "Equal is to the serpent's king", hmm...'_

"Isn't it? I also thought that," Dumbledore said in a way too cheery manner which made Tom want to sneer at the old fool. Too bad that he had to play the part of his friend and ally for now but soon...Letting go of that trail of thought before he was tempted to do something foolish Tom gave a nod to Dumbledore.

"I'll think of all the possible meanings of the prophecy and I'll let you know of what I come across. Now, there was something else I can help you with?" he asked wanting to be left alone to ponder the new piece of information he just received.

"Actually..." too bad that the headmaster had other plans in mind.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

"Freak!"one of the older boys sneered, kicking him hard in the ribs one more time before leaving with the other goons, apparently getting bored of the impassive reactions that Hadrian gave. Harry didn't cry, it wasn't as if his life here was much worse than what he experienced at the Dursley's. It merely was as if the "Harry's hunting" sessions happened more often. As in several times a day. Well, at least he got food.

He winced, struggling to sit up. He felt dizzy and was painfully aware of all the children watching him from afar, not even one of them bothering to at least offer a word of compassion. _'Cowards' _he thought hatefully, fury burning brightly in his chest. He now knew how Voldemort must have felt living in this kind of environment. No wonder he grew up to be a twisted Dark Lord. He wondered if he should use magic to teach those bullies how it felt to feel helpless...'_NO! Bad thoughts Harry, bad thoughts...'_

Still, no matter how much he refused to acknowledge those thoughts, he had to admit that the temptation grew stronger with each passing minute. He absolutely despised bullies and he loathed those who turned a blind eyes to their actions even more.

He stalked through the orphanage, wanting to reach his room as fast as he could, to reach his little sanctuary in this hell. It was the only benefit he got for being a 'freak'. Nobody wanted to room with him, so he was the only one in the whole orphanage that got his own private room. Sure it was gloomy and the roof gave the impression that it would come crashing down any moment but, after spending ten years in a cupboard, he couldn't complain.

"Are you alright Hadrian?" asked one of the caretakers as he passed through the halls, in fake concern. Harry didn't bother to answer as he continued on his way. He knew well enough that the question was a mere formality, that in fact they didn't gave a damn about his well being.

He couldn't help but think that in one of his previous lives he must have done some kind of heinous crime to be punished with a loveless childhood as both Harry Potter and Hadrian Fowl. Someone out there must be getting a real kick from watching him suffer.

Entering his room, Harry headed straight to his bed where he collapsed in relief. The thin mattress groaned as it collided with the rusty springs, but he didn't care. He reached with his left hand under his pillow and took out the only joy he had in the three days since he started his life as Hadrian Fowl. His Hogwarts letter. He traced the green letters with his finger, letting his mind fly to the only place that he considered home. That is until he reached the signature, '_"Yours sincerely, Tom M. Riddle- Deputy Headmaster"',_ then he scowled. Logically, he knew that being in another universe meant that the people he would meet here could be completely different from those he knew from his universe. But he just couldn't imagine himself and the 'would be' Voldemort staying in the same room and NOT trying to kill each other. It just didn't work like that.

He sighed. Just how different would the magical world be from the one he remembered?

"Hadrian?"

Startled by the sudden interruption of his thoughts, Harry tried to hide the letter out of sight as he turned towards the doorway, his face carefully composed in a blank mask. He was met with the sight of one of the caretakers, Ms. Winter, who stood beside an attractive young man with midnight-blue dark hair and piercing eyes that were of the most vivid, deep and dark..._crimson?_ And then he felt _**it**_. The darkest, blackest magic he had ever felt, insidious, almost as if it ghosted over him, caressing his skin. He drew in a shaking breath; it could only be...

Harry felt the need to twitch.

"A Professor Riddle is here to see you."

_'No, really?' _Harry thought sarcastically as he felt his mind going into overdrive, although he managed to maintain his composure on the outside, only straightening up from his lounged position to regard them better.

"Mr. Fowl, it is a...pleasure to meet you," Riddle all but purred in a smooth and cultured voice as he stalked in the room with the grace of a panther. "I assume you received your Hogwarts letter?"

"Yes, professor," he whispered respectfully . It wouldn't do any good to antagonize the man responsible with his grades and well being in class. After all, seven years is a long time and he didn't need another Snape on his hands.

He stiffened slightly as Riddle narrowed his eyes studying him, a smirk tugging at his lips. Harry struggled to remained expressionless under the intense scrutiny and allow Riddle the time to assess him.

"I am here to assist you with your shopping, Mr. Fowl," the man finally said, "so get dressed and ready to accompany me in, let's say, ten minutes", Riddle continued after another look at the lithe form of Hadrian Fowl. The boy had a petite body and black hair that was crimped in natural waves while a few unruly strands had a curl to them. The face was purely aristocratic; a trait only pure-bloods seemed to share, although his documents attested to his muggle heritage. The high cheekbones, the slightly hallowed cheeks, and the thin neck all pointed aristocratic. Yet, the boy was a claimed mudblood.

But those _eyes_…they _glowed_ with emerald fire, blazing to life, burning with such a nice shade of green, the _Avada Kadevra _green...

Riddle couldn't help but be suspicious of the boy's parentage.

"Shopping?" the boy inquired naively. "But I don't have any money," Harry said, disappointment coloring his voice.

"There is a fund Hogwarts takes out for orphaned students, Mr Fowl", the professor responded to his silent question. "Now, after you're ready meet me at the entrance. I'll be waiting for you," Riddle continued, heading towards the doorway.

"Understood, professor," Harry said, watching the departing form of his former nemesis. As he was preparing for a shopping day with the 'could be' Dark Lord, Harry couldn't help but wonder why all these things happened only to him...

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

_**AN/** Hi there ^-^ I wanted to give my thanks for the wonderful reviews I received so far. It is my first time writing an HP fanfic and, as you can imagine, I'm not so confident but, with the encouragement given, I managed to get the courage to continue writing this. Also, English is my third language so if any of you could become my beta I'll appreciate it *puppy eyes*._

_Anyway, I wanted to clear out for everybody that this isn't an "time travel fic" but an "alternate reality" one that has some time travel integrated in it. As it is, this fic is only at the beginning so I appreciate all the advices and recommendations you can give to me. I'll try to keep everything as less confusing as I can and give a logical explanation for all the differences that exist between my Hp world and the original Hp world. _

_Till next time ^-^_


	3. Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/**__ I'll respond to some of the question asked in the reviews at the end of the chapter and clear some things out ^-^ Also a big THANK YOU to __**Allanah-x **__for being such a wonderful and prompt beta reader. Enjoy the chapter folks ^_^_

* * *

Hadrian scowled as a much younger Madam Malkin than the one he remembered, fitted his clothes. He cringed as yet another needle pricked his skin causing him to shift and be reprimanded by _Miss_ Malkin for not "_standing still for a change"_. Inwardly, he cursed the cause of his misfortune, aka Tom Riddle, that, after ordering Miss Malkin to make him three robes that should be, _"black, with clean, crisp lines and no stripes or patterns, fitting, but not clingy, seeing that he's small and skinny as it is and it wouldn't do to make him look anorexic,"_ abandoned him to the mercy of the seamstress and left to buy the other school related items that Hadrian would need, in the meantime.

He scowled some more, feeling his legs going numb for standing so long on the footstool, while his mind was going overdrive from all the information he received. He had to admit that the day with Riddle wasn't as dreadful as he imagined it to be, though it was a close call.

After Riddle apparated them to the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron, which was just as grubby-looking as the one from his memory, they entered Diagon Alley and Hadrian couldn't help but gasp, the alley not looking any less impressive despite the fact that he had already seen it many times before.

The narrow streets were crowded, as they always were at the beginning of a new term at Hogwarts, full of parents and children that were walking up and down the sidewalks in a hurry. The wizards and witches were all draped in different colored robes, some even having moving patterns on them, such as stars and moons. Seeing them Hadrian couldn't help but think of Dumbledore. Who would have thought that those awful robes that he wore were actually fashionable at some point in time?

He closely studied the stores, trying to pinpoint the differences between what he saw and what he remembered. Hadrian recognized some of the stores, such as _Eeylops Owl Emporium_ or _Cauldrons — All Sizes__, _but others, such as _A Master's Apothecary_, one of the biggest stores he had seen so far, that displayed bottles of various sizes and colors at the window labeled as _bat spleen_, _eel's eyes_, and other equally strange concoctions, were lost on him, not having existed in his time, although there _were _stores that sold similar products.

Hadrian followed Riddle towards Gringotts Bank, playing the role of a muggle-raised child and firing question after question about the wizarding world to which, surprisingly, Riddle gave patient and ample answers, even though he used a slightly patronizing tone. Hadrian was ashamed to admit it but he learned more about the wizarding world culture in five minutes listening to Riddle than in the whole seven years he had lived in it. Grudgingly, he was obligated to say that, though there was a big chance that Riddle wasn't all what he tried to appear, he was a good teacher that deserved his respect.

They finally reached a large, white, marble building that stood proud in the center of the alley, which Hadrian recognized as Gringotts. They climbed the few steps to the burnished bronze doors that were flanked, on each side, by creatures in matching scarlet and gold uniforms with swarthy, clever faces and long fingers and feet . '_Goblins!' _Hadrian thought in glee, as the guards gave a small bow towards him and Riddle as they walked inside and, to their surprise, Hadrian returned the gesture with a nod. They entered a small entrance and continued to the next set of doors, that were silver and engraved with the now familiar warning:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

Hadrian could only agree with the warning as he reminisced about the dangers he faced while stealing the Hufflepuff's Cup. One REALLY didn't want to get on the bad side of the goblins, Hadrian thought, suppressing a shiver as he politely nodded to the bowing goblins that were guarding the door, before following Riddle into a vast marble hall that was crowded with counters.

Behind each counter sat more goblins that wore nasty expressions, but Hadrian figured that he'd be just as moody as them if he had to spend all day around people that usually didn't have the tiniest bit of common sense, wore robes that could cause irreversible damage more sensible eyes and also had an ego so big that, were it solid, would block out the sun and start a new ice age_. _Making their way into the building_, _Riddle approached a counter with an available goblin.

"Yes?" The goblin asked rudely.

Riddle gave the goblin a contemptuous look before answering in a formal tone "I am here to extract 100 galleons from the Hogwarts scholarship vault in the name of Hadrian Fowl, by the authority given to me as a deputy headmaster."

The goblin peered down at Hadrian and, with a slight widening of his eyes (that Hadrian was sure only he saw), nodded stiffly calling for a goblin called Gornuk.

Gornuk led them into a small office where they were told to take a seat and wait till he brought them the money. Hadrian was surprised until Riddle explained that, with the exception of a goblin, nobody could enter the Hogwarts scholarship vault. The law was given several centuries ago when one of the former headmasters entered the vault with the excuse of taking out money for a muggleborn student, only to disappear afterwards with the stolen gold and never be seen again. Hadrian was pretty suspicious about the circumstances of the disappearance. Nobody crossed a goblin and got away with it. Well, except for him, but he didn't count.

Gornuk returned soon enough and gave Riddle a pouch of gold. As they prepared to leave Hadrian turned towards the goblin and, in an instinctual manner that was integrated in his system by the time spent with Griphook, he bowed and said "May prosperity shroud you like a cloak."

If the goblin was surprised by the proper custom he didn't show it as he also bowed, a little lower than before, and replied, "And may your cloak pockets always be full of gold," as he regained his upright position.

Hadrian turned around and was faced with the raised eyebrow of one Tom Riddle.

"Er...I...saw someone doing this when we come in and I...uh...thought it was the right thing to do", Hadrian said lamely. How could he forget himself at a time like this, he all but shrieked in the confinement of his mind.

"My, aren't you the observant one," Riddle drawled silkily, eyes glistening ominously. Hadrian only shrugged nervously. "Well then," Riddle continued, with a glint of dark amusement in his voice, "if you are finished shall we go to our next stop?"

"Yes, sir!" Hadrian responded a little too cheerfully. "Um, so, where are we going next?"

"Why, Mr. Fowl, that should be obvious. We are going to buy something that will make a complete wizard out of you."

"Sir?"

"A wand, Mr. Fowl, a wand. Only the most important possession for a wizard to have, second only to your life and magic."

"Wand, yes, how could I forget" was the muttered answer Hadrian gave, a feeling of dread overwhelming him. What if he received the twin wand of Riddle? What would happen then? But maybe he wouldn't get that wand. Maybe another wand would choose him now, seeing that he was, after all, a new person. It was a possibility. Oh, for God's sake, who did he think he was kidding? He was doomed already!

So caught up in his thoughts Hadrian was, he didn't even notice when he followed Riddle inside a rusty shop, through a shabby door that had written over it, in golden letters, Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

He was startled from his reverie by the sound of a tinkling bell that rang somewhere in the depths of the shop, announcing their arrival.

"Ah, Mr. Riddle, good afternoon", greeted the eerie voice of Ollivander, a man that seemed to be in his late fifties with liquid-looking, silver eyes. "Yew, thirteen-and-a-half inches and a phoenix feather core, wasn't it?"

"Indeed, it was," replied Riddle politely, his voice containing a hint of respect for the man in front of him.

" A powerful wand indeed, one of my masterpieces actually. I hope it serves you well" continued Ollivander with a faraway look in his eyes.

"It does. It's nice seeing again, Mr. Ollivander," said Riddle with a small smile, bowing his head a little.

"Yes, it's been a while since we last saw each other, hasn't it", the man replied, shaking his head a little, as if trying to get rid of some unseen visions, before turning towards Hadrian.

"Well, hello there young man. Hmm, you seem familiar but I can't seem to remember your parents," Ollivander said after staring intently at Hadrian as if he tried to see his very soul.

"You wouldn't know them, sir. I'm muggleborn. My name is Hadrian Fowl, a pleasure meeting you," Hadrian replied softly, as if he was afraid of ruining the somewhat solemn atmosphere of the shop by speaking too loudly.

"Muggleborn? You seem so familiar though," the man murmured, taking in once again the appearance of the boy standing in front of him. He was a stunning child, no doubt about that, considering the stirring, natural beauty he possessed. A lithe body and ivory skin that was complimented by pure black hair that always seemed to drift down across his emerald eyes. Not to mention the graceful way he carried himself subconsciously, to which he seemed to be oblivious. All added to the feeling of familiarity he felt emanating from the boy that he couldn't put his finger on. How curious!

"Well, now, Mr. Fowl, I believe you came here looking for a wand. Which is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, deciding to drop the matter for now.

"My right one, sir", Hadrian responded and so began the epic search for a wand. It WAS an epic feat as two hours and three minute later, after hundreds of wands waving on Hadrian's part, they were still at a loss about finding his match.

"How strange," said Ollivander snatching yet another wand from Hadrian's hands. "You are the trickiest customer I have ever met," he commented, although it was clear that he became more cheerful as the pile of 'rejected' wands grew bigger. Hadrian was, on one hand happy that his match wasn't Riddle's brother wand, which he already tried, and on the other he wondered if it was worth all the trouble. He never understood the phrase 'be careful what you wish for' better than he did while flexing his numb fingers.

"I wonder," Ollivander suddenly murmured, pausing on his way to the shelves that contained the wands. He fixed Hadrian with a piercing stare as if he tried to grasp his worth. After a few seconds in which he intently studied the young boy, Ollivander seemed to find what he was looking for because he nodded to himself and, with a determined face, marched towards the window that contained, laid on a purple cushion, a single old-looking wand. With trembling fingers he gently lifted the dusty wand and, with a wave of his hand, polished it.

The wand was simple looking, still, seeing it up close, Hadrian couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat. He knew even before Ollivander put it in his hand and before he brought it swishing down through the air: that wand was his match. He could _feel _it calling to him.

A surge of swirling magic erupted from the wand as he finished the swish, enveloping him in a rush of circling colors that combined above his head, forming the silhouette of an unknown mythical bird that gave a long trill before it erupted in silvery particles that slowly vanished.

Completely awed by what he just experienced, Hadrian lifted his eyes from the wand in his hands and, accidentally, locked gazes with Riddle. He almost staggered back at the intensity burning in those crimson eyes. Hadrian couldn't recognize the emotions swimming in the depths of the ruby eyes but the jolt it sent through his entire being was making him confused and, dare he say, excited at the prospect of the unknown promises hidden within.

Hadrian interrupted the visual contact with Riddle, though he could feel the man's eyes burning holes in his back, deciding to give his attention to Ollivander, who muttered _"Unbelievable" _and _"I can't believe it," _over and over under his breath.

Knowing that he would definitely regret asking and cursing his curious nature, Hadrian couldn't help but voice the question.

"Excuse me, sir, but what exactly it's so unbelievable?"

Ollivander fixed Hadrian with his piercing stare.

"You must understand, Mr .Fowl, that the wand who has chosen you isn't one of my making. It is one of the most ancient wands known to the humankind. Even I do not know its origins or the materials from which it was created, and it has been in my family for generation, since the first Ollivander wandlore that existed, actually. What do I know though, is that we must expect great things from you, Mr. Fowl. Great things indeed, though of the good or the bad kind, will be left for you to decide."

Hadrian couldn't suppress a shiver as he listened to Ollivander's speech, remembering receiving a similar one and how true it had turned out to be.

After they paid the necessary galleons, Hadrian almost bolted out the shop. He ignored the calculating stares that Riddle was leveling him at him as they headed towards Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

The shop looked like it had just opened, and didn't seemed to be even half as popular as he remembered. Miss Malkin, a young girl that appeared to be just out of the school-benches, was overjoyed at the prospect of a client and immediately started to present them various creations of her making.

After Riddle left, Hadrian become a child-sized doll for the overly excited seamstress and forced to try different clothes that Miss Malkin thought would look good on him. He _tried_ to protest, saying that he didn't have the money to buy them, but he'd have been just as successful talking to a wall, as Miss Malkin waved his protest aside, saying that they'd figure something out when it was time.

Resigned to his fate, Hadrian decided to comply with Miss Malkin's request until the return of Riddle, seeing that he didn't really have a choice anyway.

That was more than a hour ago. Now, a beyond irritated Hadrian was feeling as though he could scream, to vent his frustration, when a different kind of scream was heard outside of the shop. One that sent jolts of terror down his spine.

Jumping down from the stool, Hadrian cautiously approached the window, trying to better see what was happening outside. Miss Malkin, who followed him as her curiosity got the better of her, let out a fearful gasp at the sight that greeted their eyes.

More than twenty man with masks were firing curse after curse at the passersby, the more frequent used being an AK_*_. It was obvious that they didn't have other purpose in mind beyond killing and that they didn't differentiate between man, woman or child. Hadrian felt sick.

"Grindelwald's men," was the broken whisper from Miss Malkin, as her face drained of all color.

Hadrian, on the other hand, didn't have a clue about what was going on. Sure, he recognized the name Grindelwald, who wouldn't, but wasn't he defeated by Dumbledore in 1945? But it was 1962 now, _'but in another universe, brainiac,_' his mind sarcastically supplied.

As he was torn with indecision about what he should do, Hadrian watched as Riddle joined the battle, starting to fire spells at the attackers and he wasn't to above using their own weapons against them as AK after AK was fired from his wand.

His dueling skills were painfully obvious, for the ones found at the other end of his wand at least, and more than a class above his opponents', as he gracefully dodged and attacked, seeming to perform a deadly dance of sorts.

Using the fact that the attackers' attention was diverted from them, the parents tried to get their children to shelter, ignoring the painful throb their hearts gave at seeing the soulless bodies of their dear ones. They'll have time to mourn later. Now, though, they had to assure that no more would join them in death.

Watching the ongoing fight, Hadrian saw something that made his heart stop. A girl, no older than four -five years old, with white-blond curls, was right in the middle of the battle, crying her eyes out in front of a fallen body and nobody was doing anything to get her out of there.

Hadrian didn't have to think twice before he ran out the door. He ignored the desperate shouts of Miss Malkin, that demanded his return and continued going towards the girl. He knew that, considering her position, it was just a matter of time before she was hit by a curse.

He ducked and dodged through the curse exchange with an agility obtained in the fights against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. He was almost there, when one of the masked man dodged a curse that was fired at him and the spell was now headed straight at the girl.

Tear filled blue eyes stared at Hadrian and he didn't hesitate.

With a speed that he didn't know he possessed, Hadrian dived and pushed the girl from in front of the curse. As green filled his vision the last thing he knew was the unmistakable crack of apparition...

**...TBC...**

* * *

**AN/ **_Hi there ^-^ Firstly, I wanted to thank to all my readers for the wonderful comments and suggestions they left in their reviews. You have no idea how happy I am when I open my computer and I'm alerted that another review was posted. I become downright giddy ^-6!_

_Secondly, I want to answer to some of the wonderful reviews I received but to whom I was unable to respond:_

To **Natasha: **_Your reviews were a great source of inspiration! I don't know how to thank you for the time you took in writing them but I must say that they were a great help. I figured out how to make the past of Tom Riddle of this universe (which will be revealed in the future chapters, hehe) based solely on your reviews. Also you pointed a few things to me which I could have overlook if it wasn't for you so thanks a bunch ^-^ You encouraged me from the start and I hope my story will continue to entertain you and that you'll continue to help me with your suggestion *pleading eyes*_

To **Zana**_**:**_ _Your suggestions for Hermione's counterpart were awesome and gave me so many possibilities! The next chapter she will return and her counterpart will shock everyone (or so I hope, lol) Also the things that you pointed out about Voldemort helped me enormously in designing what role he'll have in the future though there will be a long time till he'll make an apparition in Hadrian's world. Also your guesses from were the title came from- the second one in this case- and the name of Harry- both guesses- are very good! Thank you and I sincerely hope my fic won't become too cliche and that you'll continue to offer your advice and help me avoid such a cruel fate (lol ^-6)_

To **Rimma: **_I must say __**Rimma**__ that the end of this chapter was inspired by your review ^-^. As you and __**Zana**__ pointed out Harry's Parseltongue wasn't an hereditary ability but one that was acquired magically due to the scar he received from Voldemort, but as he didn't had said scar in this universe what was I to do but give him a new one? Can you guess who fired the AK that hit him...Oh, and please don't think that his connection with Voldemort of the old universe will be in any way affected. It is still active(or will be when Voldemort will come ) but everything will be explained later on. I have a little trick that will take care of all that but I can't reveal all my secrets now, could I? *grin*_

_Also, for those of you that wonder about the wand I'm afraid that most of its history won't be revealed for a long time. What I can tell you is that it plays an important part and that its, of course, related to the prophecy._

_That is all I have to say for now. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you have anymore questions let me know in your reviews and I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability._

_**Next Time:** Hermione and the sirious matters_

Ja ne ^-^


	4. Chapter 3 Sirius matters

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/**__ As usually, I'll respond to some of the question asked in the reviews at the end of the chapter to, hopefully clear some things out ^-^ Also a big hug __**Allanah-x **__for being remaining a wonderful and prompt beta reader. Enjoy the chapter folks ^_^_

* * *

Upon waking up Hermione felt..._odd. _

She cracked her eyes open, taking in the surroundings, only to find herself in a very comfortable bed. She vaguely recognized the place as Sirius' room from 12 Grimmauld Place, though it seemed to have suffered a major renovation. Gone were the spider webs and dust that used to adorn the furniture, even those awful posters being taken off the walls - honestly, what Sirius was thinking when he put those up Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine - and what was left was a magnificent room restored to its former grandeur.

Still, there was a feeling of wrongness nagging at her in the back of her mind and, dragging a hand through her silky hair, she tried to clear her sluggish thoughts.

...Wait a minute, silky hair? Her hair and 'silky' were _never_ used in the same proposition, _especially_ after she just woke up.

As the the haziness of her mind started to lift she noticed other strange things. Looking at her body that was clothed in black silk pajamas, she observed that it was much smaller than she remembered it to be and that there was a certain _lacking_ in the area of her chest. Now, don't get her wrong, she wasn't by any chance a vain girl but, last time she checked, there was at least _something_ there.

As dread filled her, she shifted slightly, the movement making her conscious of another part of her body. One that shouldn't exist. Gulping, she approached with shaky fingers, and an expression of horror firmly placed on her face, the waistband of her sweatpants and lifted it.

For a moment, time itself seemed to have stopped.

_'Sweet Merlin, I'm a freaking boy!' _Hermione shrieked in her mind, trying her best to calm down and NOT scream out loud too.

That was when it happened.

A rush of memories suddenly came over her and she was overwhelmed with an excruciating kind of pain. Hermione buried her head into a pillow to muffle the pained cries she gave as as she was forced to relive her life and that of Sirius Black.

Though it was over in less than a minute, for her it felt like an eternity and, without consent, her eyes started to close on their own, exhausted. Hermione struggled to keep them open though and, wary of sudden movements as her head felt like it could explode any moment now, she got out of bed. She was more than confused about what had just happened and had to figure out soon what was going on and why, exactly, was she stuck in a boy's body.

She most certainly hoped that it wasn't a permanent state or one Harry Potter was going to suffer a very painful death at her hands as she was certain it was, somehow, his fault that she ended up like this. Well, at least it wasn't as bad as being polyjuiced into a cat, she thought, warily trying to see the bright side of things, though it wasn't exactly working.

Refusing to let her thoughts stray off track with wild theories, she exited the room as quietly as she could, trying to not wake anybody in the process, and headed towards the place that never disappointed in offering answers to the questions she had - the library.

Reaching her destination, she headed straight to the section that contained books about time travel, dimension travel and other similar subjects, a section that she had totally ignored before as it contained only theories and she was too busy trying to research the horocruxes to read anything else, but in which, considering the little information she had, she knew she was most likely to find her answer.

'Y_ou better be safe wherever you are Harry,' _was her last thought before she immersed herself in full 'research mode', determined to solve the mystery before the other occupants of the house were up.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Regaining consciousness on a hospital bed was such a common occurrence in his life that Hadrian didn't even bat an eyelash upon finding himself in such a state. He almost half-expected to see Madam Pomfrey bustling through the doors to start berating him for getting injured once again.

What he did not expected though was that, upon waking up, he'll be confronted with the glaring eyes of an angry Tom Riddle.

"You should be dead," were the first words the arrogant bastard said once he noticed that Hadrian was awake.

"Well, sorry to disappoint then," Hadrian dead-panned . It wasn't as if he had planned to get himself in mortal danger...again. "Who were the guys that attacked and _why_ there was an attack in the first place?" he asked trying to get as much information as possible about the current state of the wizarding world. He reckoned it was stupid thing that he didn't do this in the beginning, now that he thought about it. Considering the world from which he came, he should have known it never hurt to be prepared for every possible situation - constant vigilance and all that.

"They were, supposedly, Grindelwald's men – the Reapers," responded Riddle with a dark frown on his handsome face. "And before you ask, Mr. Fowl, Grindelwald is a powerful wizard that become a Dark Lord who fights in hopes of conquering the world and establishing wizard supremacy over muggles. His ideal society is one ruled by purity of the blood, as I have already explained what it entails, with purebloods at the top, followed by halfbloods, muggleborns and muggles as servants. As there are certain factions that oppose his ideas for different reasons, the conflict has evolved into an all-out war that you, Mr. Fowl, are now part of."

Hadrian sighed. "So let me get this straight. There is a war going on around here and you didn't think it was important enough to let me know about it? People died there, professor, and, for all I know, I could have died too."

"I'm sorry if I thought that the more delicate problems of the wizarding world should be saved for the last. How could I not see that telling about the ongoing war was the way to endear the wizarding world to you. I'm sure that once you found out you would have been really excited about joining it," Riddle replied dryly, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Now, if you have finished your interrogation, I have a question myself. What, in the name of Slytherin, possessed you into leaving Miss Malkin's shop, where I had specifically ordered you to wait my return, and run into the middle of the battle?" asked Riddle with a deadly undertone in his voice.

"And what did you expect me to do? Hide like a coward and let a little girl die?"asked Hadrian irritated. "She was just a child!"

"Ah, you mean one like yourself?" retorted Riddle, causing Hadrian to scowl. "But I suppose you thought it was possible for you, a boy that hasn't even learned to cast his first spell, to take on trained wizards and play the hero, hmm? Alas, it seems your wish came true," continued Riddle, voice now laced with a hint of amusement as he threw a newspaper towards Hadrian.

Not knowing what Riddle meant, Hadrian caught the newspaper easily with quidditch-honed reflexes and opened it, only to gape once he read the title.

_**HADRIAN FOWL- the wizard's hero **_

"I was saved by an angel" - A. Malfoy

_by Leona Skeeter_

_In these dangerous times the meaning of "hero"has become lost to the Wizarding World or so it was thought until yesterday, when, amidst the tragic battle that ensued in Diagon Alley in which many have lost their lives to Grindelwald's men, the wizarding world witnessed a true act of heroism. _

_At the same time in which many were trying to hide from the Reapers in a desperate attempt to save their own lives, one selfless young boy ran straight into the battle, to help a little girl that was trapped in the middle of the fire. Ignoring the dangers he would have to face, he dodged the spells and curses that flew at him to the best of his ability as he approached the crying child._

_Upon reaching his target though, he saw as a spell was coming straight to the girl, and, in order to save the live of the one discovered later to be Aria , the five years old daughter of the Malfoy family, he was forced to jump in front of an Avada Kadevra curse. _

_What happened next was something that nobody expected. _

_The Avada Kadevra, one of the three unforgivables along with Imperius and Cruciatus, known for causing instantaneous death, was deflected, the boy becoming the first known survivor of this deadly curse. Not only that but the curse rebounded killing three of the Reapers._

_After this incident the aurors arrived at the scene causing the retreat of the remaining troupes of Grindelwald after which they helped the injured to the hospital._

_The boy was also transported to St. Mungos after it was proved that he was, indeed, alive; the only proof that he was just hit by the Avada Kadevra being a lightning bolt-shaped scar he had on his forehead. _

_The identity of the unknown savior was revealed by Tom M. Riddle, deputy headmaster and professor for Defense Against Dark Arts at Hogwarts that also fought valiantly against the Reapers, as being Hadrian Fowl, an orphaned student who was having his first trip into the wizarding world to buy the necessary items needed for his studies. _

_One has to wonder what kind of impression we have made to this courageous boy seeing that, on his first visit, he was met with the horrors the war brought upon our world._

_Hadrian Fowl, on the other hand, seemed to have came across as a polite and well mannered young man to those that made his acquaintance. _

_"He is destined for greatness" declared Ollivander, a well-known and respected wandmaker whose prediction are known to came true. "One of the most polite and beautiful boys I have ever met. He was like a prince," commented Miss Malkin, the owner of the newly-opened shop "Robes for All Occasions" in which Hadrian bought his clothes. _

_Later on, upon being asked about what happened Aria, the girl that Hadrian risked his life for, said that she was "saved by an angel". As it is, we can confidently state that the only ones that might have something against the young hero are the Reapers who might have found their own angel of death in the person of Hadrian Fowl._

_We, at Daily Prophet wish to congratulate this young man for his heroic deeds and we hope that his recovery will be fast._

_All the wizarding world is watching out for you and your evolution among our world. May only good things happen to you Hadrian Fowl and may all the wizard and witches follow your example._

_Hadrian Fowl- is he really muggleborn?'- see page 3_

_'Surviving the killing curse- theories, possible causes and effects'- see page 5_

_'Can we let our hero live in an orphanage?- offers of adoption for young Hadrian'- see page 6_

Words seemed to have left Hadrian after he read the article, as he impersonated a fish for a few moments, opening and closing his mouth without making a sound. Riddle found the sight quite funny.

"So, tell me Hadrian, are you happy with your new celebrity status now?" taunted the professor, amused if a little confused by Hadrian's reaction. One would think he would be more excited after becoming famous. Though he had to admit that the boy proved to be quite an enigma.

"...My words can't explain how stupid and ironic I find this whole affair," finally responded Hadrian as he put the paper down and started to massage his temples in a fruitless attempt to calm his building headache. _'Just what I needed, _fame_' , _Hadrian thought, spitting the world _fame_ as if it was a vile thing.

Riddle raised an eyebrow as he lounged in a chair adopting a relaxed position. "Really now? I would have thought that you'll love having adoring fans. Please, do tell why exactly do you feel that way."

"_That_, for example," Hadrian exploded, annoyance and frustration warring in his voice. "I have 'adoring fans' as you put it. People who hadn't even heard of me until today are already picturing me as a freaking prince on a white horse ready to save the day. They made me appear as a savior when , as you well know, all I really did was push a girl out of the way of a killing curse."

"Oh, don't forget the measly act of being the first one in history to survive said killing curse," pointed out an amused Riddle in a 'helpful' manner.

"Don't even get me started with that one," he moaned in frustration. "I didn't even know what the name of the spell that hit me was until I read that article," Hadrian said, trying to keep up the appearance of a novice in the magical field, "and I'm sure that I didn't do anything that could have caused the curse to be, as they put it, deflected. The point is, I don't know what happened but I'm sure it had nothing to do with my looks or personality. So, you see, people don't really adore me but their own belief that I'm someone with special powers ready to save them at a moments notice." Hadrian paused trying to catch his breath. Who would have known that venting felt so ...liberating!

"That's right", said Hadrian suddenly, with the air of someone that just realized something important, "Do _you_ have any idea about what could have caused the curse to be deflected?" If there was one thing Hadrian could be certain about, it was that Riddle would be, no matter the universe, a genius and so he had to have thought of at least _some_ possible explanations.

"Oh? I have several actually," Riddle responded easily but did not elaborate further. "Do you mind sharing?" asked Hadrian, annoyance palpable in his voice, after a few moments spent in silence in which he waited for Riddle to continue..

"Well, one of them was that you survived the Killing curse because Death was terrified of having to listen to you on a daily basis," said Riddle seeming to be thoroughly enjoying the boy's annoyance.

"Ha, bloody ha. That was really funny," said Hadrian, glowering.

"Thank you. I thought it was was quite amusing myself," replied Riddle, making Hadrian scowl. "You don't have to worry though, there is an entire team of healers, unspeakables and magical specialists that are trying to solve that mystery. As it is, it will be several days till you'll be out of this place as they have to run some test on you, now that you're awake and seeing the circumstances that got you here, so you better get used to the view."

"Well," sighed Hadrian making himself more comfortable in bed and trying to see the silver lining of this black cloud, "at least there isn't any prophecy proclaiming me as the only hope the world has for salvation..." Hadrian trailed off, seeing that Riddle suddenly put on a calm expression. A very, very calm expression. Then a smile appeared on his face.

A slow, sinking sensation began to dawn in the pit of Hadrian's stomach.

"Of course there isn't such a thing, Mr. Fowl." Riddle said with that bright smile. A bright smile that practically screamed 'I'm lying but what can you do about it?' to Hadrian.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he groaned, sinking lower in the fluffy pillows as if trying to hide from the sudden revelation. "But of course there is one. It was a foolish act on my part to expect that this new life will hold an resemblance of normality. I must have lost my senses to hope for some peace and quiet considering that this _is _me we're talking about," Hadrian continued to mutter even as he started to dose off. Riddle, thinking he was talking about the life at the orphanage, couldn't help but empathize, to a certain point, with the boy .

"Now, now, Mr. Fowl, you shouldn't let your imagination run wild now, should you?" asked Riddle, though one could see his eyes glittering in amusement.

"You shouldn't lie, professor. Imagine my reaction when I find out that there is one after all," said Hadrian, reminiscing about fifth year while he closed his eyes, already knowing that this was a losing battle and that he wouldn't find anything, even if he continued to probe for information. He was but a child in their eyes so, in conclusion, should be shielded from the truth. _'Like that helps,' _Hadrian thought, scoffing. But still, he wasn't completely in the dark. This time he would make sure to do things differently, make allies and learn everything he could get his hands on. This time he would be prepared to face everything life and fate might throw at him in spite.

_$You are a most entertaining person, Mr. Fowl$,_ Hadrian heard Riddle saying and replied with a muttered, _$Glad to be of help$,_ as he succumbed to sleep, not noticing either the fact that he slipped into parseltongue nor the shock he left at his slip. If he had, he would have cursed his stupidity and banged his head on the first flat surface he found. As it was, he only slept on peacefully in blissful ignorance.

If only he knew...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Walburga Black was feeling unsettled as she prepared for bed. Even though she might not show it in a conventional way she deeply cared for her children and, thus, was very worried about Sirius who had been acting strange these days. He was quieter, starting to spend all his time locked in the library and he had not even once raised his voice in the defense of muggles.

Not that she was complaining. Far from it actually, she was quite glad that her son and heir had finally realized the vileness of those filthy muggles and started to take his responsibilities as a Black scion more seriously.

Though, she couldn't help but be suspicious of this sudden change in comportment, not knowing what caused it. There was also the incident that happened at breakfast this morning, when Sirius practically snatched the newspaper from Orion's hands so that he could read the article about that Hadrian whatever child that was declared a hero.

She had to admit that even she was intrigued by that article and was certain that the boy was an orphaned pureblood that, through a cruel twist of fate, happened to land with those miserable muggles. There was no other possible explanation, seeing that no mudblood would be capable of surviving the killing curse.

After reading the article, Sirius seemed to be more cheerful and Regulus confessed that he heard him muttering something along the lines of 'it could be him' before, once again, he locked himself in the library. A small smile curved her lips, remembering Regulus' fear that Sirius might be preparing some kind of grand prank at his expense and starting to act weird so that he would drop his guard.

Walburga didn't know what to make of this new Sirius but decided to let the matter drop for now and think more about it in the morning. She was too tired for solving mysteries and it wasn't as if it was something bad about the way Sirius acted.

Just as she was about to fall into slumber a powerful noise was heard and the house started to shake. Bewildered and panicked, thinking that the house was under attack, Walburga jumped out of bed and headed straight to her children's bedrooms. "Kretcher!" she bellowed as she continued on her way and sure enough, the next second, a small creature with a long, thin nose, large, bat-like ears and huge bulging eyes appeared and started to jog alongside her.

"With what can Kretcher be of service, milady?" the house-elf asked, worship thick in his squeaky voice.

"Tell me what's causing this ruckus," Walburga ordered as she climbed the stair to her sons' floor. She hoped that they were safe because if anything happened to them there would be hell to pay.

"The origin comes from master's Sirius room, milady", Kretcher promptly answered, glad to be of help to his mistress. As they approached Sirius room the shaking got more pronounced and they could see strange lights coming from under the door .

Regulus was already outside, banging on the closed door, screaming to his brother to open up but no answer came to his pleas.

"Mother!" he exclaimed, happy to see her and now certain that everything would be solved. His mother always managed to make things right again.

"What happened?" Walburga asked her younger child. She blasted the door open and entered Sirius' room only to find her son unconscious in the middle of what seemed to appear like a ritual circle with his stuff flying all around the place.

"I don't know," answered a panicked Regulus. "I heard Sirius scream and then there was this earthquake and all those strange lights...mother, what happened to Sirius?" he finished in in a distressed voice.

"I don't know child, but be sure that I'll find out," answered Walburga, her worried creased face full of determination as she made, with a swish of her wand, the floating objects drop down. Just then Kretcher approached her with a piece of parchment in his bony hands."From master Sirius for you, milady," the house-elf said as a means of explanation and, as soon as those words left his lips, the parchment was snatched by Walburga who started to read it fervently.

At the end of the letter Walburga's whole face was blackened by fury and contorted with rage.

"Kretcher! Go and call a healer from St. Mungos!" she snarled at the house elf that, more than afraid for his life after seeing her face, disappeared with a 'pop' before she even finished the words. Walburga then turned her face toward the unconscious form of Sirius and, with a loving expression that contrasted with the earlier one she wore, caressed his silky hair whispering warmly, "Everything will be alright now, my heir."

She never notice the small smirk tugging at the corners of his lips...

…_**TBC ...**_

* * *

_**AN/ **Hi there ^-^ As you can all see I'm back with another chapter and... GOSH! I think I died and gone to heaven! My words can't properly explain the shock and happiness of seeing the number of reviews I received. I can't believe my story is so well liked but I must say that if it wasn't for the wonderful suggestion I got from all of you who sacrificed precious time in order to write them, I don't think I'll have managed this feat._

_As it is, now it is the time to answer some questions and, before I start I have to announce that the last part of this chapter doesn't contain a ritual to transform Hermione/Sirius into a girl. He WILL remain a boy don't worry!_

_Now let's see. _

_About the **ROMANTIC **part of this story, I'm sorry to say but it won't manifest itself soon. Both Hadrian and Sirus are just ELEVEN years old so no naughty adventures for now. Also I have been asked about the relationship between Dumbledore and Grindelwald and I decided to keep it like in canon- an onesided romance on Dumbledore's part. Also, the view wizarding world has on male/male relations will be revealed soon enough once I reunite Hadrian and Hermione. BUT, don't despair folks as I'll be sure to put **lots** of innuendos in the story though there will be no actual action, hehe.^-6_

_About the **GRINDELWALD** issue, I'll say this once - he is NOT crazy, he was framed but not by Dumbles or Tom but by another party which will be revealed at a later date. Also I have some little twist prepared for you guys involving Tom and Grindelwald...bet I made curious now didn't I? *evil grin*_

_Also the **HOLLOWS **are a part of this story, an important one at that . Don't forget that in canon they were Grindelwald's obsession and the fact that Harry became Master of death is what gave him and Hermione the power to travel in this dimension - process will be explained in the future too._

_**BABY VOLDEMORT **doesn't exist. He is the **horcrux **that makes possible the connection between real Voldemort and Harry and, also, without it, he wouldn't be able to speak parseltongue._

_About the **TIMELINE-** I didn't had a special reason in choosing 1962 but I think it is a good year as it allows me to put all the characters I like from the canon and that might been to old for Hogwarts in the original timeline, mixed together. Don't forget this is AU so I'm allowed to play with time hehe. But I'll be sure to post, after the first chapter involving Hogwarts, a list with this universe important dates and also the birthdays of all characters that will appear in this story._

_And FINALLY the **DRACO **issue. Some of the readers asked me to bring Draco in this universe but, to be frank, I don't know how I'll manage that. I mean, dodn't get wrong, I understand the advantages of having a pureblood raised boy like Draco helping Hadrian and Sirius along the way but I don't know what explanation to give for his presence here. I you have a logical way of how I could land him here tell me and he'll be brought asap in the story ^-^_

_Oh, and I'll be rewriting the prophecy but I'll post the improved one at the same time with the next chapter._

_SPECIAL THANKS to: **Zana, Natasha, Michael, Lena, Jasmine, Olezhka, Poppy, Nicky **and many others who, unfortunately, I can't recall right now but that are just as appreciated. _

_Hope you liked the chapter and that youi'll continue to give me your comments and advices. You know how much I love reviews ^_^_

_**Next time**: parties, politics and reunions_

_**Ja ne ^-^**_


	5. Chapter 4 Games and intrigues

This chapter is dedicated to _**ZANA**_, _**LENA **_and _**MICHAEL**_! Specially you ZANA as I can't believe you wrote more than 5000 words in reviews! You are AWESOME! I can't thank all of you enough for the support you showed me ^-^

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/** I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes that you might come along as you read the chapter but I lost the email address of my beta *scratches back of her head* Anyway, please enjoy ^-^_

* * *

A low, seductive chuckle escaped the mans lips as he inspected the file. He closed it and, through half-lidded ruby eyes, took in the proud figure of his _friend_ that now stood in a bowing stance.

"Abraxas..."

Abraxas couldn't stop the shiver that ran up his spine as that dark, velvety voice reached his ears. Straightening up from his position he hastily raised his eyes at the unspoken permission his lord gave him, only to have his breath taken away by the intoxicating beauty of the man that stood lounged in a simple arm chair, watching him in mild interest with a relaxed and elegant posture.

The sinfully handsome face framed by silky strands of black hair, the tall, lean body that possessed an otherworldly grace and the dark, _**raw**_, breathtaking power emanated from every pore this man, his lord, had, drew him in, made him _crave_ his notice and attention.

Abraxas knew by now that he could never hope to reach the level of charm and intelligence that his lord possessed. He was happy however to be allowed to bask in the allure of the one that, one day for sure, will rule them all. There was no bigger honor than to serve him, be used by him. Dark, manipulative, cruel...the man was the embodiment of seduction, one that you couldn't even attempt to resist once it marked you as prey.

It was like a drug, really, and, although he was completely addicted, Abraxas refused to let it show on his face, though, seeing the dark amusement that glittered in the depth of those crimson eyes, his lord knew exactly how much power he had over him.

"My lord..." he began with a shuddering breath trying to regain his calm composure, "as you can see from my report, not much could be found about Hadrian Fowl. It seems that his files burned in a fire that happened three years ago at the orphanage and all the information about his birth parents became lost in the incident. I couldn't find any other information about the boy with the exception of reports about the families that adopted him along the years," Abraxas explained, keeping the information short and to the subject as his lord liked it.

"Really now?" his sire asked with a malevolent quality in his voice as he drew the words out in a painfully slow way. "I didn't think the task given to you would be _this _hard to accomplish."

Abraxas lifted his chin up. He knew he'd failed and he knew that failure was unacceptable.

"Tell me, Abraxas," purred the dark lord, closing his eyes and letting the the shadows of the room envelop him. "What will you do to redeem yourself, if given the chance?" he idly asked, taking a sip of red wine from a crystal glass.

"Anything, my lord," the blonde man answered without hesitation. He pledged his loyalty to his lord so he would follow him to the depths of the hell and beyond if asked. This was the honorable way of the purebloods, this was the Malfoy way, not that any of those filthy muggles or bloodtraitors would understand such concepts. Fools! But they will see, his lord will show them and for that he was willing to undertake any task his sire might have for him.

Crimson eyes shot open and Abraxas felt his pulse rise at the sadistic amusement that shone in them, intertwined with glee.

"I want you to adopt Hadrian into your family and treat him like he was of your own flesh and blood," drawled the velvety voice, watching Abraxas' expression intently in search of hesitation, defiance or weakness. When none of those appeared as the man replied with a simple, "As you wish, my lord," a glint of satisfaction appeared in the blood red eyes as he took yet another sip from his glass.

Hadrian Fowl...the boy was an enigma, a puzzle made of contradicting pieces that only increased his interest. From his appearance, intelligence and personality, the boy was a mystery that seemed to give birth to more questions with each passing moment. He had natural grace and poise, became a hero on his first trip in the wizarding world and was a parselmouth, to top it all.

The boy was intriguing, it attracted his attention, it fascinated him and he _had _to have him in his grasp. He couldn't adopt the child himself seeing that he couldn't oppose Dumbledore directly and that old goat would surely try to get his hands on the boy that won so much political influence in such a short amount of time. And there was also the prophecy...No, there was no room for doubt. The old wizard would try to meddle in the boy's life and bring him to his side. And that _couldn't_ be allowed.

Luckily, he could count on Abraxas on this matter. Seeing the complete loyalty of the man, the adoption would put the child under his direct influence and away from Dumbledore's clutches. Still, the issue with the birth parents of the child could become a problem. He would have to make a little trip to Gringotts it seemed...

"That will be all, Abraxas," he said, letting his thoughts trail off while putting the wine glass aside.

Abraxas turned to leave at the soft-spoken dismissal. He couldn't believe how merciful his lord was towards his failure as he didn't consider adopting the boy a burden, far from it actually. His family owed the child a life debt and his lord provided, in fact, a way to repay the savior of his daughter. Not to mention the political power he'll gain with the custody of the child in his hands. No, this wasn't a punishment, more like a reward or perhaps a test...

As several explanation made themselves known in the mind of the blonde he didn't notice the calculative gleam that resided in his master's eyes and the dark smirk that fluttered on those flawless features watching his departure...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

He peeked around the corner for signs of danger but the coast seemed clear. For now at least. You never know when someone or something might jump at you from thin air. Sure, some might consider him paranoid for thinking like this, well, to be frank. maybe he really _was_ but, even if that was true, it didn't meant that everybody wasn't out to get him. You know what they say, better safe than sorry...

'_God, I sound like Moody!'_ Hadrian thought with a grimace as he continued to sneak towards his room after a little trip to the bathroom, trying not to attract unwanted attention.

Although, if he thought for a bit, his action weren't that unreasonable considering how the last few days had been for him. Crazy fans, stalking paparazzi, psychotic nurses and creepy unspeakables haunted him everywhere! His life was a bloody mess, all because of his 'saving people thing', as Hermione once put it.

Calming his strained nerves, seeing that now _wasn't_ the moment for a tantrum, he skillfully traveled through the narrow halls filled with mediwizards, patients and visitors that chattered happily with one another, thankful for once for his small and slim body that allowed him to bypass notice.

He sighed in relief as he reached his private hospital room that was now overflowing with flowers, chocolate's frogs and other wizarding sweets, not forgetting of course, the tons of fan- mail received. He felt like pulling his hair out and, for once, he missed Dumbledore who, even though he was a meddling bastard, somehow managed to stop the fan mail from bothering him in his previous life.

I mean, really now, he even received _marriage proposals_ for god's sake and he was only eleven! Not to mention that the proposals were accompanied by some very _provocative_ pictures ( and can he say 'eww' ? Some of those might have scarred him for life...), with people more than twice his age. Sure, he was a seventeen year old in mind but still...

Suppressing a shiver and sighing for what felt like the n-th time in the past few days, he closed the room's door, fully prepared to lay down in bed and relax for the rest of the day. Between several health checks, intelligence quizzes, magical tests and escaping some of the more enthusiastic fans that seemed to pop from nowhere, he felt exhausted and only wanted to laze around for a while.

"Mr. Fowl, how lovely to see that you have returned," an overly sweet voice exclaimed as he turned around, shattering all hope Hadrian had for a a quiet afternoon. The voice belong to a blonde women that appeared to be in her forties, though seeing that she was a witch Hadrian reckoned she was much older, that wore way to much make-up, had a predatory glint in her green eyes and wore classy robes of such a strident red that put even Dumbledore's to shame.

Hadrian almost groaned but he managed to contain himself and offer a weak smile to the unexpected visitor that looked strikingly similar to one nosy insect from his old life. _'Probably her mother or something...'_

"Mrs. Skeeter, how nice to see you again. With what can I be of help on such a fine day?", he inquired politely, though he only wanted to throw the women out and go to sleep. But, if he had learned one thing in his life, it was not to mess with reporters. They could make one's life a living hell. Forget death eaters and dark lords, they were nothing against an enraged reporter.

As such, Hadrian could only smile and endure the torture. Not to say that appeasing the women now could prove useful in the long run, seeing how his life usually turned out. It would be nice if his side of the story would be listened to for once.

"Ah, such a polite young man, Mr. Fowl. People rarely show such manners these days," the reporter said with a beaming smile. "As it is, I only came for the interview you promised me. I must say, everybody is curious about what kind of life the hero led before he become a hero," she continued, not noticing the slight twitch of Hadrian's eyebrow.

Ah, so that is what she wants, Hadrian thought, remembering the woman's last visit, which happened the day after the article that proclaimed him a "hero" appeared. Fortunately, then he was saved by a mediwitch that had to perform some tests on him, so they rescheduled the interview, leaving Hadrian happy that he had some time to prepare for it. How the time passed so quickly he would never know.

"My life before discovering the wizarding world was nothing out of the ordinary, though, I'm sure that such an talented reporter as yourself will be able to make an interesting story out of it," Hadrian said with his best 'I'm-awed-at-your-awesomeness' look, that he perfected when trying to trick Slughorn into giving him the memory about the horocruxes, while he took a seat on the side of the bed across from the woman. After all, flattery was a great tool if it was properly used.

The woman's cheeks became slightly tinged with pink at the unexpected compliment and Hadrian mentally patted himself on the back when she replaced, in a most natural manner, the quick-notes quill in her hands with a normal one.

"It doesn't work anymore", she mumbled and Hadrian felt like snickering, though he managed to maintain his composure. After all, he wasn't supposed to be able to tell the difference between quills.

"So, should we get started, Mr. Fowl?" asked the reporter looking ready now to begin the interview.

"Fire away, Mrs. Skeeter . And please call me Hadrian. 'Mr. Fowl' makes me sound like an old man," Hadrian said in a playful tone, scrunching up his nose. His eyes were full of mischief as he prepared for the challenge that awaited him. He wondered what kind of persona to create for himself and realized that the truth might be the best way to deal with this. After all, everybody loved a tragic hero and Hadrian's life was bound to make some housewives weep, he thought, letting his Slytherin side have full reign.

He would surely need the public support in the future, so he couldn't be distracted with things like pride and such. If the audience wanted an innocent little orphan to hail as savior, who was he to deny them?

Boy, this would be fun...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Piercing ice-blue eyes drank in the picture of a certain young boy that smiled at him from the front page of _Daily Prophet_. Those feature, that hair, _those eyes..._It looked exactly how _he _would have looked like should he still be alive. But he _wasn't_, he was dead along with the daughter and son-in-law he never bothered to know. ...Or... was he?

Now that he thought about it, he never got to investigate the incident more deeply; he had just assumed they had all died. Not that he had the chance to, seeing that he _was _in prison at the time, he thought dryly, pouring himself a drink to calm his growing nerves.

He let his eyes trail the boy's face once again and couldn't stop the hope from blossoming in his chest. Holy Merlin, this could be his grandson, his _heir_, his last living relative...

No, he couldn't get ahead of himself, it was only a possibility, a very small possibility at that if he were to be true with himself. He forced his eyes away from the picture and towards the actual article and almost sneered after reading the title.

_**HADRIAN FOWL- exclusive interview**_

"I was considered a freak, an anomaly of nature"-H. Fowl

_by Leona Skeeter_

_Everybody knows about the heroic deeds made by the now famous young man Hadrian Fowl, the first known survivor of the Avada Kadevra curse, who selflessly rescued Aria Malfoy from the heart of danger and defeated three Reapers at the same time. But the questions remain -who exactly is Hadrian Fowl, how was his life before all this and why did he run into the crossfire to save the little girl?_

_This reporter decided to find out the answers._

_And that was how I found myself in front of the charming boy in his hospital room. I was pleasantly surprised at the polite attitude and warm welcome that Hadrian, as he insisted to be called after he confessed that he thought 'Mr. Fowl' made him " sound like an old man", greeted me with. He gladly honored me with an interview to help us satiate the curiosity we have towards his person. _

_When I asked him to describe himself I was once again surprised at his attitude. Where I expected an arrogant boy that would start to brag about his actions, I found instead an honest and shy young man who seemed to be overwhelmed by the attention he got. _

_"__I'm just a normal boy, really, well as normal as one that discovered he's a wizard out of the blue, anyway__,"he said chuckling a little. "__What happened wasn't in any way worthy of all the praise I got. I only did what needed to be done by helping a child that was in danger. I'm certain that every other person would have done the same if they had seen the little girl before me. As it is, I saw it first and there wasn't time for getting someone else to help considering the situation we were __in," he affirmed while a small blush tinted his cheeks. __"As for the rest of the things that transpired from then on, I can honestly say that I'm just as confused as the next person about what happened, even more so considering that it happened to _me_. As I see it, I survived only by a pure stroke of luck, after all what could I, considering that I didn't even learned to cast my first spell yet, have done?"_ _the boy continued, clearly undermining his role, unsure of himself and the expectations the world might have for him after the feat he had done._

_Though, he doesn't need to worry about that seeing that the tests performed by a special team of healers and unspeakables show that our hero is without doubt a powerful and talented wizard. It seems that Hadrian's magical reserves are double the size a child his age should have, and they continue to grow, the research also revealing that the boy has an affinity towards several magical branches like animagus transformation, metamorphmagus and rune master among others. Not to mention that the intelligence tests showed an IQ that far surpassed that of a child or even that of a grown-up._

_And still, the boy believes himself to be ordinary, not special at all, even when everything points exactly the opposite, proving that he is in fact a bright and brilliant young wizard. _

_Though that seemed odd to at first to this reporter, the cause of his low self esteem soon became all too clear with the next answer provided by Hadrian._

_"__I spent most of my life till now at the orphanage though, occasionally I would be adopted for a while by some family or another,__" Hadrian said with a sad smile. "__At first, when I was adopted, I used to think that finally I found myself a place to call home, only to have my hopes crushed each time it was decided that they couldn't deal with my freakishness and returned me to the orphanage,"_ _he continued, with a far-away look in his eyes. "__Not that I could blame them. After all, it was true that all sorts of unusual things _did _tended to happen around me. Things that couldn't be explained by science, and it is a known fact that people are afraid of what they can't understand. I was considered a freak, an anomaly of nature, clearly not adoption material. One family actually brought in a priest after one of my freakish accidents, firmly believing that I was possessed by the devil and wanting to exorcise the demons out of me. Imagine my surprise when I found that I was in fact a wizard and all the weird things were normal cases of accidental magic,"__the boy bravely finished, his smile never once wavering._

_That couldn't be said about this reporter because, at the end of his speech, I must admit I didn't have the strength to stop the tears from falling. Only thinking about all the hardships the boy had to endure at such a young age, without anybody to offer him even a word of compassion ..._

_But he got through everything with a smile on his face, not once giving up, refusing to let the hardships get to him. And more, he grew up to be a charming young man whose bravery saved more than a little girl, becoming a ray of hope in our war filled world._

_This reporter commends him for such strength, in hopes that the future will show more kindness towards him and I wish to appeal to all the wizards and witches out there to help this extraordinary boy while he creates his own path in our world._

_May he never experience the pain of betrayal from our kind._

_Hadrian Fowl, the wizarding world is with you. May your future be blessed with only happiness!_

_'Orphan wizards – should we leave them in the care of muggles?' - see page 2_

_'Hadrian's new Gringotts account- show your support and donate' – see page 3_

_'A hero's ball - an up-coming party thrown in honor of Hadrian' – see page 5_

The glass of cognac he was holding started to crack from the pressure after he finished reading the article. How _dare _those muggle-scum treat a magical child that way? Putting aside the possibility of the boy being his grandson, no wizard should suffer at the hands of those muggle trash, not even muggleborns deserved such a fate.

Around him the book-shelf started to rattle because of his raging magic but he couldn't care less. To think that a magical child could suffer at the hands of those low-lives...With a deep breath he forced himself to calm down. He couldn't do anything to help. Yet.

The blue orb glowed with determination as he headed towards the floo-connection. _This _was why he continued to fight in spite of all the difficulties encountered. To create a better world, one in which children aren't punished for something they can't control, one in which muggles learn once and for all their place in the society. And he would win. If not for him then for the future generation.

Green flames sprang to life, casting an eerie glow on the wrinkle-filled but still handsome face of the pureblood aristocrat. A steel glint entered the man's icy eyes as he prepared to call an old friend.

It was time for the truth, and, even if the boy proved not to be his heir, by his actions alone he managed to be worthy of his interest, a feat not many managed to obtain.

With an wandless and soundless flick of his hand he summoned the floo powder to him.

Let the games begin.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Small snickers escaped Hadrian as he read Leona's article. It had worked better than he thought. A sob story in which he was praised each two sentences, what a success! Those compliments he gave her throughout the interview sure had paid off. Tragic hero indeed, huh?

Though, he had to admit that he was surprised to hear about the account issue. Who would have thought he would get so lucky?

Well, okay, he got lucky pretty often but that usually happened in a life or death situation and it was always compensated with an equal share of misfortune. He sure hoped that it wasn't the case this time around. He had so much bad luck already that he was sure it would last for more than a lifetime.

With a grin he carefully folded the newspaper and put it on the small table beside his bed. Then, adopting a thoughtful expression, he picked up the elegant envelope with his name written on it in cursive, golden letters, that contained an invitation to the ball thrown in his honor. The ball hosted by the Malfoys.

He snorted when he thought about the expression Draco would have made if this would had happened in his old world. Pfft, priceless! He could almost see him sputtering in indignation.

Still, all jokes aside, he wasn't sure if he was up for going to the Malfoy manor, a place that held so many painful memories. A tremor shot through his body as he remembered the cries of pain made by Hermione as she suffered the Cruciatus Curse at Bellatrix' hands, and he closed his eyes trying to block the memory out. Too soon, it was too soon to return there, but, he couldn't exactly decline...

Tap. Tap. Tap!

The loud tapping noise startled Hadrian from his thoughts and he opened his eyes to discover that the noise was made by an tawny owl rapping its claw on the window, a piece of parchment safely held in its beak.

Curious, he opened the window to let the owl in. As soon as he jerked the window open the owl swooped in and dropped its burden on the bed before leaving the room all in the span of a few seconds.

Hadrian blinked.

Well, that was strange. Usually the owl waited for a reply or rested for a bit before taking its leave. He blinked again and then decided that the parchment brought deserved more attention than the comportment of a ruddy owl.

The piece of parchment seemed harmless so Hadrian didn't hesitate to open it, only to have his eyes widen to the size of saucers. There, in quite a familiar scrawl, was written the words

_If you wish to read my message you first must solemnly swear. _

_A friend_

Could he dare hope that message was from who he thought it was?

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," he recited holding his breath to see what would happen next when...

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing happened. Well, what had he thought, that it would be that easy? He was a fool to think that Hermione would realize so soon that Hadrian was in fact him, really now what was in this brain of his sometimes...

He trailed off as he realized something important. _Of course_ it wouldn't work without his wand. Duh!

Cursing his own stupidity he scrambled for his wand and, after taping the parchment with said wand, tried again.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Yes! It worked, he thought in glee as new words started to appear on the formerly blank parchment. He eagerly, and more excited than ever, started to read the message that he now knew was from his friend.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that I guessed right and that Hadrian is really your counterpart in this universe. When I saw the first article about him, you, I found the similarities between you two too hard to ignore. Honestly now, how many people do you know that can survive the AK, have a lighting bolt on their forehead and are obsessed with playing the hero? _

_Anyway, I wanted to say that I was invited to the ball hosted by the Malfoys so we can meet there. You won't ever guess who my counterpart is, I'm sure you'll be properly shocked. Also, expect a great deal of pain for bringing me into an alternate dimension without even a word of warning. I am very much displeased by your actions . _

_As it is we have much to discuss about our current situation. I hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_your pissed off friend Hermione._

_P.S. If you read this letter you have to wear gloves at the party to let me know you are, indeed, Harry!_

Hadrian read and reread the letter in a frenzy, not believing how smart his genius friend could be, though he winced slightly at the blunt threat the letter carried. Oh well, at least he didn't have to be indecisive anymore about the party. If Hermione was going to it, there was no way that he wasn't.

Finally, he would reunite with his friend. He felt like giggling from happiness but he still had his manly pride to sustain so he contained himself. Plus he didn't want to be heard by the nurses and believed to be off his rocker.

He couldn't wait for Saturday to come.

'_Wonder who she will turn out to be...'_

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

_**AN/ **Heya ^-^ I'm terribly sorry for my late update but, like I explained in the previous AN , I was away with no computer. Anyway what I really wanted to say was...THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU GUYS! The sheer number of reviews I got made me drunk with happiness, that is not to say about the story's alert, favorites and all the like. I think, no, I KNOW I'm one of the luckiest writers out there! I'm sure some will kill to have any of you guys give such wonderful reviews to their stories like you do with mine. With reviews like these I'm sure that I'll never experience the horror that it's called a writter block *shiver*_

_Well, we better get on with the questions._

_Firstly, Hadrian is NO Master of Death, though he was in the old universe, the key word being WAS as in he is not anymore. To be a Master of Death you have to posses all the Hollows and, in this universe, the Holows are owned by Dumbledore (the wand), Riddle(the stone) and the Potters (the cloak) so we have no Master of Death, for now at least._

_Secondly, yes the past of Severus will mostly be the same (I really think it is perfect as it is) and I love the ideas I've got connected with him. Zana you were brilliant here ^-^ the same could be said about Remus' condition. As for the other (like Lily, James-about him, I already decided he will be the enemy so to speak but not his role beyond that-, peter etc) I'm still debating their role. And I'm really in love with the idea of having Petunia as a witch...but we'll see. Nothing is set in stone yet ^-^_

_Let's see...oh, yes, the reason why nobody in the orphanage noticed that Hadrian looked different is because he DIDN'T. When I said he will retain some of his old characteristics (Like the color of his eyes) I wanted to say that the body of his counterpart ALREADY had some of his looks even BEFORE they merged. It had something to do with being the counterpart in the first place (I'll include the explanation in the later chapter ^,^)_

_I really hope I cleared out most of the question as I don't think I remember all of them seeing that there were a lot of reviews and, if I didn't answer to some, I'm really sorry!_

_Oh, and I wanted to say to **Andreas** that I'll be sure to include the explanation about baby horocrux in the story soon. Thanks for pointig that out ^-^_

_Well, that's all I've to say for now. I hope you all liked the chapter._

_Next update: Political parties 08.08.2010 maybe even sooner if you feed me reviews *puppy eyes* The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be, even one word reviews warm my heart so...gimme ,gimme , please?*_*_

_Haha, See ya soon._

_**Ja ne ^.^**_


	6. Chapter 5 Familly bussiness

Early happy birthday to **syren888**! May all your wishes come true ^-^

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AL/ **_Lots of thanks and millions of hugs _to __**Allanah-x **__for being a wonderful beta ^-^_

_Enjoy the chapter guys ^.^_

* * *

Drenched in sweat, Hadrian thrashed on the bed, his lighting-bolt shaped scar sending tremors of pain throughout his body.

He tried to fight it, to fight against the pull, but it was a losing battle. All too soon he felt a rage that did not belong to him possess his soul and he opened his eyes to find himself in a long room lit only by firelight.

On the stone floor, screaming and writhing under the Cruciatus curse, stood the all too familiar figure of Ginny Weasley that, though in agony, glared defiantly at him.

A spark of annoyance shot through him seeing this and he increased the power of the Cruciatus curse slightly before lifting it. Wouldn't do to break the poor thing too soon now, would it?

He continued to stand over the blood-traitor, wand outstretched, while the bitch tried to regain her breath. He felt a surge of glee seeing that she couldn't stop shaking as he spoke in a high, cold voice.

"More, Weasley, or have you finally had enough?" Lord Voldemort is not pleased by your silence, not pleased at all... Shall we resume our little game then... Or have you decided to kindly inform us of where the Resistance's headquarters reside? Tell me, foolish girl, tell me or feel my wrath!"

Only Ginny's sharp intakes of air could be heard as she gathered the strength to speak.

"Never," she rasped out through her bleeding lips, "I'll never betray them! And you'll be defeated Voldemort. Maybe not by me, maybe not now, but someday...We'll never submit ourselves to you! We owe it to Harry to continue fighting and make no mistake we WILL win!" she spat and Hadrian could almost taste the hate she felt towards him.

"Oh, yes, Potter. A tragic little martyr, isn't he? Betrayed, killed by his best friend...Remind me to give my thanks to your brother for the only good thing he did in his pathetic life. After all, without Potter the wizarding world is as good as mine. Not that he would have stopped me. No... he would have merely delayed the inevitable," Hadrian said, letting out a cruel laugh, but the red-head refused to speak any further.

As the silence stretched he finally reached the end of his patience.

"So be it," he declared in a merciless voice. "Send my greetings to your beloved Potter then. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A cold laugh...

A green beam of light...

A lifeless body...

Tear-filled eyes shot open in a dark hospital room from another world. That night, for the first time in ages, Hadrian allowed himself to weep, crying himself to sleep...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Dumbledore silently fumed inside his Hogwarts' office as he leaned in an armchair, massaging his temples. Damn that Nobby Leach! Had the cowardly minister already forgotten who he owed his position to? How _dare _he go behind his back and give those Malfoys the custody of Hadrian Fowl! Greedy fool! Letting himself be bought for a couple of galleons...

Disgust filled his expression but, he had to admit, it was his fault in a way. If he hadn't supported him during his campaign, maybe a more worthy man would have become minister. Alas, he couldn't let unknown and uncontrolled factors appear in the game. Especially in these times of war. He had to have someone he could influence as minister to do his binding. It was for the greater good, after all. Too bad that this puppet had decided to listen to another master too...

Well, at least not everything had gotten out of hand. Thank Merlin he managed to find out in time about the requests for a heredity test for Hadrian. It would have been a disaster if all the work to hide the boy had gone down the drain.

He couldn't exactly deny the requests, at least not without a good reason, which he sadly didn't have, as all the necessary costs were already paid, but, as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, it was within his rights to choose the kind of heredity test used.

Letting them know who the father and the mother were was of no importance for his plans. But if more were to be found... Let's just say that the less they knew, the better. He was sure that by knowing the father's name his heritage, from that part at least, would be clear for everybody just by seeing the last name so the boy would have plenty of money, as much he needed for his basic needs, at least . As for the mother...

He let a small smile appear on his face as he popped a lemon drop in his mouth, enjoying the sweet-sour taste. Nobody would guess the true lineage of his mother based solely on her name.

But who would have thought that the child would attract this much attention once he came in the wizarding world? And that he would be the chosen one at that...

The wonders of fate never cease to amaze. But, now that he thought about it, he had done well so far. At first, he still had his doubts about hiding the boy's true heritage but not anymore. Just imagining how the child would have grown up to be if he was influenced by dark magic and pureblood ideals... He shivered to think the danger the wizarding world would have been in with a dark wizard as their only hope.

But now...

Now, thanks to him, the boy could be still molded into a light savior. It would be hard with the Malfoys as his parents, but not impossible. After all, in less than a week, the boy would start his education at Hogwarts and, unlike the Malfoys, who only got to be with him on vacations, he got to have the boy under his thumb for the whole school year. And, after the life he led at the orphanage, Hadrian should be susceptible to a grandfatherly figure such as himself...

As Dumbledore continued to suck his calming potion laced lemon drops and plan the molding of Hadrian as the perfect savior, a fire phoenix that sat on a perch in the office, shook its head with exasperation.

Why, exactly, had she bonded with this meddling fool again? Oh, yeah to keep on eye on him and minimize the damage his actions might cause. Which, she'd have you know, is a _really_ tiring job. Why, oh _why, _did the humans have to look at this wizard as the Light Leader was a mystery that not even she, with a thousand of years of knowledge, couldn't decipher.

And now she had to stop yet another foolish plan of his as she couldn't let him interfere with the one chosen by fates. She felt how her first headache in a couple of centuries started to build up. Great, just great. She had a long road full of bums ahead...

She glanced once more at her bonded, letting out a heavy sigh. Sometimes, she really hated her life.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

To say Hadrian was shocked beyond belief would be the understatement of the century.

As he stared at the people in front of him, the boy couldn't stop the pure disbelief from being plainly written on his face, for all to see.

"Could you... er... could you repeat that once again?" he asked in an uncertain tone, trying to absorb the information _without_ losing his last bit of sanity. Which was in his rights to lose, seeing that the _Malfoys,_ of all people_, _just announced they wanted to adopt him. I mean really now, what was the world coming to?

The blond man's eyes shone with amusement while the teen seemed to try very hard to contain his laughter at Hadrian's shocked face, though they were conscious of maintaining a perfect composure and looking every part like the purebloods that they were.

"He said that you are now part of our family," replied the innocent blonde-bundle, who had made herself comfortable in Hadrian's lap, in a matter-of-fact tone. "Or does... does my angel not want to become my brother?" continued Aria in a trembling voice, as tears started to appear in the corners of her shockingly blue eyes.

"No! Of course I want to be your brother," said Hadrian very fast, panicked at the possibility of making the little girl cry while, in the safety of his mind, he all but freaked out, realizing that he had just agreed to be a Malfoy. He felt like pulling his hair out in distress but, as he thought a little, he realized that maybe it wasn't as bad as he made it seem.

He had already decided that this time around he would try to gain allies and supporters from everywhere he could and, by being a Malfoy ward, many doors that would have stayed closed with him as a orphan, now would be open. Not to mention that just imagining the look of horror Draco would have worn, should he have known about this, made it more than worth while. Ah, the sweet irony of life.

"What I meant to say was, are you sure you want to adopt me?" continued Hadrian, trying to pass his panic attack off as insecurity, and succeeding, seeing how both the man and the teen took on a more gentle look while they watched the picture he made with Aria in his arms.

"We are most certain, Mr. Fowl. If we weren't, we wouldn't have gone through all the trouble of getting the paper work done so fast. We owe you a life debt for your heroic course of action and, with you becoming a part of our family, we hope to repay at least a part of it." said Abraxas Malfoy with a small smile, handing the boy a stack of papers. "All you have to do is sign here and you'll become a member of my family."

Hadrian took a look at the documents and then he fixed the Malfoys with an intense stare in search of any deceit or trickery.

The father and son, Abraxas and Lucius, looked like carbon copy's of each other. If he hadn't known better, Hadrian would have even called them twins, seeing how both had a pale complexion with silverish-blond hair, sharp aristocratic features and always maintained a stiff, almost formal, posture. Their dark-green robes were identical and appeared to be made of the finest silk, even the buttons and stitching speaking of their obvious high status in society. They practically screamed "noble and rich" with only their attire.

The only difference between the two was that, unlike his father that had pale gray eyes and wore his short hair sleeked on the back, Lucius had icy-blue eyes and long, silky hair that he kept in a low-ponytail. Well, that and the fact that Lucius seemed to be in his early teens, fourteen at most, while Abraxas was already in his late thirties.

The Malfoys allowed Hadrian all the time he needed to assess them. After the life Hadrian had led until now, it was normal for him to feel overwhelmed and suspicious of something with so much impact on one's life like this. Thus, all the Malfoys sighed inwardly in happiness as Hadrian finally gave a nod in acceptance and signed the documents.

Aria squealed in delight, hugging her new brother to death, while Lucius simply gave a little smug smirk. He'd always wanted a brother to look after and, although he loved Aria from the bottom of his heart, it simply wasn't the same. But now, finally, his wish had come true. And nobody would be allowed to hurt him under his watch, he thought, feeling a fierce wave of protectiveness towards the new addition of his family. Lucius wasn't a caring person, everybody knew that, but for the ones that managed to find a place in his heart, the number of whom he could count on his fingers, he would do anything to keep them safe. And I mean _anything_.

While Lucius was busy imagining some hellish torture for the ones that dared to make his dear ones cry, Hadrian was busy trying to _breathe_. As he finally managed to detach the little hugging monster from himself, he took the time to regain his composure.

"So, what now?" he asked, as the silence between him and the Malfoys, who seemed to be lost in their own world, continued to stretch.

"You have an appointment at two o'clock for Gringotts so, as soon as Professor Riddle arrives, we will port-key there. After, you will be going with us to Malfoy Manor, of course. After all, now you are Hadrian Malfoy, a part of my family," answered Abraxas in a deep baritone voice, ignoring the somewhat awkward silence that took place.

"Gringotts? What for?" a confused Hadrian asked, with a small blush at the family comment and, as the Malfoy patriarch prepared to open his mouth and speak, another voice intervened with the answer.

"Why, to find out your true heritage, Mr. Fowl, what else. Surely, seeing your intelligence and considering that you _are_ an orphan, you must have thought of the possibility that your parents could have been wizards, didn't you? Who knows, maybe you have a small fortune from them just waiting to be claimed by you," replied the smooth voice of Professor Riddle, whose entrance into the room had gone unseen.

"But how? I thought that a heredity test cost a small fortune to do," Hadrian pointed out, not in the very least surprised by the man's sudden appearance. Of course he had thought about finding out if his parents were wizards by using it, but he knew, from his previous life, that the price of such a test, and the fact that it needed a special approval from the Ministry of Magic, was something beyond his reach at this moment in time, so he found himself forced to wait until he could get his hands on the necessary money.

"And you think that for a Malfoy, like you just became, such a small thing like money still presents a problem? It hasn't even passed your mind that the Malfoys are like royalty in the wizarding world and that the price for something like this is like pocket change for them?" Riddle inquired in such a highly patronizing tone that it made Hadrian scowl, judging that, by the silence of the Malfoy family and Abraxas's somewhat proud stance, everything said was true. But how in the world the professor expected him to make all those connections in only the few minutes since the adoption was completed, Hadrian couldn't comprehend.

Maybe it was because of what his psychotic alter-ego in Harry's world did, or maybe it was because he was such a smug jerk, but Hadrian couldn't help but be aggravated by the man. Even seeing Riddle's tall and lean frame, clothed in high-quality but simple black robes, leaning against the wall in a casual way like now, irritated the young boy to no end. This time though, Hadrian refused to take the bait and start an argument with him, despite the obvious challenge in the man's tone.

He didn't exactly know why, but it seemed that Riddle enjoyed getting a rise out of him. In the past week that he had spent under the mediwizard's care at St. Mungos, thanks to his little "surviving the AK" stunt, the professor visited him daily, if only for a short while and there wasn't a single visit that didn't end with the two of them engaged in some verbal spar. Hadrian tried to be respectful to the man and stop himself from retorting, especially since he was his soon to be teacher, really he did, but Riddle proved to be impossible difficult to ignore!

"Oh, is that so," said Hadrian in his most bland tone. "Then shouldn't we leave seeing that if we wait much longer we'll be late? And, surely professor, you wouldn't want to be the one that caused the goblins to wait! Not when they already seem to dislike you so," he continued with a voice that contained the perfect mix between alarm, worry and a spice of sarcasm.

Riddle's eyebrow twitched, Aria giggled, Lucius' smirk grew wider and Abraxas actually gaped at the casual interaction between his new son and his lord. What the hell was going on between those two?

Never, and when Abraxas thought that he really meant _never_, had he seen Riddle so... relaxed, yes that was the word, in the company of another person. When his lord was in the company of someone else, be it a friend or an enemy, he always seemed to keep his guard up, likely anticipating an attack only he could predict would happen. And seeing him be so unguarded in the presence of Hadrian was... unsettling.

Narrowing his eyes Abraxas decided that maybe he should reevaluate his opinion about the boy. There was certainly more than met the eyes to the child, ignoring his feat of magic, if one took account of the attitude his sire showed towards him. And he would find out exactly what.

"Cheeky brat," muttered Riddle, too low for anybody to hear, as he took out a golden coin from his pocket.

"Seeing that, as Mr. Fowl was so kind to let us know, we will be running late if we don't hurry, all of you put you finger on this galleon. It is a port key that will activate itself in...twenty three seconds and counting," demanded Riddle in a drawled voice, glancing as his elegant silver wrist-watch.

Hadrian was grateful that he didn't have to sound ignorant about the port-key anymore, as he wasn't in the mood for acting after the shocks he got in the course of the last few minutes. He reckoned he should be thankful to Professor Riddle for that, seeing that it was because of the books the man loaned him that he could show his knowledge about the wizarding world without suspicion, but it wasn't easy to be grateful to a slave driver.

The professor had started to bring him books the day after he regained consciousness, two or three a day, about the wizarding world – laws and forms of government, history, customs – including a guide of manners for purebloods, general knowledge and much more. Of course, Hadrian felt grateful to Riddle for making his stay less boring, that is until he learned what the catch was.

It appeared that the man actually expected Hadrian to read and learn the contents of the books in the course of a single day, quizzing him about what he had learned till Hadrian felt like his head started to spin in circles.

Luckily, his counterpart was a bookworm and a quick learner, the life at the orphanage making him seek refuge in books, something Hadrian thought could have happened to him if the Dursley's had _allowed_ him to go to a library. So, with a more or less headache, Hadrian managed to learn everything the hell's tutor had thrown at him.

But really now, Riddle was a combination of McGonagall's strict manner, Snape's witty sarcasm and Dumbledore's cunning. In a word-_scary_.

He shivered a little at that, gaining some weird looks from the Slytherins that were with him in the room. He ignored them and gingerly put his finger on the fake galleon, along with Abraxas and Riddle.

Lucius and Aria abstained as they were to return to the Malfoy Manor as Aria was already sleeping on her feet, although, if someone were to ask her, she would have denied it. Of course, Lucius was to accompany her home. You don't let a five years old girl wonder alone on the streets, you know.

Giving them a small smile as good-bye, Hadrian prepared himself for being portkeyed.

It happened immediately. Hadrian felt as though a hook just behind his navel had just been jerked irresistibly forward without notice. His feet left the ground; he could feel Malfoy and Riddle on either side of him, their shoulders banging into his; they were all speeding forward in a howl of wind and swirling color; his forefinger stuck to the coin as though it was pulling him magnetically onward when suddenly the spinning stopped and he landed sprawled on Gringotts' marble floor, a dazed look in his eyes.

He looked up. Mr. Malfoy, still standing, though looking very windswept, was smirking down at his misfortune, amused. But that wasn't the worst of it. Riddle, the bastard, was looking as good as always, not even a hair out of place, and was smugly smiling at Hadrian's ungraceful landing. Scowling, Hadrian hastily got up muttering curse after curse under his breath.

He absolutely hated port-keys!

"Well, look who finally honored us with their presence," said a goblin nastily, having watched their arrival without making his presence known, his swarthy face contorted in a slight sneer. "You are seven seconds late so come on now, follow me as to not became even more late. We are going to Manager Bogrud's office and we _don't _want to make him wait for us," the goblin spat, turning around and leaving, not bothering to see if the wizards followed him or not. If they didn't it was their loss after all.

Used to to the goblins' temperamental comportment, the wizards took no offense and only shrugged as they proceeded to follow the moody creature through the labyrinth created by Gringotts' vast halls.

They followed the goblin as he turned around a right corner, then a left one, and then left again, the process repeating itself over and over, making Hadrian admit defeat as they continued to walk deeper and deeper into the heart of Gringotts.

There was simply no way someone could remember such a complex system of hallways just by walking through them, Hadrian thought, sulking. It was even more disconcerting than Hogwarts' moving stairs that confused the first' year students to no end and made them late to classes. Though, Hadrian thought, that was somehow a part of Hogwarts' initiation. He fondly smiled as he remembered the troubles those moving stairs caused him at first, a sentiment of longing blooming in his chest. He couldn't wait to see his school, his real home again!

After more than fifteen minutes walked in silence Hadrian grew bored so he hastened his pace until he and the goblin were walking side by side.

"What is your name?" Hadrian inquired politely, while continuing to follow the irritated goblin through the corridors of Gringotts. The goblin glanced at Hadrian from the corner of his eyes, with slight surprise swimming in their depth. "I'm called Naghok, Mr. Fowl," the goblin finally answered, after a few moments in which he seemed to hold an internal debate of sorts.

"You appear surprised by my question," pointed Hadrian. "Why?"

The goblin gave the boy another strange sidelong glance as he stopped in front of a door. "Usually, wizards don't tend to associate themselves with goblins on name basis. Especially when the goblin in question is a low-rank as myself. They trust us with their money and other possessions but they consider themselves superior to us. As it is, I can't say I wasn't warned about the fact that you are a _weird_ wizard beforehand. And you are weird wizard indeed, Mr. Fowl," said Naghok, in such way that the term 'weird wizard' sounded like a compliment. "We have arrived," continued the goblin, turning towards the rest of the wizards that watched the on-going talk between Hadrian and Naghok with curiosity, the tone of mild-acceptance that he used while conversing with Hadrian being replaced by a disgusted one.

He knocked on the polished black door that held attached a gold plate that read '_**Senior Manager Bogrud – Department Chief of Family issues', **_in bold, silver looking letters.

"Senior Manager Bogrod, Mr. Hadrian Fowl and company are here for the heredity test.." Naghok announced. Sound of rustling papers was heard then a grumbling voice answered:

"Send them in, assistant Naghok." And they were ushered into the chamber.

Even though "the company" was indignant at being refereed in such an unimportant way, they didn't raise their voices to complain as they entered Bogrod's office.

The office couldn't be described anything other than practical, Hadrian thought as he let his eyes roam the chamber. Shelves full with scrolls, files and orders neatly sorted and inscribed in Gobbledygook covered the marble walls. In the center of the room stood a magnificent-looking desk that, despite being loaded with several files and scrolls in what the goblins would have considered an untidy mess, seemed to be used at its full potential by the white-haired goblin that regarded them from behind it.

Bogrud, as Hadrian supposed the goblin was, looked older than every other goblin Hadrian had ever met. He wore a dark burgundy suit with golden buttons and a monocle on his left eye. His dark skin, wrinkled and full of old scars, spoke of the hardships and experience the goblin had gathered in the course of his life, the hard way. The never-ending black eyes, full of wisdom, regarded the visitors with an intelligent expression, pausing a little longer when they reached the figure of Hadrian.

_'So this is him, hmm...'_

_"_ Good afternoon," Bogrud finally greeted in an brisk voice, getting up from his chair and walking around the desk towards one of the multiple shelves that covered the wall to pick a small bottle full of some sort of sickly-looking green potion, totally ignoring the polite replies the wizards returned to his greeting.

He then strode confidently towards Hadrian, stopping just inches from the now startled boy .

"Mr Fowl, due to the meddling of one, who we'll leave unnamed for now, powerful wizard that interfered in the process of approval for this heredity test, you are to perform a third level one that will show you only the names of your parents and the number of their personal vaults , if they indeed owned one, so that they could pass on to you," said the goblin his dark eyes staring deeply into Hadrian's brilliant green ones.

"But," continued the goblin, with one of the nastiest smirks Hadrian had ever seen, "due to the special request of an old friend of mine, we, at the Gringotts bank, have agreed to..._bend_...the laws a little and give you a first level heredity test if you, and your companions," continued Bogrud, addressing the others wizards in the room for the first time, "swear to keep the involvement the goblins had in the discovery of your heritage, a secret." the old goblin finished, his eyes piercing Hadrian to his very soul. "Do you agree?"

"Er... yes?" answered Hadrian in a questioning tone as he turned towards Prof. Riddle and Mr. Malfoy for support. Though the latter was rather bristled at the goblin's complete dismissal of his presence, both gave a nod to the senior manager goblin.

Seemingly satisfied, Bogrud stepped back from Hadrian's personal space, holding up the potion bottle towards the boy to take it.

"Then let us start, Mr. Fowl," said the old goblin, after the boy took the bottle.

"In your hand is the _Ostendo Parentilia_, a very complex potion which you have to drink so that you can take the test. The potion will interact directly with your blood and magical core so that it can determine all the magical properties of your blood, but I must warn you that it will also cause immeasurable amounts of pain to your body for at least 30 seconds, pain that is, some say, comparable to that of the _Cruciatus_ curse. The good news is that after the seconds are up the pain will completely disappear without any after-effects. The next part of the process is much more simple. You only have to drop your potion infused blood on a special Gringotts' made piece of parchment and, in a few moments, your ancestors and heritage will be revealed," explained Bogrud to the young man.

No hesitation could be seen in Hadrian's eyes as he gulped the whole potion in one big gulp.

The liquid was more than awful,a bitter and sour taste assaulting his tongue, his stomach starting to shift dangerously as a smell of rotten eggs reached his nose.

The vial dropped on the ground with a loud bang, smashing in thousand of little pieces as Hadrian's breath become more and more erratic. The world started to spin around him and he started to collapse to the floor only to be caught by someones strong arms. He felt himself shake as wave after wave of heat invaded his body, growing more and more hot with each intake of air until he felt as if molted lava ran through his veins instead of blood. Drops of sweat formed on his forehead drenching his bangs and he started to hiss loudly in agony under his breath.

_This_ was _pain _much worse than the Cruciatus curse would ever produce. If he were to compare this sensation to anything, Hadrian thought it might be similar to being boiled alive in hot oil and, in his humble opinion, that was much worse than the sensation of being struck by lighting produced by the Cruciatus. He should know as he had experience now with both sensations.

He ground his teeth together as hard as he could, trying to keep in his screams inside, as he didn't want to seem weak in front of Malfoy and Riddle but he couldn't resist any longer. A heart-wrenching cry escaped through Hadrian's lips, filling the chamber before, as suddenly as it came, everything stopped. The cry, the pain, everything...

Feeling lightheaded, Hadrian ignored the voices that seemed so far away and the prickling sensation of his palm, in favor of enjoying the numbness that surrounded him, lulling him to sleep. He felt the arms around him shift when, in a such a cruel way, he was awakened to the world.

"_Enervate!_" a merciless voice said, and Hadrian felt as though a ice cold water bucket was thrown in his face. Gasping, he bolted upright, glaring at Riddle who was the one to use the spell on him and that, to his stupor, was holding him in his arms.

With a small flush, he hastily sat up trying to ignore his still dizzy vision.

"Glad to have you return to us. Come now, your heritage is about to be revealed," Riddle said, pointing to Bogrud who, indeed, held a piece of parchment safely in his hands and, looking at his bleeding palm, Hadrian realized that they already taken the blood from him when he was... unwell.

Cursive red letters started to appear on the parchment, making Hadrian's eyes widen as big as saucers while he read their content.

_**NAME: Hadrian Hywel- Andorrisoe, pureblood wizard, alive **_

_**DATE of BIRTH: 31 October 1950 **_

_**MOTHER: Louise von Andorrisoe, Noble house of Andorrisoe – pureblood witch, dead **_

_**FATHER: Llewellyn Hywel, Most Ancient and Noble House of Hywel – pureblood wizard, dead**_

_**HEIR to:**_

_**Hywel line**_

**Ravenclaw line**

**Grindelwald line**

_**Second HEIR to:**_

**Slytherin line**

_**Andorrisoe line**_

_**BLOOD abilities**_

**animagus – **_**through Hywel line, undeveloped**_

**metamorphmagus **– _**trough Hywel line**_**, **_**partly developed**_

**rune master – **_**trough Ravenclaw line, undeveloped **_

**Dark Arts – **_**trough Grindelwald line, partly developed**_

**parcelmouth – **_**trough Slytherin line, developed **_

**elemental master –** _**through Andorrisoe line**_ **, **_**undeveloped **_

**healing – **_**trough Andorrisoe line, partly developed**_

_**ACQUIRED abilities**_

**wandless** _**magic**_

_**natural **_**occlumence **

**INHERITANCE**

**Hywel estates **– _**confiscated by the ministry**_

**Andorrisoe Manor, **_**in France**_

**vault 474, 557, 283 – c**_**onfiscated by the ministry**_

**vault 101**

**Ancient Vault 3 "Hywel archive" –** _**if the probes are passed**_

_**2 **_**Wizengamot** _**seats**_

_**1 **_**International Confederation of Wizards'** _**chair**_

Hadrian gaped.

"Impressive..." murmured Riddle, his red eyes calculating as he thought of all the possible outcomes this may have.

Malfoy just proceeded to imitate Hadrian.

"Bloody hell...I'M GRINDELWALD's HEIR!" Hadrian exclaimed loud enough to raise the dead from their graves, pointing an accusatory finger towards the piece of parchment.

"I think we got that, Mr. Fowl. No need to shout," said Riddle dryly, though even he seemed shocked by the information written on the parchment.

"But, but, he's a DARK LORD! And he kills people! And his men could have killed me!" Hadrian continued to sputter, trying to make them see his point.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Riddle who replied this time.

"Mr. Fowl, you seem like a clever boy," said Bogrud gruffly. "How is that you are so blind in this case? Allow me to tell you that where you see a Dark Lord, others see a man that fight for his ideals. He kills people? I'm sorry to be the one to give you this news, but there is a _war_ going on in your world. And in war, people die. As for the fact that his people tried to kill you, I need to ask you something – are you sure about that? Are you sure that they were his men, the Reapers? As I see it, no one, especially Gellert, would be so stupid as to order an attack in which possible allies could be slaughtered and his reputation destroyed. That will be suicidal. It is very clear, at least for me, that we deal with a set up made to destroy Gellart's chances at wining the war. And not a clever one in the least seeing that, if they thought for a little, everybody will come to the same conclusion," continued the old goblin, showing a part of his wisdom.

"And, Mr. Fowl, I must say that I'm sure Grindelwald will be very happy to know he has you as a grandson. You have, after all, a warrior's heart," finished Bogrud with something akin with pride in his voice.

In the end, even though they now spend their time counting gold, goblins had warriors' souls deep inside them and they respected the fighting spirit of someone, irrespective of age, race or sex. And Hadrian definitely earned their respect by refusing to show weakness and enduring, almost until the end, such excruciating torture without screaming. If there was one thing goblins acknowledged, it was the magical power and strength of the heart. The boy seemed to have both.

"Manager Bogrud," intervened the smooth voice of Riddle, "are you certain? Is he really the Hywel heir?"

"Of course he is," replied Bogrud indignantly. "The blood doesn't lie."

"It's not that we don't trust a goblin run test, but the Hywel heir... You have to admit that it is a lot to take in," said Malfoy, not wanting a dispute between his master and the goblin to ignite.

"What's so strange about me being the Hywel heir? I would have thought that the part of me being the heir to Grindelwald, Ravenclaw or Slytherin would be the one that will raise question marks," piped Hadrian, deciding to deal with the Grindelwald issue later, when the shock had eased from his system.

"Mr. Fowl," started Riddle, with his teacher voice that usually appeared at the start of a lecture, "the Hywel house is the oldest House in Europe, and when I say the oldest, I mean it. The members of this house were, usually, neutral in wars, neither supporting the light side nor the dark one. It is even said that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw's lines were, at first, minor branches of this house, though there wasn't any proof to attest to this matter. But that isn't what made this family so famous in some circles.

Though, these days, not many are aware of the existence of the Hywels, as they have been out of the spot light for centuries, everyone has heard, at least in passing, about the Hywel's archive, also known as the Library of Alexandria in antiquity, that contained more than nine hundred thousand parchments of knowledge. What most people don't know was that, in the fire that supposedly destroyed the library, a predecessor of the Hywels, by using magic, saved most of the books and deposited them in one of the first vaults made by the goblins for protection. Along the years, the Hywels continued to gather knowledge and deposit it into the vault for safe-keeping, most of them becoming historians.

Also, there are rumors that the Hywel archive contains even stone tablets from the Ancient Library of Elba saved from the city's destruction in 2290 BC and to even think that the Hywel House existed even then is quite mind-blowing, one could say.

As it is, you can probably imagine the power the one that owns the library has, considering that it contains knowledge gathered since ancient time till at least the last century.

Of course, the Hywels have realized that also and, to stop the future abuse of the power that kind of knowledge will offer, they conceived some probes that will grant access to the vault to a Hywel heir only once he passes them," said Riddle, becoming more passionate with each word and looking as if he contemplated the idea of making Hadrian challenge the, probably dangerous, probes right now.

"Sadly, the probes can't be taken until the boy reaches the age of fourteen, at least," said Bogrud, making Hadrian sigh in relief. "Anyway, there are many matters to be handled, including the retrieval of the properties that the ministry confiscated," continued Bogrud with a sadistic smile "but I think we must leave those discussions for another day, when everybody has assimilated the impact today's discoveries will have on the wizarding world. For now, I think everything should be kept a secret, at least till our next appointment in which Mr. Fowl and his adoptive father Mr. Malfoy, with a chosen adviser if he so wishes, will decide what the next step will be."

The wizards could only nod dumbly as they allowed themselves to be led outside of the office after exchanging some good-bye pleasantries.

Never in their wildest dreams had they imagined something like this. Abraxas was almost euphoric, realizing that THE Hywel heir was now part of his family, Riddle was thinking of all the possibilities the change of Hadrian's status would offer, while Hadrian...well, Hadrian decided to shut down his brain, not wanting to cope with so many shocking things happening to him on such a short notice, and only sulked about how his life could never be normal.

In another place, contrary to Hadrian's down mood, somebody was celebrating the findings. He had an heir...

**...TBC...**

* * *

_**AN/**_ Hey guys! ^-^ How do you liked the chapter? I hope you enjoyed it as I'm beat! I'm sorry but, as I don't even see the keys to type straight, I'll keep this short, T.T

Firstly, I officially raise Zana and Lena at the rang of personal muses! You guys are great! I made this chapter thinking at your wonderful suggestions! Also, to all my reviewers and readers I can't say THANK YOU enough times to express my happiness at your support.

Secondly, in the reviews, the most important question, in my opinion, lol!, was how Grindelwald escaped prison and I wanted to say that it will be revealed in the next three four chapter so don't panic folks and have a bit of patience as the answers will be given with each new chapter, hehe =^~^=

And thirdly, I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter but I'll try to update in a weak or so.

Give me reviews and feed my motivation, pretty please ^-* , lol!

See ya sooon and sorry for the really short AN but I'm sleep-typing right now, -_-

_**Ja ne ^.^**_

**P.S**. I'll post another AN-sort of chapter in a couple of day and I'll announce you the date of update ^-^


	7. Chapter 6 Of belonging

_**Summary:**__ Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ Thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter. Don't worry though, my wonderful beta is working to correct them and soon I'll post the new version^.^_

_Enjoy ^_^_

* * *

Lucius paced nervously back and forth, glancing worriedly at the door of Hadrian's dormitory, which was now filled with mediwizards.

He couldn't believe it! He couldn't believe that the brother he had just mentally sworn to keep from harm's way was now unconscious, after doing what one could only think of as a miracle. And not even a day since he came to the manor had passed, for Merlin's sake!

As he continued to pace, he mentally reviewed the events that led to this situation.

After his father and Hadrian arrived home, Dobby, one of the house-elves, was called to show Hadrian his new room so that he could install himself in it. Lucius couldn't help but notice the strange expression Hadrian got at the sight of the elf, although it was quickly masked with a blank look. Then he remembered that Hadrian was muggle-raised and this was probably the first time he saw a house elf. He had almost forgotten that, seeing how at ease the boy seemed to be with the wizarding world.

"Let's go in my office, Lucius. We have some matters of great importance to talk about," his father said after Hadrian was out of sight.

"As you wish, father," replied Lucius, with curiosity hidden in his tone.

Though he was surprised, he didn't let anything show on his face as he followed his father through the luxurious halls of the Manor, ignoring altogether the sumptuously decorated rooms with ornate furniture, marble fireplaces and gilt mirrors they passed by on their way, to which he was already used to.

His mind though, despite his cool facade, was working on overdrive, realizing that what his father wanted to discuss with him was something big if they actually were to use his office.

After all, in all his fourteen years of life, Lucius had entered said office only three times. First, when he was nine years old and his mother had passed away while giving birth to Aria, then when he was eleven and he received his Hogwarts letter and lastly, in his second year at Hogwarts when he was informed that his father was going to marry Gabriel Delacour, a pureblood wizard who managed to earn himself a place in his heart through his noble sacrifice, despite the initial dislike Lucius held towards him as, in a way, the man was the replacement of his mother.

It was a tragic day for the family when that incident happened...

Mentally preparing himself for what he knew would be an... enlightening discussion, considering the past circumstances surrounding the conversations that took place in that office, he silently entered the chamber after his father.

It was exactly the same as he remembered it.

Illuminated by the gentle glow the bright flames of the fireplace gave, the room was quite homey-looking, making one relax slightly inside. _'Maybe that's why the most stressful discussions take place here_', Lucius thought wryly.

The office was surrounded by shelves full of books that covered the walls entirely and not even one portrait was in sight, guaranteeing full privacy. Lucius also knew that this was the most warded place in the Manor, his father's most valuable documents were hidden here. Nobody could steal, spy or even enter the office without the Malfoy patriarch's approval.

After closing the door, Abraxas gestured for his son to take a seat at the exceptional painted satinwood desk, that was situated in the center of the room as the kidney-shape it had enabled it to be placed there. Lucius admired the beautiful satinwood finish enhanced by paint decorated detailing as he and his father lounged in the matching armchairs that accompanied the set.

The desk was in excellent condition with minor signs of age, and Lucius couldn't help but be pleased with the fine artwork and the efforts made to create an elegant piece of furniture with such delicate painted and sculpted ornaments, in the form of beautiful roses and noble snakes.

"Take a look at this and tell me what you think," Abraxas said, handing his son a piece of paper.

Lucius quickly swept his eyes across the parchment, shock overcoming him as he read the content.

"Is this for real, father?" asked Lucius with a disbelieving tone, after he had finished reading it."This is incredible!" he exclaimed, excitement seeping into his voice as he realized the veritable heredity test showed his new brother was heir to three ancient and noble pureblood houses, possible two more in the case that the other living heirs of Slytherin and Andorrisoe died. Well, maybe not Slytherin, as his lord wouldn't die anytime soon if the subtle hints his father had given him were anything to go by.

But still, with the titles he possessed Hadrian had just become one of the most influential wizards in Britain and beyond. Add that he was Grindelwald's grandson, a hero that the whole Wizarding world acclaimed and, if he read correctly, the one that would gain access to THE legendary Hywel archive in the future to the mix and you realize he was guarded from all sides, both dark and light. That wasn't an easy feat to manage, not even the most skilled political dancers could pull this off and his brother managed it by pure luck!

"Indeed," his father said in a drawl, his eyes shining with something that Lucius couldn't quite decipher. "And do you realize the implication this has for us, for our family, now that Hadrian is a part of it?" Abraxas inquired, in such a tone that Lucius felt as if the question was a test that he had better not fail or he wouldn't like the consequences.

He swept his eyes across the piece of parchment he held in his hand once more time before he proceeded to answer.

"It means that, politically, we became the most powerful house in Britain, even more powerful than the Black house, gaining two additional Wizengamot seats to the one we already own and, most importantly, we gain one IWC chair, becoming the third family in Britain to hold so much international political power. Also, we will find ourselves under worse pressure, our lives will became more mediated than before and our social responsibilities will increase in number. Not to mention that the blackmails, assassination attempts and bribery offers will also raise," responded Lucius in a clipped tone, slightly offended that his father didn't trust him to see such obvious outcomes. He was a Malfoy, after all, and the politics run through his blood naturally.

"Quite true," agreed Abraxas, with something akin to amusement in his voice, " but what will be your new responsibilities?"

"My responsibilities?" echoed Lucius blandly, not having a clue what his father was on about. Seeing that he wasn't of age yet, the additional political power shouldn't affect him beyond increasing his already high status.

"Yes, yours. Don't forget, Hadrian, though pureblooded, is muggle raised and new to the wizarding world. He isn't aware of just how much power and importance his status holds and how many people will try to gain his friendship only so that they could use him. We can't let him get under Dumbledore's thumb and, although our lord would watch over him, he will need guidance from someone he can relate to. Someone like you. And he would need you, of that you can be certain. Your brother will need your guidance and support," said Abraxas solemnly, fixing his heir with a piercing look.

"I understand," Lucius replied, cold determination emanating from that simple sentence as his icy eyes took on a steel glint. Nobody, ever, would use or hurt his brother as long as he could do something about it!

Abraxas only gave a simple nod at his son's passionate answer. There was no need for words when his heir got that look in his eyes. He could trust Lucius with this.

"As it is, we have another matter to discuss," continued Abraxas in a satisfied tone. "In the course of the heredity test, we also discovered that the ministry confiscated the Hywel vaults and properties. As you know, to confiscate or use the fortune of an ancient and noble pureblood house when an heir exists that should inherit it, is a a serious offense punishable by law. Because of that, Gringotts is ready to start a crusade to retrieve them for Hadrian and my lord wants us to take advantage of the situation and gain control of the ministry. That is to say, that I am to become the new Minister of Magic after Lobby Leach is dealt with, as he will be considering the damage his thirst for gold has brought to his reputation. He's doomed already and, the sad thing is, he doesn't suspect a thing," Abraxas said, disgusted by the pathetic minister.

"Of course, all of the chaos will be started after the ball, when Hadrian is already at Hogwarts. I and our Lord have decided that it will be best to delay announcing Hadrian's heritage till after the start of the term, as the school will provide the child a somewhat safe sanctuary towards the press and political hyenas. It goes unsaid that his connection with Grindelwald will be hidden."

"And what do you wish for me to do?" asked Lucius, understanding in depth the mission his father had ahead of him.

"I need you to strengthen our alliances with the most prominent families through their sons and daughters that attend Hogwarts. We must have all the votes we can to get myself named Minister. Our lord would not forgive failure," his father said in a fearful voice, though there was a good deal of respect in the man's tone. Lucius understood very well how his father felt. After all he was just as entranced by his sire.

"Consider it done," Lucius replied confidently, although he knew this was one of those situations in which things were easier said than done.

Just then the melodious sound of the dinner bell was heard.

"It seems we must define the details later," Abraxas said, sitting up. Lucius quickly following his example. "Now it's time for the meal. Gabriel will eat us alive if we are late," Abraxas said in a much more relaxed manner and with a fond smile, as the tension seeped away.

Lucius chuckled a little at his father's antics. He was totally whipped by his husband.

Sounds of joyous laughter could be heard as they approached the dining hall.

"Stop it now! It's not that funny!" was the shout that greeted them as they entered the grandiose hall to meet the sight of brightly-red faced Hadrian sulking at a mischievously smirking Gabriel, sitting at a beautiful table full with delicacies whose smell made their mouths water.

Gabriel Delacour-Malfoy, a charming man, in his late twenties, with soft-looking blond hair, effeminate features and gentle sky-blue eyes, was growing more and more amused with each second he watched the boy sputter incoherently. My, who would have known that his new son would be so easy to tease? The child was _so _adorable making all those _cute_ embarrassed expressions! He was a _such _lucky parent, Gabriel inwardly squealed, fully enjoying himself.

Hadrian, on the other hand, didn't feel even remotely as amused as Mr. Delacour who was silently laughing at him. It wasn't his fault he didn't knew that in the wizarding world marriage of the same sex was a common thing, he thought feeling himself, become even redder if possible. With Voldemort after his life, the different kind of relationships that existed were the last things on his mind. Not that he had anything against homosexuality, love was love after all, it's just that he was one hundred percent straight, though he respected other people's choices.

But that didn't meant he was a _"cute and innocent child"_ to the world of adults, as Mr. Delacour put it, and he definitely didn't want the man to give him the talk about the _"the birds and the bees"_. And he said so to the man causing even more laughter to erupt.

"What is happening here, darling?" asked the smooth voice of Abraxas, amused, glancing between Hadrian and Gabriel.

"Nothing!" Hadrian replied hastily, now resembling an tomato, not wanting to experience another round of embarrassment as Mr. Delacour described the reaction he had at the man's introduction as 'Abraxas' husband and your new dad' . It would be too much to bear!

"We were just talking. Isn't that right Mr. Delacour?" he continued, pleading with his eyes for the other man's silence.

"Now, Hadrian what have I told you," said Gabriel, silent laughter shining in his eyes. "We are family now, so don't give me that nonsense of calling me 'Mister' or 'sir'! You can call me 'dad' and Abraxas 'father'," he told Hadrian with a sense of finality in his voice. "Me and Aria already have a lot to deal with to make these two stiff men," Gabriel continued, pointing towards Lucius and Abraxas, "relax a little and stop to smell the roses from time to time. I won't have you become another case as hopeless as them!" he declared making Lucius and Abraxas scowl.

"Um, sure...dad," agreed Hadrian, as another wave of red assaulted his face and a warm, fluttering feeling bloomed inside of him. This was the first time he got to call another person that!

Satisfied with Hadrian's answer Gabriel turned to face Abraxas and Lucius, who watched them bemused.

"And why aren't you taking your places at the table?" he inquired with a raised eyebrow. "You have to tell me all the juicy details of what happened today!"

"Of course dear. May I ask where Aria is, first?" Abraxas asked as he took the seat across from his beloved husband.

"She's sleeping right now and she looked so sweet that I didn't had the heart to wake her up," apologized Gabriel with a sheepish expression.

Abraxas just nodded and proceeded to summarize for his husband what had happened that day and all the shocking information they had discovered about Hadrian's heritage.

"Wow, Hadrian, that's awesome!" exclaimed Gabriel, after Abraxas finished recounting the happenings. "You've got so many blood abilities. It's too bad that they won't teach you to control them at Hogwarts," Gabriel pouted, disappointed at the fact. At his school, Beauxbatons, there were special classes with blood abilities as subject, but no, god forbids, that a Malfoy go to a girly school! He inwardly scoffed. Just because they liked to admire art and read poetry there doesn't meant that they were bloody girls.

"But why don't they?" asked Hadrian, confused by the fact. It was such a loss to the Wizarding world if children couldn't master their full potential because of the absence of a of a specialized class taught by a competent teacher.

Abraxas snorted at the innocent question in an _'as if'_ way, earning himself a glare from all the other occupants of the table.

"Hadrian, the reason why Hogwarts doesn't have this kind of class is because it will have been seen as discrimination towards the muggleborns student, or so the headmaster claims. You have to understand that muggleborns don't have the abilities purebloods possess and, though they believe they are equal to us and that they can do everything if they try hard enough, the truth is different. Seeing that the Ministry is trying to go for equality between wizards and ignore the blood status, they decided to take those lessons out of the school curriculum." Gabriel informed gently.

"But that is discrimination against purebloods, then" cried Hadrian in outrage. "It isn't fair!"

"We know, but life usually isn't fair." countered Lucius in an matter of fact manner.

Hadrian didn't feel satisfied by that. He was all for a democratic system and equality in the wizarding world, but denying someone's right to improve themselves was another matter altogether! If this was how the purebloods were ostracized in his other life it wasn't that surprising that the pureblood society flocked to Voldemort as if he was Messiah when he offered them power to do anything they wanted. It was as if the wizards wanted to have a war with all this kind of discrimination going on toward so many different things. People were bound to revolt against such a system.

"Don't worry Hadrian, we will do all we can to offer you the proper environment in which you'll learn to control your abilities. Though, seeing how rare they are, even in the pureblood society, it will be a real challenge to find you tutors and books from which you can study," Abraxas said with a smile at his young son disappointed face.

"Really? I don't want to be a bother or anything..." the boy said trailing off at the chuckles coming from both Lucius and Gabriel.

Hadrian was simply too cute for words, both men thought, feeling the need to hug the child to death. With such an eager expression and bright eyes, he looked like a happy puppy! They almost expected a swishing tail to appear out of nowhere, they thought, as Hadrian continued to watch them confusedly not knowing what caused them to chuckle.

The rest of the dinner went on pleasantly enough.

While he ate Hadrian was very careful to watch which pieces of silverware the other occupants of the table chose to eat with and then proceeded to imitate their movements. He didn't want to be the object of yet another round of embarrassment because of his poor table manners so he tried to put on his best mannerism and observation skills while he took on the greatest challenge of his life - discovering the use of the _way too many _silverware pieces. Though the Malfoys saw this, they made no comment on his behavior but they considerably slowed down their eating speed to let the child observe and imitate them easier. After all, it wasn't the boy's fault that those primitive muggles hadn't taught him proper table manners.

Still, the Malfoys thought in bemusement, as Hadrian continued to struggle to follow their movements, the boy was very stubborn and prideful for not asking for help and guidance when he needed it. That could prove to be a problem in the future and Abraxas made a mental note to fix it as soon as possible and to set up some etiquette lessons for Hadrian. He couldn't let his son make his debut at the ball with a troll's finesse.

Lucius started to talk to Hadrian about Hogwarts and Hadrian faked interest throughout the conversation although he already knew most of everything that he was told. Not to say that he probably knew more about Hogwarts secrets than anybody else, the boy thought, mentally smirking.

Gabriel and Abraxas made small talk, adding their own two cents into the boys conversation from time to time. All in all, it was an wonderful experience.

_"So this is what it is like to have a family, huh?"_ Hadrian thought with a wistful expression, allowing himself to bask in the feeling of belonging. Maybe everything wasn't as messed up as he thought, maybe everything would work out in the end...

Way too soon, in everybody's opinion, the meal was over and all of the people present had to go to do their own thing. Lucius had some homework essays to finish, Abraxas had to floo-call Riddle and Hadrian had to read the last book brought by Riddle, 'Runes for beginners', while Gabriel wanted to check on Aria.

As they sat up from the table a gasp escaped Hadrian lips.

"What..how..._why_ are you in wheelchair?" he finally asked in a tactless manner, openly staring at Gabriel who was, indeed, seated in a wheelchair. He hadn't noticed before as the man was already seated on the table when he entered the dining room and he couldn't explain why the wizard was in such a state seeing that, usually, magic could heal almost anything. He was certain that it couldn't have something to do with bone damage as in his second year at Hogwarts, after the Lockhart incident, madam Pomfrey had managed to regrow all the bones in Harry's body. He inwardly grimaced at the memory.

A sad smile appeared on Gabriel face but it wasn't him who responded Hadrian's question.

"It is my fault!" cried Aria from the top of the stair, looking like she just woke up, her sunny hair looking quite messy with tangled curls. "When the bad men came to kidnap me, dad tried to protect me from them and he got hurt by an evil spell. One that the good wizards in white cloths couldn't cure." she said, as crystalline tears started to leak from her blue eyes."It is my fault that dad can't walk anymore!"

"No, it's not!" insisted Gabriel stubbornly, looking as if he had this discussion too many times to count. "It was the bad men that fired the evil spell, not you my princess."

"Yes, it is," the little girl replied, just as stubbornly, "it is but...but my angel will make it all better! He'll help you like he helped me! Isn't that right? Isn't that right my angel?" Aria asked almost desperately.

"Aria," intervened the deep voice of Abraxas, "Hadrian can't do that as..." Abraxas continued say, trying to make the girl see the impossibility of her wish but Hadrian wasn't listening to them anymore.

Instead, he was staring at the man seated in the wheelchair. The man that just welcomed him into his life. The man that wanted to be called 'dad' by him. And the man that almost died, if he understood correctly, trying to defend the one he considered his child. Just like mother, Lily Evans who, through her sacrifice, saved Hadrian's life not just once but various times as he continued to face Voldemort.

A wave of deep love filled his being and, following his instinct, Hadrian suddenly enveloped his 'dad' in a hug to the shock of the people present that couldn't understand what he was doing.

He started glowing.

To the surprise of everybody but Aria who knew her angel was fulfilling her wish, bit by bit the golden aura of Hadrian started to transfer itself to Gabriel, enveloping him as in a cocoon, and they all could see that, whatever Hadrian was doing, it was exhausting the boy as his breathing become harsh and sweat was piling on his forehead.

Hadrian felt drained but he couldn't give up now, not when he was so close...

With his last power he sent a final burst of golden energy through Gabriel's body and then proceeded to faint, surrendering himself to the sweet world of darkness, a small smile tugging to his lips. He had done it...

Seeing the fact that Hadrian was about to drop to the floor and forgetting for a second the paralyzed state he was in, Gabriel instinctively tried to stand up and catch the falling boy and, to his surprise, he actually did.

"I can walk..."Gabriel whispered dazedly, in a bewildered tone, as he caught Hadrian into his arms and stood upright. "I can walk!" he exclaimed excited as the reality sunk into his brain and tears of happiness started to appear in his sapphire eyes.

Even Abraxas, though he tried to get over the shock of seeing his husband walk for the first time in two years, couldn't stop his eyes from becoming moist.

Lucius on the other hand, though he was happy for his dad, was more worried about his unconscious brother.

"Father," he said interrupting the oh so happy atmosphere that surrounded the two married men and Aria, "call the mediwizard's quickly. We must make sure that Hadrian is okay!" he said quite panicked for his brother's well being.

He could actually see how the blood drained from everybody's faces and the happy feeling was replaced by frantic worry for the one responsible for this miracle. In less than five minutes a team of mediwizards come in by floo and, after they installed Hadrian in a empty room, they ushered all of them out of it, with the exception of Gabriel who also needed to be checked, so that they could freely tend to the boy.

That was half an hour ago.

Now Lucius felt as if his nerves were about to break seeing how strained they were from all this worrying. Just as he was about to burst the room's doors open and demand information about Hadrian's state, the doors opened to reveal a smiling mediwizard. Lucius felt his shoulders sag in relief. The mediwizard was smiling so the news he brought couldn't be that bad, Lucius thought, as a burden he didn't realize existed lifted from his mind. Thank Merlin!

"How are they?" asked Abraxas who, like Lucius, had been forced to wait outside as the mediwizards worked and was just as worried.

"They are fine," the healer assured them. "Your husband is one hundred percent healed now and that is only thanks to your adoptive son, who seems to posses natural healing abilities," the healer continued, with both respect and envy in his voice towards Hadrian's abilities. "We couldn't find even one trace of the dark curse that hit him in your husband's system. It's truly an amazing feat!" the mediwizard exclaimed, excited and awed and the child's healing abilities.

"And he's alright now?" asked Aria, who had been moping after seeing how her wish caused her angel to be sick and probably forced him to take some yucky tasting potion.

"Yes, Hadrian is also healthy and no physical problems could be found with the exception of some old bruises. He's only suffering from major magical exhaustion, caused by the effort he made to activate his ability for the first time, that put his body into a coma till his magic reserves would be refilled, a process that will take up to a few hours. You should let him sleep and rest for now. He must have cared deeply for his new dad to use such a huge amount of energy for the purpose of healing him," the mediwizard finished in a fond voice as Aria brightened up with each word said. Neither Abraxas nor Lucius thought about letting the healer know that Hadrian had only met Gabriel roughly two hours ago. For them that was one more proof of Hadrian's caring nature and gentle personality. And one more reason to protect him.

After the mediwizards left, the Malfoy family could finally relax as they gathered together at Hadrian's bed watching the boy sleep peacefully. He truly looked like an angel like that, all of them thought and, in that moment, Hadrian truly become a family member in their hearts. Though worry were still nagging them in the back of their minds they dutifully ignored it.

Hadrian Hywel-Malfoy would be just fine from now on. They would make sure of that.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Regulus was happy.

As he walked into the colossal but quite light-filled ancient library that had its walls entirely obscured from floor to ceiling with neat rows of bookshelves filled with old tomes and in which even the air seemed to reek of knowledge, the place where his brother could be found, he suddenly realized that. Never, in his whole ten years of his life, had he felt so...free!

It was an wonderful feeling.

Ever since he could remember, he always had to study purebloods politics, hone his sword performance and polish his conversational skill, in short, be the perfect little Black scion to keep his mother and father content.

He considered himself lucky that he couldn't practice magic yet, as it would negatively affect the growth of his magical core, and wished that the same could be said about other subjects too. History, magical theory, literature, music, flying and much more he had to know by heart so that he could become ready for the heartless world of the pureblood society in which a misplaced word could be the end of you. He knew that he shouldn't complain, seeing that, by studying everything now, he would have an easier time at Hogwarts and after.

Still, he hated the fact that he had to relinquish most of his childhood in favor of learning the ways of a true pureblood heir as his older brother started to become, bit by bit, the family black sheep, always playing, pranking, having fun and ignoring his responsibilities as the firstborn son.

His mother, seeing that Sirius wasn't going to change anytime soon, simply decided that he was the one that had to carry all the expectations of the family on his shoulders and be honored by it at that. Regulus accepted the decision, knowing that if he didn't his family would fall apart. But that didn't mean he liked it.

Now though, things had changed in the Black household.

Now, since that day, he could finally relax. Now, his brother, his real brother, not the one controlled by a compulsion web, was back and ready to take his duties seriously. As he should, seeing that it was his name after all, Regulus thought, mentally snickering.

Soft sounds of rustling paper could be heard and Regulus fought the urge to roll his eyes. Since that day his brother had made a hundred and eighty degree turn, changing from a slacking student to a total nerd. You actually had to threaten him to get him out of the library, for Merlin's sake, he thought, exasperated but with a fond smile on his face.

He found Sirius sitting comfortably at a mahogany table, intently reading a piece of paper as the sun shone upon him through the large windows surrounded by silky blue curtains.

As he studied the crouched form of Sirius, who was concentrated reading the content of a newspaper with a bemused expression, Regulus couldn't help but think that he was the embodiment of a fairytale prince with his soft, dark-brown and slightly curly hair that framed a slightly haughty, but beautiful nevertheless, pale face. His eyelids that possessed thick, long eyelashes contained beneath them the most exquisite brilliant orbs, the color of molten silver, that were now scanning with interest the newspaper content.

In the past, Regulus used to hate Sirius for his good looks, elegant poise and the charisma that came to him naturally and which he couldn't equal despite the many efforts he made. Now, though, he couldn't be more proud of having such a cool brother, the best one could really wish for.

Since the compulsion web was lifted from his brother's mind, Sirius became the perfect brother that Regulus wanted and the perfect pureblood heir his mother desired. He became more caring, more responsible, more...serious towards life in general and his responsibilities towards the family and studies.

Regulus adored him and he knew that his mother and father felt the same towards Sirius, now. He finally got the united family he always wished for and, additionally, he got more free time to play like a regular child, now that his mother had Sirius to pin all her expectations on. Poor him, Regulus though with a smirk because, even though he loved the changes in his brother's persona, he couldn't help but be happy that it wasn't him who got the full attention of a determined mother on a crusade to create the prefect living pureblood.

A frown marred his aristocratic features and he couldn't stop himself from glaring at a random book on a shelf, as he recalled that the reason he couldn't enjoy this kind of an almost perfect life till now, was because of that damned compulsion web that was put on his brother's mind.

He shivered as he recalled the murderous expression his mother got as the mediwitch called by Kretcher explained everything in detail. Even his usually calm and gentle father was more furious that he had ever seen him.

It seems that, soon after his birth, a compulsion web, that influenced the action and the personality of the carrier, was put on Sirius' mind, forcing him to act differently than he would have normally as he grew up. Luckily, the inconstancy and the continued fluctuation of Sirius's magic that happened because of the sudden growth spurt his magical core had, made a fissure in the web, giving the Sirius's true personality a chance to fight it off. With the help of the **Infitialis Ritus**, an old and dangerous ritual that Sirius found through research in the Black library, he managed to do just that.

The thing was, the ritual had only two possible outcomes: success or death. You can imagine now why Sirius hadn't let anybody know about his problem. His parents would have never agreed to let him go through such a deadly ritual if they knew of his plans, letting him live on under the influence of the web if they had to.

Regulus glared even harder, his brown eyes becoming even harder, as he thought about what his brother must have gone through, faced with the possibility of dying. If only they knew who had done that to Sirius...

"I don't know what that book did to you," Regulus heard Sirius say, and he turned to see that his brother was now ignoring his newspaper to look at him in amusement, "but I'm sure it's really sorry."

"As it should be," Regulus replied with a small smug smile, as he plopped on the chair across from Sirius. "What are you reading?"

"An article about Hadrian Fowl," replied Sirius. "Or rather Hadrian Malfoy, since he was adopted by the Malfoy family yesterday or so the article says. Also, it seems he somehow healed Abraxas Malfoy's husband, Gabriel Delacour-Malfoy, who has been paralyzed from the waist down since two years ago when he was subjected to a nasty dark curse," Sirius informed Regulus in a matter of fact tone. "As it is, he made the front pace of Daily Prophet once more," he continued showing the newspaper where it was, indeed, written in big, bold letters:

_**SHOCKING NEWS**_

_**Hadrian Malfoy, formerly known as 'Fowl', performs another miracle!**_

_**By Leona Skeeter**_

_**We all are now quite familiar with the name of Hadrian Fowl, a boy that, after the act of heroism he performed in the Battle of Diagon Alley, when he became the first known survivor of the AK curse, we thought he couldn't surprise us anymore**_

_**We were wrong.**_

_**Yesterday evening, after quite an eventful day for young Hadrian, as he was adopted by Abraxas and Gabriel Malfoy, the parents of Aria the little girl Hadrian saved, another miracle was performed by this exceptional young wizard. **_

_**Gabriel Delacour -Malfoy, one of the adoptive parents of Hadrian and heir to the famous house of Delacour, suffered from the after-effects of an unknown dark curse that paralyzed him from the waist down which the mediwizards proclaimed impossible of ever being healed.**_

_**But when has the "impossible" ever meant something to our young hero?**_

_**The boy, in a truly angelic act, once again made the impossible possible and proceeded to fully heal his new dad and remove all the traces of the dark curse from his body. Mr. Delacour-Malfoy is feeling as good as new after Hadrian's healing. **_

_**That was however not without a price as Hadrian entered a magical coma due to magical exhaustion he suffered for performing such an amazing feat. **_

_**We are not to worry though as mediwizards have already checked out the boy's health and concluded he will be perfectly fine after he gets enough rest. **_

_**We, at Daily Prophet, wish him a fast recovery and that he may find happiness in the Malfoy Family.**_

_**May all the joy he brings us befall him too!**_

_**'Silent conflicts between Gringotts and the Ministry' – see page 3**_

_**'Grindelwald – has he truly lost his mind? '- see page 4**_

_**'Ministry presents Hadrian with the Order of Merlin, First Class' – see page 5**_

"You really are obsessed with this Hadrian," stated Regulus as he folded the paper.

"I'm no such ..." Sirius started to protest, but stopped in mid-sentence at Regulus raised eyebrow.

"You devour each article with his name written in it," he pointed out in a dry tone. "Tell me how is that not called obsession? You must be happy though, as in three days you will meet him personally at the Malfoy's ball."

"Well, okay," relented Sirius with a small blush, "I guess I am a little too fascinated with him but he is the only survivor of the AK and a hero after all, so there. I'm uncertain why you ignore him though, as he is kind of like those hero knights from those novels you like to read so much," said Sirius as a wave of red took over Regulus face.

"Anyway, lets' go," Regulus said suddenly, sitting up and grabbing Sirius' hand, dragging his dazed brother to his feet too. "Father is waiting to give us a fencing lesson," he explained as he lead them out of the library.

_"It's because __you__ are my hero, brother"_ was his last thought before he closed the library door.

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

_**AN/ Oh. My. GOSH! **I have over 700 reviews...YAHOO! *makes a happy dance*..."trips*...*falls and hits her head*...*quickly sits up and act like nothing happened though there is a bump on her head...*_

_Anyway, going on..._

_**Thanks guys!**_ _I give all of you fresh baked virtual cookies to enjoy for all the support you showed me with each chapter._

_By the way what do you think about this one? I hope you liked it ^-^_

_Oh, and I posted the first seven answer I wrote in the AN-chapter that I deleted plus some other answers after them. _

_Let's see :_

_1. The Malfoys have adopted Hadrian, I have added a few more sentences to make it more clear, hehe - many thanks to Alejca for pointing the differences between adoption and guardianship to me ^.^_

_2. Lucius and Aria weren't present during the test - again, added a few sentences to make it more clear ^-^_

_3. Dumbledore is aware of the heritage he has from his mother side. About the father though, he only knows that he was a pureblood noble so Hadrian will inherit something from that side._

_4. Yes, he was involved in the killing of Gellert daughter, though I plan to make it an accident of some kind as Dumbles is manipulative but not dark, lol, so he won't kill someone himself._

_5. I WILL give Hadrian a snake, lol! Don't worry, he'll have his little pet that will make other students cower in fear, hehe * evil grin*_

_6. There are others Andorrisoes, a brother on his mother side at least, but he will not appear in the story yet as I decided that Hadrian will hide the fact that he is related to the Andorrisoes as he doesn't want people to find about his connection with Grindelwald. After all, Dumbles wouldn't be the only one aware of the fact that Louise Andorrisoe was Gellert's daughter, and better take no changes, He'll be known as Hadrian Hywel-Malfoy._

_7. Gellert escaped prison with the help of...you;ll find during the ball, te he *grin*_

_8. Tom has only one horcrux made- the diary with the "Chamber of secrets" fiasco, the visit he made to the Gaunts in search of his origins turning out differently than in canon THAT being the turning point of this universe that will cause all the differences between my world and the original HP. You have to wait to discover what happens and how changing the outcome of that little visit changed the whole world with it *smirk*_

_9. Zana, I agree with you LOGICAL (I also love this world ^.^) arguments you brought in favor of Voldy-Dumbles. You made me see the light *hallelujah* LOL! I now totally uderstand your reasons and takes for taking the time to explain ^_^_

_10. LOL! you are do great to plan so far ahead! I love all your ideas, they are brilliant. Though I hope I'll manage to write full seven books, now it seems like such a faraway goal but *determinant face* I'll do my best! I'll so totally use the Cauldron ideea for the first year if you don't mind *-*_

_ZANA, LENA, once again I bow in front of you awesomeness! Thanks for all the wonderful ideas you manage to cook up with those brilliant minds of yours. I'm so lucky to have you two! =^~^=_

_Well, that's it for now, at least._

_See ya all soon and expect another AN-chapter soon._

_**Ja ne ^.^**_


	8. Chapter 7 The Ball part I

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speech/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ Sorry for the grammatical and spelling mistakes you might find. I'll try to post the improved version soon ._

* * *

A soft fragrance of expensive perfume filled the sumptuous room with its soothing scent of jasmine as Walburga inspected her toilet in the dressing mirror.

The mirror was old, maybe even ancient, as it was an item that was passed down from generation to generation to one of the daughters of the Black family, believed to bring good fortune to the one who was chosen as its keeper. As it was, there was no voice screaming fashion advice from inside it, as the more modern mirrors that had caught women's interest seemed to have.

But, as she traced the mirror's gold frame that seemed to be made of intertwined roses with her eyes, Walburga thought she wouldn't have it any other way. After all, her fashion sense was more advanced than any enchanted mirror would ever hope to posses.

She took in her appearance, making a few finishing touches here and there.

Her make-up was in natural tones, only enhancing the beautiful orbs of liquid chocolate she possessed while her hair was up in a curly bun at the back, with soft, loose, black curls and refined looking bangs at the front.

She was dressed in a sophisticated dress robe, with a strapless design, that revealed her shoulders while the fitted bodice enhanced the curves of her waist. The bodice was slightly shirred, featuring tone on tone embellishments that ended at her hips, making the gown appear to be a two-piece. At the knee, the smoky material was dramatically gathered, falling in ruffles to the ground with a short, fluid train in the rear. It gave her a classical feeling.

A small, satisfied smile appeared on her usually cold pureblooded face.

She looked good.

"You look more lovely than ever, Walburga," said Orion as he helped her put on the matching short-sleeved jacked of the dress, covering her revealed back, before pulling her into a gentle kiss. "I'll be the envy of every one with you at my arms," he said, love and affection shining brightly in his warm gray eyes, as he felt more content with his life than he had ever thought possible.

As his wife proceeded to inspect his elegant, dark-blue dress robes with a critical eye, in search of any imperfections, fixing his collar or straightening some unseen creases from time to time, something that had become a ritual before any party in their married life, he let a gentle smile appear on his face.

He knew some of his friends thought Walburga was the one to call the shots in the house, but he didn't care. After all, it _was _the truth, not that he was complaining as he _preferred_ it that way.

And why shouldn't he?

He had a smart, beautiful woman as his wife and she took care to keep everything in check for him. Walburga liked being in control of things, he liked being able to relax and take it easy. They were a perfect match.

He could always count on her to solve the problems that might arise, and there weren't many things that forced him to do something about them himself as he knew she could handle herself almost everything.

But Sirius' situation...

Let's just say he hadn't liked it when someone messed with his family, especially when they did it when said family member they messed with was a baby, _his _baby, at the time. But they _would_ pay, he thought, with a steely flicker in his eyes that disappeared before Walburga had a chance to catch it. He didn't want her to know he had taken matters into his own hands. She'd worry, like always, when he was forced to act like the family head. After all, him acting that way meant that the problem was really serious.

And it was.

Walburga might not realize it now but the web could have had much worse outcomes beside the altering of Sirius' personality.

It threatened both the past and the future of the Black House because, if Sirius, as the first born and heir, changed his views and raised his children with other beliefs opposed to the Black traditional ones, all the knowledge their ancestors had gathered would have become lost and in the future the Black house would have been turned to the light side, forgetting all about the black magic that ran through their veins, the so called forbidden magic.

If it had been Sirius' own choice, Orion would have managed to accept it somehow. Maybe. But trying to force the choices he made with a compulsion web was big no-no. And the worst part was that they, whoever they were, could try to put the same web on Sirius again and this time his son wouldn't be able to get rid of it as easily as he had. Considering that the first time it had taken the boy eleven years to get rid of the web, as in all of his life to this day...

The best solution was to find the one who had placed it on him and stop him from trying again. Ever.

But the possibility of another attempt remained and that's why he'd hid it from Walburga, to let her enjoy this time of happiness. That's why he had contacted _him_...

**_BANG!_**

A loud noise and a scream of "REGULUS! I'll kill you!" disrupted his train of thought and the smile he'd lost in his musing returned with full force as Walburga, with a muttered "what now?", left the room gracefully, ready to confront the children. Boy, weren't they in trouble now? he thought with a snicker before proceeding to follow his wife down the Black's house magnificent, if slightly scary, halls towards the children's rooms.

The sight that greeted him when he entered the after his eyes made him blink.

Once.

Twice.

He felt his ribs start to crack due to his suppressed laughter but he knew that if he _did _laugh, the murderous glare Walburga was throwing at Regulus would be redirected at him. He _didn't_ want _that_ to happen. Nobody would.

But still...

It was _pink_

It was _frilly_,

It was a _dress..._

And _Sirius_ was the one wearing it...

_'Control yourself, Orion!' _He thought in despair, as tears of mirth started to appear in the corners of his eyes.. _'You can't laugh even if _it is _the most funny thing you ever saw. Control!'_

But, in the end, he was still only a human, he thought as all his restraints snapped and laughter spilled from his mouth, interrupting Walburga in mid-lecture, making Sirius blush and scowl at the same time and making the spark of mischief in Regulus's eyes return in full force.

Even now, as the subject of two deadly glares from Walburga and Sirius, which he had to admit were a truly frightening combination, he was happy. He loved his family and he would protect it. Even if he had a beautiful scary women as his wife and two sons that seemed to have switched their personalities in the last few days, Sirius becoming a composed and studious young man while Regulus decided to take revenge on his brother for all the pranks he had played on him and discovering his mischievous side in the process.

He watched with loving eyes as the chaos started to calm down under Walburga's care and soon they were all gathered in front of the fire-floo, Sirius now dressed in elegant dark blue and silver _masculine_ dress robes, ready to floo travel at the Malfoy's ball.

As the green flames sprung to life he realized that even though Walburga might be the one who made all the decisions in the house, he was the one that, from the shadows, took care that no matter what decisions she took, things didn't get out of control and that his family was safe.

And he was happy with that.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

James Potter was bored.

He was currently at the Malfoy's ball, in a grand room with fireplaces on each side and curved double staircases that wound their way upwards. Those staircases were closed off with a delicate silk rope, clearly enchanted to keep the more curious visitors from going to explore the less public areas of the manor. He mentally snorted. Quite a lot of security for someone that didn't have anything to hide...

As he watched, unimpressed, the grandiose ballroom illuminated by magnificent looking chandeliers and listened to the _oh_ so boring tunes played by the orchestra, he couldn't help but feel annoyed.

He scowled yet again as he tried to catch a glimpse of _him_ through the ridiculously number of guests that had attended the party, without any luck. And _come on_ now, he was used to big parties, his dad threw one of these often enough, but _this_ was in an _entirely _different level of its own.

Pyramids made of crystal glasses full of golden champagne, boles of punch and mountains of delicious chocolate truffles could be seen all around him as the guests exchanged pleasantries and made polite conversation with each other. There was even an area dedicated especially for children with more sweets than he could wish for, pastries that made one's mouth water and a large variety of fruit juices but he left said area in search of the reason for which he had come to the party.

The somewhat refined atmosphere of the ball was lively and cheerful on the surface, although there was an underlying tension circulating in the air. And it was understandable, as nobody had come here for mindless chit-chatting. They came, as well as himself, with only one purpose in mind. To meet _him_.

To meet Hadrian Malfoy.

James couldn't help a grimace from appearing at the boy's last name.

Really now, how those slimy Slytherins had managed to adopt Hadrian, James couldn't even fathom.

Even Dumbledore, the world's greatest wizard, had confessed, yesterday evening when he had visited him and his family at Godric's Hollow, that he was afraid that Hadrian would turn dark in the midst of such a family. And he had also said that he, James Potter, was the one that could stop that from happening by befriending Hadrian, so that the poor boy wouldn't be forced to rely on those no-good snakes.

After all, everybody knew that they were dark and evil, while Hadrian was, in James eyes at least, the epitome of everything he wanted to be - a true Griffindor. Good, noble, strong...

A hero.

And he wouldn't allow those Slytherins to taint him with their dark magic, James thought, the word 'Slytherin' feeling like poison even in his mind.

He would become important in Hadrian's life as he wouldn't allow the boy to overlook him. He was sure they would become best friends. After all, who could be a more perfect choice for Hadrian's best friend than him?

He was smart, when he wanted to be, funny, good-looking, rich and an all around blessing to have around. More, he would be in the same year as Hadrian in Hogwarts. He was perfect for the role. He couldn't wait for all the fun they would have at Hogwarts and all the wonderful prank they would pull off. A dreamy smile unconsciously appeared on his face.

He couldn't wait!

_'And there he is!'_ James thought with glee, sighting the boy as he followed Abraxas Malfoy, who was dressed in expensive looking green robes, towards the center of the ballroom. He couldn't stop a grin from showing at the uncomfortable appearance the boy had, faced with the undivided attention of hundreds of wizards and witches.

Hadrian, James observed, was dressed in form fitting dress robes made of the finest fabric. The green and silver accentuated Hadrian's lithe form and made his stunning emerald eyes stand out even more. Though the robe colors were those of the Malfoy family and contrasted with James' own red and golden ones, he had to grudgingly admit that Hadrian looked really beautiful dressed in them, despite the message the robes sent to those who could read their subtle language.

And James, although he despised this kind of underhanded and sly shows of power, knew said language very well - he was, in the end, heir to a powerful pureblood family trained to spot such things, even though he hadn't wanted to - and he didn't like their statement one bit.

_'Back off! He's a Malfoy now!'_ the robes seemed to scream and James wished he could burn them off with only the intensity of his glare. Alas, not all wishes come true, so James continued to sulk in disappointment as he noticed with curiosity that Hadrian also wore elegant white gloves on his hands, despite the high temperature of the air. Strange.

The noises of the crowd died down almost instantaneously, and the orchestra stopped playing in the middle of the song, as Abraxas stepped forward to address his guests after the appearance of a portly looking man dressed in flashy dark orange robes. The man had a good-natured smile imprinted on his face though his chestnut eyes spoke in another manner altogether, greed shining brightly in their depths.

The minister, James thought, recognizing the man who gave his dad killer headaches every day with his stupidity.

"Beloved guests," Abraxas started with a tenor voice, his eyes sweeping across the entire ballroom. "We are gathered here tonight to celebrate and honor the heroic deeds made by the one who saved my daughter and who knows how many other lives in the 'Diagon Alley Battle', managed to do the impossible and survive the killing curse and also miraculously healed my husband just a few days ago from a curse that was proclaimed to be impossible to heal from. We are here to give our thanks to the one who agreed to honor my family by becoming a part of it," he continued, sadistically enjoying the envy hidden in the crowds eyes, "namely my new son Hadrian Malfoy, this courageous young man," he said, gently pushing Hadrian in front of himself so he could be better seen by the curious people.

Hyenas, all of them, James thought in disgust seeing the manipulative and sly gleams that appeared into some of the guests' eyes while they gazed at Hadrian who, James noticed amused, although looking very composed, at the moment had an almost unnoticeable blush adorning his cheeks as the people greeted him with excited applause.

"The minister also has a few words to say to our young hero," Abraxas said when the applause for Hadrian quieted down, at which Minister Leech adopted a pompous attitude before strutting in front of Hadrian, who looked somewhat wary at being faced with an orange clad Minister.

"Mister Malfoy," the man started in an official tone with his oily voice as he addressed Hadrian, "the British Ministry is hereby awarding you with the the Order of Merlin, First Class, for the great achievements you have accomplished. May you wear it with pride and bring even more honor to this title," the ministry said, in such strongly cheerful tone that no one doubted, not even for a second, that it was fake as he pinned a gold medal to Hadrian' robes and handed the the boy a diploma of sorts.

"Thank you," Hadrian murmured in a soft voice and instantly everybody held their breaths, yearning to hear more of that angelic voice speak.

"Thank you," he repeated in a stronger voice, letting his bright, green eyes roam over the faces that were drinking in his every word, "for coming to this party to show the support the wizarding world has for me and for bestowing me with such a great award as the Order of Merlin. I can't properly express my happiness and gratitude in being so strongly welcomed into this new, at least for me, world of wizards and witches in which I can finally say I found my place.

My place and also my family, as I can't ever repay the Malfoys for the kindness and love they have showed since they adopted me into their family treating me as if I really was their son. I consider myself lucky and I just wish that no other orphaned magical child will be forced to live the kind of life I was forced to live at the orphanage.

As it is, I was sad to find out that the Wizarding world doesn't have a specialized institution to take care of this kind of problem. I think it's the time we changed that," he declared in a heated and confidant voice, making everybody wonder where the shy-looking boy had gone, while murmurs started to rise because of his declaration.

"Because of that," he continued, as if he hadn't heard, or simply ignored the effect his words produced, "I have decided to use the money that was collected in the vault opened for me by Daily Prophet, to which I give my gratitude, where wizards and witches from everywhere donated what they could and in which now is deposited a good amount of money, a thing that warms my heart, being another proof of the wizarding world's kindness, to create such an institution.

Seeing that I now have a family to take care of me, I think that this is the best use I could give to the fund all of you helped to raise. I also wish that you will continue to support this project of creating the first Magical Orphanage in the wizarding world, specially considering just how many children became orphans in these times of war.

After all, aren't these children the future of our world? Then we should take better care of them," Hadrian said solemnly, every spoken world filled with barely contained passion.

"Thank you for attending this ball. I hope you'll be enjoying yourselves for the rest of the night and that the food and drink provided are to your tastes. I will also be joining you in a few moments and the answer to any questions you might have about the magical orphanage can be asked of my father as, even if it was I who proposed the idea, he is the one that will actively work towards this goal. I'm not very good at all the paper work necessary for such a big project," Hadrian finished in a sheepish voice.

There was a span of three seconds silence in which the guests mulled over what Hadrian said.

Then the cheers and applauds erupted louder than ever, making Hadrian's cheeks become tinted with pink as even a few quiet chuckles caused by the end of his speech could be heard from the excited crowd.

James watched everything in fascination. Now he was more certain than ever that Hadrian truly didn't belong with the Malfoys.

And how could he, considering how noble, kind and gentle he just proved to be? After all, the boy just declared he renounced a fortune worth of galleons and everything for the sake of some unknown children. And the boy was the same age as him, for crying out loud, and he didn't even like to share his toys with other children! Just how selfless could Hadrian get?

James mentally decided to improve his sharing abilities if only around Hadrian.

Satisfied for now since he had been able to see his hero for a little while, James decided to return to the 'children's corner'. He knew that, sooner or later, Hadrian would also come there to be introduced to him and the others children that were invited to the ball.

He couldn't wait to have the boy's attention all on him.

With a tiny smirk and an expectant feeling, James started to head towards the children's area, hoping beyond hope that nobody had noticed his absence.

He couldn't wait to officially meet Hadrian, his future best friend!

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian was, to put it lightly, tired.

His face was starting to hurt from all the fake smiling he had done this entire evening but he was forced to maintain the act knowing that, despite the carefree facade the guests put on, they were all watching him with hawk eyes, waiting for a slip they could pounce on.

He sighed inwardly as he was introduced to yet another family who started to rant about how great his idea about the orphanage was. At first he had made an effort to retain all the names and faces of the people that were introduced to him but, after he had passed the hundred limit, he was forced to give up.

Greengrass, Goyle, Torras, Bones, Parvati, Smith, Ivanov, Deboir, Longbottom, Rosier, Gamp, Sawada, Flint, Bulstrode, Lestrage, Yaxley and many, many other names formed a labyrinth of mixed faces and voices inside Hadrian's head inside which he was sure he would be forever lost.

With a barely contained sigh he excused himself from the boring conversation he had with the head of the Crabbe family, who didn't look any less a troll than his grandson had, and headed towards the balcony for a breathe of fresh air. Well, at least his idea about the orphanage had won the approval of many influential wizards, he thought, trying to get in a better mood in a optimistic manner. At least he gained something from all this hassle and hopefully he would stop the forming of another Voldemort with this project.

Hopefully.

A real sigh escaped through his lips as he thought about the situation he had gotten himself in.

Previously an orphan muggleborn, he managed to become the wizarding world hero, discovered he was in truth a pureblood wizard, of one of the most ancient lines at that, found himself adopted by the Malfoys and now he was delving into political games trying to expand his connections. All that after he had gotten himself and his best friend thrown into an alternate dimension, while cheating death at the same time, a friend about whom he still didn't know what kind of situation she had found herself in.

Unconsciously, he clenched his hands into fists, trying to draw comfort from the soft fabric of his white-silver gloves. He knew she was at the party, he could almost physically feel her presence, but why hadn't she approached him yet, seeing that she apparently knew who he was?

Feeling the tiredness overcome him, he closed his eyes with the full moon and starry sky as his last sights, letting the warm breeze caress his face while he muted off the party chatter.

He just wanted to lay in bed and sleep after the chaotic day he had had. Alas, it seemed that 'chaotic' was becoming the norm in his life and that he would have to get used to the state.

Even though he knew that, the day's events had still managed to tire him out.

A shudder run through his body as flashes of overexcited house-elves bent on making everything perfect for 'master Hadrian's special night', strict manners tutors that drilled the lesson into his head with a dry, monotone voice and happy, cheerful, _pushy_ fashion designers that couldn't take no for an answer, run through his mind.

Another shudder quickly accompanied the first as he thought about how Gabriel and his relatives, who had come from France for the ball, joined up with said fashion designers, ready to use him as a dress-up doll. The stuff they made him wear would haunt his nightmares for years to come.

Grudgingly, he had to admit that he had a _bit_ of fun with them, but that was mostly because of how kind and loving the Delacours were towards him. His 'grandma' Sophie, 'grandpa' Leon and 'auntie' Jeanne had been smothering him with hugs and kisses on the cheek with every chance they got as it seemed he had become their favorite nephew after healing their son and brother, respectively.

A soft smile appeared on his face as he realized he was finally part of a true family. One that loved and accepted him for who he was. He was truly happy despite the total mess his life was and the fact that he had found his place among the people he considered enemies in his old life.

"Bored already, Mister Hywell?" asked a smooth voice, startling Hadrian who snapped his emerald eyes open, quickly encountering a pair of burning rubies watching him. "I would have thought you'd last a little longer before hiding yourselves from your fans," said Riddle with a conceited voice filled with hidden amusement.

Hadrian couldn't say he was surprised to see the teacher. Only this man insisted stubbornly on calling him 'Mr. Hywel', refusing to address him with any other title or name, despite knowing that his true heritage was to be kept a secret.

But really, when had Tom Riddle been a man that played by the rules?

"Well, not all of us find entertainment in mocking other wizards in their faces, without them realizing," replied Hadrian, unconsciously letting himself relax even more. Though the boy hadn't yet realized, he had come to rely on the professor's presence in his life more than he would have liked.

Well, that might be because the professor _was_ a constant presence in Hadrian's life so far...

"Noticed that, have you?" Riddle asked arrogantly with a smirk, one that made his face become sinfully attractive in a heart beat. Even Hadrian, who wasn't really into appraising other blokes looks, had to admit that Riddle looked quite handsome tonight as he elegantly swirled the champagne in his glass, clad in flattering black and dark burgundy robes made of silk that enhanced the flawless face and fit body, making all the women, as well as a few men, drool in his wake.

"It was hard not to," was the scoffing reply Hadrian gave before he closed his eyes, once more letting himself bathe in the soft moon rays. "You weren't exactly subtle with your jabs."

"Tell that to the the ones I talked to. They were practically drinking in my every word without noticing for a second all the taunts I made towards them," Riddle said, seeming to be quite disappointed by that fact as he leaned on the balcony beside Hadrian.

Silence enveloped both of them, but it was a comfortable kind of silence in which they enjoyed the fresh evening air, filled with the soft floral flagrance that came from the exquisite gardens that surrounded the Manor, and each other's company. The wind rustled a bit through their hair, and Hadrian exhaled deeply, feeling himself becoming more relaxed than ever sitting like this, with his archenemy's alter ego, enjoying the night atmosphere.

"I suppose I should return to the party. I'm sure father and Lucius must have gone ballistic over my prolonged absence," said Hadrian in a joking tone, though there was an underlying shade of disappointment coloring his voice, as he slowly opened his brilliant green eyes only to see that Riddle wasn't enjoying the view provided by the garden but was instead staring at him intensely.

He shivered for whatever unknown reason as he was faced with the other man's burning stare, but he decided to ignore the professor's antics and not interrogate him about why the man was giving him such a look.

He wasn't sure he'd like the answer.

"You confuse me greatly, child" Riddle murmured with his velvety voice, just as Hadrian was leaving the secluded area in which they took shelter from the annoying crowd that attended the party, but Hadrian pretended not to hear him as he continued on his way.

He didn't had any retort to give to the other because, if he was to be sincere, he was just as confused himself.

Riddle watched the empty spot in which Hadrian had stood just a moment ago for a little longer before taking a sip from his glass of champagne.

"So, how long are you planning to hide in the shadows?" he asked mockingly after he sipped the champagne, seemingly talking to the air as there was nobody around him.

Unexpectedly, a lone wizard seemed to pop out of nowhere behind him, one which Riddle seemed to have expected to show up, judging from the professor's completely relaxed stance.

If one was to describe the person that made the surprising appearance in one word, that word would be 'power'. _Brute_, raw power.

Dressed in black with elegant silver lined robes, the man exuded such confidence in his own force it would make an army doubt their changes of winning if they were to confront him.

The two men stared each other down, neither willing to show any sign of weakness. Burning red met icy blue, both coldly evaluating the person that was now standing in front of them.

Their dark magic pulsed around them, making the air crack with tension. There was one major difference between their auras as, where Riddle's magic was more cunning, seducing the opponent with its pure darkness before finishing him off, the stranger's was more straight-forward, wanting to be done with the enemy in one winning blow. They were different but had two common points – both were immensely powerful and both were made of the purest darkness that existed.

Both were the sign of a Dark Lord.

"So tell me, Gellert, what are you doing in _my _country?" Riddle asked, his tone sweetly dangerous as his red orbs stared straight into his adversary's eyes.

"I want to meet my grandson," the man, now recognized as Gellert Grindelwald, one of the most dangerous Dark Lords the world had known for centuries, replied in a blunt manner.

Riddle didn't ask how the man had found about that little tidbit of information, after all he didn't give a damn, but he wasn't going to let the man destroy his careful laid out plan. The plans that now involved the person of Hadrian.

"No,"was his reply and at that a humorless smile appeared on Grindelwald rugged but handsome face, while his eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly .

"I wasn't asking you, I was only letting you know", the old wizard stated and the air seemed to suddenly drop down a grade or two.

The soft tunes played by the orchestra reached their ears while the glaring contest continued.

"No," Riddle replied yet again, sipping his champagne, "not yet at least, it's too soon for the boy. He'll be overwhelmed if you suddenly appear in his life, claiming your rightful place as his grandfather.. Don't forget what kind of status you have in the wizarding world. Not to mention the wizarding vow you gave me. You wouldn't want to break it now would you, old man?"

"An old man I may be, pretentious brat, but stupid I'm not," Grindelwald replied with a grin, seeing his pupil addressing him with the familiar nickname he's given him. "And my vow stated not to intrude in any political affairs that involved this country that you are so fond of. I'm sorry to say but my grandson isn't such an affair for me. But," Gellert continued, before Riddle could interrupt him, "I see your point. I'll give you till Christmas to prepare the child for our meeting, but no more," Grindelwald replied, letting his determination be known with his tone of voice.

Riddle seemed to want to say something but he didn't have a chance to as suddenly the orchestra song ended abruptly.

"Get out of my head, you PERVERT!" shrieked Hadrian's all too familiar voice, and, dumbfounded, the two wizards ran inside the manor to see what was going on, Gellart casting a strong concealment charm on himself on the way, so that he wouldn't be recognized by someone from the crowd.

There would be HELL to pay if someone had done something to Hadrian...

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

_**AN/ **HEYA ^_^ And... OH MY FREAKING GOSH! I have over 1000 reviews...KYAAAAAA!_

_THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU guys so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!^_^_

_Anyway, how did you liked the chapter? I hoped you liked it, ilmao!_

_Oh, and don't forget to vote for your favorite house. What do you prefer A Slytherin Hadrian or a Ravenclaw one?_

_Review!_

_Haha, well I guess I'll see ya soon._

_Ja ne ^-^_

_P.S. : Due to their great help and wonderful suggestions LENA and ZANA become honorary co-writers for this fic ^-^ It's not fair to take all the credit when I get so many ideas from their reviews! They are brilliant =^~^=_


	9. Chapter 8 The Ball part II

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ AS always, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter, lol. Enjoy ^.^ _

* * *

"Get out of my head, you PERVERT!"

The panicked cry of one certain boy broke through all the noises of the party, making them to abruptly come to an end. The orchestra stopped playing in the middle of a song, the politely fake conversation ceased its course and even time itself seemed to have come to a stop.

The glamorous atmosphere of the party was completely ruined.

The boy, who nobody had any problem in identifying as Hadrian Malfoy as he was quite a celebrity, was clutching his head in obvious pain, glaring weakly at a gentle-looking man, with twinkling blue eyes in which the man's alarm at the situation at hand could be easily read, despite the slightly confused expression his face took on.

"Couldn't stop him...head hurts...scary... eyes..." Hadrian slurred out, with difficulty, stumbling a little with a dizzy expression on his face, before proceeding to fall backwards towards a random blonde-haired lady that was invited to the ball, with blood faintly leaking from his nose.

"Hadrian!" the blonde lady screamed, catching the now unconscious boy in her arms before he could hit the floor.

In the complete silence that followed one could have heard a pin if one were to be dropped.

You could actually feel the shock wave that shot through the crowd at the events that happened in front of it, as though in slow motion, and all the eyes turned as one to stare at the one who, judging from Hadrian's actions before he fainted, was guilty for the boy's pain. The man with twinkling blue eyes. The _pervert,_ Albus Dumbledore.

A threatening, dark aura suddenly appeared in the ballroom sending shivers of fear through all the occupants of the room as a certain attractive, ruby eyed professor made his entrance, elegantly sweeping with fluid moves through the room till he reached the fallen boy, followed by a simple looking old wizard that everybody seemed to deem unimportant. Quickly, the professor crouched down to check out the child's state using a couple of spells that no one recognized due to their quick succession, and let out one small breath of relief when he discovered that Hadrian appeared to be fine, despite the unconscious state he seemed to find himself in. And about that...

"Albus," the man started, his voice colder than the freezing winds of December, "what have you done?"

There was no hesitation in the professor's voice when he asked the question. For him there was no doubt that the headmaster _had_ done something, he was absolutely certain about that as he, after all, was one of the few that really knew Albus, so, for him, the question was not _if _but _what_ the old coot had done.

It took all of Albus' self control to not gulp as he was faced with cold glares from all the room's occupants. He had screwed it, and he'd screwed it BIG this time.

He opened his mouth to speak...

"Legimency," a poisonous voice, at least to Dumbledore's ears, interfered with the answer before he got a chance to wave his way out of this sticky spot. "He used legimency on Mr. Malfoy. On a _child," _emphasizedthe voice, which belonged to the woman in whose arms Hadrian had collapsed, fixing Dumbledore with a hateful stare. "And I'll make sure that all the wizarding world will find out that the _Headmaster _of the only magical _school_ in the country has no qualms about _mind-raping_ someone, not even a child," the woman stated , her eyes burning in rage and disgust as a collective gasp escaped the curious crowd that was now enraptured with the show that was put in front of them and in which, they were certain, the oh so great Albus Dumbledore would end with a smudged reputation.

No pity was seen in the eyes of those who had come to that conclusion. If what that blonde lady, which some of them quickly recognized as the famous or infamous, depending on which side of the woman you were, reporter Leona Skeeter said was true, then the man deserved everything that would be dished out at him. Although, the fact that THE Albus Dumbledore was capable of such a thing was something yet to be proven for a fact. Some of the ones present couldn't believe that the one thought to be the Light Leader would do such a thing. There was absolutely no way!

Leona Skeeter watched the reactions her accusation caused in interest, as murmurs started to raise from the crowd that stood numb with shock for a while. Out of the corner of her eye she saw her partner taking photo after photo, trying to not lose a moment of the drama that had started to unfold and hid a small smile. After all she was, first and foremost, a journalist. And a good one at that.

Always ready to investigate any juicy rumor, she was proud to say she had lent a hand in destroying the reputation of many wizards and witches while uncovering the truth. Some deserved it, some not, either way she didn't care much about that. After all, it was always fun to take those arrogant fools down a peg or two. And if they didn't want their reputation destroyed, then they should take more care of their public image.

Some said she was ruthless, she said they were just jealous of her talent. Anyway, she loved her job.

But Leona Skeeter was also a mother and Rita, her fourteen years old daughter, was the best thing that had happened to her.

Rita's sharp mind and energetic attitude always managed to bring a smile to her face after a tiring day of being forced to listen to babbling idiots. There was also the fact that her daughter already showed great potential in following in her footsteps. She had such a cunning mind and sly tongue despite her young age...

As it was, she had a soft spot for kids as, when she saw one, a image of her daughter flashed in her head.

Thus, Leona Skeeter was pissed off at the moment and inwardly swore to destroy the man responsible for hurting Hadrian. Although, in her line of job, it was vital for one to be detached at all time, Leona couldn't help but care for the young boy that had somehow found a small place in her heart.

Hadrian Malfoy was a truly charming young man, Leona thought, blushing slightly, remembering some of the compliments Hadrian had given her. That is why she couldn't believe the nerve Dumbledore had trying to pull off something like legimencying the boy in plain sight. Thank god she recognized the symptoms, thanks to one of her articles for which she had to research in depth the obscure branch of mind magic, and was able to call the man out to pay for his actions.

"It's a lie!" Charles Potter cried with indignation. The head of the Potter family that was clad in elegant robes colored in a a manner befitting one with a Griffindor ancestry, in red and gold. "Albus would never do such a thing," he continued with the conviction of a true follower that made the lips of many guests curl up in disgust.

I mean really now, if one were to become a loyal minion to someone, he should at least choose a master that didn't have questionable sanity. Yeah, sure, Dumbledore was powerful and all, but was power really the only thing that mattered? Did one truly want to serve someone that had such atrocious fashion tastes- just look at those hideous bright purple robes he had dressed in tonight, for Merlin's sake!, a bi-polar personality - the way the man switched his moods was quite creepy if one thought about it, with pedophile tendencies and was, all in all a total embarrassment for any self-respecting wizard or witch? One could do better than that! Really, all the light wizards were such _idiots_...

"Now, now, Charles," Albus started, ignoring the glares thrown at him for causing their hero to faint and who know what else because, even though everyone respected and trusted the word of Tom Riddle, the man wasn't a mediwizard, "I'm ashamed to say that miss Skeeter is right in her assumptions," Dumbledore continued causing another gasp to erupt not only because the accusation of Leona were proven to be right but also because the headmaster admitted to them as if it was no big deal. Didn't the man know the damage one could cause by using legimency on a child? He had already made Hadrian suffer mental pain and lose consciousness, for crying out loud. Not to mention it was highly illegal and a breech of privacy!

And he acted like nothing was wrong!

The Malfoys, who had just arrived at the scene, looked ready to strangle the old man but refrained thanks to their lord's silent order, became even more murderous listening the headmaster admit his fault like it was no big deal. Riddle, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes. He knew that Albus had some excuse ready for his behavior and that he would try to turn the situation around in his favor. He couldn't allow that. It was, after all, the perfect opportunity to get rid of the possibility of Hadrian siding with Albus once and for all.

Dumbledore inwardly sighed in relief. Thank Merlin he had an excuse prepared. He knew he could have denied the accusation now but it wouldn't have mattered in the long run. After all, any mediwizard could tell if legimency was indeed used on Hadrian with ease. And, modesty aside, not many could perform wandless and wordless legimency. It was quite fair to assume that he would have been a suspect even without the boy's cry. But, with Hadrian's accusations before he slipped out of consciousness, he had 'guilty as charged' written on his forehead! Tch, if only the child hadn't reacted so strongly at his intrusion...

Quite a peculiar thing to happen, he now realized, as, in the many times he used legimency, nobody had reacted as badly as Hadrian. Hell, nobody had even _noticed_ his presence in their mind in the first place! It seemed that there was more to the boy than he first thought. He'd have to investigate more deeply into the matter but now he had to fix this mess he'd gotten himself into first...

Trying to meet the eyes of everybody in the room, as he knew that will make him appear more truthful, he put on his best grandfatherly look with a sorrowful expression as the finishing touch.

"I admit, that maybe my method wasn't the best one I could have used," Dumbledore started, making many scoff in a 'that's an understatement' kind of way, "but I only used it thinking of Hadrian's best interests," he continued, making many faces scrunch up in confusion. What was the senile wizard going on about now?

"I only wanted to make sure that Hadrian was indeed happy with his family because, after his tragic childhood, I thought he deserved to enjoy his life from now on. Because of that I used legimency trying to assess his true feelings towards his new family. Alas, I understand now that what I did was a grave mistake on my part. It is but as they say -the road to hell is paved with good intentions and I hope you'll forgive this old man that now stands in front of you for his temporary mishap," Dumbledore finished, head now bowed in shame, pleading for forgiveness, while trying very hard to contain a smirk. He could actually see how many of the wizards were already reconsidering their opinion towards the whole incident because, although the way he dealt with the worries he got towards Hadrian's well being could be called ...drastic...one couldn't say that it was an unexpected act from the well-known eccentric headmaster Dumbledore.

Ah, the liberty one got when he was considered ...weird...by normal standards.

"Lies..." a raspy whisper was heard drawing instantly the attention of everyone.

"Hadrian!" Gabriel exclaimed, rushing towards his son who was trying, shakily, to stand up with the help of Skeeter."Everything is so bright...," the boy murmured with a disoriented voice and squinting eyes, as Leona steadied him on his feet, drops of cold sweat forming on his forehead.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Gabriel asked after not-so gently pushing the bemused Leona out of the way so that he could hug his precious son.

"I am fine, dad!" Hadrian said with a much stronger and steadier voice, shaking his head once to clear his vision and looking at his fussing dad with warm eyes. "But not thanks to him!" he continued while his eye became more steely, fixing a cold glare on Dumbledore, who tried to hide a grimace. Dammit! He had almost managed to get away!

"Hadrian, my boy, surely you..."

"Stop it, you perv! I am NOT your boy nor do I wish to be. And don't waste your breath trying to convince me that you tried to do it for my sake, like you did with these people because I already heard your explanation and I don't believe it," Hadrian said, his voice raising higher with each word.

"Mr. Malfoy," interfered Riddle's smooth voice, who startled Hadrian with use of _that _last name, "can you tell us what happened?"

"This...this man" Hadrian started , obviously trying to contain his ire, "came to me while I was heading towards the children area – I wanted to meet children of my own age and maybe make a friend or two," Hadrian added, with a dust of pink across his cheeks at the inquiring looks he got from the crowd.

"Anyway, he started to call me 'my boy' and tried to get his bony hands on me, so of course I freaked out a little and I was trying to find an excuse so that I could leave his presence," he said, earning a few chuckles from the guests despite the tense atmosphere. "Then he started to tell me about how Griffindor was the perfect house for me at Hogwarts and how it would be best if I was to be sorted there. When I said that it wasn't me who decided that but the sorting hat, he started to mumble something about 'the Malfoy's evil influence' and how he would be the one 'to return me to the Light side.' Then he forcefully grabbed my chin and stared straight in my eyes, muttering something about seeing for himself just how deep their influence ran within me...I tried to break eye contact, I really tried but then there was pain and flashes and more pain...And the next thing I knew, I collapsed in the arms of Ms. Skeeter, here." Hadrian said, breathing heavily from the effort it took to relate the events and reign in his anger at the same time.

"Whatever this man wanted to do," he continued with such a deadly glint in his eyes that those who thought he was only a cute, harmless child recoiled under his gaze, "I can assure you it wasn't in any way for my sake."

"Hadrian," Dumbledore tried again, "you have to understand that I was only thinking of your well being."

"That may be true, Headmaster," said another voice, which belonged to a stunning lady, with brilliant brown eyes and a proud stance. "But that doesn't change the fact that your acts caused harm to Mr. Malfoy," the woman stated in a calm tone, belied by raging fire that could be seen in her eyes.

"Not to mention that, considering everything, who is to say that this is the first time you used legimency illegally? Not everyone reacts as badly as Mr. Malfoy to a mental intrusion and you could have used legimency every time you wished to_...spy ..._on personal and private matters than one may want to remain a secret. I admit that, as a parent whose child will start to attend Hogwarts this year under _your_ tutelage, I have to wonder just how secret my family secrets will remain. I do not want my son going through a mental intrusion like young Mr. Malfoy, here!" the women stated passionately. After what happened with Sirius she absolutely despised any attempt to harm children.

"Lady Black, surely you do not believe that! Only because of Hadrian's exaggerated version of..." Dumbledore started, only to abruptly stop when, faster than one could blink, Abraxas Malfoy had him at wand point, a curse ready on the tip of his tongue.

"One more word, Albus," Abraxas said in a lethal tone, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from the crowd, confronted with such a development, "and I swear that I'll blast you to the pits of hell and beyond," the man stated in such a way that it made the declaration seem not a threat but a promise. Nobody would cause harm to his family and expect to get away with it!

The tension escalated to new heights until, at the same time, both Hadrian and Riddle put their hands on one of Abraxas' arms with a reprimanding "Father!" and "Abraxas" respectively.

The wizard took a deep breath trying to calm himself. But really, how could one expect him to retain his cool when the same wizard that mentally attacked his son started to accuse said son of exaggerating the happenings? There was no way for him to do that.

Alas, at both his lord and Hadrian requests, he had no choice but to calm down.

"Monsieur Dumbledore," said a handsome wizard with a deep french accent who appeared to be in his forties, dressed in flattering blue and gold robes, with silver hair and eyes. "As you can see from my son-in-law's action, you are no longer welcome here so I suggest that you take your leave. But make no mistake," the wizard, Leon Delacour, who was the father of Gabriel, continued with his icy voice that, Hadrian thought, could actually cause frostbite if one was exposed to it long enough, "we _**will**_ take legal measures against you and under no circumstances will you be allowed around my grandson any longer."

"I can also assure you that Ms. Skeeter will have my full support in revealing the truth about you, headmaster, not only in Britain but around all the world. I must say that I am most shocked and displeased to discover that the one the British people consider one of their leaders is a person like yourself. Just one more proof that the French posses more developed common sense, I guess", Leon said, and Hadrian almost rolled his eyes at the man antics. He really took pleasure in the competition going on between the French and the British.

Dumbledore was almost sputtering in indignation but somehow managed to keep himself composed and refrain from saying anything that could antagonize anyone any further. He knew that, no matter what excuses he used, that didn't changed the fact that it was, indeed, his fault. He knew that but that didn't meant he had to like it.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," started Abraxas, who had regained his cool composure in the meantime, with a formal tone and something akin with glee in his voice, "you are hereby banned from the Malfoy Manor and other Malfoy's properties. Until, or if, the ban is lifted you are forbidden from approaching anyplace owned by the Malfoy family. But, if you want to try to break the ban, please do be my guest. I'm sure your pained cries will be a delight to my ears," Abraxas whispered ominously, making a tremble of fear run through everybody at his sadistic tone, before the magical ban kicked in and Dumbledore was, with a loud pop, apparated outside the outskirts of the Manor.

His lord was, as expected, right, Abraxas thought. That had felt good indeed. And considering that he owned most of the shops and stores in the wizarding England, he was sure that Dumbledore would have a hard time from now on. Just like he deserved.

"Now that the pests are dealt with," started Gabriel with a charming smile while facing the guests," let us continue to enjoy the party", he said while the orchestra started to play on cue.

"Lady Black, Ms. Skeeter, if you could follow us," Lucius said with a silken voice while Gabriel entertained the crowd, that was now fervently gossiping about the recent happenings and the impact those happening would have, and Abraxas fussed over Hadrian who was scowling beside a strangely smug Riddle.

After a exchanging a knowing glance with Riddle, who started to head with Hadrian and the Malfoys to a private area no doubt to discuss the best way to handle Dumbledore, with the message 'we'll continue the talk later' clear for his former pupil to see, Grindelwald decided it was time for him to take his leave.

A half-smirk, half smile played on his lips as he though about what happened. As he reviewed in his mind the way his grandson played them all, he couldn't help but grin with pride. The boy was truly remarkable to pull one up on Dumbledore.

But, if he was to be frank, even he would have played right into Hadrian's hands if it wasn't for the fact that, while everybody was busy watching the drama unfolding with Albus and that reporter, he was busy studying his grandson for the first time up close. And that was when he saw it. Saw how the supposedly unconscious boy was fighting a smile from appearing on his face. And then it dawned at him. The child was faking it.

He didn't knew the 'whys' nor he did care to find them out. What mattered was that the boy was exceptional, a master manipulator.

The way he "regained" his consciousness just when Albus almost managed to sooth everyones' outrage at his actions was a brilliant move, one that destroyed Dumbledore's chances at forgiveness. And that little speech! His facial features, his body subtle movements, his tone of voice...Simply perfect! Every move conveyed his righteous anger at being mentally attacked, the 'reluctance' he felt at talking about his pain in public and the ire he supposedly felt at the man who caused him harm...

A shuddering breath escaped Gellert as he walked outside towards the apparition point. Excitement was building up in him at an alarming speed and he felt like giggling but he couldn't do that because it wasn't something a Dark Lord was supposed to do.

Still, he couldn't keep his grin off his face. His grandson was, after all, everything he'd wished for in a heir.

At first he was afraid of leaving the boy under the Malfoy's care, right under Riddle's thumb, but now...Now he knew Hadrian could take care of himself and wasn't as easy to manipulate as he appeared to be.

As he disappareted with a silent crack, Gellert couldn't help but wonder what was Hadrian's true personality. Because he was sure that he wasn't the innocent, harmless boy he tried to appear in front of the public.

A smirk appeared on his wrinkled face.

He couldn't wait to find out for himself when he officially met the boy at Winter Solstice.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian flopped on a couch exhausted.

He had just managed to get away from his fussing family, after more than a half hour in which he was forced to accept the continuing poking and probing by the mediwizards that had been urgently summoned to the Mansion to check out his health and during which Dumbledore was repeatedly bashed by everyone in the room, each and every one of the ones present wanting to find the best way to destroy the old coot. And, although seeing a Lady Black that wasn't a creepy yelling painting was kinda strange, he couldn't help the warm feeling that bloomed inside him when so many people jumped to his defense.

But man, that was so fun!

When Dumbledore tried to read his mind, Hadrian thought that he could overlook it at first. But then he remembered that most of the bad things that happened to him after Voldemort killed his parents were, in one way or another, Dumbledore's fault, so he decided to teach the old wizard a lesson. And what a lesson indeed! He reckoned that his dad would have been proud of him. After all, he was sure this was a prank at a much larger scale than his father had ever managed to do. Yeah, the marauders heritage would live on!

Idly, he wondered how Sirius and James of this world would have reacted if they had known that the whole affair was a prank . He imagined that either they would have been jealous of his idea or they would have been outraged at him acting against Dumbledore who, more than likely, was being worshiped by the two boys. Sirius, because he saw in the old wizard a way to escape his home life and James because he defeated Gellert and stopped the war for a short period of time. Gits!

Alas, Hadrian had to admit he would have liked to become friends with the two of them. But, now that he thought about it and if his memory wasn't failing him, he knew that they weren't much older than him, by one to two years at most. Well, maybe in time...

Knock! Knock!

Two sharp knocks on the door of the room pulled Hadrian out of his reverie.

"Enter," he called out and soon enough two boys, one with dark-brown eyes and the other with silver eyes, gracefully shuffled inside the room.

The chamber was, surprisingly enough, decorated with red and golden pieces of furniture. An imposing fire-place dominated the entire room, the flames giving Hadrian, who was lounged on the comfy looking couch seated in front of said fireplace, quite an innocent and dreamy look. Not forgetting for a second the manners that were drilled in him by Mr. William, his boring tutor who sorta reminded Hadrian of Professor Binns with his monotone voice, Hadrian elegantly rose up to greet his unknown guests, curiosity shining brightly in his stunning emerald orbs. There was something familiar about these two boys, especially the one with silver eyes...

"Hello," , Hadrian said with a musical voice and a disarming smile. "Can I help you with something?"

The two boys shared a look before the face of the one with brown eyes broke into a small smirk.

"Well, you see we just wanted to meet you. My name is Regulus Black and my brother here is Sirius Black", Regulus said not noticing the way Hadrian's smile froze for a moment on the boy's face when he heard their names.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Hadrian Malfoy," Hadrian managed to reply politely, in a friendly manner although he felt overcome with shock. Still, he managed to calm down quickly enough. He REALLY had to learn to stop getting so worked up over every strange, weird and more than a bit out of the ordinary thing that happened to him. He was still Harry Potter in the end, despite his new appearance and official name, and with him being in another dimension he should be expecting weird things to happen as a norm.

"We know. We were supposed to be introduced to you earlier but with all the commotion we didn't have a chance to. Still, mother managed to convince your fathers to let us say hello before leaving," Regulus continued, his smirk transforming into a grin.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that," Hadrian said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius said speaking for the first time. "It was quite entertaining," the boy said with a knowing smile that somewhat confused Hadrian.

"Well, we should leave now. Our parents are waiting for our return", Regulus said, giving Hadrian an appraising look, as if trying to calculate his worth before another smile broke on the boy's face. "You are not bad and at least you are not stuck up. I think we'll be good friends," he said, offering Hadrian his hand for a hand-shake, which Hadrian politely accepted with a charming smile of his own.

"I'm sure of that," he replied, turning now towards Sirius who also offered up his hand.

"We'll see each other the day after tomorrow at the Platform,"Sirius said shaking Hadrian's hand before tugging his brother's arm and exiting the room faster than lightning, leaving a bewildered Hadrian to stare after them.

After a few moments in which he was stunned by the boys' hasty departure, Hadrian finally noticed that a piece of paper had been slipped into his hand when he shook hands with Sirius. He carefully unfolded the paper, curious to see what the other boy would want to write to him. He hoped it wasn't a fan letter. It would be so weird to receive a fan letter from the one who was, in another life, like a father to you...

The first thing that struck him was the painfully familiar handwriting. Then there was that one proposition message itself.

_If you wish to read my message you first must solemnly swear. _

_A friend_

The same as last time. He felt dread come over him but, seeing that denial wasn't just a river in Egypt, he refused to acknowledge the possibility of Hermione being...NO! He wouldn't go there!

With a stubborn determination he taped the paper with his wand and a whispered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

As the message started to appear, each word appeared to be a punch to Hadrian.

_Dear Harry,_

_Or should I say Hadrian now? Have you finally figure it out who I am yet?_

_I bet you did but refuse to acknowledge the truth even to yourself. You were always like that seeing only what you wanted to._

_Well, I guess I should pull you out of the misery. The sooner you accept the truth the better. Yes Hadrian, you guessed right, I, Hermione Granger, have indeed found my counterpart in the person of Sirius Black._

_Now you don't have an excuse! Deal with it. I did and assure you that it wasn't any fun waking up to find out that I'm a BOY. Anyway it's your fault I ended up like this in the first place. We'll talk more on the train or, if that is not possible, when we reach Hogwarts, in the Room of Requirement._

_Your disappointed friend that didn't get to see your face while reading this,_

_Hermione/Sirius_

_P.S.: I told you that my counterpart identity would come as a shocker_

Now, as Harry Potter he was used to having weird things happen to him. More so with the recent events. But even he wasn't prepared for finding out that his best female friend had become a boy and not only that but the one who, in another life was his godfather. So Hadrian did the only thing he could do to cope with this sudden revelation.

He fainted.

...For real this time.

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

**AN/ **_Hey guys ^-^ How are you all doing? I hope better than me as I'm so sad that the school starts Monday...Damn!_

_On a happier note, I made myself an facebook account. Here's the link if you wanna talk to me or something ^-^_

_http: / www. facebook. com /?sk=messages&tid= 1484885215229#!id= 100000185607320_

_(delete the space, lols!... oh, and I also got some pictures with myself posted, thought to let you know in case you were curious to know how I looked like ^,^)_

_Anyway, what do you think about the chapter? I hope you liked it but if you want me to change anything don't be shy! State your opinion, ilmao! ^-^_

_And how are my two co-writers doing? Zana, Lena I hope you are doing fine ^-^ How's life at Uni Zana? Bet it's way harder than my high school one, lols. And Lena, you pic for Gabriel is gorgeous *drool*. Also, I love the new ideas you guys gave me. I already see the vampire girl in the story, lol! And don't worry ZANA! Post your ideas when and how you can. I'm grateful all the same ^-^_

_Also for all those who voted and reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH ^.^ You guys are great. Seeing the sheer amount of votes Slytherin got I think is safe to say that the winner won't be hard to pick, haha. Although, who knows, seeing that you can continue voting till I get to the sorting itself in the story *that is till the next chapter or the next after that ,lols) Ravenclaw may still have a change, though a slim one ~_^_

_Well,that's all I've got to say except...YAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOO~! Over 1500 reviews! You guys are the best ilmao!_

_THANKS x 1000 + oo ^_^_

_Haha, well see ya guys. As usual an AN note will soon be posted with the update note. Also, SEVERUS will finally appear in the story. YAY ^-^_

_**Ja ne ^.^**_

_P.S. Sorry to those that have been confused by the update note from now on I'll write the month in letters, lols. I wasn't aware that in other countries the date was written differently than in my own. In Romain the standard form is day-month year so that is the format I used, ~_~_


	10. Chapter 9 Return to Hogwarts part I

_**Summary:**__ Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ Once again, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter. Enjoy ^.^ _

* * *

The boy looked at his reflection in disgust, making sure that the muggle clothing he had to wear till he got on the Hogwarts' Express hid all of his bruises. He really didn't want to be the subject of uncomfortable questions, asked by people that had no clue what they were talking about. He took in his black, bottomless eyes, jet-black hair and second-hand black attire that clashed with his pale complexion; not even a bruise out in the open.

Satisfied by what he saw, he sat on the bed, next to his luggage, waiting for his mother to come and take him to the station. He felt, dare he say, almost happy that he was to finally leave this hell hole and the person he was forced to call father.

A wave of hatred and disgust overwhelmed him as he remembered his so called father. That _thing _didn't have the right to call himself that. A father wouldn't do what he did, a father wouldn't abuse his child and wife and a father would take are of his family instead of drinking all his money away. Father was the last thing he would call _him._

His hatred turned to bitterness as he thought of his mother, feelings violently clashing with one another.

On the one hand, he hated her too, hated her for her weakness, for claiming that she still loved her husband despite everything he had done to him, to _them_, for forcing him to endure such a life instead of leaving that man, just because her blasted _pride_ wouldn't let her admit that she was wrong in her choice of who to marry_. _A hollow snort escaped him as he thought of how often she said _'A Prince is never wrong'_ on a normal day. It had never even passed her mind that she wasn't a Prince anymore.

But, on the other hand, she was the only support he had, the one that talked to him about another world, full of magic and wonders, whenever their real life became too much to bear. The one that taught him everything she knew with hope that he would build himself a better life and introduced him to the world of Potions, an art which he could practice and persevere in even as a child as it didn't require the use of a wand. The art that helped him survive his childhood so far, letting the mystic air of the potions and the the intricate and complex recipes ensnare him completely, immersing himself in it as he forgot everything about the real world outside his make-shift lab.

Because of her precious gift, his mother was the only one he felt that he could come to love beside his little flower.

He let himself fall on the mattress, with his arms and hair sprawled on the bed. It gave a muffled screech under his weight but he paid it no mind. He was used to it.

The room, _his_ room, seemed even gloomier than usual without his belongings giving it some sort of personality. It seemed so...empty...with only one lousy bed, a table that had an old book supporting its broken leg, a small closet in which his clothes used to lay and a chair.

The gray walls only added to the cheerless atmosphere.

The first rays of sun started to peer into the room through the only window and he sighed, thinking that it would be a long time till his mother came for him. It was, after all, only six, six and something, in the morning but, because of his excitement, sleep refused to visit him and so he had spent the entire night preparing everything he might need while at Hogwarts.

A self-deprecating smile appeared on his face. He was so pathetic, behaving like a five year old waiting for Santa. Still, he couldn't help it. He was going to Hogwarts!

A small smile, so small that a normal person wouldn't have noticed it, tugged at his lips. He let his eyes slide to his trunk where, neatly ordered, all his school supplies and robes could be found. All brand new.

The smile grew a little bigger thinking of his mother's cunning. She had started to hide small amounts of money from his father in a safe place through the years, specially for Hogwarts. He still remembered how his mother's face had _glowed_ when he received his letter and she had announced that she would personally see that he got on the train with everything that he needed. _'No Prince will go to Hogwarts like a beggar!'_ she had said and, for once, he was grateful for her pride and ignored the fact that, so that they could afford this small luxury, they had to buy only second hand clothes till now. But who cared about a muggle's opinion anyway, he thought with scorn, remembering the cruel taunts of the children from his old school who had laughed at his poverty. He was a wizard first and foremost, after all, so why should their words bother him?

He idly wondered what his new life would entail and he couldn't contain a disappointed sigh from escaping him. He had hoped that he would have his little lily beside him at the start of this new life but alas his hopes were crushed. After it was discovered that her sister was also a witch she started to spend less and less time with him, preferring the company of her sister. A wave of hatred towards his flower's sister came over him. That little witch always tried to ruin their friendship and since it was discovered that she also had magical powers, her efforts had increased tenfold.

Still he refused to wail in self pity. He would stride forward, make a name for himself and prove to his little flower that he was worth her friendship. Soon Severus Snape would be a well known name. He would become the youngest Potion Master ever known!

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Sirius was on cloud nine.

Finally, he was returning to Hogwarts, with it's wonderful library and, better yet, he was going to see Hadrian! He couldn't wait. Although, he had to admit that he was going to miss his brother and parents...

And, boy!, wasn't that a weird feeling to have considering his real identity. Although, he had to admit, he _had_ adapted pretty quick to this new life as Sirius Black. I mean really, he had even started to refer to himself as a "he" instead of a "she". That still freaked him out, to be frank. Not to mention, he would have to share his dorm with a bunch of boys. Wasn't _that _a wonderful thing to anticipate.

He grimaced. Better deal with the cruel reality later.

A smirk pulled at his lips as he looked over the articles that had made his day. The first was from yesterday and in it, with bold letters, stood written

**DUMBLEDORE MIND-RAPES A CHILD!**

**-Hogwarts Headmaster uses legimency against Hadrian Malfoy- **

_**by Leona Skeeter**_

_**Yesterday evening, during what was supposed to be a day of celebration for young Hadrian Malfoy, the young man whose selfless deeds are deeply appreciated by wizards from all around the world, became another traumatic experience for this child who, at such a young age, has been through more than enough pain.**_

_**And the one guilty for that is none other than Albus Dumbledore, the supposedly wise headmaster of **_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

_**Legimency, the magical skill of extracting feelings and memories from another person's mind, is one of the most dangerous branches of mind-magic known and it's use is highly frowned upon by the law, not to mention ILLEGAL when it's done without permission, as it can cause permanent brain damage to the one subjected to it. And exactly that is what the well-respected Dumbledore attempted to use on the unsuspecting young Hadrian, not bothering to take into consideration the damage he might have caused or the fact that he was breaking the law. **_

_**Some of you might have doubts about this. And I don't blame you as, after all, who would expect the one looked up to as the Light Leader to do such a thing? **_

_**But **_**it is** _**the truth as many witnesses can testify to and as Dumbledore himself confessed. **_

_**Yes, you have read that right. Albus Dumbledore admitted to having attempted to use legimency on Hadrian Malfoy, proclaiming that he was thinking of the boy's well being, but one has to wonder about that. How does the possibility of incapacitating the boy mentally classify as "well being"? **_

_**And who is to say that this is the first time that Dumbledore has tried to use legimency illegally? Who knows how many other people have been his victims considering that, usually, legimency is quite unnoticeable if used by master in the skill? Only Merlin knows how long this would have continued if not for Hadrian who, being a natural occlumens as reported by the mediwizards that checked his health after the mind attack he suffered, had quite an violent reaction at being subjected for the first time to legimency?**_

_**One could not know.**_

_**Considering that Dumbledore is the headmaster of the school were our children go to, one might want to stop and ask himself just how safe the children and the secrets they might carry in their mind, truly are. Are we really willing to risk them returning to a place where the risk of being mind-raped by the school headmaster is so high?**_

_**And can we allow this to go unpunished just because Albus Dumbledore was the one who did the deed?**_

_**I'll leave you, dear readers, to decide for yourselves the answer to this questions. But make no mistake! If we don't properly deal with this now, who knows whose mind will be invaded next. It may even be yours or one of your children's.**_

_**Are **_**you** _**willing to take the chance?**_

_**'Dumbledore – removed from his positions while under investigation'**_ – _**see page 2**_

_**'Legimency- the obscure branch of mind magic' - see page 3**_

_**'Hadrian Malfoy – he surprises us once more!' - see page 5**_

Sirius' smirk grew even wider as his eyes slid over to today's articles that followed the progress of Dumbledore's investigation. Finally, the old coot was getting exactly what he deserved, especially considering that his manipulations were the ones that had led to the death of Hadrian and himself.

Still, to think Hadrian was able to pull this off...

Brilliant! Even he would have been fooled by that act of his if it wasn't for the fact that he knew his friend so well.

A fond smile replaced his smirk. He couldn't wait to see Hadrian again, preferably alone this time. They had plenty to talk about, after all.

"Sirius! Get down here already!" Regulus screamed from the bottom of the stairs, with an exasperated tone in his voice, making him come down to Planet Earth.

"Coming," Sirius responded, taking some books he wanted to read with him on the way and which he was certain he hadn't seen in the school library.

"Finally! Mother was going ballistic wondering what you were doing upstairs and speaking of which, what _were_ you doing upstairs?" Regulus asked as he dragged Sirius towards the living room.

"I brought a few books with me I had forgotten to pack", Sirius answered with a sheepish smile, motioning to the books that lay harmlessly in his arms, at which Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Figures," his brother said with a snort, earning himself a mild glare from Sirius before both promptly started laughing.

As they continued walking, Sirius mind trailed off once again thinking of how different the Black family had turned out to be in reality. They were united and cared deeply for each other. Just thinking of the sumptuous feast they had prepared last night, containing all of his favorite things, was enough to warm him up to them. Even Regulus, who tried to put up a mischievous front most of the time, refrained from pulling any pranks in his last night here till Christmas. It was a lovely dinner and he was certain he would cherish it always.

Turning left, Sirius cleared his head of thought while he and Regulus entered a well-lit room, its walls painted in a soft pastel, broken up by silky blue flowing curtains. A coffee table, with matching armchairs and sofa, was seated in front of an impressive fireplace and Sirius couldn't help but inhale deeply the soft jasmine perfume emanating from the flowers that proudly sat in the middle of said coffee table.

"Sirius, Regulus, where have you been till now? We are going to be late!" said a distressed lady Black, who was organizing the trunks that Sirius was to take with him to Hogwarts. The way too many trunks Sirius had to take with him to Hogwarts.

"Mother, what in the name of Merlin are those?" asked a horrified Sirius, pointing to the the mountain of trunks that awaited him.

"Your luggage, of course," answered Walburga in a matter of fact voice, while, with a wave of her wand, she made the trunks shrink. "You never know what you might need so it's better to be prepared. And for Morgana's sake, please do close your mouth. It's unbecoming," Walburga absently said while mentally she tried to figure out if she had forgotten to pack something.

A bemused Orion watched his fussing wife with a caring expression. His face became creased with a frown in worry as his gaze fell on Sirius, who still wore an gob-smacked expression on his face at the amount of luggage his mother had packed for him, while his brother smirked at his misfortune.

Sighing, he pulled an old pocket watch that was encrusted with the Black family crest from his robe. He knew that, according with the Black house tradition, this watch should be given to the family heir when he came of age. It had belonged to the first known Black and contained the oldest of the Black house magic, each and every possessor of the watch adding a little of their own magic to it. Because of that, the watch's power had become stronger and stronger with each generation, it's sole purpose being to offer protection to the wearer. Normally, the watch should have passed to Sirius in six years. However, six years might be too late considering the recent discoveries, so damn all tradition to hell. His son needed protection and no foolish custom with no real value was gonna stop him, his father, from offering it.

"Sirius," he called, startling everybody with the serious tone of his voice. "Come here."

Sirius warily approached his father.

To say he was surprised would be an understatement, seeing that usually his father never used that kind tone. Both Regulus and Walburga were watching their interaction closely. Just what had made Orion become so serious all of a sudden?

They watched with growing apprehension as Orion handed Sirius a watch, and a gasp of surprise escaped them and Sirius, at the same time, as they realized that it was no ordinary watch but one of the most treasured Black artifacts.

Sirius was speechless.

He couldn't believe that his father was actually giving him this treasure!

"Father, I can't..." he tried to protest, but his father silenced him by putting his arm on Sirius' shoulder.

"No. Take it," he said, while his eyes pierced Sirius' own. "I want you to have it. Considering everything, I want to be sure that you are at least remotely safe while away from my care."

Sirius couldn't help but nod.

The beaming smile that appeared on his father's face was more than enough proof for him to realize that he had made the right decision. Although, the pride that shone in Orion's eyes made Sirius feel a pang a guilt, knowing they worried so much for him unnecessarily. Still, he knew that he had had no other way at the time to explain his weird behavior except the one he had used.

As he took in his mother slightly teary eyes, his brother teasing smirk and his father's beaming smile, all filled with pride towards him, he swore to make the most of his new life. He would make his family proud.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

James Potter watched the commotion on the platform with a scowl on his face.

Tens of journalists and reporters, blinding blitzes and a mob of fans had all but assaulted the Malfoy family once they arrived on the Platform. He couldn't help but notice that, while his fathers and brother all but basked in the attention, Hadrian, the one that was, in fact, the target of the crazy crowd, seemed very uncomfortable in the misdt of all those people, wearing a strained smile on his face.

Hadrian Malfoy...

He wasn't really sure what to think about him. On one hand, his father had already warned him that the Malfoy influence might run too deep in the boy but, on the other hand, Hadrian hadn't done anything remotely wrong or evil. Sure, he bashed Dumbledore, but James thought that it was the old wizard's fault in the first place. If the headmaster had used legimency on _him, _he would have reacted similarly or worse.

As it was, James decided to follow with his plan of becoming Hadrian's best friend.

A plan that should already be in motion if it wasn't for that annoying mob that got in the way. Just how long did those insufferable reporters plan to detain Hadrian? Didn't they realize that it was almost time for the train to leave the station? He couldn't believe the nerve of those people that had dared to get in the way of him befriending Hadrian.

Fixing his expensive robes, he gave a long suffering sigh. He might as well embark on the train if he wanted to still find a good compartment. He could, after all, meet Hadrian later.

Because, without doubt, he would become important in the boy's life. He was James Potter, after all.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian was looking for the most hidden compartment that he could find in this train.

If even one more person dared to come and ask for his autograph, forcing him to adopt a polite smile, he was going to hex them into oblivion, no matter the consequences. Merlin, it was even worse than when he was known as Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Bloody-Well-Die!

He dragged his trunk after him, looking out at the changing landscape that flashed past the windows as he passed through compartments, glaring darkly at anyone who made a move to greet him as he passed.

The sun was high in the sky, bathing everything in its beautiful rays of light, the dark, menacing shadows being chased away and replaced with golden beams that revealed that the world was, in fact, a beautiful place.

And Hadrian hated every minute of it.

This day was not going to be a good one. He knew it from the moment he opened his eyes. And considering how his normal days usually were, his nerves were strained at maximum, waiting for a nuclear bomb to drop.

Firstly, Dobby thought it was necessary to wake him at seven a.m. By dropping a bucket filled with ice-cold water on him.

The elf had, once again, developed a hero worship for Hadrian since the boy had asked the Malfoy family to treat the house-elves better. Sadly, Dobby's care could get pretty extreme, so when Hadrian asked him to make sure he woke up early, Dobby only did everything in his power to fulfill the request. Hadrian wouldn't have minded in the least if he was less enthusiastic in fulfilling the task.

He had been annoyed, to put it mildly, but at one puppy-look from Dobby, who asked if he did anything wrong, he forced himself to smile, as best as he could considering the fact that he was freezing at the time, and reassure the elf before he started to bang his head with Merlin knows what.

After he dried and warmed himself up, he realized that it wasn't too bad. It only meant that perhaps he now had time to choose his own clothes without his grandparents, aunt and dad using him as a dress-up doll.

No such luck.

Just as he was ready to start dressing, said people barged into his room and proceeded, while ignoring his loud protests, to entertain themselves at his expense. After they finally deemed him to be dressed with proper, fitting clothes, which, by the way, consisted of the ones he had chosen for himself before they barged in, the real problem arose.

The luggage packing.

Merlin, those people would have packed his entire bedroom to take with him to Hogwarts if he would have let them. There was absolutely no way he would have accepted that, so he fought tooth and nail to keep the things he brought with him to a minimum. In the end he somehow managed to win the battle of wills, although he had the sneaky suspicion that the number of Lucius' trunks increased after he refused to take some of the items his family thought to be 'most needed'. Like an entire collection of hair products.

Leaving the house was also no easy task to accomplish.

Between the Delacours, who had some last moment presents to give him, and Aria, who started to cry, saying that her angel shouldn't leave her alone, another mini-crisis took place.

As the others tried to make Aria calm down, Leon Delacour, his grandpa, took him to the side to give him an object that brought tears in his eyes. A set of a two-way mirrors. He had contradictory feelings about the gift, which could not be helped considering the history he had with the objects, but luckily his grandpa took the tears as a sign of the happiness he felt and gave him a beaming smile saying that he should put them to good use. Hadrian couldn't help but smile too, feeling a warm feeling bloom inside of him, faced once again with the unconditional love his family seemed to have for him.

After all the ruckus was done and over with and with his mood slightly lifted, they finally manged to get on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. There his mood dropped down instantly as he was mobbed by a crowd of reporters, photographers and fans, all wanting a piece of him. He managed to survive this trial of patience too, letting his parents and brother deal with the hyenas.

After he said his goodbyes, which consisted of a bear hug from his dad and a 'Whatever you do, I'm sure you'll make us proud' from his father, he finally managed to get on the train.

There, after reassuring Lucius that he would be fine on his own over a thousand times, he finally separated from his brother, with the excuse that he wanted to make some friends on his own, and went to search for a quiet compartment for himself.

Yeah, right.

Wherever he entered he was assaulted by children and teenagers all demanding his autograph. And that wasn't the worst of it. Not by a long shot.

As he tripped and fell on air he managed to knock two other girls with him. One had beautiful red hair, brilliant green eyes, looking quite cute to be honest, and the other, despite her stylish blond hair and use of make up, was quite startling with her long neck and the scary expression she had thrown at him for a second before her brown eyes widened slightly, a blinding smile appearing on her face instantly. Hadrian couldn't quite put his finger on it, but those two girls nagged a memory at the back of his head. .

"Why, hello there," the blond girl said with a giggle, causing Hadrian to dislike her immediately. He hated girls that giggled without any reason whatsoever.

"I'm sorry for causing you to fall," Hadrian said with smile, ignoring his dislike. He was the one at fault here, after all.

"It's no problem! We are alright!" the red headed girl said hastily, trying to reassure him while blushing furiously.

"I am happy then, that my clumsiness didn't cause you two to get hurt. I am Hadrian Malfoy by the way, pardon me for forgetting to introduce myself."

" It's no problem. I am Petunia Evans and this is my sister Lily Evans," the blond girl, Petunia, said while batting her eyelashes, not noticing that all color drained from Hadrian's face.

"It's nice to meet you," Lily, also, shyly added.

"Do you want to share a compartment with us?" Petunia boldly asked, a glint appearing in her eyes that went unnoticed by Lily but not by Hadrian.

"I'm sorry, but no. I'm looking for my friend actually," Hadrian hastily responded, using the first thing that came to his mind as an excuse.

Neither girl could hide their disappointment.

"Well, I'll guess we'll see you around Hogwarts then, right?" asked Petunia while Lily looked for his response with hope in her eyes.

"Certainly. Have a nice trip then," Hadrian said, making a hasty exit, not daring to even look back.

In the name of Merlin, he had just met his mom. And his aunt. His _witch_ aunt. He was so going to lose his mind one of this days and no one had any right to complain.

Grimacing, he continued his search for a compartment, pushing the issue to the back of his mind among the other things he had to come to terms with in this world. And believe him there was not much space there, anymore.

That was hours ago.

No matter how much he detested it, with every compartment that was opened he was forced to endure, patiently, other students as they ogled, interrogated and asked for his autograph. His hand was itching to throw a good hex at them but, unfortunately, he had an image to maintain and as such he couldn't curse 'innocent' students with no reason, or at least with no viable reason.

So Not Fair!

Life was cruel.

Sighing as he came face to face with the door of the last compartment on the train, he slid it open, noticing that another boy was already in the compartment, on one of the seats.

He was taller than Hadrian, with pitch-black hair and eyes and he was already dressed in his Hogwarts robes while intently reading a third-year potions manual.

"Um..." started Hadrian awkwardly, "can I sit here?"

"I don't know, can you?" answered the boy, without even bothering to look up from his book. Realizing that was as good as an affirmative answer from the boy, Hadrian proceeded to make himself comfortable in the compartment.

He took the seat opposite of his companion and proceeded to look out the window. The sun was already setting, oranges, yellows and pinks decorating the sky, forming a beautiful sight to watch.

After a few minutes passed, Hadrian couldn't take the silence any longer.

"So, you are a third year, I suppose?" Hadrian inquired, trying to make the silent boy talk.

"You suppose wrong. I am a first year, as are you I imagine."

"But, but you are reading a third-year book!"

"Really? I would have never noticed if you hadn't pointed that out to me," the boy said dryly, still trying to stay focused on his book. Unfortunately for him, Hadrian had no intention a letting him read in peace.

"So you are good with potions then? Or you are advanced in other subjects, too?"

With a suffering sigh, the boy closed his book, realizing the boy seated in front of him wouldn't give up in trying to...befriend him. An slight curl appeared at his lips. What a foolish notion.

"Indeed. Not that you could understand that. I bet you don't even know what a bezoar is or where it could be found," he scoffed, trying to make the other boy see that he wasn't up for friendly chit-chats with ignorant fellows.

To his surprise, the boy flashed him a grin.

"Actually, I do. It is a a stone that is taken from a goat's stomach and is an antidote to most poisons," Hadrian said in a haughty tone before proceeding to snicker.

"I...I suppose that you do know something," the boy conceded, knowing that not many first years would have been able to give an answer to the question.

After that the conversation between the two boys became easier. They mostly talked about potions and school related subjects, but Hadrian couldn't complain as he learned a lot just by listening the boy talking about potions. More than he had ever learned from Snape or Slughorn anyway. Hmm, Snape...no, it couldn't be...could it?

"Hey, could it be that you are..." Hadrian started but didn't get to finish as a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?".

Hadrian couldn't hide his glee at seeing the obviously younger women than the one in his memories. Excitedly, he took out some money, buying a little bit of everything the women had to offer - Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes, Licorice Wands, and a number of other strangely named things whose taste Hadrian missed.

With a tinge of pink on his cheeks, his black haired companion returned his attention to the book when Hadrian returned with his arms full of sweets, tipping them onto an empty seat. Recognizing the expression for what it was, Hadrian practically forced the boy to share the sweets with him, even going as far as threatening the boy with a good hex if he didn't stop making a big deal out of everything. Although reluctantly at first, the boy soon started to enjoy the strange sweets and the conversation between them warmed up considerably as Hadrian explained some of the sweets more 'surprising' traits.

They talked about all and nothing all the same, their conversation filled with sarcastic barbs, both enjoying each others company. Hadrian was thrilled to find a child 'his age' that was more mature while the black haired boy was surprised to find someone able to understand his sarcasm and enjoy his dry humor.

While they were engaged in a debate about Quidditch, with Hadrian proclaiming that it was the best sport ever while Severus affirmed it was a waste of time, the compartment's door slid open revealing a black-haired, bespectacled boy who confidently walked in, followed by an timid looking blond haired boy who seemed to be confused at what he was doing there.

Hadrian didn't know who the timid boy was, but he had no doubt about the bespectacled boy's identity. After all, he looked almost like a carbon copy of how he himself had looked in his other life, at this age. Though this boy seemed to have way more confidence in himself than he had ever had at that age.

This was James Potter, his dad.

James' expression brightened considerably as his eyes fell on Hadrian. With a blinding smile he headed straight to the boy, completely ignoring the other occupant of the compartment.

"Here you are!" James exclaimed, earning a bewildered look from Hadrian. "I was looking everywhere for you. Do you know how many people are waiting to meet you?"

"Er...no?"

"A lot, let me tell you. By the way, I am James Potter, nice to _finally_ meet you and this is Peter Pettigrew . "

"Um, I am Hadrian Malfoy, " Hadrian said making James roll his eyes.

"Obviously. The fact that you made the papers more than once might have been a hint towards your identity, 'dark angel'," James said with a wink.

Hadrian felt slightly disturbed.

"Well, what are you waiting for, let's go."

"I think I'll stay here, thank you for the invitation," Hadrian politely declined. "I've had enough attention for one day," he continued, grimacing.

"What? You can't possibly want to remain here with this slimy git instead of going with me," James exclaimed, acknowledging the other boy's presence for the first time, if only to insult him.

Suddenly, Hadrian's whole demeanor changed.

"Please refrain from insulting my friends, " Hadrian started with an icy quality to his voice, as the compartment temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees. "Especially if you are trying to become one of them."

James face become tomato red but he didn't say anything else, storming out the compartment, a nervous Peter fallowing behind him.

A disappointed sigh escaped Hadrian. He had forgotten that his father was so childish during his Hogwarts years.

His companion though, was seeing Hadrian in another light. From what he gathered the boy, Hadrian Malfoy, had to be quite famous to be in the papers and quite rich considering the amount of sweets he bought as if it was nothing. And still he chose to stay with him, share wizarding candy with him and even came to his defense when another insulted him. With the exception of his mother and Lily, no one had ever jumped to his defense before but Hadrian thought of him as a friend after talking with him for only a few hours, not even a day since they had met each other. How peculiar.

"Well, at least this time you didn't start a fight," another voice said, startling both him and Hadrian. "I guess that had to count as an improvement," the voice that belonged to a boy who had silently opened the door said, making Hadrian scowl.

"It wasn't my fault!" Hadrian exclaimed with a growl.

"That is what you always say," the new boy retorted. Noticing the narrowed gaze of Hadrian's companion, the new boy diverted his attention towards him.

"I am Sirius Black. With whom do I have the pleasure?"

"Severus Snape," the other responded stiffly. Who was this Sirius Black that was so cozy with _his _friend?

"My, what a strict sounding name," Sirius exclaimed, completely ignoring the dark gaze Severus was throwing at him. It was nothing compared to the patented death glare of future Snape.

"Sirius, are you trying to start a fight?" Hadrian asked with a tired sounding voice.

"Don't tell me you aren't tempted. Especially since no points aren't at risk," Sirius said with a mischievous glimmer in his silver eyes.

Hadrian groaned.

"How do you two know each other?" Severus asked, closely observing their interaction, not liking at all how familiar they were with each other.

"Our families are friends," Sirius responded before Hadrian got the chance to open his mouth, at which Severus' glare intensified.

"Anyway, moving along. Hadrian you might want to change into your uniform. We almost reached Hogwarts and I have to say, you sure know how to pick a place when you want to avoid being found. It took me ages to discover your compartment!"

"Really? Sorry then, " Hadrian said with a sheepish smile, realizing that because he had spent the entire train ride going from compartment to compartment before finally settling in the furthest of compartments had made him very hard to locate. Sirius gave a defeated sigh.

As he started to pull on his black robes a voice suddenly echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

All three boys' hearts skipped a beat.

They were almost at Hogwarts!

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Painful screams knifed through the night only to shortly dissipate into nothingness. Gloomy colored clouds shrouded the almost lifeless moon, which seemed to have lost its normal bright color as everything fell into a deafening silence. It seemed as if time itself had stopped, afraid to attract the attention of an unseen enemy. Not a sound could be heard save for the noise made by a terrified girl that ran, protected by the night shadows from the many enemies that haunted her

The panting of her breathing was quite clear in the absolute silence that ruled the darkness. She tore through it with the sounds of her heels hitting the asphalt as she ran with only one goal in mind - to stay alive. She felt ready to collapse at any moment now, that was how tired she was, but still she continued to dash through the dark alleys at an abnormal speed for any normal human, even though she felt sore over every inch of her body from all the running.

But she couldn't stop. No, she _wouldn'_t stop because if she did everything was over. All the sacrifices made by her clan so that she could escape would be in vain. And she couldn't let that happen.

Bright, vivid images that portrayed her deepest nightmares, but worse, represented her reality, flashed through her head. If her heart had been beating still she was sure that it would have broken from grief by now.

Swallowing her sorrow she continued her mad dash, only wanting to put as much distance between _them_ and herself as possible.

Her mentor's words still rang in her mind, giving her hope. She had to find the one chosen by the moon to fulfill her task but, first, she had to reach some of her coven allies.

What lay ahead of her was a road full of incertitude and unknown factors. But she wouldn't give up that easily.

Somewhere in the distance, she could feel their auras coming closer of her location. She couldn't let herself be caught, no matter what. She had her duty to accomplish before she could let herself be killed.

Her eyes flashed crimson for a second as exhaustion overcame her.

But she had to continue, at least till she got out the city. In the forest she was safe, she could hide there better than anywhere else.

She had to continue running. She just had...

* * *

_**AN/ **Hi guys ^-^ Finally managed to finish the chapter! I wrote this in only two days so if you find mistakes, illogical reactions that I might have used or anything else that you think might be improved/changed for better somehow, please do not hesitate to tell me. I'll really appreciate it^-^_

_Firstly, I wish to formally apologize for my late update. I do promise to try my best and update faster next time. I'm really sorry but the first weeks of school took some time adapting and that is why I didn't manged to find time to write the next chapter of this fic~_~. But now I think I finally managed to find my pace so the updates should be posted faster ^.^_

_Secondly, as always, **millions, zillions, infinitival thanks** to all the readers and reviewers. **I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!** And, honestly I really do enjoy reading the reviews I get. They are most interesting and full of life, you guys are awesome for taking time to write them ^_^_

_Zana, Lena, once again you guys rock! I really love the ideas you two, my lovely co-writers gave me, and I do plan to use them all *maniacal laugh* And thank you Lena for making a plan for the chapter. it was way easier to write that way, lol! And the way you have portrayed the Queen Zana was brilliant!_

_On the other hand, how it is going for you? Tell me more as I am really curious of how your life is outside the context of this fic because I really do consider you my friends ^_^ I really hope that both of you are doing fine ^_^ Although**, I **wished to be in vacation...*pouts*..._

_Well, I'm ending this now...and I'm going to sleep ...it is exactly 23:47 right now, so, as you can guess, I'm beat -_-. _

_Not to say that I start clases at 7 tomorrow, lol!._

_Ja ne ^-^_

P.S, I haven't even proof read this chapter before posting so if you find more mistakes than usual it's because of that. I promise to work on them tomorrow!


	11. Chapter 10 Return to Hogwarts part II

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ AS always, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter, lol. Enjoy ^.^ _

* * *

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" an all too familiar voice boomed and Hadrian felt the need to run and hug the giant man that bobbed a lamp over the head of the students.

He was just as he remembered him to be, his face being almost completely hidden by a long, shaggy mane of hair and a wild, tangled beard that were slightly shorter than the ones from his memories and of a darker color. You could still make out his eyes, glinting like black beetles underneath all that hair and the large smile that broke on his face at the sight of new students.

"Hagrid..." he whispered and suddenly he felt a light squeeze on his shoulder.

Turning around he was met with the face of Sirius that was giving him an encouraging smile at which Hadrian couldn't help but give a smile of his own in return. He was sure that his friend knew exactly what he felt at the moment.

A low grumble broke trough his daydream and he felt the need to chuckle at his other friend, Severus', disgruntled face.

Who would have ever thought that _he_ would become friends with the '_greasy__' _potion professor that gave him hell in his other life? Ah, the irony of Harry Potter's life.

Gazing once more at Hagrid with warmth in his eyes he couldn't stop a nagging feeling from appearing in the back of his head which he promptly pushed away. He wasn't ready to deal with the fact that one of the people who cared for him so in this world was more that what he seemed to be although he already suspected, no, _knew _that, to be completely honest. After all, there could only be one explanation for the fact that Hagrid was Hogwarts Keeper of Keys and Grounds this time around too, and he wasn't too keen in dealing with it yet.

"C'mon, follow me kids! Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec, jus' round this bend here." Hadrian heard Hagrid's voice say, cutting trough his musings, and, slowly, he raised his eyes.

His breath was taken away by the beauty of the sight that greeted him.

There, in all her splendor, stood Hogwarts.

The vast castle was exactly as he remembered it to be, perched atop a high mountain on the other side, proudly welcoming them in all her magnificent glory under the starry sky. Hadrian ignored the sharp intakes of breath of the other first years and their exclamation of awe and surprise enjoying instead the soft humming of magic that existed all around him. He could practically _breathe _the magic that pulsated in the air as each and everyone of the students was enveloped by it, taken under the noble school's protective wing without them knowing.

His brilliant eyes shone more brighter than ever and unconsciously his face broke into a blinding smile that would have put the sun to shame as he enjoyed the gentle night breeze that caressed his face.

He was home.

"No more than four in a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Gingerly, Hadrian climbed into the boat followed by Sirius and Severus and a sandy-haired boy with whom Sirius was bent on becoming friends, at least judging from the excited question he was trowing at the bewildered boy who seemed to not know what to do confronted with Sirius' more than pushy approach. Idly, Hadrian wondered who the boy was but didn't bothered to ask. He will shortly find out at the sorting, after all.

The ride was silent, with the exception of Sirius' hushed conversation with the sandy-haired boy, everyone preferring to gaze at the castle that will become their home for more than half of year instead of talking, and thus, before they knew it, they reached the shore.

They clambered up a passageway in the rock, following Hagrid who led them to a huge, oak front door on which he knocked three times with his huge fists making some of the first years cringe at the loud noise.

Ominously, the door swung open at once, startling some of the students..

Sirius beamed.

There, in all her stern glory, stood a rather younger Professor McGonagall dressed in emerald robes, her black hair drawn into an tight pun, and Hadrian gave a mental snicker seeing how Sirius straightened himself up and ended his hushed whisperings while faced with his favorite teacher.

McGonagall gave the children a scrutinizing look above her square glasses making some of them shiver. Their survival instincts warned them immediately. This wasn't a women whom you wanted to cross. Ever.

Seemingly satisfied by their reaction, with the tiniest hint of a smirk at her lips, the women turned towards Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will handle them from here on", she said with a kind tone to the friendly giant who gave a shy smile before taking his leave. "Now," the women continued in a brisk tone, turning to the first years, "follow me and don't stray away from the group" she said before leading them inside the castle.

The students were spellbound.

The stone walls were lit with flaming torches and some gasps escaped them as pearly-white and slightly transparent figures glided across a magnificent marble staircase that led to the upper floors. "Ghosts!" someone from the back screamed at which the professor turned and greeted the floating persons leaving the student gaping after her, though they calmed down significantly.

If a teacher greeted them it meant that they were friendly...right?

Nervous and full of questions, the students continued to follow Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about meekly.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," started Professor McGonagall to say. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but, before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points.

At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Hadrian inwardly cheered. Sirius owned him now. He always suspected that the professor used the same speech for the first years and now it was proven. Take that Sirius, he thought sending a smug smile to a scowling Sirius.

After the professor left, murmurs started to fill the chamber.

The sandy haired boy appeared to warm up to Sirius starting to ask him all kind of questions to which the latter was gladly answering and Hadrian couldn't help but notice the nasty looks James continued to trow at him as his eyes swept over the first years. The other kids were looking nervous, wrecking themselves over just how exactly they were supposed to be sorted, coming up with exaggerated stories while fixing their attire.

Next to him, Hadrian heard a scoff.

Turning, he raised an inquiring eyebrow towards Severus.

"The sorting", the other clarified. "I can't believe the stories they come up with", he said looking at a group of children who were talking about facing dragons' and what-not and to Sirius who was patiently listening the sandy haired boy, mind you rather bemused at the same time, as the boy listed the spells he read about, expecting an exam of sorts.

"Am I to understand you know what the sorting is all about?" asked Hadrian, amused at his new friend distress.

"It's nothing special," Severus said trying to appear apathetic though he couldn't hide a hint of smugness from his tone at knowing something that Hadrian didn't. "You only have to put an weird, old talking hat on your head who shouts the name of your house." he replied. "The hardest thing one could do in this lifetime, really," Severus snorted, giving a look of contempt to the overly excited first years.

"Liar!", one of the children said hearing Severus explanation. "Thar's the most ridiculous story I have ever heard. It can't be that simple!" the boy, who sorta reminded Harry of a brave Neville, stated and Hadrian was ready to burst in laughter at the glower and death glare Severus sent towards the now cowering boy.

"Yeah, that's right, what _were_ you thinking when you suggested something like _that_?" a red haired boy, with a lean body and sharp nose, asked in mock-terror, his blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"That's right! Where's your imagination, your sense of adventure? Plus just imagine the horror my hair will face if confronted with a patchy old hat" another boy that was the mirror image of the first exclaimed with a shudder, looking terrified.

"Yeah, even if it _is_ an irreplaceable artifact of forgotten magic that is about to perform intricate telepathy on our mind, what's so interesting about that?" the first boy asked in a matter of fact tone, ignoring the open mouths of his fellow students who couldn't say if they were serious or joking.

Hadrian groaned.

Great, twins. His Hogwarts years suddenly became even more interesting.

"Hush you guys, the professor is coming", a light-haired girl that was sitting with Lily and Petunia said hastily and, not even a moment later, the door opened letting in professor McGonagall upon whose arrival the chatter stopped immediately.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" the professor asked in a sharp tone. "Form a line and follow me" the women ordered leading them out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall.

The first years stared in wonder.

In the hall thousands and thousands of candles were floating in midair over four long tables, upon which were laid glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Hadrian recognized some of them as professor Flitwick, professor Slughorn or professor Sprout but others were still unfamiliar to him.

Feeling a burning stare upon him, Hadrian let his eyes roam further at the professor table until he locked gazes with Riddle's crimson eyes who, unsurprisingly because his father let him know beforehand, was sitting in the headmaster seat. The professor gave him an amused smile and a small nod of acknowledgment, and Hadrian promptly cut the gaze off, the Hagrid issue still fresh on his mind.

Mainly to avoid Riddle's stare, Hadrian looked upward, a smile gracing his features as he looked at the velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He mentally chuckled as he heard Sirius whisper, _"Its bewitched to look like the sky outside. You can read all about it in Hogwarts, A History."_ to the sandy-haired boy who was also mesmerized by the sight who seemed to be an opening towards heaven.

"Oh, man!" whined the boy that called Severus a liar, "I can't believe he told the truth", he groaned looking with distaste at a battered hat that was put on a stool by McGonagall at which Severus remained impassive though one could see, if looked for it, the victorious glint present in his eyes that seemed to scream 'Ha!' to the world.

Noticing that the hat twitched everybody's eyes glued themselves to the old artifact who seemed to stir from a deep sleep. Fascinated, they watched as the hat developed a wide mouth and started to sing.

_I welcome you, new students_

_It's time for a new year!_

_I'll sort all of you to help_

_At finding your place here._

_You may not like my look _

_But don't judge me wrong,_

_Cause I'm the only one that could_

_Sort you where you belong!_

_You might be in Gryffindor_

_Courageous at heart-_

_Daring, chivalrous, hot heated, _

_It's what sets you apart._

_Or you may be a Hufflepuff, _

_Where friendship's above all-_

_Loyal, kind and honest_

_You'll never let a friend fall._

_Or yet in Ravenclaw you could_

_Find your own kind_

_Where books and learning_

_Are always on one's mind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll find the house for you still_

_With cunning and cleverness_

_Your ambitions you'll fulfill._

_So try me, don't be scared_

_Cause your rightful place I'll find_

_I'm a thinking hat_

_And I'll peak inside your mind_

_But worry not my friend_

_Cause what there will I see_

_A secret will be kept_

_Inside little, old me_

_So come and put me on _

_Don't get in a flap_

_Cause I'm the one and only_

_The great thinking cap!_

Applause erupted in the hall at the end of the song and Hadrian swore he heard the kid from earlier groan a "Great, it sings", in a sarcastic voice to which he couldn't help a snicker from escaping him.

In a long stride, Professor McGonagall stepped forward after the applause calmed down, holding a long roll of parchment in her hands.

"The one who hears his or her name called will step on the stool and put the hat on to be sorted" she said peering at them from above her glasses. "Black, Sirius!"

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Narcissa Black was bored to death while she listened to her friends endless chatter.

Disinterested, she watched as the first years were brought inside by McGonagall and her cold blue eyes quickly locked on the proud figure of her cousin who didn't seemed to be nervous at all about the sorting. From the corners of her eyes she could see how her other relatives also dropped anything else they did at the moment in favor of observing the one who will one day become the Head of the Noble House of Black.

Sirius Black...

The boy intrigued her as she didn't know what to expect of him. The Sirius she knew was a prankster who loved to joke around and hated his responsibilities as the Black heir. A fool. But her uncle said that that wasn't her cousin true personality, that it was the result of a compulsion web which Sirius managed to break on his own.

Her interest was piqued.

Although she was the youngest of her sister she prided herself in also being the wisest. She knew that, compared to her older sisters, she was thought just as a pretty face whose only use to the family will be the betrothal contract she will have to fulfill.

She wasn't as Andromeda, whom she often compared with a gentle owl due to her sister love of books. She knew that her father was very proud of Andromeda thinking that she will have a bright political career and, although she didn't see the charm of those foolish political games, she could see it happening. That is if her sister didn't become distract, as she often did, by those silly romance novellas that planted dangerous ideas in her head. I mean really, how could her sister enjoy reading such filthy, unspeakable stuff was beyond her! Lord gracious could one imagine the shame that will befall the Black House if her sister decided to follow the example showed in those books and fall in love with some pauper or worse – Muggle filth?

Her parents should be glad they have her to deal with it. Andromeda would never find out why her books kept on disappearing.

And Bellatrix...

Narcissa often compared her oldest sister with a storm. She had to admit that Bella was a genius in dueling but what good will that do? Even though her sister had her own kind of beauty who would want to marry her knowing of her tomboyish hobbies like Quidditch – ugh- and dueling and her violent temper?

No, she knew her way was the best one. With care and lots of work she made sure to become the most sought after girl in Slytherin and not only. Even the older students were taken aback by her beauty although she was only thirteen years old and a third year. At this rate she will find the best match she could and assure herself a bright future in which she could enjoy life without lifting a finger.

That way she knew everybody will be happy.

She would have her easy life, the Black house will gain more power trough the alliance to her husband's family and she could after concentrate on building herself the perfect family in peace.

Because, without doubt, family was the most important thing in ones life.

And that it why the news about the compulsion web came as such a shock. To think one would attempt to harm a Black scion...

Fury boiled underneath her cool demeanor and, although she struggled to maintain her polite facade, her smile became the iciest one have ever seen her have.

With barely contained anxiety she watched as Sirius, elegantly she noted, sat on the stool and put on the old hat. Seconds ticked by and it felt like an eternity has passed before the hat proclaimed, in a loud voice, "SLYTHERIN" for all to hear.

She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding as a genuine smile lighted her face.

Maybe Sirius really changed from his muggle loving silly prankster days because she knew there was no way for the old Sirius to land in Slytherin's house.

Wait a second...

Muggle loving...it couldn't be...could it?

With a sinking feeling she inconspicuously excused herself from the table without attracting attention and, pale faced, headed straight to the owlery with no time to waste.

She had a letter to write.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

The professors watched the new students as they were sorted with fond smile on their faces. They remembered a time were they were just like this, nervous but determinant to learn the secrets of magic and because of that they couldn't help little smiles from appearing on their faces although the atmosphere at the table was far from being cheerful.

The scandal with Dumbledore took its tool on everybody.

Most of them understood that the headmaster's intentions were pure but that didn't made them any less wrong and for that Hogwarts had to suffer.

They still couldn't believe that the Headmaster was capable of using legimency on a child and frankly the incident had shaken their blind faith in the wizard. They were teachers, professors and their job was to take care of the children and help them achieve their potential. It was a sacrilege for them to see something that they were sworn to protect, with their lives even, harmed by the one who they thought of as their leader.

More so, since the news of Albus deed had reached the country's ears they received complaints, threats and daily howlers, some parents even wanting for their children to leave Hogwarts in favor of Beauxbatons or Durmstrang.

In times like this they realized like how lucky they were to have Riddle on their side.

After Dumbledore was relieved of his function due to the Ministry's decree, the respected DADA professor was forced to step forward as Deputy Headmaster and assume role of Headmaster in Dumbledore stead. Right when the pandemonium broke out.

In awe, the professors watched how Riddle handled the chaos with seemingly ease, calming the raging parents, organizing the huge amount of paperwork that needed to be completed at the start of a new scholar year and, in short, brought order in the maelstrom that came over Hogwarts with the recent events.

It was a wonder how the professor managed to spin the situation around and make the parents retreat their complaints and convince them to let the children continue their education at Hogwarts. The man was a born diplomat!

From the corners of their eyes they watched as Riddle charmed the students with a simple smile even now, as the sorting took place. It seemed as if the headmaster seat was made specially for him and, though they loved Dumbledore, they had to admit that Riddle did his job better than the old wizard who liked to put his responsibilities on the shoulders of others. They didn't know if they should feel troubled or not at how...fit...the man seemed in his new position.

All the way, Riddle only observed them in amusement.

Some people were so easy won over by his charming facade...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian anxiously waited for his name to be called.

This time he decided to let the hat choose his house without his interference and, so, he couldn't wait to see where he would be sorted. After all, he _had_ changed a lot from the boy that nervously waited to be sorted all those years ago.

Slowly, the names were approaching his letter.

He watched, rather dispassionately to be truthful, as Rabastan Lestrange, who was sorted into Slytherin, proud with his sorting strutted towards the house table to sit beside his equally proud older brother Rodolphus.

He was unsurprised when the boy that called Severus a liar proved out to be Frank Longbottom, the resemblance with Neville being undeniable, or at least that was what Hadrian bemusedly thought as he watched the boy trip on air as he headed towards the Griffindor's table.

He was surprised though, when the sandy boy that Sirius befriended, proven to be Remus Lupin, his mentor of sorts from his other life, and that he was sorted into Ravenclaw. He felt a little bad realizing that now Hogwarts wouldn't be met with the "Marauders" seeing that the prankster quartet had been separated before they even had a chance to befriend each other, with James going into Gryffindor and Sirius into Slytherin. Well, at least his mother and Remus were in the same house, Hadrian warily thought, thinking of Lily who, unlike her sister who was sorted into Gryffindor, was also sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Malfoy, Hadrian!", McGonagall called and suddenly the loud chatter in the Great Hall was replaced by silence as Hadrian stepped forwards and, gracefully, sat on the stool.

"Did she say - "

"Is that _him? _The _hero _that..."

"- they call him '_dark angel_', you know..."

As the blackness inside the hat blocked all the outside noises, Hadrian could only feel grateful. Really, didn't they had anything better to do beside gossiping about him?

_ /Unlikely, /_ snorted the same voice that Hadrian heard singing before, and whom he promptly recognized as belonging to the hat, inside his mind. _/Now, let's see what we have here.../_ the voice idly continued and Hadrian felt the hat's presence passing through all his mental barriers with little to no effort.

_/Don't be surprised, young man. I _am _the founders' sorting hat, after all /,_ the cap stated, smugness dripping from its tone, at which Hadrian lightly snorted.

_/...Oh, my!/_, the hat suddenly exclaimed. _/This has never happened before!/_

Hadrian wasn't sure if he wanted to know. Was it about the fact that he was from another dimension?

_ /Not that, boy! I already sorted your companion in case that you forgot,/_ the had said rather impatiently, shamelessly listening to his private thoughts, _/so I already know all about that. It was quite an easy task to sort your friend considering the plans he has for the future, plans which I warn you, have you at their center. But __this__, _this_ is another matter all together simply because I. CANNOT. SORT. YOU!/_ the hat proclaimed frustrated, pausing dramatically between each word.

There was a second spam in which his brain shut down due to the shock. Then ...

_/WHAT?/_ Hadrian mentally screamed making the hat cringe. _/You can not do that! You are the __SORTING hat. It's your JOB to sort me! What do you mean that you_ can't?_/_

_ /Well/, _the had nervously began aware of Hadrian's rather destructive plans for its demise that plagued the boy's mind at the moment, /_ while __seeing your memories I came to the conclusion that you have the equal amount of qualities from all four houses. You are ferociously loyal to those you deem friends and family, you are recklessly brave when a situation arises but you manage to maintain a cool mind no matter what you have to deal with in order to make a quick escape and, though your mind is as Slytherin as one can get with all those manipulative plans you have going inside it, you still earn for a simple life. So, as you see, I come to an impasse seeing that you will fit in all the houses and as such I don't know were to sort you./_

_/.../_

_ /.../_

_/...You have to be kidding me/, _Hadrian mentally groaned, feeling the rather unhealthy need to bang his head on something. Or strangle the sorting hat.

/ _So what do we do now? I can't stay here forever you know_/, Hadrian dryly pointed out after a few moments in which the silence stretched.

_/I don't know! The founders will all kill me if I don't sort you into their house, respectively/ _the hat whined, yes whined, to an unsympathetic Hadrian.

/_The founders, really? Forgive me if I'm mistaken but I was under the impression that they are ah, DEAD? So please forgive me for asking but how are they more dangerous than me?/ _asked in an innocent tone Hadrian but with an murderous edge coating his voice.

_ /Right, cause in this world there isn't any way for the dead to remain in this realm./ _the hat pointed out with a huff, ignoring Hadrian's not so subtle threat completely

_ /Wait, you mean they are still around?/ _asked Hadrian suddenly alert, ready to pick any clues the hat might give. He really wanted a mystery to take his mind off his chaotic life.

Sadly, the hat simply ignored his question.

/..._I suppose I could let you choose for yourself the house you want to be in and I'll just go along with your choice/ _the hat said slowly, as if not believing itself for suggesting something like that.

/_And we couldn't have done that faster because?/_ asked a rather annoyed Hadrian that simply knew wild rumors will run amiss thanks to his rather...lengthy...sorting.

_/Well, sorry for being reluctant of letting a students sort himself when that is my task to fulfill,/ _the had said sharply, irritated with this unfavorable turn of events.

_/A task that you don't seem capable of accomplishing at the moment/_ Hadrian mercilessly pointed.

_/So what should it be? Do you want to return to being a Gryffindor? Or shall I put you in another house?_/ the hat inquired, brushing off yet again Hadrian's comments.

Hadrian brows furrowed in concentration.

What house _did_ he wanted to be sorted in?

This wasn't a easy decision to make, Hadrian realized.

There were just too many factors that had to be taken in consideration, considering his, well, admittedly rather vague plans for the future and the prejudiced views the wizarding world held. If he were to be a Gryffindor, he was sure that the dark families wouldn't ever consider allying themselves with him because he will be thought as a foolish golden boy, that blindly followed the light's beliefs. Hufflepuff was out of the question since, though he knew it wasn't true, the house members did have an reputation of being...rather slow on the uptake and no one will really take him seriously if he was sorted there. That left Ravenclaw and Slytherin for the count. And frankly, though he knew that by being in Ravenclaw he was assuring himself a perfectly neutral position, he really didn't liked studying that much and he preferred quidditch over a book anytime.

So, he decided on Slytherin. Considering the fact that his status as a '_hero_' who had a '_hard life_' should give him some leeway for the light side, the Slytherin house was his most useful choice. Firstly, because Sirius was there and as such they could plan their private conversations easier, then there was the fact that he could develop more his acting and manipulating skills seeing that in that house they were a must for survival and, frankly, he always wondered what he missed when refused to be sorted there first time around.

_/Are you sure?/_ the hat's voice asked just as Hadrian made his decision. Hadrian only gave the mental version of a nod.

/_Well, if you are, you can go to _SLYTHERIN", the hat said, shouting the last word aloud for the whole hall to hear.

After he took the hat off his head, silence was the only thing that greeted him. All the first years, no, _all the school_, including the professors were looking at him as if he were a strange animal from zoo.

"It's...it's a new record!" suddenly exclaimed professor Flitwick in excitement, standing up on his seat and looking at Hadrian in awe. "It's the longest sorting that ever took place at Hogwarts" he proclaimed and, as if on cue, the hall was suddenly filled with the buzzing sound of whispering, all eyes locked on the Hadrian who plastered an uncertain smile on his face as wild theories were beginning to form in the mind of the students.

Then the applauds began.

It started with Lucius, who was looking at Hadrian filled with pride, and Sirius, who was positively beaming but soon the whole Slytherin table joined , the members throwing smug looks towards the other houses as if to say 'He's ours now, tough luck'. Hadrian was certain that this was the most excited greeting he had ever saw the Slytherins give to a new member. He didn't knew what to feel about that, frankly.

Confidently, as he didn't felt inclined to show any weakness for his new house-mates to exploit, he headed towards the Slytherin table after McGonagall ushered him so that the next student could be sorted.

He refused to acknowledge the satisfied crimson stare that followed his every move.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Emerald flames sprung to life, bathing the room in their eerie glow as, gracefully, a figure emerged from them, greeting with a nod the other three occupants of the room.

"My Lord, you have arrived, " respectfully murmured Abraxas while the others two also gave curt but respectful nods. They weren't foolish and they recognized the man's power.

Tension filled the air as they were under the sharp scrutinizing gaze of the newly arrived man, that sent shivers down their spine unconsciously.

"Yes, the sorting had lasted more than it was expected", the man finally said, with amusement dancing in his burgundy eyes, "thanks to the always surprising Mister Hadrian who, you will be pleased to find out Abraxas, has been sorted into Slytherin", the man continued with a hint of smugness, explaining the reason for his delay without really giving an apology per se, not that anybody expected him to do.

Abraxas was indeed pleased, if rather surprised, by his son's sorting. He had expected him to land in Ravenclaw but, as always, his lord's premonition had proven right. Also, he couldn't help but wonder what Hadrian had done now to cause his master's delay but he knew this wasn't the time to satisfy his curiosity.

"Well, now that you have blessed us with your presence we can finally get this over with," interfered gruffly a voice, bluntly cutting the pleasantries short before they even began, that belonged to Bogrud, a rather disgruntled goblin that was glaring at nothing and all at the same time trough his monocle covered eye.

"I have to say that I am also curious to find the reason for this meeting", Leon Delacour also stated, his blue eyes piercing Riddle's red ones, knowing that the man was the one that was in charge.

The man in question let a fleeting dark smile adorn his flawless handsome features as he served himself with a glass of red wine from Abraxas' office, in which the meeting was held, and turned to face his guests, Abraxas Malfoy, Bogrud the senior goblin and Leon Delacour, that were scattered around the kidney-shaped satinwood desk, seated in comfortable armchairs.

"I presume that everyone present here has been briefed on Hadrian's heritage, isn't that right?" he asked, mostly towards Leon as he knew that the other two were acquainted with the situation.

"We have been", Leon confirmed, "but I have to admit that I don't really understand why this is such an important matter," the blonde wizard said earning himself quite an disgusted look from Bogrud.

"He is the Hywel heir!" the goblin stated in a matter of fact tone, as if that was an explanation in and out itself. Really now, he couldn't believe the ignorance of wizards these day. Stupid fools!

"The Hywel heir, indeed," Riddle mused before fixing Leon with his eyes. "Tell me, Mr. Delacour, what do you know about the Hywels?"

The older wizard's forehead creased in concentration.

"Not much," he finally admitted after a couple of seconds, "only that they are one of the oldest houses in Europe", at which the goblin huffed.

"Figures you don't know much about them, _boy_", the goblin said to Leon who was bristling in barely contained anger at Bogrud's insulting tone. "If you knew, you would have realized their importance and you wouldn't have addressed them without the proper respect," the goblin continued and, if Leon wasn't a peaceful man, he would have likely strangled the goblin despite the fact that no anger could be seen on his face at Bogrud's words.

"Maybe it would be better if we let my Lord give us a proper explanation. I have to admit that I am also at lost to their true importance, although I like to think I grasped the basics", Malfoy smoothly interfered before the goblin and his father-in-law started to go at each others throats.

A low, seductive chuckle escaped Riddle, who was amused at the their antics, childish as they might be, effectively silencing any further attempt at speech that the others might have.

"The Hywels," Riddle started with a velvety tone enrapturing his listeners, "aren't just any old family. They are more important than any of you, well maybe with the exception of Bogrud, can even begin to imagine.

They are ancient, their first _widely_ known appearance in history dating from 48 BCE, back when the Hywels, that were _already _known as a Noble House, saved most of the books from Library of Alexandria from being destroyed during the Great Fire.

As you can deduce, they migrated from Alexandria afterward, firstly towards Africa, Asia - Japan included and America before, finally, coming in Europe where they traveled from country to country for a few centuries before settling down in the British isles, also deciding to adopt the name of Hywel then, which means prominent in welsh.

In their travels, thanks to their neutral position and knowledge that they possessed, the Hywels were courted by many important wizarding Noble Houses with whom they signed magical binding alliance contracts that passed down the generations and that are still active even today, and I believe you realize what that means for Hadrian and us. I trust that Bogrud has some names that are allied with the Hywels for us?" inquired Riddle pinning the goblin in question with his gaze.

"Indeed I do, and among them are found the names of the Royal House of Russia, the Rurik House, of China, the Yue House and of Japan, the Shindo House", the goblin said making Leon and Abraxas gasp in surprise, their jaws almost dropping to the floor from shock.

…

ROYAL Houses?

Those were THE most ancient and noble houses in the whole world, that, without even having to make an effort, were unanimously recognized as country leaders by their compatriots. They practically did what any Lord, be it dark or light, wanted to accomplish without even lifting a finger and no one dared to question their rightful place without being completely crushed by the power those houses held. They were, as the say goes, born with a silver spoon in their mouth. And to think that the Hywels, meaning Hadrian, meaning now _them_ were considered as allied with_ those_ houses was...mind-blowing!

"Not to mention that," Riddle continued ignoring the gob-smacked expression of the two wizards, "if Hadrian passes the probes and opens the Hywel Archive he will become the owner of a knowledge gathered since ancient time till at least the last century. I trust you can understand what that means and surely, when that happens, even more people will want to ally themselves with him if only to try to benefit of the knowledge he has in his grasp, with him and with your families members, both of you included, Abraxas, Mr. Delacour seeing that your are the closest to Hadrian.

As it is, Hadrian will become, when this information becomes public, the most desirable child in the world. After all, even without this, he is world-wide known as a hero whose magical reserves are double in size for what a child his age should have and also possessor of a high intelligence. Adding the blood abilities to the mix, the fact that his ancestry is as purest as one can get considering that there were no squibs in his line and the fact that he will be the owner of the Hywel Archive will make him the number one target for betrothal contracts coming not only from noble houses but from royal ones. He will represent POWER and everyone will want a piece of him", Riddle stated his eyes piercing the others occupant of the room to the core.

"Not only that, but all of Hadrian's close friends and family, and yes, that means all of the Malfoys and the Delacours who are the boy's known adoptive relatives, will also become targets to betrothal contracts, assassination attempts and bribery as a way to get to Hadrian."

"Taking all things into account, I plan to make the news become public knowledge in one week from now and, in the mean time, I have some task for you," Riddle continues, a smirk tugging at his lips, as he took into account the reaction Leon and Abraxas gave as they mulled over what they were told.

"Abraxas," he started and, with the utmost serious expression adorning his face, the called wizard gave all his attention to his lord, "I need you to start looking for a trusted secretary whom you'll magically bind to secrecy right away, so that he could help you handle the paperwork without worrying that he might be a spy. Also, if Bogrud will give his permission, you shall give the documents concerning Hadrian's adoption to him to be checked by goblins. The adoption would surely be questioned when Hadrian's heritage will be found out so all the papers must be in the neatest condition possible, not a letter out of order."

At this Abraxas looked questionably at the goblin who gave an almost imperceptible nod in agreement.

"Beside that, Senior Bogrud," Riddle continued turning now towards the old goblin, "I have to request Gringotts services in providing an warding team to add better wards and improve the already existing ones at Malfoy Manor. Of course, the help will be rewarded handsomely," Riddle added knowing that no matter what, for a goblin only through galleons you could get through.

Bogrud only grunted in response but one could clearly see the greedy glint that appeared in the goblin's bottomless black eyes.

"Also, you should inform our _common _friend of what is to happen", Riddle continued with a dark, amused smile."We wouldn't want him to have a heart attack, considering his age and all".

"I shall," the goblin responded, silent laughter shining in his eyes at Riddle's comment, making the other two wizards curious at what friend they were referring.

"Likewise, Mr. Delacour, you should to do well to improve your manor security.", the dark lord said, focusing now on his follower's father in law. "And also, I was informed by Abraxas that you have some kind of alliance with Mrs. Skeeter, is that right?"

"Indeed, I can say I do," Leon said guardedly, slightly disturbed at the devilishly handsome and oh so dangerous smirk that appeared on Riddle face at his confirmation, that made him resemble a cat that got its canary.

"Then you must appoint a meeting with her as soon as possible. I'm sure both us and Mrs. Skeeter could have a most enjoyable partnership. She could prove most useful in showing the Ministry's true colors, specially with the information gathered by the goblins about their dealings with Hadrian's fortune", Riddle casually remarked, his predatory, Cheshire-like grin belittling his innocent tone and sending shivers through the ones witnessing such a sight. How could he be so charmingly sadistic they didn't know but they truly hoped that he never, ever would think about considering them as to be his enemies. Since if that happened they would be crushed in a blink of eye, no doubt about that.

As they started planning the best way to break the news about Hadrian's heritage to the wizarding world, Riddle's dark magic purring in contentment all the while, only one thing damping the DADA professor's mood. Really, it was such a pity that he didn't got to witness Dumbledore's face when the wizard heard the news...

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

_Dear mother,beloved father and cute little brother, _

_As I suspect you will be all killing yourselves over my sorting I decided to be kind this time, don't expect it to happen a second time Regulus so behave!, and cut your suffering short by letting you know that I was sorted into Slytherin._

_ I am ever so pleased with the chosen house of course, specially considering that all the other Blacks have been sorted here, and yes, mother, I know you told me it doesn't matter but please, I am not a child and I know what is expected out of me as the Black House heir. I promise to make all of you proud!_

_ Going on, I am pleased to announce you that I already made some friends, among them being Hadrian Malfoy, Regulus don't laugh!, and Severus Snape. I think that you were in the same year as Severus' mother, Eileen Prince, weren't you mother? If I recall correctly, you used to be good friends till she decided to marry that good for nothing muggle, isn't that right? As it is, I have to say that her son seems to appear intelligent, at least that's what I gathered from his lovely sarcastic replies that reminded me of Regulus, and no that wasn't a compliment dear brother, and he appears to be rather advanced in his potions material._

_ Also, father, I decided against befriending James Potter despite the fact the he is my cousin and the son of Aunt Doreea. His is a prat, to put it simply, and I got the most awful first impression from him as I could get. I first saw him when he was, after all, insulting Severus, without any other reason beside the fact that he wasn't looking as good as him thanks oh his modest robes, and mother could you do something about that?, and Hadrian at the same time, thinking him to be so shallow as to judge people based on appearances. _

_ And Regulus, Hadrian was so cool handling the brat! He got all emotionless all of a sudden and then said, in ice-cold voice that felt like being in the middle of Antarctica wearing only underwear, 'Please refrain from insulting my friends, especially if you are trying to become one of them', making the little stuck-up get tomato red in the face! It was hilarious! _

_Likewise father, Aunt Callidora's son, Frank Longbottom, who was sorted into Griffindor, didn't endear himself to me, being quite loud and obnoxious but Barty Crouch, Aunt Charis' grandson, who was sorted into Ravenclaw, seemed to be interesting enough so I'll think I'll try to become his friend.  
_

_ Oh, and Regulus, you might want to learn as much as you can before attending Hogwarts. Confronting a troll seems like child play compared with the dangers you would have to face as to be sorted into a house, so prepare yourself. You'll need it, specially if you want to land in Slytherin, the best of all the four houses._

_ I must say that the food was satisfactory mother, so don't start fussing! I especially enjoyed the strawberry cheesecake the Hogwarts house-elves prepared for dessert although it doesn't come closer to comparing with Kreacher's special cookies, which I must say I already dearly miss._

_ Oh, and I also met Lucius Malfoy, Hadrian's brother, who led us into the dorm we shall use while at Hogwarts. It will be shared dorm but I am happy to say that Hadrian and Severus will be the ones with whom I'll share it, beside other two students, among them being cousin Evan Rosier and Rabastan Lestrange, with whom I exchanged some greetings at a party before, I think._

_ I am afraid that I must end the letter here, as it is rather late and tomorrow, seeing that we start classes early, Hadrian's brother offered to give us a Hogwarts tour as to not became lost in the castle that might resemble a maze, to us first years poor souls, and that means we have to wake up even earlier that the rest of our classmates. _

_ I hope to hear from you soon, as I already miss you all so much!_

_ Love,_

_ Sirius_

_P.S.: Mother, please do send me some Kreacher's home made cookies. I'm drooling just thinking of them!_

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

**_AN/_**_ Hi guys ^-^_

_I am really sorry that, despite the lovely reviews I have got from you, my wonderful readers, I haven't been able to update on Sunday and that you had to wait till today to read this chapter...BUT! on a more cheerful note, I made this chapter extra long just for you so can I be, pretty please, forgiven?*hopeful eyes*  
_

_I hope so, lol^ .^_

_As always, Zana, Lena, thousand of thanks to you, my brilliant co-writers, who, hopefully are doing great! Aren't you just giddy reading the reviews count,knowing that you helped so in reaching it?  
_

_ I am EUPHORIC! I tell you, to reach the 2000 count for reviews and that wouldn't have happen without all of you who supported this fic, who encouraged me, made me laugh and gave me advice trough your more than wonderful reviews! Also, I am happy to say that this story is posted on 50 C2s! LOL!- by the way C2s represent communities here on fanfiction dot net haha ^-^  
_

_As such I have a little surprise ^-^_

_The first one to review this chapter would get a wish out of the three posted below, granted by me ^_^_

Wish number one_ - you can make your own oc character for me to include in this fic, although it will be a minor one. You can choose he's/she's name, physical appearance, some personality traits and age, and I'll continue from here on. If you choose this wish you have to post your character description for me to read ^-^_

Wish number two - _you to can make me write an oneshot with whatever pair strikes your fancy from any book or anime although, If I am not familiar with it might take a while till i manage__ to write it as I'll have to get to know about what I'm writing, lol, but don't worry I'm sure I'll manage._

Wish number three - _you get to make me write an multi-chapter H__arry Potter fanfic on which you write the overall summary__, choose the pairings and the major characters but, if you choose this one, I have to warn you that the updates will be slow, like in REALLY slow as my attention will mainly be on "Black Phoenix"^ _^_

_So, my lucky reader, take your pick!_

_Also, my other not so lucky readers, don't despair! You'll also get your chance, though the wishes from which you'll have to choose will be most likely different, some other time in the future ^-^_

_That's it for now, my friends, so see ya next time and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter ^_^_

_Ja ne ^-^_


	12. Chapter 11 A change of perspective

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

* * *

_Pain._

Pure, excruciating pain ran trough his veins as he trashed in his sleep, his body feeling like it was on fire as his mind witnessed events that took place in another world.

"Draco, Draco, Draco..." his chilling voice spoke in a mocking tone, while he finally lifted the Cruciatus curse from the pitiful form of his ex-school nemesis. "Do you not know that I absolutely _abhor_ failures?" he then asked, absently playing with his wand.

Idly, as he watched his old rival gather his wits and trying to recover from the pain he was just subjected to, Hadrian realized that he was very lucky to have remembered to cast the Silencing Charm around his bed before falling asleep. He would have woken up the whole dorm otherwise with his screams.

"M-my Lord..." the blond tried to explain, still panting heavily, with mused, blonde sticking to his forehead and gray eyes wide in fright.

"Tell me, Draco, how hard can it be for you to infiltrate in the midst of those blood-traitors and mudbloods, hmm? You displease me, Draco, and you don't want to displease Lord Voldemort", he continued coolly, unfeeling to the other desperation. How pathetic. Was this all there was to Lucius' son?

"They d-don't trust me, master. Especially L-longbottom. They are weary."

"Enough!" he ordered in a hiss, eliciting a whimper from his follower. "Lord Voldemort doesn't care for your pathetic excuses. Results are all that matter."

"M-my Lord, please..."

"You have one month to gain their trust. It goes without saying that failure is not an option, " he ordered, dark bemusement coloring his voice at the others predicament.

"As you w-wish, sire", Draco dutifully replied, shakily lifting himself up from his crunched position on the stone floor to take his leave. He was glad. Somehow, he managed to keep his life.

"And Draco" he called after the departing blond, making him stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Crucio."

_Ah!_ Music to his ears. Really, the Malfoy heir had such amusing cries of pain.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

_** Tick, tock! Tick, tock!**_

Elegant jade colored robes swished around the women as she suddenly stood up unable, due to the anxiety she felt, to stay still any longer. She started to pace, back and forth, becoming lost in her musings, while her cup of Darjeeling tea remained untouched on the table, spreading a sweet floral aroma in the air.

_'Wonder where he'll be sorted in...Hopefully Slytherin, though Ravenclaw doesn't seem too bad...But what if he is in Griffindor or Hufflepuff...no, I mustn't think negatively!...and even if he was in them it wouldn't really matter...He would be the one to change ones preconception about those houses!'_

** Tick, tock! Tick, tock!**

She turned left and continued to pace as she became more frantic with worry. Dark circles could be seen around her brilliant eyes, evidence of her sleepless night, but not even those could make her appear any less beautiful, even more so with the gentle rays of sun, that peered between the silky blue curtains, playing on her porcelain face.

_'I hope he has eaten enough...He is only skin and bones as it is and if he was too suddenly stop eating because the food made by the Hogwarts' house elves didn't suit his tastes...I'll sick Kreacher on those poor excuse of house elves that aren't even worth the space they occupy if that happens! Yes, yes, that's what I'll do...'_

_** Tick, tock! Tick, tock!**_

She turned around once more and continued to pace, one finger taping her chin as she tried to organize her chaotic thoughts.

_'Maybe if I was to...'_

"Mother!", an impatient voice cut trough Walburga musings, startling her. "You're gonna make a hole in the carpet with all your pacing", a rather irritated boy finally snapped, after becoming dizzy with watching his mother pace continuously, back and forth, in the center of the living room.

The tension mixed with growing anxiety was already hanging heavily in the air, taking it's toll on them as they waited for news about Sirius and the pacing didn't do anything to soothe said tension. Especially when the only noises heard were the 'shuffles' made by Orion's newspaper, the sharp 'clicks' of the chess pieces and the incessant 'tick-tock's ' of the clock. Though the clock was rather beautiful, finding itself in a walnut case, with a slim trunk, a long door and a small bun feet, with intricate designs decorating it and making it seem like a piece of art. It was also rather useful, showing not only the time but also the status of some of the Black family's members though it had only six states to choose from – home, school, work, traveling, hospital and mortal peril.

But still though! The noise was annoying and the sound of pacing didn't helped one bit. Not that he couldn't empathize with his mother when, after all, all of them were nerve wrecked from the wait, especially Walburga who had worked herself up with worry over her oldest son' well being at Hogwarts.

As it was, patient or calm were the last thing you could call them at the moment so no one could blame neither mother or son for starting a glaring contest with each other.

"Regulus! Don't you take that tone with me! And I can't help it if I'm worried for your brother! The poor boy had been through more than enough already and who knows what troubles he'll have now at Hogwarts, away from me, from his family" Walburga said, worry palpable in her tone making Regulus feel sorry for snapping.

"He has other relatives there to take care of him, mother, if something happens. As it is though, he is more than capable of taking care of himself, as he already proved, so you should trust him more. Alas, despite that, I have to admit that both me and father are also worried about him but you don't see us act as impatient as you", he said, with a more calm tone than his previous one, trying to make his mother see reason.

"Yes, I can certainly see just how worried you and Orion are, " his mother retorted dryly with a pointed look towards both Regulus, who was playing wizarding chess by himself against the charmed pieces – and losing quite badly at that- , and her husband, who was leisurely reading the morning news paper, lounged on an armchair in front of the fireplace.

Hearing his name called, Orion lifted his eyes from the Daily Prophet to look inquiringly at his wife.

"Is something wrong, dear?", he asked warily, seeing that his wife and son were engaged in an glaring contest with each other and when, at his harmless question, both son and wife turned their gazes on him, as if blaming him for interfering in their dispute, he couldn't help but gulp nervously at being subjugated to such deadly glares. He shivered. Thank Merlin that looks couldn't kill...well, without counting the one of a basilisk that is.

He couldn't help but sigh in relief as, before they could start to verbally attack him, a loud taping sound was heard demanding their attention. Instantly, Walburga interrupted her glaring session and, with a sound of glee, went to open the window letting in a owl that had securely tied on her claw a letter.

The owl was, simply put, quite beautiful, with tawny feathers that shone with a golden glow in the proper light and gleaming hazel orbs that glinted with a sharp intelligence unlike that of normal owls. Now, though, nobody was interested in it's beauty but on the burden it carried.

"It's Mione, Sirius' owl! And it has brought us a message", Walburga announced and, as one, Orion and Regulus sprung from their respective seats to read the letter together with Walburga who was already ripping it open.

Greedily, they read the letter's content, drinking in every word their dear Sirius wrote to them.

_Dear mother, beloved father and cute little brother,... _

"Just look how polite he is"' Walburga said proudly after reading the first line. Regulus, on the other hand wasn't as happy.

"I'm not little!" he exclaimed. "Neither cute", he continued with a blush that made him seem just like that in his parents eyes though, wisely, they decided to refrain from commenting on it.

As they read that Sirius was sorted into Slytherin, all the Blacks smiled proudly, Regulus going as far as whooping in joy seeing that his brother was sorted in what he thought of as the coolest house at Hogwarts.

Orion was also proud reading the next paragraph and knowing that Sirius, despite his young age, already knew how the pureblooded society, where appearances were what counted most, worked . Though he couldn't help being a little sad at his son lost naivete.

They were all happy, though not surprised, to hear that Sirius managed to make some friends, Regulus smirking all the while at his brother persistence in befriending Hadrian.

"Severus Snape, son of Eileen Prince, huh?" mused aloud Orion, with a thoughtful expression on his face raising his eyes from the letter to look at his beloved wife. "Tell me Walburga, wasn't Eileen the one who threatened me with a rather gruesome death if I so much as made you look sad when we first started dating at Hogwarts?", he inquired looking both amused and terrified at the memory.

"Yes, she was,"Walburga responded wistfully, with a far-away expression. "Eileen was my best friend until we finished Hogwarts and she become enamored with that hateful muggle," she continued with a bitter voice still sad over the loss of her friend. It was a mystery how the girl that used to share the same beliefs as her came to be married with what they hated the most. Maybe Sirius will manage to make her son, Severus, see the wrongness of her doings and the vileness of muggles, though. At least the boy had a change of redemption. Half bloods weren't that bad if they relinquished their muggle heritage and Sirius seemed to find the boy quite intelligent. There was still some hope left.

Seeing the far away look on his wife's face, Orion quickly returned to reading the parchment only to have Regulus, who had been reading ahead blow into laughter a moment later. Curious as to what made his son laugh so, he let his eyes slid over the letter only to have a smile of his own appear. That Hadrian sure was something else and seemed like a good friend to have. The Malfoys made a good choice in adopting him though he couldn't help but frown at the impression Sirius got of his cousins. He sighed. He couldn't blame the boy for that if what he wrote was true. Both James and Frank seem to have acted unbecoming of their heritage.

With another sigh, Orion risked a glance at his wife who was silently fuming, muttering under her breath about brats with muggle manners, things she had to buy for her son's new friend, as no Black would be seen in the company of someone dressed in rags – though Orion knew that she only wanted to take care of her friend's son – , and how she was gonna give an earful to Augustus Prince for letting his grandson go to Hogwarts without offering any help to the poor boy.

Orion couldn't help but wince thinking at what the old man will be going through confronted with Walburga's ire. One really didn't want to be in Augustus's shoes at the moment. Confronting a dragon will be preferable to that.

After they finished the letter, the Black family was visibly more calm than before, all wearing content expression now that they knew their beloved Sirius was okay.

As they continued to discuss letter, after ordering Kreacher to bake some cookies for Sirius, Walburga all the way berating Frank and James and feeling sorry for Severus, green flames sprung to life and the handsome but obviously distressed figure of Cygnus Black, Walburga's brother, appeared in the fireplace, his usually haughty face now creased with worry.

Confronted with his brother in law haunted eyes, Orion instantly got into 'Head of the House' mode as the good mood suddenly vanished from the room, both Regulus and Walburga sensing a feel of dread overcoming them.

Whatever his uncle floo called them for, Regulus thought as the anxiety suddenly returned, he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good news.

"What happened", Orion asked, expecting the worst, in a voice that seemed strained to Regulus ears though his father's voice was crystal clear in the tense silence of the room.

"It's about Andromeda," Cygnus responded bluntly skipping the usual pleasantries, while tiredly dragging a hand trough his pitch black hair, his voice on the point of cracking.

Orion squeezed his wife's hand trying to reassure her as Walburga put her arm around Regulus' shoulders.. Whatever happened it had to be really bad if the always proud Cygnus was on the point of losing his cool composure.

"I just received a letter from Narcissa," he started to explain and, although he looked at them, they knew that he didn't really saw them, being lost in his own dark thoughts. "At first I was skeptical, I admit, but then I thought about it and more and more things made sense in that light!All the so-thought harmless novels, which I dismiss as a teenage thing in a foolish attempt to remain ignorant, the random comments in the favor of muggles, though they weren't that many to begin with but still!, and the sudden acceptance of muggleborns, they all fit now! And I don't know what to do to to make everything right again," he continued obviously trying to maintain a resemblance of calm, not realizing that he was rambling without making any sense.

"I...I think my daughter Andromeda is under a compulsion web, " he said with the barest of trembles in his voice, making Walburga, Regulus and Orion gasp and practically freeze at the confession. "And I need your help to deal with it", Cygnus continued as his piercing gaze settled on his sister and brother in law.

As silver clashed with silver there wasn't any more need for words to be spoken. Orion understood the way Cygnus felt, faced with such a possibility and unable to do a thing to help his daughter, as well as did Walburga and Regulus. They really did though, they realized that it was far worse for Cygnus than it ever was for them. After all they have found about Sirius' web after the boy managed to get rid of it and, although they felt guilty for not being there for him, they also felt relieved for not having to experience the feeling of helplessness. The one which Cygnus seemed to experience now.

Determination filled their eyes as they thought of Andromeda. They will find a way to help this time, they will not let another of their own to suffer alone trough this. Not like Sirius did.

"Step aside, Cygnus", Orion said in a strong voice, unlike the soft one he usually had, as Walburga brought the floo powder. "We are coming through!", he continued, eyes alight as he thought of any way to help his brother in law and his daughter and also of ways to make the one who made them pass trough this suffer.

Family will always matter the most for a Black. And once they found who messed with theirs there will be hell to pay.

Far away, someone was overwhelmed by terror without any specific reason. Somehow he just knew he was doomed. He wondered why. He did so many things that could cause that feeling to arise...Oh well, he will deal with it when the time came. He was a busy person and just because one of his manipulative plans was unrevealed didn't meant he had free time. He had to work towards the greater good, after all.

Poor fool.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Whispers. Shushed conversations. Eyes locked on him.

Everywhere.

They stalked him, followed him wherever he went, spied his every move, _there was no escape from them!_

Hadrian thought he was finally losing it.

It figured that crazy 'fans' would succeed where not even Voldemort and Fate itself did. He could just imagine the headlines- "Boy-who-lived, savior of light, chosen one and hope of the wizarding world driven insane by his fans". He reckoned Rita Skeeter from his old world would have had a field day if that was to happen.

_"There! That is him- the 'Dark Angel', Hadrian Malfoy!"_

_"Kyaa! He is so cute!"_

_"And smart too. I heard he really made an impression in professor McGonagall's class."_

_"Yeah, I also heard that. It seems that she drilled him with questions but he knew all the correct answers to them!"_

_"It's so unfair that he is in Slytherin! Those slimy snakes don't deserve him- oh, look! He's looking this way!"_

_"He's so dreamy!"_

Hadrian left eye twitched at the not so silent whispers of the two unknown Hufflepuffs. He glared at them but they didn't seem threatened by his glare, in fact they seemed to bask in it. Then they proceeded to sigh contently looking at him with glazed eyes, lost in their fantasies. He couldn't help a shiver. Scary! Fans, of any type, were one of the scariest things that he ever encountered.

Disembodied spirits, huge snakes that could kill with a look, dragons and psychopathic murderers didn't even came close to their level of scariness.

He turned a sour gaze to his two companions that flanked him on both sides, in a poor attempt to shield him from the overzealous students that desired to get a piece of him. Both were also glaring at those who were whispering about him, though there was amusement hidden in the black eyes of the one found on his left side while the one found on his right side was sulking, glaring only half-heartily trough silver eyes in an attempt to help discouraging the more braver students from approaching Hadrian.

To be completely honest though, Hadrian couldn't blame Sirius for sulking as he half-wished to do the same after the fiasco the Transfiguration class with the Griffindors proved to be. He knew that the class delivered a heavy blow to Sirius' beliefs, especially since he idolized professor McGonagall. As the woman was his Head of House in the other world, Hadrian couldn't help but sympathize with him since, though he wasn't as close to her as Sirius had been, he also had held a certain affection to the professor he had came to look to as a grandmother figure.

He sighed.

The day really wasn't as good as he hoped it will be for the first day at Hogwarts.

Firstly, they, as in him, Severus and Sirius, had been woken up by his brother, Lucius, real early to get a tour around Hogwarts so that they could get used to the huge castle and find their way in it. Hadrian had been bored to death the whole time, already knowing Hogwarts as the palm of his hand, but Severus and Sirius seem to make the most of the opportunity offered to them.

After they freshened up a little to get rid of any after sleep remnants and changed from their pajamas, they met with Lucius in the Slytherin common room, which was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls whose ceiling had round, greenish lamps hanging from on chains. A fire was crackling under an elaborately carved mantelpiece and high-backed chairs could be seen all around them. Hadrian had to admit that it was more stylish decorated than the Griffindor's common room though not as comfortable. The more subdued brightness only brought the room more points though.

After Lucius showed them around the 'snakes' pit' as silently as possible as to not wake up the other Slytherins that wanted to enjoy more hours of sleep, he led them outside, through a stone door that was concealed in the wall, and started the Hogwarts tour by showing them the dungeons.

Sirius scribbled the whole time in a blank piece of parchment, making a rough sketch of a map making Hadrian suspect that he will try to make another Marauder map. He sincerely hoped Sirius succeeded in making it as it will help them greatly in getting around Hogwarts seeing that this time around he didn't had the invisibility cloak to help them sneak out.

The only one who seemed to sincerely enjoy the tour for what it was had been Severus, though it was hard to make that out judging by his blank face and only years of stalki...erm..._investigating _professor Snape believing he was guilty of one thing or another at the time, helped Hadrian catch the occasional widening of his eyes or the shadow of a smile that passed on Severus' face.

Shortly after they started Hadrian realized one thing- Hogwarts was HUGE! Somehow, he seemed to miss this obvious fact till now, when he was consciously trying to visit all of it. He felt tired after more than three hours in which he walked up and down the one hundred and forty-two staircases that existed at Hogwarts, moving from one floor to another, visiting all the classrooms first, as Lucius wanted the three of them to know were those were as he didn't wanted them to be late for their classes. They continued by visiting the owlery, the kitchens – were they were greeted by enthusiastic house elves that were eager to please and serve them with their favorite sweets- and a couple of some unused rooms in which they could practice their magic in peace when they wanted to, Lucius going as far as to even show them a couple of hidden corridors – all of which Hadrian and Sirius already knew.

They also had the misfortune of meeting Peeves on the way and all of them, with the exception of Severus who didn't know who Peeves was, stiffened slightly waiting for a prank which, judging by Peeves mischievous look, wouldn't let itself waited for long.

As he didn't wanted to be a victim to Peeves traumatic nature so early in the morning, Hadrian moved in front of him and gave the poltergeist a sadistic smile that leaved even the ever rebellious ghost wary at the strange behavior of his soon to be victim.

"Leave Peeves," Hadrian started in an overly sweet voice, " or I'll tell the Bloody Baron that you have been disrespecting_ him_ by messing with students of _his_ house that are, as thus, under _his protection_," he continued while the poltergeist became even more see-through than he already was before sending them a vicious glare and taking its leave.

Smiling in satisfaction, Hadrian turned and was faced with the mildly confused face of Severus, the bemused one of Sirius and the gob-smacked one of Lucius.

"What?" he asked defensively. "I heard the older students say that he was afraid of the Bloody Baron," he said in a matter of fact tone at which Lucius seemed to try to splutter something before sighing in defeat while shacking his head in an 'why am I even surprised' manner and continuing their tour, while Sirius told Severus all about why Peeves was so infamous among the Hogwarts' students and staff.

As they walked, inwardly, Lucius was berating himself. How stupid could they be that no Slytherin had ever thought of threatening Peeves this way before now? It figured that his first year brother would be able to do something that previous generations of students– including his own - could only dream of – finding a way to keep Peeves from pranking them. A wave of pity for Hogwarts and its occupants hit him. His brother will leave chaos in his wake, he just knew it. He smiled fondly as he led Hadrian and his friend to yet another corridor. He couldn't wait to see what changes Hadrian will make. Even if the changes wouldn't be good for the school itself, he knew they will still be highly entertaining. Well, for him at least, Lucius thought with a sadistic mental cackle.

Entering the Great Hall for breakfast had been the beginning of hell for Hadrian. There it had started, as soon as he passed through those huge door and the eyes of the Hogwarts' students locked on him making him feel like a yummy piece of meat displayed in front of a hungry pack of wolves. Needless to say that it wasn't pleasant specially considering that his own housemates were the worst of all his peers. But, after years of being subjugated to the same kind of scrutiny, Hadrian easily ignored the unwanted attention in favor of enjoying his meal.

Then the interrogation started, question after question being fired at Hadrian way too fast for him to be able to respond to all of them, some being also addressed to Sirius and Severus who were, redundantly, being brought -read dragged- into the spotlight seeing that, so far, they were the only ones that interacted with THE Hadrian Malfoy.

_Did he enjoyed Hogwarts so far?_

_How were the Malfoys treating him?_

_Did he liked chocolate frogs?_

_Was he, in truth, dark, a secret ally of Grindelwald who planned on taking over the world with his powers?_

_What was his favorite color?_

Not long after, Hadrian felt his headache, mild in the beginning, growing worse. Still, he managed to maintain the facade of an calm, intelligent, charming first year. He wanted, after all, to be well-liked so that he could gain allies, so he was wiling to sacrifice some things to do it. This time, sadly, it was the peace of his mind.

"Well, well, well..."an unknown voice suddenly drawled cutting trough the onslaught of on-going questions and, without really knowing why, Hadrian tensed while turning to face the one that was speaking.

"If it isn't the mudblood that somehow managed to worm his way into the greatest House of Hogwarts", continued, with a sneer, the voice that belonged to a rather handsome boy – Hadrian begrudgingly admitted to himself- with piercing green eyes, though not as bright at Hadrian's, and golden locks of hair that framed a pale face with a sharp nose and thin lips. The boy, teen rather as he seemed to be around Lucius' age, was dressed in what appeared to be a Hogwarts standard robe, had a haughty expression on his face and his lean body was positioned in such a way that it gave the impression of towering above Hadrian' small frame. Inwardly, Hadrian scowled. Damn height!

Outwardly though, Hadrian showed no reaction to the stranger's obvious challenge. He made a show of studying the one talking to him, pining him with his emerald orbs and scrutinizing him from head to toe ever so slowly, with a bored expression, before turning around, clearly unimpressed with the individual, and proceeding to continue his previous conversation with some second and first year Slytherins.

A tinge of pink, unnoticeable to the untrained eye, appeared on the blonde's face as he was silently seething. How dare the damn brat ignore him?

"You should know better than to ignore your betters, boy," the blond silkily continued, seemingly unfazed by Hadrian dismissal of his person. "But, then again, what could one expect from someone raised by muggles." he continued, spatting the word 'muggle' as if it were a vile thing. "Alas, ignorance is no excuse so you better learn your place soon, mudblood. Slytherin isn't the place for your kind." the teen hissed, then froze as Hadrian turned around to face him again, his eyes hooded by his bangs.

"My kind? My place? My betters?" questioned in an almost whisper Hadrian while the students surrounding the two stopped all their activities, their attention now focused on the confrontation taking place in front of them. How will the famous Hadrian Malfoy respond?

"And who might be, in your opinion, my betters?" the boy in question inquired, his emerald orbs now boring into the blonde's jade ones.

Though slightly unnerved by the intensity present in the other eyes, the blonde plunged forward.

"Purebloods, of course. They are the most powerful and talented kind of wizards, the only ones worthy of the gift of magic. The ones with _real _talent.", the older Slytherin haughtily declared, murmurs of agreement coming from all the surrounding Slytherins.

"Is that so?" said Hadrian faking the relief in his voice, while his green eyes earned a mischievous glint. "Then I guess I'm lucky that I'm not a -how did you called it again? - _mudblood_ . After all, I am too adept with magic to be one, or so I have been told.".

The blonde opened his mouth to protest, almost stating how there had been lots of muggleborns who had plenty enough talent in magic but closed his mouth with an audible snap realizing just how masterfully the boy had manipulated him, with only a few words, making him come to an impasse. Hadrian nearly made him contradict his own ideals and, even though he managed to stop himself in time , by staying silent it was as if he agreed with the boy's claim of being a pureblood. And, judging from the sly smile that appeared on the boy's face, he was also aware of said fact too, the blonde realized with a grimace.

"Give it up, Greengrass. The kid got you," a playful voice cut trough the tense atmosphere as a dark-haired teen threw his arm around the blonde Slytherin identified as Greengrass, making him scowl. "Oh, and I think that congratulations are in order. I have never seen Lucius as angry with someone as you managed to make him. Look, he seems ready to murder you", the devilish Slytherin continued, with an amused glint in his brown eyes, looking as if he was having the time of his life at the expense of his friend.

Glancing inconspicuously at the other end of the table were the older Slytherins were gathered, Greengrass mentally winced seeing that, for once, his so called friend wasn't joking around. Lucius seemed pissed.

"Keep your dirty paws off me, Lestrange", he snapped, irritated with the outcome of his confrontation while shaking off the arms of his companion and stalking toward the part of the table, at which his year mates were seated, all the while ignoring his friend cries of "They are NOT dirty!...Oh, and they also aren't paws, Greengrass!".

Why was he friend with the loud-mouth again? This was so not his day.

"Man, isn't he prissy today, " Lestrange commented with a slight whistle seeing his friend stalk off with a scowl on his face and nose up in the air. "Well kiddos," Lestrange continued turning toward the silently observing first-years, " if anybody tries to bully you again you can always come to your big brother Rodolphus for help. No one can frighten the ickle-firsties that are my brother year mates," he continued in a cheery voice ruffling the hair of his little brother who seemed to wish for earth to swallow him whole and spare him the embarrassment. "That is, no one but me", he finished with a rather snark-ish smile before stalking off after his friend.

"Say, Lestrange, your older brother...He doesn't seem to be exactly right in the head...", trailed off Hadrian, his eyes still following the way too cheery Slytherin.

"You have no idea", came the dead-panned reply of his blushing dorm mate.

All first years shared a look, before shrugging and returning to their meal while the rest of the Slytherins were now giving Hadrian appraising glances. It seemed that there was more to the boy than it appeared.

"By the way, Malfoy," Rosier said, looking up at Hadrian with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "the way you handled Greengrass – brilliant!"

Hadrian looked up from his plate and, recognizing the silent offer of friendship for what it was, let a rueful grin appear on his face

"Thank you, my dear sir. I'm glad you enjoyed the show", he replied, tilting an imaginary hat and, after sharing matching grins, the two first year started to get better acquainted with each other and their other year mates.

Enjoying the peaceful banter, and pointedly ignoring both Severus and Sirius who seemed to think that breakfast was an ideal time for an in depth debate about potions, Hadrian couldn't help but be glad for Greengrass appearance -annoying as it was seeing that the other was a stuck up pureblood brat. It slightly improved his situation because, though now his housemates seemed even more intrigued with him, thankfully, they stopped interrogating him and realized that he wasn't easy to mess with. Not to say that he might have even made some new friends.

With lifted spirits, and ignoring the gossip that already started to spread about his breakfast confrontation, Hadrian headed to his first class, Transfiguration, accompanied by Sirius, Severus, Evan and Rabastan.

They entered the classroom silently, occupying some random seats in the back ,while studying, from the corner of their eyes, the already present Griffindors whose eyes glued on Hadrian the moment he walked in and started whispering between themselves. Hadrian wasn't all that surprised to see that James Potter, who was sitting in the front rows surrounded by other Gryffindors, was glaring at him with all his might, no doubt furious for his injured ego . And it seemed he gained an ally in his anti-Hadrian campaign in the person of Frank Longbottom. Joy.

Though, Hadrian couldn't help but wonder just what had Potter told Longbottom about him to make the other hate him. Although, seeing the open mindset of the individual in question, the fact that he was Slytherin might have been enough.

Letting his gaze trail off from the glaring Griffindor duo, Hadrian took the time to asses the place which brought him so many memories of failed tries at transfiguration, shared laughter, stress for the up coming exams and ballroom dancing.

The classroom was the same as ever, smelling of parchment and ink, making Hadrian wonder if a charm was put over Hogwarts to keep it unchanging. It seemed even bigger than in his memory, but that might be because of his new acquired height, surrounded by high windows, with four rows of three desks perfectly lined . Several cages and bookshelves could be seen around the room, as well as two chalkboards and a desk for Professor McGonagall behind of which could be found several candlesticks.

Professor McGonagall, as Hadrian soon discovered, was already present, observing the new students while in her animagus form. Hadrian figured, as he watched the_ way too stiff for it to be normal_ cat, that it had to be easier to grasp the true nature of the students while observing them without them being aware of the fact.

He felt a small smile blossom on his face as the cat gave a stern glare to some noisy Gryffindors, her whiskers twitching in annoyance at their behavior and looking with disdain at the more subdued Slytherins. How come she always got the trouble-makers?

Standing on the right side of Hadrian, Sirius was fidgeting impatiently as he couldn't wait to start the class, earning himself quite a death glare from Severus, who was standing on Hadrian's left, despite the fact that Severus himself seemed to be quite nervous. Hadrian could empathize with the boy remembering how he also felt before his first class at Hogwarts. It hadn't been pleasant considering that he felt like puking each five minutes from the stress.

As soon as it was the time for class to start, the tabby cat, who previously stood perched atop the desk, leaped gracefully transforming itself into a women upon it's landing. Satisfied with the students gasp of awe and amazement, McGonagall promptly proceeded to take the class attendance.

As soon as that was done with, she fixed her new students with a stern look.

"As you all know, " she started with a curt and no-nonsense tone, " I am professor McGonagall and I have been assigned with teaching you Transfiguration. Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn here at Hogwarts and it is a difficult art which includes the changing of an object properties and also the conjuring, vanishing or even switching of said object. This year, though, we will concentrate on learning the basic transfiguration which entails the changing of an object properties. "

"_Anyone_", she continued piercing each of her students eyes, "messing around in my class will leave and _not come back_. This is a dangerous subject, and you should be quite scared of making any mistakes, because one could damage you for_ life_. None of my students have ever been permanently injured though and I will be extremely displeased if that were to change in this class. You have been warned," she said, not even a hint of smile on her strict face, making a few students gulp.

She followed her speech by tapping her wand on her desk, which promptly reshaped itself into a beautiful brown horse who gave an confused niegh before becoming a desk again. The student's were obviously impressed by the display, staying attentive in their seats, itching to learn doing such amazing feats of magic.

McGonagall scrutinized the class, her eyes settling upon one person.

"Mr. Malfoy", she said making the students turn to look at said person who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Tell me, have you read the manual of Transfiguration before coming to school?"

"Erm...yes, mam", Hadrian answered hesitantly , caught off-guard by the attention.

Why was he singled out? He knew that McGonagall didn't care much for his fame, neither for the good or bad rumors that seemed to circulate because of it seeing that, in the other world, it didn't even faze her, so why was she now throwing him the same look she gave to someone that just broke more than fifty Hogwarts rules?

"And have you understood the material?" she continued with pursed lips, seemingly dissatisfied with something.

"I think so, proffesor," Hadrian answered carefully, not knowing what he did to ignite her ire and not wanting to worsen it.

"You think so?" McGonagall asked stiffly at which Hadrian gave an hesitant nod. "Tell me, Mr. Malfoy, do you think my class is a joke?" she questioned softly, her eyes narrowed at the boy.

"Of course not!", Hadrian was quick to defend, indignant at the accusation as he didn't know what brought it up.

"Then you should know that 'i think so' doesn't cut it." was the sharp reply of McGonagall. "In tranfiguration there is no room for incertitude. _Every single error_ can cost one attempting transfiguration dearly. One must not 'think' he knows the material, one must _'know'_ it. Do I make myself clear? she asked,with an icy undertone in her stern voice.

"Yes, mam",was the clipped reply of Hadrian. From the corner of his eye he saw the frown that settled upon Sirius face and winced. He didn't knew what caused McGonagall's attitude towards him, and although what she said was right, he felt himself become colder with each word she spoke. He didn't deserved this treatment and he wouldn't accept it. He already got enough of that in the past, with Dumbledore forcing him to stay with the Dursleys ...That's it! Dumbledore! The professor was angry at him for accusing the headmaster of attacking him with legimency. Knowing the reason didn't make it better, though, especially when the headmaster truly had tried to read his mind.

However in her eyes, he was an muggle-raised student who just started studying magic with this being, in fact, his first official class. And she was a professor. She should encourage him, help him integrate in what should supposedly be a new world for him. Not this. Never had he thought his former Head of House, his grandmother figure could be so obtuse, so prejudiced against someone without even meeting them, so like...the old Snape. And the discovery hurt Sirius even more than him. Of that he was certain.

A sardonic smile appeared on his lips as McGonagall continued to preach about the Transfiguration's dangers to the classs. It was so ironic, in a way, how everything seemed to be reversed in this world. He could see well enough now that 'Light' wasn't the synonym for 'good' nor 'Dark' was for 'evil'. What mattered was the choices made by each person when using the power entrusted to them.

Not to say that he should choose better parental figures. Dumbledore and McGongall? Just what was he thinking? That is, if he was at all.

"...and seeing that Mr. Malfoy here affirmed to have read and understood the manual, I think he should be able to easily state the most important fact about Transfiguration," McGonagall said settling her eyes upon Hadrian again.

Blinking repeatedly, trying to get rid of the unwanted musing as it wasn't really the time for them considering everything, he took a few moments to compose himself before answering.

"The most important thing that one must always remember about Transfiguration, professor, is that is isn't permanent. The duration of time in which a transfigurated object maintains the form given to it depends on the amount of magic used while tranfigurating it, the limit depending on the individual's magic resources," said Hadrian in smooth voice, his face blank of all emotions.

"And why is that so, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because, professor," he drawled sounding a little bit too much alike with Draco for his liking, "if one didn't knew that, one might make the stupidity of ingesting said transfigurated object which, upon his reversal to it's original form, might cause some.. health... issues."

"Very well, Mr. Malfoy", McGonagall said returning her eyes upon the whole class. "As Mr. Malfoy said** transfiguration is not permanent**. As such it is forbidden for one to turn anything into a liquid, gas or anything else that could be accidentally ingested by a person. You will _not_ like the consequences if that were to happen which are far more extreme than banishment from my class. Now, turn open your books on page five and read the first chapter. After you finish reading it, you should find some matchstick on your desk which you'll attempt to transform in a needle." the professor said to the disappointment of a lot of students that just realized that they weren't going to be changing the furniture into animals for a long time. "Begin", she ordered and only the sound of turning pages was heard before silence descended upon the class, with the occasional murmur and whispering, of course.

In his seat, Sirius was outraged. Just what had gotten into McGonagall to act like that towards Hadrian? That was almost vicious comportment for the professor who, though strict, was always fair. _'But she didn't award him any points for answering correctly'_ the logical part of his mind pointed out._ 'But maybe it was just a phase, maybe she is upset about something else'_, he tried to reason with himself._ 'And does that make it fair? What if Hadrian was indeed an eleven years old muggle-raised, what then?_'. Stubbornly, he refused to argue farther, even if it was with his own persona.

Saddly though, Sirius couldn't ignore it for long. It became quite obvious when he, Hadrian and, surprisingly, James managed to transfigure their matches on the first try and McGonagall awarded points to both him and James but not Hadrian, that the professor was alienating the boy.

By the time they exited the classroom it became _glaringly_ obvious when, after being asked tens of questions through the entire class, some which weren't even first-year level but higher -Sirius noted with an internal grimace- and not even a point had been awarded to Hadrian for answering correctly, that McGonagall held a grudge towards the green eyes Slytherin. Not against Slytherins but Hadrian himself.

The smug smirk James, who seemed to have become McGonagall's favorite, threw Hadrian after class didn't helped the situation in in the least.

Sirius figured he had a lot to sort out for himself and his ideals. Especially when he figured the reason for the professor's unprofessional behavior. Dumbledore.

He sighed.

He really wished for those damn Hufflepuff to shut up. At the moment, he really didn't care about how charming Hadrian was, how mesmerizing his green eyes were or how enchanting his voice sounded. Ugh.

On the side, Severus was observing in silence the disgruntled face of Hadrian and the sulking one of Sirius. Those two proved to be most amusing so far. Maybe hanging out with them wouldn't be that bad.

_'Maybe_', he thought before turning his attention to professor Flitwick, a tiny little wizard who seemed to had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk and which started to take the attendance. He hoped that Charms will prove just as entertaining as the breakfast and Tranfiguration had been. Although, surrounded by these two dunder heads, he thought giving another sidelong glance to Hadrian and Sirius, it didn't seem likely for boredom to pay him a visit anytime soon.

Not with those two as friends, anyway.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Sitting in front of fireplace with a glass of cognac in hand, the old wizard wore a thoughtful expression as he mulled over the recent discoveries, playful flames reflected in his blue eyes as he stared unseeing at the chessboard in front of him

He had an heir.

It was...surprising. Sure he suspected, he hoped that the similarities the boy had with his daughter weren't just wishful thinking on his part but knowing it was true...Merlin, euphoric didn't seem to cut it in expressing the pure joy he felt when he found out it was real.

After escaping Nurmengard three years ago with the help of his old pupil, who became a powerful Dark Lord in his own right in the time of his imprisonment, he had to admit that then he was only half of the man he once was.

He was broken and, at first, he only wanted to disappear from the face of the world, to spend the rest of his life peacefully beside Louise, his daughter who, sadly, had always disapproved of his ways. But he knew she will forgive him, her father, compassionate soul that she was, and that she will take him in once she was certain he had relinquished his quest of cleansing the wizarding world of the muggle influence.

Alas, that wasn't to be.

Firstly, he found that his daughter had married. His daughter which, just before his imprisonment, was only fourteen years old had married. With a good for nothing wizard, nonetheless (not that anybody will ever be good enough for his Louise, bust still!).

Unsurprisingly, he was furious. So, he tried to track her and her new family down and judge for himself if the man who fancied himself as her husband was worthy of her, his precious gem.

Dead.

That was what the reports informed him of. The whole family, mother, father and their two years old son died in a fire that burned their house to the ground, seven years ago . A photograph was the only thing that escaped the fury of the flames,and was clutched tightly in his hands as he wept for his beloved daughter and the grandson he didn't had the chance to met. He mourned.

When his most devoted followers came to him, begging for him to continue fighting, to continue his holy war against the muggle influence for the sake of the future generation, he didn't, couldn't refuse their plea. It was for the greater good, after all.

The fight soon became the only reason for living, his only purpose worth achieving not for his sake but for the sake of the ones to come.

He was hollow then, an emotionless machine that did whatever it was necessary to achieve victory, recklessly throwing himself in battle hoping to fill the emptiness existing inside of him . He was alone, his only role in the game of life being that of leading his people towards a new, bright future in which witches and wizards could live freely, not in hiding, proud of their heritage no matter whether their allegiance was dark or light. He swore to accomplish that before joining his daughter in death.

But with the recent discoveries...

Everything changed, drastically. Now he was a grandfather and he had to think about what he was leaving behind before proceeding to charge forward like a bull. The passion that disappeared with the news of his daughter's death was once again brightly burning and he could finally leave the slump he got himself into. He wasn't alone anymore. He had family, a grandson.

And what a grandson indeed.

The boy was simply exceptional, there was no other way to describe him. Cunning and brilliant, smart and charming. Powerful...He couldn't hope for a more worthy heir.

That without even taking in account his heritage.

Who would have thought that his daughter's useless husband wasn't so useless after all?

He should have suspected though that his Louise, his beautiful, smart Louise, would have found herself someone who was powerful enough to match her. She was a little spitfire and she wouldn't have allowed a normal wizard to tame her heart.

The little prick who managed to win his precious gem's love was an important figure in his own right. Just like the black horse in chess, so unpredictable, Grindelwald thought while toying with said chess piece, looking at it contemplatively.

A Cheshire smirk bloomed on his wrinkled visage as of he thought of the power, the knowledge, his grandson will one day posses.

A Hywell...

He, of course, knew everything there was to be known about the Hywels, which wasn't that  
much to begin with, and, while he understood their reason for remaining neutral in what they must have thought of being 'petty fights' for power, he couldn't help but resent them for letting the wizarding world decade so. Bloody librarians. With the power and knowledge they possessed they could have purified their world centuries ago!

But they choose to not use it.

Somehow, he knew that wouldn't be the case with the boy. He knew that his grandson couldn't remain indifferent to the suffering of his own kind.

When he first heard the news about the Hadrian's heritage and the fact that the child was his grandson, he just wanted to apparate to the Malfoy manor, collect Hadrian, and hide him from the world in some seclude, well protected place and keep him there until he deemed the boy knowledgeable enough in magic and able to defend himself.

But he stifled the impulse. He knew that would be a dangerous move to make as the child had already gathered the attention of the whole world, not to say the one of two of the most powerful wizards alive.

Also, Britain was given to Tom as his playground, and the magical binding contract he took in exchange for his freedom wasn't something to be taken lightly. He was pleased, however that the little serpent ensured that his grandson was being taken care of , though slightly surprised to discover that he tended to the boy before finding out about his heritage.

He'd seen for himself at the ball that the Malfoy family truly loved Hadrian and that they were very protective of him. Seeing the boy sidestepping Albus and his Machiavelli's manipulation with such ease made him realize that there were even more hidden secrets inside that pretty head of his heir but he didn't care. At that moment he glowed with pride and wanted to able able to shout out the feeling for the whole world to hear.

'He is brilliant and he is mine'

And just when he thought nothing can surprise him anymore he learned from Bogrud that Hadrian, as Hywel Heir, was allied with some of the Royal Houses. Between which could be found the Rurik house who was lead by the always beautiful, ice queen Olga.

Olga...his little ptichka-sinichka...

His thoughts traveled back in time, and he was once again a simple Durmstrang student with big dreams falling head-over heals for the stunning, smart little blonde angel...only to be cruelly separated when it was discovered that she was the Russian princess.

His musings come to a halt when a knock was heard on his study's mahogany door.

"Enter, " he allowed and, quietly, a cloaked figured entered the room and bowed quickly in front of the armchair he was was seated upon.

"My Lord, I have returned, " the figure stated reverently, thick adoration filling its voice.

"And have you completed the mission?" Grindelwald inquired with a lifted brow, still twirling the chess piece in his hand.

"I'm sorry, my lord, but it seems that someone got there before us. The orphanage was already burnt to the ground before we arrived and all its occupants were dead, seeming to have been tortured prior to the fire."

"Really, now?" he said musingly, taking a sip of his cognac, silently wondering who could have been the one to do it.

"And sir," the Reaper continued giving the report, " the place...It reeked of a magic as dark as yours, my lord."

If the reaper was disturbed by the sudden wide smile that appeared on the Dark Lord's face or the chuckle that followed he didn't show.

_'Very good, brat. Very good indeed. This time you got the upper hand'..._

In a certain headmaster's office, burgundy eyes blazed with barely contained fire while the magic pulsated around contently, happy to have been freed, even if only for a small amount of time. The man closed his eyes relieving the last hours in which he let his dark side take charge...The adrenaline flowing trough his veins as he threw dark curse after dark curse upon the filth that dared to harm another magical child like it did to him, the pathetic begging for mercy, the smell of fear and the wonderful, _wonderful _screams that filled the air.

He exhaled a deep breath, trying to calm his magic, plopping in the cushioned armchair and taking a sip of wine from his glass.

_Life was good._

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

The moon was high in the starry sky when two disilusioned figures silently sneaked out from the Slytherin dorm.

Carefully, as to not encounter any surprises in the form of grudge carrying poltergeists or creepy caretakers, the two figures quietly crept in the shadows, heading towards the seventh floor of Hogwarts were their target could be found.

The school was eerily quiet and the cool night air made them shiver slightly, making them increase the pace. The smell of old permaneted the air and the only sounds heard were the soft snores of the portraits and their own breathing.

Finally arriving on the seventh floor, one of the figures started to walk back and forth in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of Barnabas the Barmy to teach trolls ballet . After reaching the count of three, the figure stopped as a door started to appear on the wall opposite to the tapestry.

Without further ado, the figure grabbed his companion hand and dragged him through the newly formed entrance.

Silver eyes gleamed dangerously as the disilusionement charm was dropped and the door closed itself with and ominous 'click'.

"Start talking, Harry. You have much explaining to do", the first demanded in a soft, deadly tone pining the other with a glare.

The other gulped.

_**...TBC...**_

_**

* * *

AN/** *raises white flag in surrender* *the readers do not care and continue advancing with their forks and torches raised to attack* *ME-'Yikes!'- ducks after a stone*_

_*****hesitantly* Erm, hello guys,_ please don't kill me?_ I'm really sorry for my absurdly long absence but it really wasn't up to me as I had some personal problems. I just hope that I'm not hated because i truly didn't mean to torture you with this long, unexpected hiatus. Sadly, I'm sorry to say that the updates will continue to appear slowly, though nowhere as slowly as this one did, don;t worry. _

_I was pleasantly surprised to discover that, even after all this time i was away, the story continued to attract readers. I absolutely adore the lovely reviews I received which warmed my heart, helped me improve myself and, some, even made me laugh with all the conspiracy theories stated in them. _

_I hope you like the chapter, I made it extra-extra-long just for you guys, and that you'll continue supporting the story. Also, I'll try to respond to all the questions I've received in the next AN chapter I'll post so please have a little patience till then. _

_ I'm extremely happy to announce that** Jonathan Lee** had beta-ed some chapters of Black Phoenix for me and I'll post those improved versions later today or tomorrow. Also, if** ladythik** reads this, I wanna let her know that I'll contact her in maximum two days with my version of her last two chapters and that I am truly sorry for disappearing from the face of the earth without any warning whatsoever. _

_See ya guys and and once again thank you for all the reviews, favorites and stories alerts. You truly are the best and I;m aware that I have lots to work on if I wanna be worthy of your support._

_Sincerely, _

_Sara Blake ._

_P.S. On the 6 Feb I'll also post a new story titled "Ashes of time" written in collaboration Zana and inspired by the story "Prodigal daughter" of _dullastacks_ who gave us the permission of using her idea . If you can, please check it out and tell me what you think about it._

_Ja ne ^-^  
_


	13. Chapter 12 Clarifications

**_HAPPY EASTER MINNA-SAN!_**

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/** AS always, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter, lol. Enjoy ^.^_

* * *

"_Dear father, dad and little Aria,_

_ How are you? I am fine although I do miss you all very much already._

_ This the first time I wrote a letter, ever, and I'm really happy that the first time I am writing one it's to my family. I always used to dream of having a family to whom I could send and receive letters from and, now that my dream came true, I realize that my dreams pale in front of the real thing. I could never thank you enough for allowing me to experience this, for sharing with me the warmth and love of a real family._

_ As I think you already know- as I imagine you told professor Riddle to floo-call you right after the end of the Sorting feast- I was sorted into Slytherin after braking what it seems to be the record of the longest time a student spent under the Sorting Hat, or so I've been told afterward. _

_ I'm still not sure if that is a good or a bad thing, to be frank, but I blame it all on Horatio, that is the Sorting's Hat name by the way, who went on and on about how he couldn't decide where to sort me. It seems that my traits endear me to every one of the four houses resulting in the fact that, in the end, it was up to me to chose the house in which I wanted to be sorted in._

_I, of course, chose Slytherin. _

_Not only was that the house of my brother Lucius but also the one in which Sirius Black, one of the friends I made during the train ride, was sorted in. I am happy to say that even my other friend I made during the ride on the train, Severus Snape, was also sorted into Slytherin, not that I had any doubt in mind about that since I _did _got to know him rather well before he was sorted._

_ One thing I have to say is that Hogwarts is HUGE! It's one of the most awesome places I ever seen and it closely resembles a maze with all those tricky things one must to know as to not get lost in it. Brother Lucius was very helpful in that aspect, offering me and my friends a tour of the castle, early in the morning, so that we could be able to find our way to class easily. I feel so bad for the rest of the students who don't have Lucius as a brother...well, not really. _

_I'm glad I get to have him all for myself._

_ The classes are also very simple, or I think they are but they might grow more difficult in the future. After all, I only had Charms, Transfiguration and Herbology, so far._

_ I really like professor Flitwick, the Head of Ravenclaw house, who is a kinda short wizard that teaches Charms in a very enthusiastic manner and who showed us many cool spells that we will learn in his class, though it seems it will pass be a long time before we'll learn those. The Herbology teacher, professor Sprout who is the Head of Hufflepuff, was also very friendly though she seems to be a fan of some rather...not-so-likable plants. _

_ Another interesting teacher was professor McGonagall, the Head of Griffindor, who though very strict, seems to really know what she's doing. I really enjoyed her class, though it seems that she doesn't like me that much as she kept asking me questions and making mean remark towards me, a fact that surprised me as I'm not aware of doing anything that might have upset her. _

_ And speaking of Griffindors, they don't seem to be fond of me in general, many of them glaring at me during the class. Especially James Potter, an arrogant prat who tried to befriend me on the train after insulting my friend Severus, something I didn't took too kindly to and which resulted in him bearing me a grudge. _

_ Well, I tried to ignore him so far, something that proved to be rather easy specially since I have bigger problems. _

_Like the fact that the whole school is full of people that worship my scar. _

_Not that it isn't a cool scar or anything, but being stared at throughout the day without interruption becomes rather tiring after __a while. Not to say that is slightly creepy.  
_

_I really hope that all the stalking stops soon. Or at least before I go crazy._

_Well, that's all I have to say for now and I hope that this letter finds you all well._

_Yours truly,_

_ Hadrian_

_P.S. Send my grandparents and auntie all my thanks for all they have done for me next time you see them and tell them that I also miss them very much._

…and this is all of it", said Gabriel as he finished reading aloud the letter Hadrian sent, ruffling the curly blond locks of Aria who was seated beside him in the foyer.

"I don't like it," the blonde little girl suddenly announced with a pout. "My angel seems annoyed by the school's students and that McGonagall lady seemed really nasty. When father returns home we have to show him the letter and make him punish all those that annoyed my brother," Aria fiercely declared, blue eyes alight with determination.

"Of course we'll make him," Gabriel easily agreed, barely containing his laughter at his daughter self-righteous anger, as he folded the letter carefully.

"But before that, little lady," he said anticipating the following argument, "it's time for you to go to sleep. It's almost ten pm right now, and we don't want your father to find out that you stayed awake till this late, do we? He might forbid you from eating desert after dinner again, if that were to happen."

The little girl was not convinced.

"But daaaad~! I can stay up late, if I want. I'm five, a big girl now," she said shoving her hand into Gabriel's face, five fingers wiggling to show their emphasis.

"Really, now? That is certainly true but," Gabriel said pretending to think hard, "I wonder what Hadrian will say if he heard that his little sister refused to go to sleep like a good girl? Well, if you are sure that he will still like you even if you comport like a spoiled brat, like that boy James Potter he wrote us about, and even if you have dark circles around your eyes from the lack of sleep, then you can stay up, I don't mind," Gabriel continued his eyes dancing in amusement as he watched his daughter's blue orbs widen in horror at the possibility of not being liked by Hadrian anymore.

"M-maybe is better if I go to sleep," Aria finally said, softly biting her lip and lifting up her arms to be scooped up by Gabriel."I mean, even big girls like me need their sleep," she reasoned obtaining an agreeing hum from her beautiful dad who carried her upstairs as she rested her head sleepily on his shoulder.

After taking Aria into her room, Gabriel summoned Dobby, the house-elf, to help him bathe the little princess and change her into her nightclothes before putting her into the comfy bed.

After tucking her in, Gabriel couldn't help a soft smile from appearing on his face as he watched his little princess snuggle into the warmth of the bed, pulling her favorite stuffed bunny closer to her. It was times like this that made Gabriel cherish his family all the more.

He silently exited the room once he was sure his precious blonde angel was asleep, carefully closing the door, as he thought about the newest addition of his family.

Even though he wasn't in any way a lover of politics, as he held no affection for those twisted games of power, Gabriel still was heir to the Delacour house and, as thus, knew very well how those games were played.

Yes, he went to "wussy" Beauxbatons, as some referred to his alma mater, yes, he loved being fashionable and yes, he was declared again and again as the most desirable man in the 'Witch weekly'. But that didn't meant he was by any chance a pushover. Quite the opposite, really.

Born into a family in which the girls were all veela, attractive beings that made men go mad with lust and who could use their powerful allure in manipulating the opposite sex, Gabriel was instructed from his early years in how to use his natural charms to make those around him fulfill his every wish and bend to his every whim.

His mother always said that being Veela was a curse but Gabriel, who despite being a very attractive male wasn't a veela as only females could be one, never understood that. That is until his sister was almost raped by an wizard who became obsessed with her beauty and the court decided to let the guy go free, with no retribution for the deed. They said it was his sister fault, that she used her allure on the poor wizard who then lost his mind because of the spell _she _cast on him. Bastards!

It was then that Gabriel learned the truth.

Learned how his mother and sister weren't even considered human, just some dirty magical creatures for other to use as they please, by the society in which he lived and how they even went as far to say that his mother used her power to trap his father into marriage. Despicable liars!

They didn't knew how hard it was for a Veela to find someone who could see past their beauty and love them for themselves. Even he, who didn't had the accursed allure of a veela had a problem in finding someone who loved him for the person he was and not for his looks. That is until he found Abraxas who admired his cunning and wit, sweeping him off his feet with compliments not for his beauty but for his personality. Finally, a man he found worthy of being his husband despite his father protest of 'C'est ne pas possible! Il n'est même pas français!'* who fell on deaf ears.

If anything though, the blind prejudice against his mother and sister, who soon turned to be against the Delacour family in itself, hardened him and made him aware of the ugly face of the world.

After his unfortunate accident, which resulted in him being incapacitated from the waist down, Gabriel also became a highly cynical man. Not being able to do anything by himself, not being able to walk, to run, to swim, to...make sweet love with the husband he adored, all those things really opened ones eyes.

Despite putting a brave and cheerful facade up for his family and friends, he never really stopped thinking about his condition- why him? What had he ever done to deserve such a punishment from God, to be denied the simplest of things? Why should he suffer the shame of being pitied, and falsely at that, by those who, not long ago, worshiped the very land he walked on and obsessively searched his attention?

For him to have the gazes once filled with lust and desire look at him pityingly was more than he could stand!

However, he never expressed the frustration he felt and buried all those feelings deep inside him. He didn't want to make his family suffer even more, didn't want the guilt Aria felt to increase as he knew the girl was just as innocent as him in the matter, the fault rested on those who cast the curse. And more than all, he didn't wanted his beloved Abraxas to continue wasting his life and family fortune searching for a cure that didn't exist.

So he resigned himself to his fate and put on a cheerful mask to keep everyone happy. But at the same time he learned. Learned to see what was hidden behind the kind facade one presented to the world, learned to not take anything up at face value.

Because of that, when he heard that Abraxas wanted to adopt the boy that saved Aria from certain death, he was more than suspicious about the true reasons for his husband sudden act of kindness. He wasn't surprised at all when he heard it was all due to their Lord's order though he didn't understand why their lord took a sudden interest in a child, be he even the only survivor of the killing curse.

After reading the boy's, Hadrian's, interview in the Daily Prophet however, he realized that he didn't care why he was to be adopted into their family. The boy deserved a stable home and unconditional love after the life he led.

And after meeting Hadrian for the first time, the belief only grew stronger.

Never had he seen a child, or an adult for the matter, with such jaded eyes, eyes that belonged to someone that had seen the truth of the world and survived it's ugliness. Eyes so like his own. He immediately took a liking to poor boy who was so easy to tease.

His blush was the cutest thing Gabriel had ever seen!

Never had he imagined what the poor boy was capable of doing for him. Never had he thought that will come a day in which his paralyzed state will seem to have been nothing but a bad dream. A nightmare.

But it did.

And it happened almost at the cost of the boy's own life.

Abraxas and Lucius will never know just how close of dying Hadrian had been after curing him. Hadrian himself had asked the healers and him to tell them that he only suffered of a bad case of magical exhaustion, after all. They were not to know that he used his own life source for the healing process.

Foolish boy.

Always thinking about the others. Someone was bound to take advantage of his compassion one of these days.

But that won't happen under his watch, thought Gabriel as he finally reached the foyer, elegantly taking a seat on the couch to wait for his husband return, while enjoying the treats prepared for him by Dobby that were putted on the glass, round table situated in front of said couch and letting the bright flames of the fireplace relax him with their playful dance.

Gabriel knew that not only him, but also the whole Delacour and Malfoy family combined will do anything in their power to protect the boy who offered him a new chance at life. Even now Abraxas was away, working along-side their lord to ascertain that the announcement of Hadrian's real heritage went smoothly.

Connected with the Royal Houses...

If even a fraction from what he learned while in his last year at Beauxbatons about the Royal Houses that still existed today was true, then the issue was truly mind-blowing.

The royal House of China, the Yue House, if he remembered correctly, was more than eight thousand years old, and even that fact was enough to send a cold shiver shiver through him.

If the House of China was that old, then what does that tell us about the Hywels?

Moreover, it seemed that six months ago the last Head of the Yue House, Xuan Yang Long, died on 10 March 1962, leaving the House without a Head until Yu Long, the fifteen old family scion, managed to prove himself worthy of being the Head of the House by changing the color of the House's emblem. A feat he hadn't managed in the last six months he tried, making the House members, and not only, restless.

Idly, he also remembered some of the Chinese Protocol learned in Beauxbaton's class of World Culture and Politics, where they were told that it was forbidden to use the House's name, even a character out of a commoner's mouth leading to punishment. If one wanted to refer to the Royal House they used the name of the current dynasty to do so. Also one could only use Bi-xia** or Huang-shang*** when adressing or referring to the Head of the House and Tai-zi**** while doing the same for the scion.

As he thought about all those rules, Gabriel felt a headache starting to arise.

He was sure Hadrian will make a blunder on the first meeting with them as he knew the child didn't cared much for protocol. He will have to fix that before the boy caused an international incident to happen, one that couldn't be solved by only saying sorry. He inwardly grimaced.

He had a lot of work ahead of him.

Hmm, maybe he should hire an adviser specialized in Chinese customs and traditions. He had a feeling that not only Hadrian, but also him and the others will find the adviser beneficial to their cause. No one wanted to offend the House of Yue and he was certain that there were many, many others rules they will have to know to not do so. Too many for one, who was not raised with them, to remember.

Sighing, he took of sip of his freshly-brewed Persian tea from the Mazandaran Province, enjoying the relaxing aroma. Really, what the Englishmen liked about adding milk in their teas and spoiling the original aroma, he could never understand. They truly didn't knew what good taste was all about.

As he took a bite from his friand, loving the exquisite flavor of butter and almond, Gabriel turned his thoughts toward the Royal House of Japan, the Shindo House about which, he now realized, knew even less than about the Royal House of China.

He knew that it was a House that was greatly interested in medicine, studying both the wizarding but also the muggle's way of curing people intensely. The Head of the House, Hiroto Shindo, was said to have graduated the Amaterasu Academy of Magic with top results and be a speaker of more than thirty languages, the exact number being unknown.

Gabriel frowned at that.

They will have to learn more about the Shindo House and fast. He was certain that they will be the ones to show the most interest in Hadrian considering the healing ability he possessed. And, as his Lord always said, knowledge was power.

But still, the most dangerous of the Royal Houses, despite having more information about said House than about any other, was the Ruric House of Rusia.

The Head of the House, Rurik Olga Alexandrovna, known to many as the Rusia's Ice Queen, was said to be a ruthless, manipulative ruler and Gabriel knew she will have no qualms in using Hadrian's connection for her own good.

It was a known fact, after all, that during her leadership Rusia become more stronger than ever, her reforms revolutionizing the whole governmental system in an inspiring way.

The prejudice was almost non-existing in that country, the muggleborns being referred to as firstborns, that, though the fact that they were weaker than their pureblood counterparts was well-known, were treated with the same respect.

The same could be told about the magical creatures living there, who had more rights in Rusia than in any other country, though they had to obey to a certain set of laws that were necessary for them to not became a danger to the society- the werewolves had to agree to being put to sleep in a special sector of St. Savvatiy, the Russian wizarding hospital, on the period of the full-moon, the vampires had to regularly come to the hospital to get their doze of blood, that was freely given by the donors, as to not be overcame with blood-lust and so on.

Furthermore, in Russia the magic wasn't devised as dark or light but was seen only as a useful tool to have and, to prove this point, they found a way to use the Unforgivable Curses in medicine- the Cruciatus for treating neurological damage, the Imperius for treating depression and/or addiction to drugs while the Avada Kedavra was used for giving painless deaths to those beyond any chance of recuperation. That isn't to say that using the curses with foul intention was without repercussion- oh, no.

The punishment for breaking the law was said to be terrifying as the queen wrath was not to be taken lightly.

And that kind of queen was sure to see all the advantages and political power Hadrian carried. She might even try to pressure them into making a marriage contract between Hadrian and her youngest daughter, Anna.

That will be hard to refuse.

Their only hope was that the rumors of Grindelwald and Olga being friends from their years at Durmstrang were true, because then Grindelwald, as Hadrian's grandfather, could reach a peaceful agreement with Olga, that didn't involved any arranged marriage.

Gabriel couldn't fight off a smirk at the thought how his father, Leon, might react when finding out the little tid-bit about Hadrian being Grindelwald's grandson. It should be soooo amusing to watch, he thought as he put down he empty cup of tea and headed towards the entrance of the garden for a little walk.

As he walked he realized that, when he first met Hadrian, he would have never realized that such a small boy had that much political power at his arm reach. Even now the full consequences of that were hard to grasp and he knew that, because of the heritage he possessed, Hadrian's popularity will increase tenfold.

And thinking of the child's already large fame, that was no joking matter.

At first, when he heard about the plan of revealing Hadrian's heritage to the world, he was against it if only because of the fame, and the responsibilities that came with said fame, that Hadrian will be forced to live with. Exploiting such a young child, using him for gaining a political advantage even at the cost of having him constantly under the spot-light- it was the first time he doubted his husband and his Lord's judgment. He knew his Lord was cold and unfeeling, but to think that even his husband could be so uncaring...

Didn't _he_ felt foolish after Abraxas explained everything.

It seems that not only they had Hadrian's permission to reveal everything, and Gabriel had to admit that, for a child, Hadrian was intelligent enough to grasp the consequences of his decision, but also that, by revealing everything, the boy will become someone untouchable, protected both by those of Ligh and Dark.

Claimed as a Saviour by the Light, the grandson of the Dark Lord and the power of the Hywels at his disposition to keep both parties interested in wanting him as an ally? One had to be crazy to openly try to harm Hadrian and risk having both the light wizards and the dark ones after his skin.

Not to say that, for his family, the Dealacour, this will be the best way to make those who kept jarring them eat their words.

He will take great pleasure in seeing all those who insulted his mother and sister, who spoke against their House, humiliate themselves in trying to earn the favor of the House they once despised, trying to earn the favor of the House who had a claim on the one who will undoubtedly become the most influential political figure, Hadrian Hywel-Malfoy.

As his father always said, 'La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid'*****.

Still, Gabriel knew how tiring it could get having everyone around you vying for your attention. And though, compared with his husband and father, he couldn't do much in the big scheme of things, he wanted to provide Hadrian with a sanctuary in which he could escape from all that pressure and also prepare more for facing it.

He will make sure that being home, with his family, will be the boy's, _his son's_, escape were he could learn and prepare for confronting the whole world, if need be. And he will have some words with Abraxas if he tried to bring up political matters while it was family time. Oh yes, he would.

As he thought about all he would do to his beloved husband if he dared to go against his wishes, that including couch sessions for his lovely Abraxas, Gabriel didn't even notice that he already reached the garden until he found himself surrounded by roses and jasmine flowers. Shrugging, Gabriel proceeded to take a walk among evening primroses and night-blooming cereus, enjoying the night air under the moonlight.

After all, he was able, now, of doing something as simple as taking a walk in the garden.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian gulped as those familiar but all too strange at the same time silver eyes stared him down with a mix of anger, confusion, hurt and...was that _relief _shining inside those silvery depths?

Damn it, he inwardly swore. Now he felt guilty!

Leave it to Sirius to make feel so with only a look. I mean really now, it wasn't as if he didn't knew that the anger Sirius felt wasn't only for being thrown into a different dimension without so much as a by-your-leave or because he ended up into a boy's body in said dimension– though those certainly didn't helped in soothing his ire- but also because he was _worried_ about _him, _Hadrian. But it wasn't as he had it _easy_, you know?

Well, sure, unlike him, Sirius didn't had that certain feeling he sometimes got telling him if Sirius was alright or not. But, honestly speaking now, even if he did had it, Sirius was way too logical to listen to such feelings without conclusive proof so it didn't matter that much in the end. Now if only he could make Sirius reach the same conclusion...

But, now that he thought about it, adding the uncertainty of not knowing what was happening and the fact that he had to cope with a whole new life style to said worry, being forced to act all the time and lie to everybody around him and yes, Hadrian could certainly see why Sirius was pissed.

He mentally grimaced.

There was no winning for him this time, was it? The only thing left for him to do was hope to get out of this alive (and yes, maybe he was exaggerating a bit, but he was the one who had to endure Sirius glowering of doom, so he felt entirely entitled to a little exaggeration).

He wearily sighed at the battle that waited for him ahead and at the fact that, seeing that his friend wasn't in any hurry to start the conversation, staying stubbornly silent and not lifting a finger to alleviate the tense atmosphere, it was up to him to do that and begin their long-waited talk.

He let his eyes trail off in an attempt of gaining more time for organizing his chaotic thoughts, not that it helped any but still a boy had to try- taking in his surroundings as his lips unconsciously curled into a sad, barely noticeable smile as he finally noticed in what, exactly, the room transformed itself in.

With blinding red and gold colors dominating the place, squashy, comfortable looking armchairs spread all over the place and a brightly burning fireplace spreading warmth around, the Griffindor's Common Room truly was the one place he felt most comfortable in. Or was.

Memories of partying and joking, of studying and plotting and of many, many other events, both happy and sad, assaulted him as flashes of better times passed through his mind, ones of a trio united by strong bonds of friendship that thought that could take on the world, together.

With a bitter grimace replacing his smile- not that anybody could blame it for it as the wound of betrayal was still throbbing painfully inside his chest- though he did do his very best to ignore it- Hadrian silently gestured to his companion to take a seat in front of the fireplace, together with him.

"What do you want to know first?", he asked, in an almost whisper that seemed much too loud in the tense silence (or so it seemed to his terrified self), after they seated themselves comfortable in two of the red, cushy armchairs found in front of the fireplace.

"How? How it is possible for us to be here?" Sirius finally breathed, dragging a hand through soft looking dark-brown locks while fixing Hadrian with his intense gaze, making the other turn away.

"I mean, I understand the basic theory, I did my research you know ", he was quick to defend as if Hadrian might think badly of him otherwise, "and I already knew about dimension traveling being possible – though extremely rare as there are only four known wizards, beside us that is, that managed to switch between dimensions.

The last known reported incident of sorts, one that was backed up by indisputable evidence anyway, though the Unspeakable's never really reveled in what the evidence consisted of now that I think about it, was back in the thirteenth century when Arremianth the Old accidentally ended up in another dimension, due to a mistake he did in a potion experiment, and it _is_ such a pity that the mistake couldn't be replicated as it will have been so fascinating to study all the possibilities-" he suddenly stopped and took a deep breath as he realized he was babbling, not that Hadrian minded that as he was having way too much fun at Sirius' expense, if one was to judge by the way he seemed to fight off a smile of course.

"And what I mean to say is that we were _dead_, Hadrian" Sirius continued with a small glare at the poorly hidden amusement in the others eyes. "Done for. Caput.

We shouldn't have been able to travel into an alternate dimension in normal circumstances, heck we shouldn't have been able to do _anything_, well besides becoming ghosts maybe, and, though I understand our current situation has something to do with your status as a Master of Death at the time, I don't understand how exactly you did it, how it worked. So please, do tell me, _how?" _

_ 'Yes, do start with the easy questions'_, Hadrian couldn't help but think with a inward scowl, which he wouldn't show outwardly as he still liked being alive, thank you very much.

"To be completely sincere with you, Mione," Hadrian started, addressing his friend with the old nickname that he knew that other wasn't that fond of, while he stared blindly into the fire, playful flames reflecting themselves beautifully in his viridian eyes, "even I'm not sure how I did it, though I'll try my best to explain what I do remember.

It's just that I was a mess at the time, still in shock, Dumbledore's and R-r...", he dryly swallowed ignoring the flinch his friend's body gave at that, _that_ name seeming to be a too much of a painful reminder for them still. Really, if he ever again met that good-for-nothing friend of his that let himself manipulated by an old goat, he will strangle him with his own two hands!

"And _his _betrayal", Hadrian continued after getting his homicidal urges under control, "weighing down on my mind. I remember I just wanted a way out of Dumbledore's schemes and manipulations. I wanted to be free -free of expectations, free of prophecies and free of Voldemort.

I wanted a new chance at life for both you and me, especially you Mione since it was my fault you died, it was only because of me that you lost your life and..."

_ SMACK!_

Hadrian flinched at the loud sound that filled the chamber, verdant orbs wide in disbelief as he gingerly lifted his hand to touch the cheek that was now decorated with a lovely red hand print, courtesy of his friend's unexpected slap.

"Never", Sirius said in harsh pants, his silver eyes throwing sparks, "say that ever again in front of me. I wasn't your slave, you didn't forced me into anything, do you hear me? Everything I did, all the actions and decisions I ever took were taken because I _choose _to do so, and if I had to, I'll do it all over again, over and over.

You are my _friend_, so I'll forgive you this time, but if you don't get over yourself and ever try to undermine my own independence again , there _will_ be dire consequences that you don't want to face, believe me", and, looking at the expression Sirius had while he said that, believe Hadrian did.

"You are not to feel guilty over the consequences of my own decisions," Sirius continued all fired-up." Merlin knows, you did way beyond more than you should have to help everyone, much more than they ever deserved anyway", he finished with a huff, once again plopping on the armchair and gesturing for Hadrian to carry on now, before crossing his arm over his chest.

Hadrian blinked once, twice, before a smile bloomed on his face as he watched the blush that started to spread across his friend's cheeks after the passionate speech he made, though the guilt still lingered in the depths of his brilliant green eyes.

"Thank you, Mione", he said fondly, with one of the most beautiful smiles ever seen and a truly angelic expression on his face as he tilted his head slightly, his emerald orbs shining more brightly than ever with unspoken affection towards his precious friend, friend who had his breath taking out of him by the sight of such a smile.

"So, anyway, as I was saying," Hadrian continued, suddenly catching himself and coughing a little awkwardly as he felt himself go red for displaying his feelings so openly, while he skillfully ignored the giggle Sirius hid behind his hand at his sudden change of expression (but still, he was a BOY, for Merlin's sake! And boys didn't had mushy-mushy moments!) , "there was all that going inside my head around that time, and I was slightly panicking thinking that Dumbledore will force me return to life and leave you behind, when I suddenly _knew _what I had to do.

There was no moment of illumination, no voice speaking in my head telling me what to do, it just was _there,_ all of a sudden, as if had always been and never once did I questioned, at the time, from where did all that knowledge came," which was pretty stupid of him, if he was to be honest, not that he will say so aloud and give Sirius more ammunition against him. He still wasn't_ that _stupid.

"To the me of then, knowing what to do as to make my wish of escaping Dumbledore and having a new chance at life together with you, my best friend, come true, was something as natural to me as breathing. It was as if, out of the blue, I solved all of the universe's mysteries and I knew anything there was to know about everything," he continued, looking to Sirius as if he was trying to solve a particularly difficult puzzle, his brows furrowed in concentration as he tried recall the peculiar feeling.

"After everything was said and done with, and I woke up in this world, I could remember bits and parts of what I did and what it entailed but for the life of me I couldn't recall the spell or anything specific about the process of getting here. I knew that I was in another dimension, in an alternate reality of my world, I knew that you accompanied me here but that neither you nor I will retain our previous identities and that we will have to adopt the ones of our counterparts in this universe."

"About that, Hadrian," Sirius interrupted hesitantly, biting his bottom lip, "what...what happened to the real Hadrian and Sirius? Did...did they _die_? I mean, I tried to look up any information about Soul Magic in the Black Library but I didn't find anything useful that could help me in figuring it out. And believe me, I searched long and hard but since our situation is pretty much unique there was nothing I _could_ find. It's not like there was another Master of Death that wrote down his knowledge for us to learn from," Sirius said, frustrated with both himself and the lack of information they had.

At that Hadrian couldn't contain a snicker from escaping him. No matter the gender, his friend will always be the same. When in trouble, check the library rule still applied even in this dimension it seemed.

"Don't worry, both Hadrian and Sirius are about as dead as Harry and Hermione are", Hadrian said delighted to know something that Sirius couldn't find out – it was such a rare experience. He had to enjoy it properly

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, with a confused look on his face, much to Hadrian's pleasure.

"Well, um, how to explain this...," he pondered aloud thinking of the best way to put his thoughts into words as it was quite complicated to explain.

"Look, right now I am neither Harry Potter nor Hadrian Malfoy and you are neither Hermione Granger nor Sirius Black" he started, fishing his mind for the right words. " Rather we are the combined entities of them, a perfect combination of two souls, molded perfectly one into another.

What were once two separate souls were merged together perfectly, forming only one however, since the souls of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were older and since they were the ones to initiate the merging, they were more potent causing the me of now, the new soul created by the merging of Harry Potter and Hadrian Malfoy's souls, to think of myself more as Harry than Hadrian, the Harry part of me being more dominant over my personality.

The same with you. Do you get what I want to say?" asked Hadrian uncertain, not knowing if his explanation was clear enough.

"Yes... Yes, I think I really do. What a fascinating concept this is," Sirius said excitedly, mulling over what Hadrian just explained.

"Also, I don't think our counterparts were chosen at random", Hadrian continued not knowing whether he should share this particular theory with Sirius or not.

"What I'm about to tell you isn't certain," he cautioned deciding that it was better to be thought of as being paranoid rather than hide something from the only person he could be completely honest with, "but I have a _feeling_ that our presence in this particular universe isn't at random."

"How so?" Sirius inquired, ready to at least listen to what Hadrian had to say before voicing his opinion. If there was anything that life as Harry Potter's best friend has taught him was to not dismiss his strange 'I have a feeling' theories. They proved to be true most of the time, even when everything else pointed out the opposite. Draco Malfoy, anyone?

"Well, it's just that, somehow, our counterparts were chosen in such a way that we become somehow the upgraded version of the people we once were" Hadrian started to explain to an attentive Sirius.

"The original Hadrian Malfoy and Harry Potter were like the different sides of the same coin, Mione. Harry Potter could have been like Hadrian Malfoy and viceversa if they only made one different choice about how to cope with things. As it was, by making that one different choice they became completely different persons despite their similarity.

Hell, Hadrian Malfoy was mini-Riddle all-over again, a Dark Lord in the making" Hadrian explain remembering the hate that existed inside him in the first days after the merging, " and by merging with him I became more cunning, more centered on my education, more ready to make small sacrifices to reach my goals!

It's only thanks to the fact that 'Harry' is dominant that I don't plan on taking over the world – the Harry in me finds it too troublesome", Hadrian said, with small smirk trying to lighten the situation as he could see Sirius become more apprehensive.

"The same in your case, Mione. Both Sirius Black and Hermione Granger were smart, very smart, but they decided to use their intelligence differently. Sirius became a genius prankster with no respect for the rules that, though was wasting his potential uselessly, was able to think on his feat and improvise while Hermione, on the other hand, became a genius student who could solve any mystery using her brains, though she was a bit too much of a rule-lover and had trouble adapting to situations outside her area of expertize.

As such by combining those two, you were born, someone both smart and able to think on his feat, though you also seemed to have gained a bit of a temper on the side," Hadrian added playfully earning himself a bump in the shoulder.

"That's truly interesting," Sirius said thoughtfully as his mind pondering restlessly over everything he heard, "but what made you think that we have some sort of purpose here?"

"Well, I think you noticed that this world is different from our original one, right?" questioned Hadrian with a grin making Sirius snort.

"That's an understatement if I ever heard one", Sirius flatly replied to that. "Firstly, we are in the past, secondly, the dates and the events are all messed up though it seems that the differences between our world and this one start getting more noticeable around the late '40's, the most obvious being, of course, the escape of Grindelwald from prison.

Also, there is also the glaringly obvious lack of Voldemort, Tom Riddle seeming to have decided that being a teacher is much better than being an evil overlord in this universe, a decision that I heartily support by the way", Sirius said making Hadrian shake his head in amusement.

"There is also the fact that", Sirius continued in his teacher-mode, looking as if he was holding a lesson, "though prejudice against non-purebloods exists, it isn't as extreme as it was in our world seeing that it seems to be focused mostly on muggles these days, muggleborns and half-bloods still being largely accepted if they renounce their muggle habits and immerse themselves completely into to wizarding society.

That might be, though, a direct consequence of Grindelwald escape from prison seeing that, in his ideals, the prejudices preached are not focused on blood but more against people that completely lack magic, muggles, thinking of them as inferior beings. It seems that for Gridelwald, as long as one has magic, he has no problems with it.

Beside that, there are also the minor differences, like the fact that many people were sorted in other Houses than the ones we thought they'll get in considering what we knew from our old world's past, the fact that there are some witches or wizards existing here that we never heard of or that some we did know of don't exist in this world, and so on. Minor things that will cause major changes to the future, a future that I can guarantee you will not be even remotely similar to the one we know of.

And every difference between these worlds is caused by one little event that had gone in a different way from how it went into our world, event caused by a important figure to the time-line and which took place in the early '40, if I calculated correctly seeing that around then did the differences between the worlds we know seemed to appear. One little change that caused a chain reaction shocking the universe whole structure from it's core- quite the butterfly effect, I must say", Sirius said merrily, looking at how the fire shadows played on Hadrian's face in a mesmerizing dance.

"I have to admit that I like this world better, Hadrian," Sirius confessed shyly. "In my other life my parents never understood me, though I loved them and they loved me, and, in the end, I was even forced to obliviate them so that I could fight for what I believe in.

Beliefs, that I now know, were based on my ignorant knowledge about a society I didn't even truly understand at the time. Just remembering about the SPEW campaign makes me wanna hide my head in the sand now that I know that house-elves _have_ to bond with a wizard for their own survival.

I was practically demanding their deaths, Hadrian, without having the slightest clue about what I was doing and nobody thought to inform me of such, letting me become a laughing stock. But here, Hadrian, has been so wonderful so far!

I come to care for the Black family, _my_ family, though I had to manipulate them slightly as to not make them suspicious of my comportment which, I'm glad to say, greatly differs from the original's Sirius immature one, and though I don't agree with all their ideals, I think can understand from where they are coming from with their beliefs.

Not to say that the lack of having an psychopathic evil lord chasing us across the country is an added bonus" chirped Sirius in cheerily, enjoying Hadrian's snickers and the homey atmosphere that replaced the original tense one.

"Well, Sirius," started Hadrian sheepishly not wanting to ruin the moment with such serious talk but knowing he had no choice, "though there isn't chasing us across the country, the psychopath evil overlord might still exist in this world also, though better hidden from public's view." Though one had to wonder how he escaped Dumbledore's radar for evil intent, Hadrian couldn't help but wonder.

"Not only that, but if he does exist, even though you might stay out of trouble by not associating with me", he continued earning a death glare and a whack across the back of his head causing him to grin broadly , " _I_, on the other hand, will have not only one but two overlords trying to get me into their folds" he announced abruptly, his broad grin belittling his serious tone of voice, causing Sirius to erupt into a chocking fit.

_ "WHAT?",_Sirius inquired shrilly after his coughing fit was over, his eyes becoming watery thanks to it. "Explain", he continued in a growl.

"Only if you tell me what you have been up to as well," Hadrian said childishly, having missed all the friendly banter. "It's not fair if only I talk!"

"Hadrian."

Hadrian 'eep-ed'. That flat, menacing tone was the scariest thing he ever heard. Gulping, he started to talk. And talk. And talk some more.

It was really liberating to get everything off his chest, Hadrian was forced to admit if only to himself, but that didn't change the fact that till he finished recounting every little thing that happened from the moment he arrived into this universe until the present, his throat became sore from all the exertion it was subjected to.

"...wow. Just wow", Sirius said after Hadrian finished retelling his misadventures.

"You certainly kept busy, I see. Grindelwald's grandson, Hywell's heir, connections with both sides of the war taking place...That's a lot to take in all of a sudden! Do you realized now that once this becomes public knowledge your every move will be watched and dissected carefully by the press, right?

Your experience as the Boy-who-lived will be child played compared with what you should expect from now on. How the heck do you always manage to get yourself in such a mess?" he questioned, in a tired voice, shacking his head in an exasperated manner while Hadrian gave an uneasy laugh. It wasn't as if he tried to get into all those thing it just...kinda happened. Really.

"However," Sirius continued, "though I understand your reasons for being weary of Riddle, until we are certain that he is still Voldemort in this universe, don't do anything foolish like confronting him or something equally stupid.

We have to get our acts straight and properly investigate the history of this world before we take any action. Even if Hagrid still is a groundskeeper at Hogwarts it wouldn't do to jump blindly to conclusion as the reason for that might be different from the one in our world. We don't even know if the monster in the Chamber of Secrets was indeed unleashed here, after all."

"I understand Sirius, I'm not an idiot you know," Hadrian said, scowling at the 'really?you could have fooled me' look that appeared on his friend's face.

"I just said that Riddle is a definitely suspicious person. Anyway," he continued ignoring Sirius' childish actions because he could be the more mature one for once, "what I really wanted to talk about isn't that.

The thing is, the connection between me and Voldemort, our world's Voldemort, still exists and I still get visions through the scar", he said simply, not wanting to go into details about what the visions contained as he didn't want to burden his friend with feelings of guilt that were only his carry.

After all, he was the one who decided to abandon that world to Voldemort, it was his choice and he will learn to live with it. There was nothing that he could do now so regret was meaningless and he refused to waste this new chance at life.

If Hadrian thought that Sirius would be surprised by that though, he was dead wrong as his friend remained unperturbed by that little piece of information.

"I expected that," Sirius simply replied. "The fact that you survived the killing curse, again, is not exactly a secret you know, " he continued drily, "and seeing that the curse didn't fulfilled it's purpose, all that magical energy contained by it had to be used _somehow_.

My theory is that, despite the fact we are in a different Universe from Voldemort's, as long you contain a piece of him inside you, thanks to the fact he used your blood in his revival ritual, your soul is still bound to what we could call the 'mortal plane'."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hadrian interrupted suddenly. "What Voldemort used in his weird ritual isn't the blood of _this _body, but the one of the body I _used _to have so how come is still affecting me?"

"Are you for real? The blood, used in a potion or ritual, isn't just a sample of DNA , for Merlin's sake. Blood is one of the most obscure, but powerful ingredients one could use, highly dangerous as his proprieties are still not discovered in their entirety.

Why do you think Blood Magic is forbidden? Because it is highly unpredictable and volatile,that's why. Anyway, because of that, as the Avada Kedavra's curse magical energy wasn't used to kill you, it was used to reopen the connection you had with Voldemort, at least on this side, which was blocked for a while by our arrival in a new universe.

Don't worry though, Voldemort is still mortal, he can still be killed by them there seeing that, although you are still his horcrux for now, you are not in that world to help in keeping him grounded to his body. And I don't think you have to worry about being possessed by him ever, seeing that, if what you told me about the souls of Hadrian and Harry merging is true, I don't think that the perfect mold of two souls has any reason to be afraid of a tiny fragment," Sirius finished explaining.

"So you mean to say that... I'm kinda immortal now?" asked Hadrian hesitantly making Sirius roll his eyes in an universal 'why me' gesture.

"No Hadrian, it doesn't mean you are immortal. You can still die quite easily of old age or if someone were to slash your throat. What it means is that as long as Voldemort is alive even if you die your soul will remain on this plane, most likely as a ghost or specter, and that the killing curse doesn't have enough power to blast your soul out of your body.

You can say that you are _somewhat_ immune to the Avada Kedavra, but I wouldn't test that theory anytime soon if I were you," Sirius said as he tried to fight off a smile at his friend amusing questions. He really _had_ missed him.

"Going on though," Sirius said changing the subject, "when did you say you could try passing the probes as to obtain access to the Hywell' archive?", he asked with what seem like stars in his eyes, finally letting out his inner bookworm out.

He had wanted to ask that since he first heard Hadrian talk about it, but he contained himself as there were other issues they had to clear. I mean just think about it, the world's hugest library containing knowledge gathered since ancient times in it, under her friend's control. _Of course_ he had to take advantage of that!

Honestly, as it was, if it weren't for him all that wonderful, wonderful information might have gone to waste as he knew that his damn lucky friend didn't appreciated the true value of his heritage.

"I didn't say," was the bemused reply of Hadrian gave at that, earning himself a glare, "but I have to be at least fourteen. But why should it matter to you when...Just kidding, just kidding!" he hastily amended trying to sooth the ire of Sirius who was now positively glowering at him murderously.

He should have known better by now, really. Nobody came between his friend and a book. Never happened and never will, he thought amused to himself as his friend huffed in his armchair.

"That long, huh?" Sirius inquired with a pout. "Well then, I just have to keep us occupied in the meantime for the time to pass faster, isn't that right Hadrian?" he suddenly said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

"And what, exactly, do you suggest doing?", inquired Hadrian warily, not liking the maniac gleam in the other's eyes not even one bit.

"Why, my friend, that should be obvious," Sirius replied, his grin getting broader. "Just two words – world domination."

Hadrian stared. And blinked. And stared some more.

"Huh?"

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Regulus was bored. Like utterly and completely so. Also, he was stiff.

Sitting still for such a long time in an uncomfortable chair could make one became so after a while, he reckoned.

He let out a weary sigh.

Just how long did that damn healer planned on making him and his family wait? Didn't he knew who they were? They were the Blacks, a noble and ancient pureblood family, they shouldn't be forced to wait but rather the opposite.

He took a deep breath and calmed himself. It wouldn't do any good to throw a tantrum at the moment, as it wouldn't solve anything with the sole exception of making him look like a spoiled brat in front of his aunt and uncle. And that simply wouldn't do.

From the corner of his eyes, he took a glance at his family and he was pleased to notice that they also didn't seemed too pleased with being made to wait for so long, if one were to judge by their small frowns and pursed lips.

But, sadly, there wasn't anything that they _could_ do since they were informed that the healer they came to see was busy doing a healing session to an wizard who had been brought in a critical state, on the brink of death, after being poisoned with a concoction made using various deadly poisons. So unlucky.

Looking at his aunt Druella, a beautiful yet sickly-pale women, with straight, light-blonde hair and pale-blue eyes, that was clutching in her hands the corners of her simple, but expensive, dark-red robe nervously, made Regulus want to find and strangle the bastard that caused his family this suffering.

First his brother Sirius and now his cousin Andromeda? That bastard was going down. And going hard, if he was to go judging by his stone faced father and uncle that were practically radiating killing intent at the moment. Both men were dressed in black fitting robes and standing with their back straights as an arrow, their silver eyes observing everything with an eerie, sharp accuracy.

Regulus couldn't recall any other situation in which he saw those two looking more dangerous than at the moment.

And that was saying nothing of his mother.

Emanating a cold fury with her lips pressed into a tight line, she stood more regal than ever in her midnight-blue robes while she suddenly clutched in a supportive manner the hand of his aunt, who gave a soft smile at the gesture.

Usually, such emotional acts were to not be done in public as it depicted weakness and if his mother, of all people, decided that it was necessary for her to do so, then his aunt Druella was feeling worse that he had imagined her to.

As he let his eyes trail over the tastefully decorated office in which they were brought in to wait for the healer, a spacious room with large windows left open to let the afternoon sun pour in while the light-blue draperies swished gently in the breeze, with a small desk, neatly organized, siting right in front of them and with some shelves full of books aligned at the wall, a room that he would have enjoyed to be in if it wasn't for these damn uncomfortable chair they were forced to sit in, Regulus mused upon the events of yesterday when, after reading Sirius' letter, they went to Cygnus' house.

Once they arrived there, and as soon as they finished dusting themselves of any dust particles that got stuck on their robes while the used the floo, they shortly got to work, each having a certain task to accomplish.

Orion was tasked with finding a healer specialized in cases regarding compulsion webs and making an appointment with said healer for that very evening, while Cygnus was to floo Hogwarts and explain the situation to the school's Headmaster, one Tom Riddle fellow that it seems his family greatly respected, before returning to the mansion with Andromeda in tow, without letting any other soul know about taking the girl home for a check up -with the exception of Narcissa that is-, specially not Sirius since they wanted him to enjoy his life at Hogwarts without any reminders of his difficult ordeal.

Walburga took charge of the mansion, ordering house-elves around to cook meals or clean up the place,while Regulus was made to spend the time with his aunt Druella to try and take her mind off the situation at hand.

An impossible task, if he ever saw one, but at least his aunt made an valiant effort and tried to play a game of wizarding chess with him while they waited for the return of Orion and Cygnus.

The first to return had been Cygnus who was accompanied by an ashen-faced Andromeda that was immediately engulfed in a hug by her mother, who started to cry on the girl's shoulders, whispering things like 'don't worry' and 'everything will be alright, sweetie', between sobs.

The time spent waiting for Orion's return with the healer had been tense and awkward, nobody knowing what to say without making the situation worse and ,when the fireplace's flames became green, out of them stepping his father and an unknown man that seemed to be in his forties, with short, white hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, Regulus barely stopped himself from jumping up and down in joy at a diversion from the awkward atmosphere.

The unknown man proved out to be healer Marconi, an private healer who owned his own clinic and who was specialized in dealing with rare affections, as the ones caused by a compulsion web.

Dressed in pure white robes, without any speck of dirt on them, Marconi had a rather no-nonsense air about him and he didn't wasted any time in presenting the harsh truth to his new clients.

"Compulsion webs are hard to get rid of," was the first thing the man said in a dead-pan voice as he made eye contact with everyone in the room, "though not impossible. Young Sirius' situation is enough proof of that, though his survival is owned in a very large part purely to luck as the ritual he chosen to use could have very well ended up killing him instead," he continued making Walburga flinch at being reminded of how close to death her son had been.

"I have to admit that I'm very disturbed with this situation,"the healer continued stiffly, "as it is no joking matter and I'm afraid that I have to require your permission to make the incident public. And before you protest," he continued raising his palm up-front to put a stop to the on-coming protests, "I wanted to let you know that maybe your family wasn't the only one who had her members put under a compulsion web.

And that not many are lucky enough to discover the presence of such a web without the help of a specialized magical scan made specially for finding any traces of such web influencing the comportment of an witch or wizard. As it is though, without an concrete incident I can use as an example it is impossible for me to make the wizarding population take such a threat seriously and make them start requesting for the magical scan necessary to find out the truth," he said staring unflinchingly in Walburga eyes, who he quickly realized will be the one to make the decision of listening or not to his request, and at her slow nod of acceptance he felt his tense muscles relax just a bit.

"Thank you. Now," he said turning towards Andromeda who seemed very afraid of everything that was happening around her, clutching her mother's hand tightly in her own as her amber orbs seemed to be ready to burst into tears at any moment, "is this the young lady thought to be under the influence of a compulsion web?" asked Marconi sending a gentle smile towards the beautiful girl still dressed in her Hogwarts robes, with the Slytherin mark proudly displayed in the front and with her chestnut colored hair put up in a ponytail.

At her hesitant nod, Marconi beamed a brilliant smile and bowed formally.

"Then, young lady, do I have your permission to perform a magical scan on your lovely person", he then asked and Andromeda squeezed her mother's hand for one last time before going in front of Marconi and looking him straight in the eyes, full of determination.

"Do it," she ordered quietly but with a steely undercurrent in her voice. "I don't want to live unsure whether my actions and decision are really my own or rather made under an external influence", she replied and the healer couldn't help but admire her courage.

Not waiting any second in plus, he wiped out his wand and started to cast a pretty long Latin incantation as he pointed it towards the girl whose body started to become engulfed in an reddish glow after the Healer finished the casting.

"I'm sorry," was all Marconi said after he was done and promptly Druella started to cry, burying her head into her husband shoulder who also froze at the news. To suspect was one thing but to confirm it...

"What can be done to get rid of it," Andromeda asked refusing to allow herself to cry over the result. No matter that everything she ever done or said was a lie and that even her thoughts weren't solely hers, she could and would stay strong.

If her _younger_ cousin manged to deal with this on his own, then so could she when she had all her family support.

"Not much for now, I'm afraid. The ritual your cousin used isn't in anyway safe, and I can't condone to it with a clean conscience," the healer said with a small frown.

"You will have to accompany me and accept being hospitalized into my clinic right now though," he continued addressing not only Andromeda but the whole room, " so that I could ran more in depth scans and testes which can't be done here due to the lack of proper equipment, necessary so that I could figure out the best way to break the web seeing that the the older one gets, the harder it is to get rid of it.

I will also have to contact a mind healer and curse breaker to consult them over the matter. As it is, the answer to that particular question can't be answered until tomorrow, at the earliest," Marconi said and, after going over some technicalities with Cygnus and Orion, he, Orion and Andromeda went to the clinic leaving the other occupants of the house cope with the news.

Once they were gone, Druella stood up and locked herself into her bedroom, crying herself to sleep while Cygnus proceeded to drown his sorrow in alcohol, leaving Walburga and Regulus helpless to do anything to, well, _help_.

And here they were now, nerve-wrecked and miserable, waiting for the healer to come and tell them if there was any safe way to get rid of Andromeda's compulsion web, healer who seemed to take great pleasure in torturing them with the wait.

Just as Regulus thought that enough was enough and decided to throw out the window any sense of decorum to start behaving like the child he was, the door of the office were suddenly opened saving him from such a shame as Marconi entered through it, tired looking but seemingly bearer of good news if one was to judge by the mouth splitting grin he was wearing.

"Ladies, gentlemen, I bring you good news. There is still hope for your daughter."

_**...TBC...**_

* _**I can't believe it**_ (well, at least this is the closest English expression that has almost the same meaning as it's French counterpart, while an word for word translation will be – It's not possible!) _**He isn't even French!**_

**_**Your Majesty**_ (Chinese formal way to refer to the ruler)

***_**Emperor**_(Chinese formal way to refer to the ruler)

****_**Crown Prince**_ (Chinese formal way to refer to the heir of the ruler)

*****_**Revenge is a dish best served cold**_(French quote that makes it's first identified appearance in European Literature in the 1841 French novel, **"Matilde"** by Marie Joseph Eugène Sue, though it's first appearance is often wrongly credited to the 18th century novel** "**_**L**__**es Liaisons dangereuses" - Dangerous Liaisons- **_by Pierre Choderlos de Laclos though it does not, in fact, appear there in any form)

* * *

**_AN/ _**Hi minna-san ^-^

Firstly, I want to apologize to all those who have me in their alerts for receiving a mail for the same chapter, but, as one could see, I changed quite a lot of it. It's just that I HAD to change it as many said that the original version lacked 'life', something with which I certainly agreed and decided to change-though I'm not sure if I did a good job of it ( and by the way, I so blame the 'lack of life' of the original chapter on the technical details that had to be written sooner or later).

Secondly, this chapter couldn't be written without the help of LyreXu and Blurryou , who helped me in understanding better the Chinese and Japanese culture and for that I owe them a big THANK YOU!

A big THANK YOU also goes to Zana, my lovely co-writer, and all those who reviewed and helped me improve the chapter.

Also, I'm very happy to see how many of you picked up on all the questions the compulsion web will rise- poor Sirius, he would have never though that the excuse he used to hide the obvious changes in comportment will bring such a storm in the wizarding society, isn;t that right ? ^,^

And, to help calm one of my lovely reviewers,Seithr-Kairy , don't worry! Not only members of Dark families will be revealed to be under compulsion webs! Another thing for my readers to ponder *smirk*

Also I want to add, to soothe the worry of another reader dalistar123 (by the way I tried to fix the POV problem, did I succeed?), that, though Sirius wants to enter the Hywel archive, I didn't specific if he could or not enter it. Maybe he can, maybe he can't, only the future will tell but for now it is uncertain*evil grin*

And, this is for ALL my readers to know, I wanted to say that Hadrian is not a pushover in my story, in anyway. He would not let others decide his life for him and, when he complies and does as he is told, it usually means that what the other wanted him to do helps him in furthering his own plans. Even if this isn't clear now, it will become so after more chapter, I hope. Also, you have to take in consideration that he is in the body of CHILD so he has many limitations due to his age.

I hope that clears some things up and, if there are any more question you have in mind or suggestion to give, please don't hesitate to do so as they will help me greatly.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter^-^

Ja ne^.^

Sara Blake

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**VVV**

**V**

**_PUSH THE BUTTON! YOU_ KNOW _YOU WANT TO~ ^,^_  
**


	14. Chapter 13 Ministry blunders

_**Summary:**__ Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made..._

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_: _LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_AN/ Once again, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter. Enjoy ^.^ _

* * *

The day would suck.

Hadrian knew that as soon as he was, so cruelly, ripped from his sweet dreams by the freezing-cold water splashed on him. Sputtering, he jumped out of his bed and, turning to see who dared do such a thing to him, was faced with a bored looking Severus Snape. Figures.

"You refused to wake up," was the explanation delivered in a decidedly not apologizing drawl, as if the risk of him catching pneumonia was worth it as long as he woke up in time.

Muttering a few chosen words under his breath, after he snapped shut the curtains surrounding his bed into Severus' face that is, he changed into his school robes before joining his house-mates that were already waiting for him.

_Achoo!_

"Bless you", smirked Severus and, somehow, that didn't made Hadrian feel any better. That could be though because the one blessing him was the same one that caused him to sneeze in the first place. Imagine that.

"It's all your fault," he accused scrunching up his itching nose, ignoring the snickering Lestrange and Rosier had at his expense, and giving his ex-potion's professor a glare. Which promptly caused a new wave of snickers to erupt as the glare made him look more adorable than threatening, at the moment.

With the worst case of bed hair ever seen at Hogwarts, hurriedly put-on robes and gray circles surrounding his verdant eyes, Hadrian looked just like an enraged panda. A cute enraged panda, at that.

Surprisingly, Severus didn't cower in fear in front of his wrath.

"No, it isn't my fault," the one who was to make his life difficult no matter the universe stated plainly. "It's yours. If you had woken up in time, none of this would have happened," he continued in a drawling voice and unimpressed tone though there _was_ amusement sparkling in those black eyes of his.

Hadrian simply grumbled at that.

It wasn't as if it was _his_ fault that he couldn't wake up in time. He had been, after all, forced by Sirius to spend most of the night discussing the way they should handle their situation best. World domination wasn't that easy to plan, you know . There are many factors one had to take into consideration, really, so many in fact that Hadrian wondered why anyone would even bother with it. It totally wasn't worth the headache he had at the moment. Sirius _was_ a perfectionist after all.

Speaking of which...

"Today is gonna suck", he proclaimed in an 'it's a fact, deal with it' voice as he turned toward said Sirius who, despite going to sleep at the same time as him, looked as well rested as ever, looking as if he came out of a fashion magazine even, dressed in immaculate robes, not a hair out of place, as he watched him banter with Severus.

"And I'm gonna blame you, Sirius, for how it's gonna turn out," he continued , making the boy look at him bemusedly.

"Err..what? _Why?_ How it's gonna be _my_ fault if _your_ day turns out to be a bad one?" Sirius demanded to know, crossing his arms with an amused smile on his face.

Hadrian looked at him as if he was missing a neuron.

"I didn't say that it would be your fault," he slowly explained, as if he was talking to a child. "I only said that I was going to_ blame_ you".

That, combined with Sirius, childish response of sticking his tongue out at Hadrian, proved to be too much for the poor Lestrange and Rosier. They blew up in all-out laughter.

Severus looked for a moment at the two purebloods with a sneer on his lips and felt the need to shake his head. Idiots.

"Stop it, already, please! You are killing me", Rosier wheezed out once he managed to calm down, with a big grin on his face and his violet eyes sparkling with mirth.

"And what a waste that would be," Severus couldn't help but comment and, not a moment later, he found his personal space invaded by Rosier, who messed his hair up, making him scowl.

"Loosen up, mate. Live your life a little! What's wrong in enjoying ourselves?"

"The fact that we are wasting precious time here, instead of going to the Great Hall, for one" Severus dead-paned as he fixed his hair. "We _are_ gonna miss breakfast if we continue like this, you know."

"Then let's go already. I'm starving," Hadrian said, in a bad mood still, as he turned to head towards the exit only to be stopped by Lestrange putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait!", the brown-eyed boy exclaimed. "Are you seriously saying that you'll go out in the Great Hall looking like _this?_ When your brother is who he is?"

Hadrian looked in a mirror behind Rosier to check out his appearance.

"Yeah, so?" he asked, not finding anything wrong with his image."And what is that about Lucius? " he then inquired with a puzzled face.

"You really don't know, don't you?" curiously asked Rosier at that, violet eyes widened in disbelief.

"I said so, didn't I?" snapped Hadrian, irritated with all the mystery. Were people _trying_ to get on his nerves this morning?

"Well then, young Malfoy," Lestrange started in a formal tone, "it is my great pleasure to announce you that your brother, Lucius Malfoy, has been chosen every year consecutively since he came at Hogwarts as..."

"As what?" questioned Sirius as the dramatic pause stretched too much.

"As the best well-dressed student in all Hogwarts!" Lestrange declared with a flourish, making Severus snort, Sirius roll his eyes and Rosier grin anew.

Hadrian stared expectantly at him though, knowing that the pureblood wasn't done talking.

"With the same robe model for all of us, it's truly a challenge to make one stand out in a positive way," Lestrange indeed continued, shacking his head sadly as he gestured to the robes they wore.

"But", and here his voice stated to raise passionately, "your brother proved to be a inspiration to all the students suffering from the curse of this dull wardrobe we are forced to have. With only his own style and a few simple accessories he managed to clearly distinguish himself from the rest of the existing mass of Hogwarts students. As such, you can't _possibly _go out in such a state! Messy hair, rumbled robes, bad posture...No, it simply won't do! You don't want to disgrace your brother, do you?" Lestrange dramatically inquired, as Hadrian idly wondered if the boy had been such a drama queen...king...whatever, yesterday too and, if so, how the heck he didn't notice that little fact.

It had to be a brothers thing, he concluded as he remembered that even the other, older Lestrange had an...eccentric...personality.

"But what do you want me to do now? It's too late to change." Hadrian pointed out but Lestrange was not to be relented.

"Skip breakfast," he said making Hadrian's green orbs widen in horror at the prospect, "and I'll stay with you to help you get _properly_ ready for the day."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake," muttered Sirius before pointing his wand at Hadrian._ "Comatis! Vestimendare! Recuro!" _the boy impatiently cast three spells, in a quick succession, that fixed Hadrian's hair, smoothed out his robes and got rid of the dark circles surrounding his eyes, leaving Hadrian feeling refreshed.

He received a questioning quirk of the brow from Hadrian as a reward for his efforts.

"Mother taught me these spells," clarified the Black heir with a roll of the eyes. "Anyway, now the problem it's fixed. Let's GO!", he continued, grabbing Hadrian's hand and leading him towards the exist, leaving the others to follow.

As he went after his boisterous dorm-mates Severus sighed. It was going to be a long and tiring year of school. A very, very long one.

The Great Hall was, as always, buzzing with noise when the first year Slytherins arrived.

The long tables were filled to the brim with delicious dishes that students, from all years and Houses, were stuffing their faces in, some more elegantly than others, knowing that they will need the energy provided to keep up with the work required by their classes.

Not to say that the food was _really_ good.

As discretely as possible, crossing the Great Hall swiftly, with quick steps, Hadrian and his friends took their seats at the Slytherin table and started to fill their plates with their favorite dishes.

"Eat up, eat up, both of you!" Lestrange said to Hadrian and Sirius as he munched on a strawberry gem covered slice of bread. "You need your strength if you want to keep wining points for Slytherins as yesterday!"

"It's not like only they got points, Lestrange. Don't make their ego become more inflated than it already is. They're nothing special" scowled another first year Slytherin, one Brutus Goyle, a rather dumb-looking boy with small dull eyes, long gorilla arms, and short, neatly brushed black hair. Though Hadrian had to admit that he seemed more intelligent than his son from the other dimension. At least this Goyle knew how to speak using full sentences.

"Goyle, eat or talk. Don't do both -it's disgusting", Severus sneered at his year-mate who only shrugged carelessly. "Better yet though, don't talk at all. It's not like you have anything smart to say and it only makes you look stupid. Well, stupider" he amended, after giving Goyle a once-over.

"Nobody asked you, _Snape_," said Patricia Parkinson nastily, the only other Slytherin that was a girl beside Deidre Zabini in his year, and who Hadrian remembered as being the aunt of a another rather annoying Slytherin girl named Pansy.

Unlike Zabini though, who was a beautiful girl with milky-white skin, large blue eyes, rosy lips and long, black hair, Parkinson had sickly pale skin, small, narrowed green eyes, shoulder length dirty-blonde hair and pursed lips as if she was always sucking a sour lemon. Her personalty was also just _lovely_ .

"It's not like _your_ opinion matters here," Parkinson continued with a sneer, making Severus clench his fists though his face remained perfectly blank.

"Sorry, I didn't know that stupidity was promoted," he snorted derisively at the girl, careful to keep his tone unaffected.

"Why, you little half-blood! You dare – "

"Oh, choke on it Parkinson," interrupted Sirius rolling his eyes at the girl. "We don't appreciate your venom here".

"You think you are so smart now Black, don't you? But we all know you are a disgrace to your family,"she said with a snarl, annoyed at his defense of the half-blood.

"It's not like I think of me as particularly smart, " the Black heir drawled making Hadrian choke on the sip of pumpkin juice he was taking- yeah, right, sure he didn't-, "but when I hear what comes out from your mouth I _do_ feel like I'm gaining more confidence in myself," he said making Severus lips curl in an amused smirk.

"That's a good one, Sirius," Hadrian intervened with a snicker, fixing Parkinson with chilling green eyes that made her bristle as his grin transformed itself into a cold smile. "And I think he spoke for all of us when he said that. If all your going to do is make mean comments, then better stay silent and don't talk unless you can improve the silence, Parkinson."

"Not to say that Lestrange had a point," Rosier added. "Malfoy and Black did earn 21 House-Points for Slytherin on their own yesterday. And we would have got even more if that hag McGonagall would have fairly awarded Malfoy the points he deserved for his answers. No matter though, if we keep this up the House-Cup is within our reach. That is, if our Quidditch team doesn't lose too badly," Rosier added as an after-thought though Parkinson wasn't listening anymore.

After indignantly saying "Why I never!" and being ignored, she sniffed arrogantly and turned to converse with Zabini and Crabbe, both who simply watched the argument for their own entertainment .

"Why lose? Are we that bad?" asked curiously Hadrian, pleased that the girl left them alone, as his love of quidditch reared up its head, making Sirius roll his eyes.

Really, boys.

...wait, that didn't come out right. He was a boy too now...Bummer.

"Hm? No, of course not. Although, I _did_ heard from Lestrange's older brother that the Seeker's skills need a little more polishing. The brooms are the big problem, though! They are so old that they barely work anymore and Hogwarts doesn't have the necessary funds to replace them. Luckily though, or unluckily depending on your point of view, all the other Houses have the same problem so we should still have at least a chance for the cup."

"Is that so...", Hadrian said thoughtfully, chewing a sausage just as there was a rushing sound overhead and a hundred or so owls streamed in, circling the hall and filling it with screeches and hoots as they dropped letters and packages to the ones that were supposed to receive them.

The five Slytherins were quite startled though when one huge, mean-looking and dark-brown owl with frightfully sharp, golden-eyes, suddenly soared down towards their table.

She was carrying a big package with her, which she dropped on the lap of one surprised Slytherin. Finishing her mission, she served itself with a piece of sausage from the table before, once again, going up in the air and fluttering out the way, leaving four shocked wizards in its wake.

What was_ that _all about_?_

Four pair of eyes turned towards Severus Snape who looked at the big, conspicuous, package found in his lap as if it might grew a mouth and bite him.

Who, in Merlin's name, will send _him_ a package?

How suspicious.

He critically looked at the package in search of _some sort_ of clue to the identity of its sender when he saw a note attached to it. He was about to take it and read it when Sirius, who was sitting on his left side, suddenly grabbed the message before he had the chance to.

He blinked.

Who did Sirius think he was to –

"Follow me back to the dorm. And do take the package with you, okay?" breathed the boy in question quietly in his ears, sending tremors trough his body, and, for some inexplicable reason, Severus felt compelled to listen without any complaint.

He'll get all his answers once they reached the dorm, after all.

Hadrian threw Sirius a questioning look as he saw him and Severus stand up from the table, but the boy only mouthed an 'explain later' back to him before exiting the Hall together with the grouchy Severus.

Weird.

Turning towards his two remaining companions, they shared clueless looks before shrugging simultaneously. They'll find out sooner or later if it was important.

They were about to restart eating when they noticed that two tawny owls were seated in front of Hadrian holding out their legs to be relieved from their burden. 'When have those two gotten there?', was the only thought that crossed the boys' minds as they looked at the owls.

Slightly creeped out, Hadrian took their letters, feeding the owls with some bacon before they flew off.

He was highly surprised as he saw who send him the letters and it seemed that his surprise showed on his face as his brother Lucius seemed to have noticed it, seeing that he got up from his seat, found further ahead the Slytherin table, and started to head toward him.

So overprotective, Hadrian thought fondly if a little exasperatedly, shacking his head in bemusement.

"Hadrian, it's everything alright?", asked Lucius in his silky drawl, worriedly, once he reached him.

"Not quite," was the honest answer Hadrian gave, showing him the letters he received and one of Lucius' brows quirked up in surprise at the sight of them.

"Isn't that the Ministry seal?", asked Rosier while Lestrange was busy admiring Lucius with a love-sick expression on his face that made Hadrian cringe. Someone had a little crush, it seemed.

Too bad for Lestrange though, as he didn't had any chance whatsoever to win Lucius over. Hadrian knew that, unlike his father, Lucius didn't swing that way. He was as straight as one could be. Just like him.

"Indeed, it is," answered Lucius, interrupting his musings, as he opened the first letter. "Though why the Ministry will send a letter to Hadrian, who is a minor, and not to his adoptive parents, is beyond me. More so, when it is illegal to do so."

"What does it say?", asked Hadrian seeing that his brother's lips curled into a cold smile as he read the letter, his eyes transforming into veritable chips of ice. Yikes!

"Here, read it for yourself. The Ministry," and here Hadrian got goosebumps at the venom in his brother's voice, "addressed it to you after all," Lucius said, a tinge of restrained anger coloring his voice, as he handed the letter to Hadrian.

_Dear Mr. Fowl,_

_It has came to the attention of the British __Ministry of Magic__, that Mr. Abraxas Malfoy and Mr. __Gabriel Malfoy-Delacour, by using your lack of knowledge about the Wizarding World, have illegally adopted you into their family._

_ More so, our intelligence gathered that __Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Malfoy-Delacour not only forced you to sign the illegally drawn adopting papers, but they also kidnapped you from St. Mungo, against the helears' recommendations._

_ We are very sorry for this highly illegal action you suffered and all the inconveniences that it caused you._

___ We would like to assure you, Mr. Fowl, that we are doing our best to straight things up in the shortest time possible.  
_

___ Be certain that the British Ministry of Magic will make sure that justice is made and that this terrible offense is going to be punished according to law._

___Hoping you are well,_

___Hamilton Harding,_

___Child Services Department, MOM_

Hadrian stared at the letter in disbelief.

They were joking right? They couldn't actually believe the utter rubbish they had written inside it... right?

Right.

Of course they did. It was the freaking Ministry of Magic, after all.

Hadrian sighed and lifted his eyes pleadingly at Lucius, whose eyes softened as they gazed into his green, green orbs, though they were still brimming with cold rage.

"Don't worry, Hadrian. They won't take you from us," he said reassuringly, giving Hadrian a small smile. "And after we are done with them, they'll wish they never tried," he continued with a chilling tone that didn't suited at all with the calm, smiling face he wore.

"There is still one more letter," Hadrian said trying to break the tense atmosphere, though his plan backfired, as he felt Lucius stiffen even more.

"Let's read it then and get over with the Ministry's ...greetings...for the day, shall we?" inquired Lucius, though he was already tearing open the letter, a morbid curiosity pushing him to find what was written inside it.

After opening the letter, Lucius arranged it in such a way that both him and Hadrian could read it at the same time.

_Dear Mr. Fowl,_

_ We have received intelligence that at 14:43 on 25 august 1962 magic was used by you for the act of healing Mr. Gabriel Malfoy-Delacour._

_ As you know, underage wizards are not permitted to perform spells outside school, a crime that may lead to expulsion from said school. (Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, Paragraph C)._

_ However, since the testimony of the healers called after your illegal use of magic said that you used the Natural Healing power, that they declared you posses, in order to heal Mr. Delacour-Malfoy, further investigations are needed before deciding what the consequences for your offense should be._

_ As the gift of Natural Healing is very rare, the usage of it isn't prohibited by the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and, as such, although your possession of it it's highly doubtful, if said Natural Healing gift was indeed used in the act of curing Mr. Malfoy-Delacour then your breach of law will go unpunished._

_ To confirm or refute the truth of those testimonies you are to accept to being tested for possession of Natural Healing powers by an special team of healers assembled by the Ministry._

_The date of your testing will be announced in the next few days._

_In the meantime, however, you are not to:_

_*use your Natural Healing powers without the Ministry's special approval _

_*leave Britain until the present matters are solved _

_*leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry without noticing the Ministry first_

___Fail to do so and charges will be pressed for nonconformity with above Ministry's regulations._

_In that case you will risk expulsion ____Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry__and the snapping of your wand._

_Have a nice day !_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Persephone Smith  
Department of Health regulation, MOM. _

Hadrian wanted to laugh. Really.

With these two letters the current Minister practically begged to be dealt with. And judging by the way Lucius knuckles became white from how hard he crumbled the sides of the letter, it wouldn't be a pretty demise. Not at all.

"Hadrian," Lucius started with the same fake smile behind which was hidden the immense wrath he felt at the moment, "why don't you and your friends go to class? It should start soon," he continued gesturing to Lestrange and Rosier who attentively observed what happened from the side-lines.

Like the rest of the Slytherin table. Or better yet, the whole Hogwarts' students who, Hadrian had noticed, watched every little thing they did or done since Lucius approached his seat. Great.

Who knew what rumors will start to spread till lunch now. The Hogwarts students were pretty imaginative after all.

He sighed.

At least they didn't knew the letters content. Thank Morgana, for small mercies!

"Ok," he easily responded and started to drag after him his two dorm-mates, eager to get to out from under the gazes that shamelessly bore into him and get to class. At least there the students were _forced _to pay attention to the teacher and not focus on him. A blissful, if short-termed, escape.

As he watched_ his_ brother head out of the Great Hall, followed by the curious stares of all Hogwarts, Lucius let his smile drop, what remaining being a face hardened by the livid rage he was feeling.

How _dare_ they?

Nobody, _nobody, _tried to fuck with a Malfoy and got away with it. Not even if the threats _were _quite worthless in truth.

Silk robes bellowing dramatically, he turned around and stalked towards the other, less used, exist out of the Great Hall.

He had a certain Headmaster to see and his father to floo-call.

They _would _want to be informed about this.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Hadrian shifted in his seat as he waited for the DADA professor to come and start his last class of the day. The professor in question being the potentially still-evil dark lord even in this universe and current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry , the one and only Tom Marvolo Riddle.

He sighed.

He had a feeling that the class will not be an ordinary one. In fact he would bet on the opposite. It was well known, after all, how Tom Riddle detested with a passion having the adjective ordinary attached to his person. Unlike him. And just when he had a nice, _normal_ day too.

He sighed anew.

Surprisingly, with the exception of the letters he received from the Ministry, the day has turned out to be pleasant enough. Though rumors _have_ started to spread.

Rabastan Lestrange who, due to his older brother popularity among all houses, always knew everything about the hot topics circulating around Hogwarts, even informed him about the more popular of them.

Like the one that said the Ministry demanded the Order of Merlin he received back, as he wasn't sorted into Griffindor like a true hero should be. Or the one in which the letters were sent to warn him that Grindelwald was planning to personally come and kill him for ruining his plans.

Or better yet, and this was his personal favorite as it made him look kind of cool, the letters were from the Unspeakable department, demanding him to join them and leave Hogwarts to come to train as special agent. A _secret_ agent of the Wizarding Britain. Like a magical James Bond.

Yep, crazy and crazier.

But Hogwarts was full of crazy people, after all. People that represented the future of the Magical Britain is true, but crazy all the same.

He pitied the future they'll create. Though it should be an interesting one.

Idly, he let his eyes trail trough the classroom which was shared between the first years Slytherins and Ravenclaws at the moment. It was decorated quite simply, compared with how it was when it was taught by Lockheart, Moody, or even Lupin, all whom have added their personal touch to it while they taught DADA.

Large windows looking out onto the grounds were found on the left side, right beside him, offering him a beautiful view of the cloudless blue sky. Neatly ordered desks and tables were found through the classroom, a large empty area existing between them and the the teacher's desk, located up front, area which Hadrian knew was used for dueling sessions or spell demonstrations.

Several mysterious closets, conspicuous trunks and collections of parchments were aligned to the walls, in what looked as an organized chaos.

The air smelt of parchment, ink and cinnamon, of all things, making him relax unconsciously, as the silence was filled by the noise made by the chattering students.

Lestrange and Rosier, who were seated two seats behind him, were putting on quite a show for a bemused Zabini trying to convince her about the finer points of Quidditch, after having heard her making a careless comment about the sport being a waste of time and energy.

Bemusedly, he turned his eyes towards Sirius and Severus, who were discussing the History class they just left.

He still didn't knew why the two of them left the Great Hall together after Severus received the mysterious package but he was dying of curiosity to find out what happened as Severus cheeks were tinted red when they returned from the dorm. Severus bloody Snape, git extraordinaire in his old world, blushing!

He _had_ to know why.

"I still think it would have been interesting to be taught History by a ghost," Severus insisted after hearing some rumors about a ghost teaching History before professor Riddle joined Hogwarts after which the ghost suddenly decided to go on in the afterlife. A fact that Hadrian found really, really suspicious. He just knew that Riddle had a hand in getting rid of said ghost. Not that he was complaining or anything, but still.

"No, it wouldn't have been," Sirius said. "It really,_ really_ wouldn't have".

"And how would you know that?" demanded Severus to know at which Sirius made a 'Gah!' sound, throwing his arms into the air in defeat.

Severus smugly smirked at that, which irritated Sirius and, as such, yet another argument started between the two of them.

Hadrian shook his head amused by their antics.

Though he had to admit that Sirius was the one right this time. Binns couldn't held a candle to the History teacher they had now. Professor Bathilda Bagshot was quite a fascinating lady, after all, not to mention very, _very_ old.

She told the history facts objectively, not taking any side, and even inserted little anecdotes in the lesson that made the class all the more interesting.

She had many stories to tell from the travels she took to investigate the past and about the not so well known tid-bits of the discoveries she made and published, that it seemed more like she was telling a story than holding a lesson. Hadrian actually found himself looking forward to the next class he had with her.

The fact that she also seemed to have taken a liking to him, didn't hurt. At least he now knew he had at least one blood relative alive that didn't hate him and liked him without any hidden interest, seeing that professor Bathilda was Grindelwald's great aunt, though not many knew it. He also only knew that because of the knowledge he possessed from the other universe.

Hadrian couldn't help but wonder about how she will react when she found out they were related.

He was startled from his thoughts when the door was thrown open through it bustling two out of breath Ravenclaws.

"We, huf, we made it," the girl, a read head with brilliant green eyes, said between gasps as she threw her sandy-haired companion with hazel eyes a bright grin. "I told you we'll make it in time for class."

"Yes Lily, so you did," her companion said bemusedly as he also took two deep breaths. "Let's took a seat before the professor arrives, though".

"Relax Remus, we are here. No need to panic," Lily said with a laugh at Remus nervous and stiff manner before noticing that everyone was looking at them. "Er, hi", she said awkwardly, her face becoming beet red at the attention and causing a few snickers to erupt.

Muttering under her breath, she started to drag Remus towards some empty seats on the Ravenclaw side, before stopping dead in her tracks as a bright smile bloomed on her face having sighted something in the mass of students.

"Severus!" she exclaimed. "How are you?", she asked, once again excited, heading now to the Slytherin side, still dragging her bewildered house-mate after her.

Severus didn't blushed, but his ears _did_ get a red tint to them, Hadrian observed, as the red-head shouted his name for all to hear.

"Hello Lily," Severus greeted. "I'm fine. How about you?"

"Oh, I feel absolutely fantastic Sev! Everything is even more fascinating than I could have ever imagined," the girl gushed. "Oh, and this is Remus Lupin," she continued gesturing towards the boy staying awkwardly beside her. "He's a first year Ravenclaw, like me. Remus, this is Severus Snape, one of my friends. Or rather, my best friend."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance ," Lupin said bemusedly as he shook Severus' hand.

"Same here," replied blandly Severus. "Also, these are Hadrian Malfoy and Sirius Black," Severus introduced after receiving a particularly sharp jab to the side, courtesy of an annoyed Sirius. "Hadrian, Sirius, these are Lily Evans and her friend Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you all", Lily shyly said, her face becoming tinted with red once more as she realized she ignored Severus' friends till then. "Oh, you are the boy from the train, aren't you?" she asked after taking a good look at Hadrian's face.

"Yes, I am," Hadrian replied amused. "It's nice seeing you again Miss Evans. Also, Mr. Lupin, it's a pleasure to make your acquittance."

"Same here, Mr. Malfoy. And I'm glad to see you again, Mr. Black. Though, I was surprised you didn't get sorted into Ravenclaw."

"I live to surprise," replied Sirius with a smile. "It's nice getting to know you two, specially after the flashy entrance you made. I have to say, you got a flair for dramatic Ms. Evans " he teased, making Lily blush.

"W-well, I was just trying to get in time to class," she defended. "Anyway, would it bother you all much if we renounce the 'Miss/Mister' thingy you got here? It makes us sound so pompous," Lily said with a grimace making the others laugh or smile, beside Severus who only smirked.

"We don't mind," replied Hadrian with a grin. He liked his mother. "Let's just use our first names to address each other," he continued, getting agreement nods from everybody.

"I'm sorry to cut this short," started Remus apologetically, "but we have to go to find our seats. The professor could come anytime for class now."

"He's right", said Lily with a pout, " but", she continued in a hopeful tone, "how about we meet in the library later, after class?"

The three Slytherins exchanged questioning looks.

"Sure," smirked Sirius. "I'm sure Severus wants to spend more time with you," he said and Hadrian had to stifle a laugh at how Severus' ears got even redder at that.

"See you later, then", the read-head said before heading towards the Ravenclaw side of the class together with Remus, all the while receiving weird looks from the students. They _had_ just finished talking casually with_ the_ Hadrian Malfoy and his friends, after all.

Hadrian watched as the two Ravenclaws in bemusement found some seats to sit in, making themselves comfortable, when he felt_ it._

Dark, insidious_, stunning_...

A seductive aura that ensnared him with it's power, tempting , arousing and tantalizing his senses.

_So_ alluring.

Hadrian wasn't at all surprised when_ he_ walked into the room with confident steps and a charming smile on his sinfully handsome face, which was framed by midnight-blue black strands of silky hair.

Tall, imposing, coldly elegant in his black robes of the finest quality, the man made the students fall silent with only his presence, the intoxicating beauty of their professor making them crave his approval. They didn't know what was hid behind that attractive face, didn't know about the deadly predator just waiting for a chance to ponce, so irresistible in his cruel nature.

Hadrian sucked in a breath as he felt the tendrils of the black, ominous, _enticing_ magic coil around him tightly, possessively almost, caressing his skin tenderly and inviting his own magic to come out and play. Merlin, how could others not be aware of it? How were his peers capable of just ignoring this overwhelming power, so dark, so forbidden and still _so right_ ?

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and, somehow, managed to calm down his magic that was trying to escape his control. He opened his eyes.

Ruby red met emerald green and, for a moment, the world ceased it's existence. Then, the man's lips slowly curled into an amused smirk.

Hadrian scowled. Damn that smug bastard!

The man knew very well how his magic affected him and enjoyed every little second of his squirming. Insufferable git.

Breaking eye contact, though his smirk remained, the man turned to face the rest of the class feeling oddly pleased for whatever reason. He really missed the brat. Only he could lift his mood up with only a look and scowl.

Shacking his head imperceptibly, he decided to focus on the class, and promptly proceeded to take the roll call , barely stopping himself from addressing Hadrian as Hadrian Malfoy-Hywel instead of just Hadrian Malfoy.

With that out of the way, he let his crimson eyes roam over the mass of Slytherins and Ravenclaws first years, making a few hold their breath in suspense.

"Good afternoon," he started in his smooth, velvety voice, enjoying how the students leaned into their seats to hear him better. "My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and from today onwards I'll be your Defense Against Dark Arts professor. As you all know, I'm also the temporary Headmaster of Hogwarts," and here his lips twitched slightly, "until the matters concerning Albus Dumbledore, with which I'm sure you are all familiar with, are cleared up but please, don't let that stop you from showing your full potential in my class.

Now, some of you may have gotten the impression that, although this class is called Defense Against the Dark Arts, it is actually about how to defend against minor pests like the pixies or to learn useless hexes and curses like _Verdimillious, _that shots a green jet of light out of your wand or the_ Curse of the Bogies _which gives the recipient a strong cold. You couldn't be more wrong," he declared strongly, enrapturing the students with the sound of his cultured voice.

"Make no mistake," he continued, "what you will learn in the Defense Against Dark Arts class from me is to fight against Dark Arts, no matter what your textbooks misguided you to think. That is why you are here, after all, to learn how to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts. Which means, let us be very clear on this, defending yourselves against Dark Wizards. No creature, no matter how dangerous it is, doesn't represents a real threat to a full fledged wizard, unless said wizard is a dim-witted moron. Magic is useful that way, you see," he couldn't help but add mockingly.

"No, the only_ real_ danger you will ever face is other fellow wizards like yourselves trying to hurt or even kill you. People with wands who will likely succeed in doing so unless you get them first. There is no defense without offense and there is no defense without fighting! Remember that well.

This reality is deemed too harsh for eleven-year-olds by the general public, but I never been one to conform myself to the norm. There is a war going on at the moment, even if the reality of it still hadn't striked home inside your mind as you were protected from it by your parents, who thought they were doing you good by preserving your innocence.

However, I will not coddle you.

A day _will _come when what you learn here might make the difference between victory and defeat, between life or death," the professor declared and every single student was now attentively listening, not wanting to miss a single thing from what he said, some even taking notes.

Even Hadrian had to admit that he was grudgingly impressed by the speech. It seemed that Riddle really took his job seriously. Not to say that the professor was a great public speaker, motioning with his hands as he spoke and having eye contact with seemingly everyone at the same time.

Speaking of which, dark crimson eyes were drilling into him and Hadrian looked away- feigning disinterest. The professor wasn't fooled though and his eyes were full of mirth as he continued talking.

"Moving on, today is our first class together and as such I want to test both your magical prowess but also your ability to learn and understand what I'm teaching," Riddle said twirling his wand around.

"You will soon learn that I'm a strict but fair teacher and that Houses and such hold no meaning for me inside this classroom. What matters though is a student performance. As such, I have to announce you that, in order to help each one of you learn Defense as best as they can, I have my own system of organizing the students in classes.

After the third class of DADA of this term each one of you will be sorted into an Advanced Class, a Normal Class and a Special class, for those who have trouble with the material taught, mixing together students from all houses based on their abilities to learn and adapt. As such, your schedules will suffer some modifications to accommodate your timetables in such a way that the DADA doesn't interfere with your others classes.

At the end of every month there will be an written and practical exam which will decide if you continue in the DADA class you were sorted in or you are to be moved into another. Failure is not acceptable.

As long as you are my students and under my guidance, you _will _do your _very _best inside my classroom. I _will_ know if you are slacking off and, with the risk of sounding cliched, I have to warn you that you will_ not_ like the consequences if that were to happen," he said making a few students shiver at the not so subtle threat delivered in an deceptively smooth tone.

They knew this wasn't a professor they _ever_ wanted to cross.

"Now," he said adopting a more casual air, "has anybody here ever heard about the 'Patronus Charm' before?" asked Riddle looking pointedly at Hadrian to whom he borrowed a book that contained some information about the spell.

Hadrian did, indeed raised his hand in the air but Riddle was surprised to see that he wasn't the only one, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Barty Crouch junior also raising their own hands.

"Mr. Black, please do enlighten the class with what you know," the professor said silkily.

"A Patronus Charm is an insubstantial animal form protector created by the advanced Patronus Charm spell and one way to defend against Dementors and certain other dark creatures," started to explain Sirius pleased to have been chosen to answer the question.

"The spell requires the use of a wand and the incantation 'Expecto Patronum'. And it is said that it is an advanced magic, difficult to master. A Patronus that is completely and fully formed, or corporeal, takes the shape of fairly solid-looking animals while a non-corporeal Patronus appears only as wisps of silvery mist. Also, it is said that the Patronus Charm reflects the personality or feelings of the caster."

The class stared.

"What? It's from 'Confronting the Faceless' page 172, paragraph three, " Sirius said primly as if that was enough explanation for his detailed answer.

Now they gaped.

Who on Earth will remember not only such detailed information about an unassigned subject, but also the page and the paragraph of the book in which they encountered such information? The shock didn't stopped them from writing down the name of the book and the page for future references though.

Riddle chuckled.

"Very good, Mr. Black," he said with a charming smile. "I'm impressed. 10 points to Slytherin for reading books way ahead of your year," the professor awarded making all Slytherins sprout pleased smirks.

The House Cup was as good as theirs.

"As Mr. Black has said, " Riddle continued the lecture, "The Patronus Charm is considered an advanced piece of magic, very difficult to master. And this is what I'm gonna have you try today " the professor announced casually ignoring the gaping and disbelieving eyes of the students.

"But we are first years! We can't do that!", one of the Ravenclaws said making Riddle's eyes narrow.

"I'm quite aware of the fact that you are first years, Mr. Crouch. As for the fact that you can't do it, you don't know that until at least you tried," Riddle replied to the straw haired wizard who flushed.

"Alas, it's not that I expect of you to create a corporeal Patronus. But I do expect results. I'm certain that with enough effort you can at least form the wisps of silvery mist," the professor said.

"Don't be intimidated by the fact that it is said that the spell is hard to master", Riddle advised. "What you don't know is that for this spell what is important isn't the magic you have but the strength of the emotion found behind it.

In order for it to work, you need to think of a memory. Not just any memory but a very happy memory, the happiest you have, those positive feelings allowing you to create the Patronus and repel the dark.

The reason for which many qualified wizards and witches have trouble with it isn't because they aren't gifted enough but because they can't find that one memory that fills them with happiness. And that is why I'm sure you, first years, _can_ do it.

It is well known that children have more things than adults or angst filled teenagers to feel happy about. Now you only have to find what that one memory needed to succeed in casting the spell is for all of you," he explained, and his voice, full of trust in his students talent, gave said students more confidence in themselves.

Hadrian couldn't believe how easily he won them over. It was so easy in fact that it was kinda pathetic.

"Now," Riddle said, "since we cleared that out, in the next two- or rather one and a half hour remaining of class I'm gonna call each and every one of you to try the Patronus Charm. The homework for today will also be practice. I expect better result than the ones we get today next time."

"Mr. Hadrian, please come in front," Riddle then said – still refusing to address Hadrian with other surname than Hywel it seemed-and, not having any choice but comply, Hadrian got up from his seat, with his chin up in a defiant manner as he looked straight into those amused ruby orbs. He knew that the professor wouldn't let him live it down if he failed, even though he wasn't supposed to succeed in the first place. Well, he'll show that arrogant ass.

As he walked in front of the class, looking to all as if he was going to battle and not only try casting a new spell, Hadrian also thought about one of the decisions he and Sirius took last night, after their talk.

They knew that they couldn't hide their advanced knowledge for long, they were bound to slip up sooner or later considering their luck and, since trying to hide it will make people more suspicious of them, they decided to do the opposite. They decided to pose as prodigy children.

As such, when he went up to Riddle, he knew what he had to do. Trowing the smirking man a confident smirk of his own, he lifted his wand.

_ "Expecto Patronum!" _he shouted, feeling the magic rush through him. A burst of energy, wisps of mist coming out from his wand and not a second later a corporeal Patronus proudly stood in front of the awed students.

Looking at his Patronus though, Hadrian also gaped together with the rest of the class. He hadn't expected _this_ to happen.

"Impressive," murmured Riddle his eyes drinking in the unusual sight the Patronus made, who was certainly...different from all other corporeal Patronus he ever saw.

The child never ceased to amaze.

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Augustus Prince wasn't a happy man.

He had always been a morose and hard to deal with sort of person, becoming even more so after being disgraced by his only offspring, his once beloved daughter Eileen, who choose to marry a _muggle_ of all things.

He grimaced at even thinking about such filth touching his own flesh and blood.

Though he had disinherited her after the deed she done, that didn't meant he didn't cared for her. That was why her betrayal of his teachings hurt him so deeply, after all. But he couldn't let his feelings interfere with the pride of his House. Eileen knew what would happen when she made her decision.

Deciding to isolate himself from society, not wanting to show his face after bearing such shame, he chased out all his friends and only talked with the people in need of his potions these days.

The shimmering fumes of a softly simmering cauldron and the greenhouse in which he grew the plants that were to become ingredients for the potions he had to brew were the only things that brought him a semblance of happiness.

But he wasn't complaining. As one of he few _competent_ Potion Masters in England, Augustus prided himself in his work.

That was why he was at the moment in his huge greenhouse from the ceiling of which umbrella-sized flowers were hanging, surrounded by _Venomous Tentacula, Monkshood , _daisies and other thousand of plants, tending to the _Helleborus niger_ that he was going to need later in the brewing of the Draught of Peace that St. Mungo ordered.

As the clock chimed the two o'clock hour of the afternoon, he took off his dragon-hide gloves and leaved the greenhouse to head towards the manor. It was time for lunch it seemed.

Once he reached his Manor, which was built of Bath stone and was highly picturesque, bristling with turrets and possessing an elaborate roof, he went to the kitchens were he ordered his house-elf, Tinker, who was just as grumpy as he was in nature, always muttering about something or another, to prepare his meal while he brew the tea.

He never, ever, let anybody else brew the tea for him. They could never get it right as they didn't understand how much of an art making the tea really was.

Fixing the water temperature differently each time to suit best to the plant used for the tea, letting it simmer a different amount of time depending on the plant used, making sure the aroma wasn't too heavy or too soft, there were so many factors one had to take into consideration in order to do it _properly_.

Today he chosen to enjoy the floral aroma and taste of the tea made of _Tie Guan Yin_ leaves, served in his favorite Wedgwood Blue-white tea set.

He was just enjoying himself, sipping from his cup of tea after finishing the delicious meal prepared by Tinker while reading the paper when he heard it. The annoying sound of a floo-call.

So, someone wanted to talk with him? Though luck, he thought deciding to ignore the call. He was a busy man and nobody made an appointment at this hour to force him to respond.

He continued his lecture. The sound of the floo-call, also, continued to ring.

After several minutes of listening to the incensing annoying sound, he sighed in defeat.

"What?" he snapped as soon as he opened the floo network connection, only the slight widening of his eyes betraying the surprise he felt at seeing who the one calling was.

"Why, hello to you too, Augustus," an amused voice greeted as, without waiting to be invited to, the owner of said voice came trough the fireplace into the Prince Manor.

With twinkling silver eyes, grizzled hair and a wrinkled but handsome visage, the wizard could only be described as aristocratic dressed as he was in dark burgundy robes of the finest quality and with his elegant mannerism.

"Polux," Augustus grumbled in a tone akin with exasperation. He should have known. This was the only one of his friends that he hadn't managed to chase out of his life no matter how hard he tried.

"You look awful," bluntly stated his friend, taking in the dark circles surrounding his black eyes, the disarrayed gray hair and the rumbled black robes he wore.

If it wasn't beneath him to do so, Augustus would have rolled his eyes.

"The time after Eileen left hadn't been gentle with you it seems," Pollux continued. _That_ was a bad thing to say.

"Never," said Augustus, eyes flashing dangerously, "use that name in front of me again."

Pollux sighed.

"Alas, Augustus, I am forced to. Walburga will never forgive me if I don't and you _know_ how my daughter can get when she's angry. She's scary," Pollux continued with a shiver.

"Not to say that I have interesting information to share that might explain Eileen sudden love for that muggle,"he said with barely contained disgust and, though Augustus didn't say anything, it was clear that he was intrigued.

He always wondered what made his precious daughter who shared his views on the muggles, change.

"Tell me, Augustus, what do you know about compulsion webs?" was the question casually asked by Polux, who took a seat and served himself with a cup of tea.

Augustus didn't knew then that the answer will change his whole world.

**__****...TBC...**

* * *

**_AN/_** Hey guys ^-^ So...how do you liked it? Can't wait to hear your thoughts on it ^-^

Also, I have a little request from all of you about Hadrian's Patronus.

_**What animal/magical creature do you think I should use for his Patronus?**_

I eagerly expect your suggestions^-^

Also, I'm really, really grateful for all the reviews I received. You guys are GREAT!

And so are you suggestions! They helped a lot in deciding how the future chapters will turn out to be^-^ I could never express just how much I appreciate the support you have offered me so far ^_^

This chapter, also, couldn't have been done without the help of Zana to which I could never thank enough for all the help she had given me. It's only thanks to her help that I could update so fast!

I'll cut this short, though, as I'm in a hurry right now. I have the PROM tonight^_^ KYAA! I can't wait for it to start ^-^ I'm all dressed up for it lol.

But I just couldn't go to it without posting this first. Specially made for you, my lovely readers ^-^

Your sugar-high author,

Sara ^.^


	15. Chapter 14 New players

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/** As always, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter, lol. And, if it isn't too much trouble, I will deeply appreciate it if some of you were to point said mistakes out to me so that I could fix them ~_~. Anyway, enjoy ^.^_

* * *

Delicately sipping from the porcelain cup, enjoying the delightful, aromatic_ Rose Pouchong _tea that tantalized her with its floral miasma, she surveyed through her blond, long lashes the three ladies seated beside her with calculating amethyst eyes.

The sun was bright and a light breeze could be felt, spreading around the enchanting smell of camellias, magnolias, dahlias and many other equally enticing flowers that bloomed in the splendid garden they were having their little tea party in, using the quaint and sophisticated tea set of the highest quality and the sugar tongs in sterling silver-plate that were featuring a delicate ornamentation.

The rustling leaves of the apple, cherry and apricot trees were creating a soothing, mellow melody, coaxing the body to relax, even in the tense atmosphere that was hidden by the refined air this meeting between four of the wizarding high-society ladies held.

Everything was perfectly prepared, forming a picture of class and elegance, but such aesthetics were only to be expected when the host of the party was Sophie Delacour, wife of Leon Delacour and also leader of the veelas from Europe.

The light refreshments that were served, savory finger sandwiches and scones not to say a delicious variety of quiche hors d'ouvres, cherry tarts, cream puffs and chocolate truffles, lay forgotten on the elegant, round maple wood table in the center of which stood a beautiful assortment of low-cut fresh flowers.

Sophie lightly frowned at that, her flawless face belittling her age, as she thought that Tita, the house-elf, will be disappointed that her snacks weren't appreciated. So impolite.

Though, she had to admit that the shock caused by her declaration might just be enough to excuse such comportment, this time.

"You can't be serious," finally said Bridgette, a petite young girl, in her mid-twenties, with sky-blue eyes, red-painted lips and shoulder-length golden curls, in a dead-pan after a few moments of tense silence in which only the cheery chirping of the birds was heard.

"Au contraire, ma chérie," easily countered Sophie," I'm _very_ serious," she said a touch of amusement in her otherwise steely voice at the disbelief that colored the tone of the youngest member of the veela council found under her command.

"But my lady," Giselle, a cold beauty with long, silver hair and icy-blue eyes that looked to be around her late thirties, same as Sophie, started in a polite but firm tone,"don't you thing is a little too rash to make such a decision so early?

Even if what you revealed about young Hadrian is true we don't know what the future will bring or what path he will choose to take. He might not even be interested in politics, as far as we know. Though I understand that he was the one to cure your son, milady, to pledge your loyalty, and as such all the veelas' loyalty, to this child is absurd," Giselle said, ignoring the way Sophie's eyes were narrowing at her words.

She_ had_ to say this for the sake of her brethren. The veelas have always struggled to obtain equal rights with the wizards and now, after centuries of sacrifices made for this purpose, reaching the goal didn't seem like such a impossible task. They couldn't afford to be foolish.

"If we, the veelas, are to abandon our long-standing neutrality towards wizardings matters and offer our support and protection to someone," Giselle bravely continued, "it should be to a person of power, like Grindelwald or Dumbledore, who are key players in the war that takes place and could help us raise our own status, not to a mere child!"

Sophie gave a thoughtful hum at Giselle's words, nonchalantly taking another sip from her _Rose Pouchong_ tea before fixing her with an cat-like violet gaze.

"So, you think I'm letting my feelings interfere with official matters, don't you", Sophie started demurely putting down the rose-patterned porcelain cup of tea, sounding more as if she was stating her thoughts aloud than speaking to someone, as she leaned in the back of her comfortable chair, watching her three friends and subordianates through half-lidded eyes.

A subtle menacing air started to form, lingering around as the sweet fragrance of an expensive perfume and making the three remember that, while she had the persona of a gentle and delicate lady, Sophie could also become vicious when angered.

"I guess that's to be expected though," Sophie continued softly, with a sigh, ignoring the way the veelas stiffened at her words, "considering that I haven't said everything there was to be said. Now, what if I told you that Jeanne had a vision concerning the boy?" she inquired fixing them with piercing amethyst orbs.

"A vision which revealed that, no matter what path Hadrian chooses, he _will_ become _the _key player in a confrontation much more grave than the war taking place now? One that will shake the very foundation of the world as we know it?"

The three ladies' thoughts went on overdrive at Sophie's words.

Every veela clan had a seer, a holy girl that was chosen each generation to carry the burden of visions from future that will help in protecting the veelas. And this generation seer was the queens daughter, Jeanne, whose visions had yet to guide them astray.

Though it came as a shock the fact that Jeanne was this generation holy girl, the girl not being exactly the soft-spoken, shy and serene type holy girls were usually supposed to be, quite the contrary in fact, they came to accept and rely on her precious, though rare, glimpses of what could come to be when taking decisions concerning the veelas clan.

"How so, my lady?" inquired Bridgette, leaning in curiously.

"The vision wasn't very clear," Sophie admitted softly, "but from what Jeanne told me Hadrian is destined to fulfill a mission which, if failed to accomplish, will result in _'tears of blood and complete annihilation of our kind'_," Sophie said solemnly and the sound of a pin falling could be heard in the silence that followed her words.

"_'Tears of blood and complete annihilation of our kind'?_ That's quite extreme," Giselle said, trying to hide how much the words shook her. "What exactly _is_ this mission you spoke of, my lady?"

"I don't know, Giselle, but I think it's clear the the boy should not be allowed to fail 's why he should be given all the help he could have, including our protection as, if what my daughter predicted it's true, the future is not the most desired one and Hadrian is the only one that can change it.

Not to say that, concerning the politics matter, I don't think Hadrian has much choice in concerning himself with it or not. He will be forced to, whether he wants it or not, considering all the influential power he wields. He will not be allowed to disappear from the political arena by those who have an interest in him being there and I believe there are quite many of those. As such he_ will_ be able to help us get higher rights for our brethren in time, that is if he so desire, " Sophie explained, before raising her tea cup and taking another sip.

"And what about you, madam Yvonne," she then asked putting down the delicate china and turning towards the oldest of the present veelas that listened to the conversation taking place in silence till then. "What do you think we should do, considering everything?"

With her silver, almost white hair drawn into an tight pun and beautiful, though slightly wrinkled visage, the wizened veela met her lady's gaze head on as she gave her opinion on the matter.

"I think we should not be impatient, my lady," madam Yvonne started, choosing her words carefully. She didn't wanted to upset the queen who, though could have ruled with an iron fist, was kind enough to take in consideration their opinions before taking a decision that will affect all their people. Not many queens have been so wise in their ruling, considering the desire to manipulate and dominate over others that run through their blood. The fact that her lady did so and refused to let her primal instincts rule her, spoke highly of her power.

Not to say that the title of Queen was not hereditary as many are led to believe and her lady earned it with sweat and blood. Its took her highness approximately forty years of service to the veela people well being to gain her rightful title. Veelas were, despite their attractive outside, ruthless manipulators inside, after all, and the one chosen to be their leader had to be the most cunning and manipulative of them all. That is if she didn't wanted to become the victim of a _coup d'état._

And Sophie was all they could desire in a queen and more.

She worked hard, a gray Cardinal of sorts, that used the influential power of her husband to make the life of veelas more tolerable. Her efforts insured that veelas girls had separate classes in Beauxbatton, where they could relax among their own without worry of being attacked by hormone driven beasts and that many veelas that were faced with eradication in their birth countries could start a better life in France, under her watchful eye.

As such it came with no surprise that she was chosen as the next queen when the last one retired, seven years ago, at the Litha celebration. Sophie Delacour was truly a queen she respected and as such she will make sure to serve her to the best of her abilities.

"What I think," Yvonne started, her voice filled with respect for the kind queen, " is that my lady should give an order to all Veelas found under her command to protect young Hadrian. To protect and help him if the chance arises or if he requires help, but only then, without making the order public to the people outside our clan. That way no one will know we have sworn our loyalty to a youngster and also, when the time comes, we would have an upstart in gaining the boy's favor", the wizened veela finished in a clear voice, inclining her head a little to show that the decision belonged, in the end, to the queen.

"I agree with that," Giselle said softly after hearing what Yvonne said. "That way, no one will laugh at us for putting our faith into a child, milady, while at the same time we will be gaining the boy's loyalty."

"I propose to also not let Hadrian know about our allegiance to him, yet. He is still young and, considering everything that happened to him and how he is now revered by the world – not to say that when he will be declared as the lost Hywel heir his popularity will grow yet again- I'm afraid that he will become too arrogant, specially if he gains power and support with little to no effort from his part", Bridgette added, as she knew very well what arrogance did to ones growth.

"Your all bring good points," agreed Sophie, "And yes, it's true that Hadrian can't afford to become big-headed, au contraire even , he should work much harder than others to achieve his goals so that he could grow strong enough to face whatever he is destined to. He will need to be trained.

Also, not even our families are to know of the decision we took today. Even my husband, Leon, would be kept in the dark, as he still believes that Grindelwald is the one that would help us reach our ideals. Until they can also see the true power the boy will wield they are not to know about this. It isn't our job to help the blind realize their error and, as to not attract attention, we should only keep watch from the shadows for now" Sophie ordered at which the three veelas acquiescent with a graceful nod of their head.

As she saw her plan coming up together, Sophie couldn't help but smile as her friends approached less delicate subjects for discussion while finally enjoying the delicacies Tita prepared for them.

Soon, soon the veelas will regain their rightful position in society.

With the help of her beloved grandson, of course.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ _

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ _

Hadrian was trying his best to be encouraging and ignore the frustration he felt.

Really, he was.

So what if his voice was slightly strained? He felt _fine_, extraordinary even, not stressed_ at all _...Oh for Morgana's sake, he was too tired to argue with himself at the moment. He had known this day would suck since he woke up, no need to lie to himself now.

So what if his Patronus was an oddity? So what if he was considered freakish even by wizarding standards- though they insisted on using 'special' as if by using a different word it will change its meaning? So what if he had to teach dozen of first years, with an almost nonexistent attention-span, one of the most freaking hard to learn charms he encountered? _So what?_

He was Harr –_ Hadrian _Malfoy - soon to be Hywel, after all. Such minor annoyances should be easy to handle.

Right.

Thank Merlin his poor disposition went unnoticed by his companion.

"Come on Lily, I'm sure you can do it!" he said with fake enthusiasm coloring his voice, shoving down the gloomy thoughts, as he tried to raise the girl's confidence. Though he _was_ a little...ok, maybe more than a little, peeved for repeating the same words, over and over, for what seemed like hours already to various students, he still truly wanted to be of help to those who wanted to learn casting the charm.

"Just a think of a powerful memory," he continued soothingly, "the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up… That's it...lose yourself in it and now... speak the incantation."

"_Expecto Patronum_", Lily said in a clear voice, wand slashing through the air, and not a moment later silvery vapors erupted from the tip of said wand, swirling gracefully in the air and seemingly trying to take the form of a four legged animal, before vanishing not even five seconds later, leaving Lily gasping for breath.

"Better", the redhead declared cheerily, in a tired voice. "I think I'll get it soon enough if I continue trying. Thanks Hadrian, you're really good at explaining this," she continued giving Hadrian a grateful smile.

"Think nothing of it," Hadrian said returning her smile with one of his own, feeling a pang of guilt for his selfish thoughts. "Now, continue practicing as I go help more students around," he said, somewhat unnecessarily, seeing that Lily was already preparing for another attempt, her face screwing up in concentration.

He shook his head bemusedly as he turned from the stubborn girl towards the other students that were trying to cast the charm, filling the air with magic and silvery mist.

Griffindors, Slytherins, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, students from all houses were now gathered in this unused classroom that was dusty , badly lit and had its chairs and desks shrunken by the older students so that an empty area, big enough for all to practice, could be created.

He inwardly scowled.

Who would have thought that the study meeting he, Severus and Sirius had planned to have together Lily and Remus would evolve into something like _this_?

It seemed that, _somehow – _and he suspected the fact that Lily shouted it for the world to hear had something to do with it, but really, that was just a wild guess from his part-_,_ word got out of their meeting and, after their performance in Riddle's class, at the appointed time there were more than twenty students, from all houses and some even from the higher years, in the library wanting to join their little study group.

Faced with the group of pleading students Hadrian couldn't help but cave in and took them with him into an unused classroom, showed to him previously by Lucius – the Room of Requirement was to remain his and Sirius secret for now-, so that they could practice freely the Patronus Charm while he, and the others that managed to cast it already, gave some useful pointers to those that hadn't.

And just when Sirius said he will bring down some of the cookies made and sent to him by Kreacher, in package during lunch time, that he so bragged about making Hadrian's and the other Slytherins' mouths water.

Bloody Riddle with the bloody high expectation he had from bloody first years.

It was only his fault that he had now to help all this children with learning the Patronus Charm, instead of enjoying the delicious home-made cookies. So. Not. Fair! Not to say that he had problems with teaching this particular spell even to the DA members, from the other universe, who were both older and more experienced, at the time, than this kids!

He sighed despondently as he headed towards a Hufflepuff first year who seemed to have forgotten even the wand gestures required by the charm, if the frantic waving of his arms was anything to go by.

As he approached the first year he also tried to ignore the murderous look Severus sent in his direction as he passed him by. The ex-potion master _didn't_ appreciate being made to practice together with Petunia of all people, who _already_ started to blame her failed attempts at casting the spell on him, in a rather shrill voice that was certain to cause damage to ones eardrums.

Hadrian smirked.

That should show the bastard what happened to those that woke him up using such uncouth methods. No other torture he could think of would ever compare with Petunia's legendary rants. Believe it, he knew that _very_ well.

His smirk faded though as he remembered his own situation and idly thought that maybe he shouldn't have showed off in Riddle's class. A feeling he knew Sirius and Remus, who also managed to successfully cast the spell by the end of said class and were now forced to act as teachers, shared with him at the moment.

Hadrian had to admit that, when he recalled being asked to come in front of the class to try casting the Patronus Charm by Riddle, he remembered feeling confident in his ability to succeed. He was certain that he could cast the spell. And he was right. However, that didn't stopped him from gaping along with the other students once his Patronus appeared, though for different reasons than the ones of his peers.

I mean sure, he knew that the Patronus could be subjected to change if the caster goes through an emotional upheaval of some sort – and he certainly went through a lot of those lately-, a prime example that came to mind being the Patronus of Tonks from the other universe that changed its form to reflect the love she felt towards Remus, but he didn't know they could change _that much._ He had _never _seen a Patronus quite like the one that emerged from his wand.

It was surprising, unsettling and downright weird.

And_ majestic._

It made quite an impressive sight – a big, skeletal winged horse, with a lustrous body covered in a translucent and glossy coat, suddenly appearing in the middle of the classroom, called forth by Hadrian's spell.

It had smooth skin, so slippery and thin that it's bones were clearly defined through the entire extension of its sleek body, and a long mane finished by a large tail with flowing silky hair. Its wings were leathery, reminding Hadrian of those of a bat, and the glittering eyes found on its dragonish face were fixed on Hadrian, shining with a sharp intelligence that made the boy shiver. It gave him an...eerie...feeling.

The Thestral, for that's what it was – a symbol of death and the Patronus he summoned, was also studying him , its eyes roaming over Hadrian's form, seizing him up.

It was the scariest thing he had ever seen _and_ the most stunning at the same time. The patronus just had this intimidating aura around it that made one wary, an aura that screamed you didn't want to threaten what was under its protection, so unlike the tame, gentle aura of the thestrals Hadrian had encountered before.

It felt..._safe_, as strange at that sounded. To know this imposing creature will watch over him, its cold elegance scaring the dark that dared to threaten him...It felt _nice_.

Somehow, the boy got the feeling that he should have expected something like this to happen.

A thestral as his Patronus...

It was strangely fitting for the one who had escaped death so many times, even though only by luck, he reckoned. What truly surprised him, though, wasn't the form his Patronus took, but rather its coloring.

It was _black._

The Patronus, that should have been silver in color, was black. Or, he should rather say, looked less like a Patronus and more like a _real _Thestral with a silvery glow.

"Impressive", murmured Riddle upon laying his eyes on Hadrian's Patronus, his crimson orbs drinking in the sight and making Hadrian want to smack him – though he refrained as he didn't thought he'll get away with assaulting a teacher, even if he was the supposedly acclaimed savior. But really, Hadrian thought with a huff, impressive? That was all he was gonna say? Bloody Riddle.

Hadrian looked around the class then, to see how the others reacted to his Patronus. And quickly realized that some weren't able to see it, the question marks almost visible around them while the others, who could see it, were frowning in thought at his unusual spirit protector.

He grimaced.

Joy, another reason to stand out. He didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, as he knew that, in the long-run, this would benefit his plans. But still, all the stalkerish comportment this will cause, the rumors, the crazy fans...The horror!

He felt more and more inclined to the 'start crying' option the more he thought about it.

"Good job, Mr. Hadrian", purred professor Riddle, making Hadrian return to planet Earth and look up into cunning ruby eyes that glowed with something akin with satisfaction and...pride? Strange.

He stubbornly ignored the warm feeling that the words caused him.

"For those who are not aware," Riddle said, turning his attention toward the whole class, "Mr. Hadrian has succeeded in casting the charm. Quite a feat, I should add, considering he did it on his first try too, " the professor continued, eyes glinting with mirth at the slight blush that appeared on the boy's face at his words.

"As for the reason why some of you are not able to see his patronus, that is because it is a thestral. Does anyone know what a thestral is?" he smoothly asked at which some hesitant hands were raised into the air.

"Mr. Lupin, " Riddle said, picking one of the few that raised their hands, to respond.

A slight smirk tugged at his lips seeing the pout that Sirius Black had at not being chosen. Ah, if only his cousin, Bellatrix would show this kind of enthusiasm for lessons instead of making eyes at him...Riddle suppressed a shudder at the thought of his most 'loyal follower' and stalker.

"A thestral is a magical creature, sir" Remus' voice cut into the professor's thoughts, in a polite, calm tone, as Remus tried to recall what he read in _**'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'.**_

"It is a rare breed of winged horses considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic," the hazel-eyed boy continued and Riddle was surprised to note that the his voice became rather clipped at that, "though they can be domesticated and mounted, being used as an alternative method of transportation. Also, it is said that they can only be seen by those who have witnessed a death."

"Very good, Mr. Lupin. Five points to Ravenclaw," the professor said making the Ravenclaws smile.

Ha, take that Slytherins! Not only you can score points.

"As Mr. Lupin explained," Riddle continued, ignoring the smug smiles of the Ravenclaws and scowling faces of the Slytherins, "a thestral can only be seen by those who have witnessed death - thus the reason why some of you can't see Mr. Hadrian's Patronus, which is a thestral. And while I'm glad so many of you _are_ able to see it, I'm also very saddened by the fact. It seems that the war has left it's toll on all of us," he said solemnly making Hadrian frown slightly, in confusion. Was the man sincere or just lying to raise his popularity? He couldn't tell.

Although, Hadrian had to grudgingly admit, Riddle _did_ seem to be fond of children- at least of the magical ones, who he considered worthy. At least that's what he thought after observing his interaction with the students so far and after taking in consideration how the man acted towards him, though he knew that he was treated in a special manner, no point in denying that.

Yet another difference between the professor and Voldemort who, Hadrian knew, didn't give a damn about children, be them even magical.

But that didn't meant Hadrian thought Riddle to be less dangerous that Voldemort. Oh, no. He knew that, despite his slight fondness for children, Riddle wouldn't hesitate to maim, torture and even kill a child if that helped him in furthering his plans.

He didn't knew why he had that impression of the man seeing that he didn't do anything to betray such homicidal urges, and maybe, just maybe, Hadrian let his knowledge of Voldemort influence his judgment, but he still couldn't shake the feeling that, behind the charming facade of Riddle, lurked a darkness even more dangerous that Voldemort's. After all, Riddle didn't had his intelligence shadowed by insanity.

Even the thought of that made Hadrian shiver.

Who knew what a sane version of Voldemort could accomplish? One that was the personification of the word 'Slytherin'? He didn't even want to imagine...

"Why isn't Malfoy's Patronus silver, as it should be, sir? Why it is so...weird? " inquired the curious voice of Crouch Jr., making the ones that couldn't see the Patronus look up in confusion and snapping Hadrian from his musings.

That was something Hadrian, too, wanted to know and hoped that Riddle held the answer to the inquiry.

Riddle lips formed a mysterious smile and his eyes became half-hooded before he deigned to give an reply.

"That's a good question, Mr. Crouch, one easily answered though" Riddle started, his ruby eyes piercing Hadrian though he addressed the whole class. " As Mr. Black explained earlier, a Patronus is an insubstantial animal protector, a spirit conjured by an wizard to repel the dark.

_ Patronus_ means 'protector' or 'guardian' in Latin, specifically reflecting the entire role that the Patronus Charm plays, while the Latin word _expecto_ means 'I watch for' or 'I await', thus the charm's incantation roughly translates into 'I await a protector'.

Basically, by casting the charm, you summon a protector, a spirit that represents 'safety' in your subconscious, something that can defend or help you escape danger and with which you identify yourself, however unknowingly," Riddle smoothly explained to the students that were writing down everything that come out of his mouth.

"The spirit you summoned is chosen by your magic, as such do not be surprised if you find yourself with an animal or creature you don't recognize as your patronus," the professor continued, being careful to talk in a slow manner so that the students were able to take notes.

"It was chosen accordingly, never doubt that, and that is why, if you ever go through something that drastically changes something within your own selves, you will soon discover that your patronus also changed after that, taking the form of another animal or creature as, because of your new mindset, you won't identify the patronus form it had with 'safety' any longer and the connection with it will be broken.

As it is, it's also because of the connection that exist between the caster and the Patronus summoned that Mr. Hadrian's patronus is so..._special,"_ Riddle declared in his velvet voice, practically purring the last word making Hadrian, and also the class, shiver imperceptibly .

"As it was explained," the professor continued saying, "the success of casting the charm depends solely on the strength of the memory used, how happy said memory is and the concentration you have when casting. That is because a patronus is practically the personification of what 'happy' and 'safe' means for you, its purpose being to repel anything that threatens that happiness and safety.

However, that is not all.

In the future you'll find find that it will become easier and easier to cast the charm with every casting, so much that, in the end, you won't even have to concentrate hard on a memory to cast the spell. That is because the bond between you and your patronus will grew stronger.

As such there are some cases, though they _are_ very rare, in which the bond between a caster and the patronus summoned is so strong that the patronus becomes not only a spirit, a reflection of the real thing but actually the real animal/creature it takes the form of, becoming more than a patronus – a familiar of sorts, " Riddle said, pausing for a few seconds in his speech to let his words register into the brain of his students. It was a slow process, to his chagrin.

"I believe that what happened now too, in the case of Mr. Hadrian's patronus, is also because of this bond that exists between a caster and the patronus he summoned" Riddle continued, taking delight in the attention he was given, with all the students hanging on his every word with wide, awed looks.

"Considering the brush with death Mr. Hadrian had and the nature of his familiar, it is only logical to think that they have a bond stronger than usual and, as thus, that the manifestation of the patronus will be more real-looking than normal. It's only natural, in these circumstances, " Riddle said dismissively, as though the whole matter with Hadrian's Patronus looking so unlike a patronus wasn't a big deal at all.

"What impressed me though, is that Mr. Hadrian was able to cast the spell on his first try," the professor said, flashing a smile so fake and sugary, that Hadrian though he might catch diabetes because of it. Damn it all to hell, Riddle was a closet Lockheart wanna-be, Hadrian realized with a sudden epiphany that horrified him. One more cunning, seductive, brilliant and all around better, of course, but that wasn't the point!

"After all," the velvety voice continued thankfully unaware of his student frankly disturbing thoughts, "it doesn't matter what manifestation the patronus has if one is not able to summon it. For that, 30 points to Slytherin, Mr. Hadrian, and you can now return to your seat. Everyone else, pair up with your desk mate and start practicing. I will move around and help you learn the wand-moves and the incantation," Riddle said and shuffles were heard as the students hurried to comply with the request.

Hadrian, on the other hand, was busy mulling on over Riddle speech concerning the strange form of his patronus and what a _load of crap_ it all was.

He was the first to admit that in the past he was wasn't the most hardworking student. In fact he was more of a go-with-the-flow one, if he was to be honest. But he _studied_ the Patronus Charm. I mean he _seriously_ studied it, researching everything there was known about it. At the time he was kinda obsessed with learning it, with Dementors lurking around and making him remember the worse memories he had, so any little information he could find was welcomed as it helped him master it a little faster.

Sacrificing a little time to get rid of the fainting session he became prone to then was a low price to pay.

So he _knew_ that what Riddle said was just a load of crap. Sure, it was a masterfully created load of crap, intertwining lies with truths and unproven theories, that even when questioned it will be hard to pinpoint the falseness of it all but that didn't change it's nature. And as he met Sirius' eyes, he knew his friend also shared his opinion.

But the real question now was why did Riddle lie about such an unimportant matter? What did he gain by lying? Or was it that he lost something if the truth was known?

Those questions or similar ones tortured Hadrian for the rest of the class, even when he was asked to assist his peers with learning the charm, which he did mechanically.

By the end of the class he was ready to go up to the man and demand what was his deal, a foolish and irrational thing to do, he knew, but that was how frustrated he was by not knowing. Though he was also proud to have helped some of the student to at least make the silvery mist appear, despite his growing frustration.

Not to say that, with his help by the end of the class, Remus even managed to summon a somewhat-corporeal patronus, slightly unstable, true, but still, which was a magnificent wolf that jumped around a few times before vanishing.

Remus, though happy at being able to cast the charm, also seemed slightly pained at seeing the form his Patronus took and, upon seeing that, Hadrian knew with certainty that the boy still had his 'furry problem' in this universe too.

Well, at least _one_ of his questions were answered, although not one of the ones that were _truly_ bugging him.

Remus had been the third to cast the spell successfully, with Sirius being the second– no surprise there- though his friend took his time while casting as he didn't thought it was wise to manage it on his first try too as it would garner too mush attention. He did it on his third one.

Because it was so much better, Hadrian thought while inwardly rolling his eyes.

Not to say that Sirius' patronus gathered a lot of attention, regardless. How could it not when it was a huge dog with three heads that, after being summoned, it didn't waste any time before jumping on Sirius and starting to lick the poor boy's face as if it wasn't an terrifying cerberus, one of the most terrifying magical creatures there was, but an oversized puppy.

The surprised widening of Sirius eyes and the groaned "Fluffy! Get off me" also earned incredulous looks both from the students and Riddle.

Who the hell will name a beast like that 'Fluffy'? And _why?_

It was then and there that, in an unanimous decision made by the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students, Sirius Black was declared the proud owner of the worst naming sense to ever pass the halls of Hogwarts.

Hadrian snickered at that and found, to his surprise, that he didn't even care why Fluffy was Sirius' patronus. He idly wondered if patronuses had slobber though, and then decided that he _didn't_ really wanted to know that, in fact. Ugh.

However a good thing _did _came out of all the mess their DADA class had been- the first years seemed to have gained more confidence in themselves after seeing that not only Hadrian but also Sirius and Remus managed to cast the difficult spell, a thing further proved by the increasing number of wands that managed to produce wisps of silvery mist. After all, if those two could surely they also could.

That didn't meant that the end of the class caused disappointed for anyone – everyone was too drained out of energy to actually want to spend more time practicing, no matter how charismatic the professor was.

That is why it came to no surprise to Hadrian when Lestrange and Evans practically hauled him off to get out of the classroom faster, despite Hadrian's wish to speak with Riddle.

Riddle, on the other hand, watched in bemusement as the two Slytherins struggled to drag Hadrian out the classroom- "We need your brain still! We won't let you ruin it by overworking it so fast!" - and smirked upon sensing questioning green eyes looking at him. "Your welcome" he mouthed to the brat just before he was taken outside. Not that the brat will know what he was talking about or anything, he thought as he also prepared for the next class. Oh, well, such was life.

Hadrian, however, didn't had the nonchalant attitude of Riddle. In fact, he became even more frustrated than before because of those cryptic words_._

_ ' Your welcome'... _

Just what did he meant by_ that_? And the way those crimson orbs gleamed with the 'I-know-something-you-don't' glint...Agh! So irritating! Even now, more than several hours after the end of the class, and he was just as annoyed by his own ignorance.

Damn it all the hell!

"I did it! I did it!" suddenly exclaimed a third year Hufflepuff girl, making Hadrian snap out his haze, as she jumped up and down in joy causing her newly summoned patronus, a fluffy sheep, to look at her strangely.

As he returned to the present time, Hadrian shook his head to clear it from unwarranted thoughts, before going to congratulate the girl for her success.

However, smug ruby eyes stubbornly refused to leave the forefront of his mind.

_ 'It couldn't be that...no...but maybe...just maybe he noticed my aversion to fame and tried to spare me from the... ah...unwarranted... attention the Patronus I summoned would have brought to my person by...uh...misleading the students...could it? No..._

_ No, of course not. _

_ What a silly notion!_

_ ...right?'_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ _

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

The moon was high in the sky when the girl reached the gate of the manor.

Tall, dark, surrounded by an extremely impressive landscape with gardens built on terraces, all at the edge of a dense forest, the manor truly was quite an imposing sight, protected as it was by an array of spells and charms so large that even the air hummed with the soothing lull of magic, forming an image of invincibility. A fortress.

Tentatively, the girl tried to poke the simmering air in front of her, only to be zapped by a sharp electric tingle - wards. Powerful ones. A warning.

Damn.

Huffing she, unceremoniously, dropped down on the grass to wait, letting her eyes wonder on the endless stars-filled sky. She was sure someone will be sent to find out who disturbed the wards and when that happened she would have her chance to demand an audience with the lord of the manor. Then the things will finally start to sort themselves out.

She sighed.

The night air was chilly, not that it affected her in any way but, now that she finally reached her destination, she couldn't help but feel tired, as if the exhaustion she stubbornly ignored in the last few days finally caught up with her.

Painful memories she wished to can forget threatened to arise from the deepest corners of her mind, where they were buried, and she closed her eyes in a futile attempt to stop their flow. Memories of death, blood and screams – they clawed at her all too eagerly, waiting for the chance to ponce and torture her with their nightmarish but all too true images.

Memories of a cruel massacre. Her clan's, her family's, massacre, to be more exact.

A deep breath was let out by her, forming puffs of vapor in the cold air, as she calmed down, refusing to let her boiling emotions get the best of her. She was a princess, the last of her clan, and she couldn't afford to lose her composure so easily, she couldn't afford to shame her clan's memory by acting so unbecoming of her status. As the last member of the Devidra clan, its honor rested on her shoulders now and she didn't wanted to taint it.

The time for childish games was long gone for her.

A faint screeching like sound and the feel of an aura warned her that the lackey was finally here so she got up from the grass, in a fluid, graceful move, and dusted herself off as she prepared to face him.

The man was bulky, dressed in a simple back robe, troll-like in his appearance and had his wand raised defensively as he approached her with a faint sneer on his face, sneer that became more pronounced once he got a clear sight of her. Not that she could blame him.

Dressed as she was, in faded jeans, a shirt and boots, she must have looked like a teenage muggle girl to him. Not to say that she hadn't had a bath in days so she wasn't exactly a pretty sight. Well, forgive her for not having time for such commodities when she was running for her life and for having to mingle with muggles to escape her hunters. Next time she will be more careful.

Not wanting to waste time as she was too tired and grumpy for niceties after the all that she's been through, she got up in the man's face in a flash, evading the reflexive curse the man poorly fired due to her sudden move, and stole his wand after which twisted his arm painfully, hard enough to brake it if she so desired.

"Take me to Grindelwald," she said cutting right to the chase, voice ice cold as she squeezed his arm even harder. "Princess Lena of the Devidra clan is here for an audience with him," she continued, as her fangs started to grow out despite herself. She was hungry as she hadn't eaten in while, too busy trying to hide and escape, and even this man's disgusting blood sang to her.

How distasteful.

Annoyed, she pushed the wizard away from her, making him fall to the ground. He hastily got up though, giving her a look of utmost hatred all the while, not realizing that he had just narrowly escaped the fate of being used as a vampire's diner.

"My lord already knows of your arrival," the lackey sneered once he got up, trying to maintain a semblance of dignity. "He sent me to guide you to his quarters."

"Oh, really," Lena said in a sing-song voice, favoring the wizard with a shark like grin that gave an ample view of her sharp fangs which made him lose some of his already shaky composure. "Then lead the way, big-shot."

Grumbling, the man did so.

The walk was pretty long and spent in a tense silence as they went past the parkland and terraced gardens, the lackey giving Lena an occasional glare which the girl completely ignored. Why should she get herself worked up for the sake of a servant, anyway?

Once they entered the manor, Lena couldn't help but be surprised by the beauty of the lavishing interior- she expected it to be all cold and spooky considering that it_ was _a Dark Lord's propriety after all but she was greeted by rich decorations, magnificent pieces of furniture and sophisticated artwork. It reminded her of home.

As she was lead through long corridors, adorned with moving portraits, Persian carpets and crystal chandeliers, the vampire princess felt herself become more and more anxious, not knowing how she will be received by the most dangerous Dark Lord the world has ever seen.

It was said that he was ruthless, manipulative, temperamental and self-absorbed. But brilliant.

As such, if it wasn't for the debt he owned her clan for helping him out in his time of need, after escaping Nurmengard, she would have never dared to come into his fortress alone, to ask for his help.

It would have been like asking for death to do that as, even now when she was recognized as a guest, the magic filling the air, the wards, were still wary, still in wait for her to make the tiniest action against the manor and the people in it so that they could act. She could feel them, shifting and following her every step, waiting for the chance to rip her to pieces.

Way too soon for her liking, as it ever happens in this sort of situations, she found herself in front of a mahogany door on which the wizard that accompanied her knocked on exactly three times with his knuckles.

"Come in," a rich, baritone voice allowed and the lackey opened the door to grant her entrance.

The first thing that she noticed when she entered the large room were the books- hundreds and hundreds of volumes aligned at the walls on shelves so tall that they reached the ceiling. Once she took her eyes off the rare volumes she noticed that on the left side of the study was a desk, full of papers, parchments and files mixed into a chaotic mess, while on the right side there was bar of sorts in which a variety of drinks held in crystal bottles could be seen.

In the center of the chamber stood proudly a brightly burning fireplace, whose warm flames gave the room an golden glow, in the front of which was seated a coffee table, with matching burgundy armchairs and sofa. And there, basked in the fire light, stood_ he. _

Dressed in form-fitting black robes with a golden trim, regal as he regarded her with cool blue eyes while his dark, dark magic filled the whole room asserting its dominance in power, Grindelwald was the picture of power and nobility, a true Dark Lord, image further promoted by his indulging smile and relaxed stance. He was practically oozing confidence.

"Princess Lena...welcome. If I may ask, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Grindelwald inquired in a cultured voice, with the barest hint of an accent, not even acknowledging the Reaper that led her there and which now stood in a respectful bowed stance.

"The Devidra clan has been wiped out, " the vampire princess bluntly informed, in an emotionless voice, as a mean of introduction. There was no need to beat around the bush, now

"As far as I know, I am the only survivor and, in the name of the clan, I came to demand you to repay the debt you owe us by offering me your protection," she continued, hardly believing her own nerve to make such bold statements though it seemed that the dark wizard wasn't offended by her words.

In fact it seemed that he wasn't even paying attention to her, idly twirling his glass of cognac, as he adopted a pensive expression.

How... humiliating!

To be disregarded so easily...Thank Akasha she wasn't human or else she would have been beet-red from embarrassment and anger. As it was, she only seethed silently, her too pale face not betraying nothing of her inner feelings.

"And who were the ones to destroy your coven members?", asked then Grindelwald, sharp eyes piercing her own hazel orbs, his tone carrying a hint of steel despite the nonchalant attitude.

"I...don't know," she was forced to admit, head slightly bowed in shame and nails squeezing hard enough to draw blood from her hands. "It was so...sudden. We had no time to defend ourselves or escape. I, myself, barely manged to that with the help of my brothers and sister that sacrificed themselves for my sake. We don't know who or why the attack was made, we didn't had any enemies to speak of, but one thing is certain - they had magic of the kind we never encountered before," she said and only the slight narrowing of the his eyes was proof that the man was affected by what she told at all

"Magic you never encountered before?" silkily inquired the Dark Lord , taking a sip of his drink while eying her like a hawk, searching for any hint of lie and deceit.

"Yes, my lord," she said, barely stopping herself from dragging a hand through her brown hair, in frustration. "As your lordship knows, on us, vampires, magic doesn't has as strong effect as it has on wizards, muggles or any other living creatures. That is due to the fact that, once we reach majority, we 'die' in eyes of the world and are reborn as nightwalkers. As thus, since the magic uses the power of life and we are, for all means and purposes, technically dead, its power on our beings drops significantly. The magic of the hunters that killed my family though, affected us just like it would anybody else" she explained tonelessly.

"Is that so," hmm-ed Grindelwald taking another sip from his glass. "I will require your memories of the night later on. Now though Miss Lena, Bulrod," he said gesturing to the bowed Reaper, "will lead you to what it will be your room during your stay here. Please take your time to relax and ask Bulrod if you need anything else. We will continued this discussion when you don't look as if your about to pass out, " Grindelwald bemusedly said, taking in the tired appearance of the girl.

"Also," he said waving his wand and casting a red beam at Lena, "there was a tracking spell on you. I took care of it but please do be more careful in the future. I wouldn't want anyone discovering one of my manors so easily," said the Dark Lord finding amusement in the girl's embarrassment. Ah, the joy of teasing the youngsters. He wondered if torturing Hadrian like this will be just as fun. He couldn't wait to find that out. His cheeky grandson should better be prepared.

"Understood, sir," replied Lena stiffly as Bulrod got up from his bowed position.

"Have a good night, princess. And I'm sorry for your loss."

Lena gave a curt nod, slightly taken by surprise by the sincerity heard in Grindelwald's words, before following Bulrod out the study, down the hall, towards her new room.

Grindelwald watched her go and the door close behind her, before letting out a sigh.

The girl hadn't told him everything, that much was clear, but, after the ordeal she went through, he hadn't expected her to. Still, the girl seemed spirited enough, though a touch spoiled, but what could one expect from a princess? He just hoped that the desire for revenge he saw burning in her eyes will not destroy her. Hopefully, she was strong enough to move forward and not let past attachments bind her.

He drowned in the last of his cognac, which pleasantly burned his throat, as fire flames danced across his face, casting shadows on it and making his icy-clue eyes glint dangerously in the light.

He was furious.

Furious that Valdor, Lena's father and his dear friend, was killed alongside his whole family except Lena. But, if the war taught him one thing, that was to not dwell on loss and regrets. There was a time for mourning and a time for action. And this was surely a time for action.

This wasn't the first time an unknown faction of supposed powerful wizards made a bold move of attack in the last months. He didn't knew who they were or what their purpose was, but he was almost sure that the ones who attacked Lena's coven were the same that set up the attack in Diagon Alley in which his grandson almost lost his life.

And he will make them pay.

Oh, yes he will, Grindelwald thought with a Cheshire smile on his rugged face as he imagined all the lovely torture he will put them through when he discovered who 'they' were.

No one could mess with his family and friends and live to tell the tale. You could ask their ghosts about that.

Icy-blue orbs blazed with fire as resolution was made.

It _was_ time for action.

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ _

_**HP-Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

_¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

"Albus...what should we do?" asked Charles Potter after reading the report regarding the hidden investigation of the 'Diagon Alley Battle'. The information contained in it was...alarming to say the least.

Blue eyes strangely missing any kind of twinkle closed briefly with a sigh before their owner responded.

"Nothing, we do nothing for now," Dumbledore softly whispered, piercing Charles with one of his rare serious and solemn looks.

"But Albus, you can't be serious! Think about the –"

"Charles," the old wizard simply, said effectively cutting down the Potter's family Head outburst. "I said for now. We will continue to investigate the matter but the information isn't to be made public. Just imagine the reaction this will cause – everyone will flock to Grindelwald's side if this was to be known. There will be an all-out war- much more dreadful than the one we are currently engaged in," Dumbledore said, satisfied by the grudging acquiescence to his point made by Charles at the end of his words.

He sighed.

Just when he sorted the 'Legilimency incident' and things were starting to look up for him, seeing that in a few days he will be able to return as Hogwarts Headmaster, _this_ had to happen.

Such stupid fools this men were.

Disaster _will_ occur if Grindelwald or anyone else for the matter found out about this. Even he, as calm as he tried to appear, was disgusted and repulsed by what this men want to achieve. So much prejudice... Blood will be spilled, tears will be cried and for what? Didn't anybody realize that war wasn't the way to solve conflicts?

Something had to be done, and soon. Too bad he didn't knew what. For the first time in his life he had no idea how he could sort this situation out, without causing the most terrible war between people and races to erupts.

He grimaced.

The future looked more grim the more he thought about it. And that didn't bode well at all.

Seated on her perch Fawkes let a soothing thrill, that spread a wave of calmness in the room, as she spread out her wings. For once she agreed with the old, often misguided, wizard.

This didn't bode well at all.

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

**_AN/ _**Hi minna- san ^-^ I missed you all so much~ Thank you for all your wonderful reviews, comments, suggestion and advices you gave little old-me! They were all very helpful ^_^ It was such a wonderful surprise when I came from the prom (which was super-awesome btw ^_~) and saw my inbox full of lovely review alerts *blissful sigh*

So, what do you think? Is the new chapter to your liking? I hope so ^,^

The Patronus of Hadrian was chosen after many consideration as I thought seriously which one of your suggestions fit him best. Also, I took count of the numbers of reviews I had for each creature/animal voted as took my pick. It was a hard battle between some kinds of snake, dragon, chimera, black phoenix, thestral and you saw which one was the winner ^,^ Oh, and the Dementor suggestion was so cool! If it wasn't for the fact that Dementors were the greatest fear of Hadrian/Harry in the other world I would have totally used it as his Patronus.

Also an extra big thank you to those who saw fit to help me correct the grammar/spelling mistakes of this fic through their reviews. I REALLY appreciate it and the reason why I didn't asked for help before was ...because it never passed my mind that a reader will take precious time to check out my silly mistakes. I'm truly flattered ^/ / /^ And, btw, thank you Barranca for pointing the most embarrassing mistake I did - using 'cuddle' instead of 'coddle'...I had cracked up so badly when I read it again and saw that I indeed made Riddle say "I will not cuddle you"... It was epic XD *grin*

Anyway, I also have an important, if slightly irritating, matter to take care of before I go on- for some time now I seem to have acquired an anonymous flamer who takes pleasure in slandering this story and calling it " an insult to humanity" and "the product of a sick mind" among some of the** mild** terms he used to describe it, while also using a great array of insults and derogatory to address me with (I learned some new words from him, really) As such, if he reads this, I want to ask him to stop.

I wouldn't mind if he criticized my writing style, grammar, spelling or characterization (God's knows how much I need to work on them) , as some may have observed seeing that those kind of reviews still remain posted, be them even anonymous as I am in fact grateful for them as they help me improve.

But simply insulting me because, in his opinion, I try to corrupt the readers with my 'f***ed up views' and 'pedophile tendencies' or because I have whatever hidden purposes he comes up with for posting this, is not something I would take with no retaliation (and btw, I don't think my fic contains anything that could be labeled as 'pedophile' yet and even if it were it's FICTION- it's not like I condone this in real life. Also, there many other fics that are more...drastic... in their approach than mine so why did he encountered a problem only with this one?)

Also, even if my story is a waste of space and all that, it's not as if I'm forcing anyone to read it and if he dislikes it so much then he shouldn't bother with it. It's not like I gain anything from posting this(beside my personal satisfaction that some people enjoy reading my work) and I have to say that if, despite his disgust and utter contempt he helds this fic in, he still continues reading it so faithfully, finding time to let an insulting comment every new chapter, is quite telling and sending me some mixed signals...

Usually I'm not the type to let this get to me but, as I was prepering to post this chapter I just received another comment from him, which was quite boring in truth as it simply repeted what he already wrote previously like a brocken record or smth, and I wanna tell him that he wastes his time writing such reviews as I simply delete all his offending comments anyway.

Sorry for my rant guys, but I wanted to vent myself for a bit and also let him know that I don't take calmly to his words. I write this to take my mind off things and relax and his comments really get in the way of my goal *sigh*

Moving on, I want to tell my other readers who actually enjoy this, that I'm totally grateful for the kindness and support they have showed me since I started posting^-^

Thank you so much!

Oh, and I also want to tell FrenchGirl333 that I don't have anything against French people! I really, really like them as I find them so refined and romantic and elegant and I'm so sorry if I failed in conveying that making them appear 'snobbish gits' instead. I fail as an writer ...*lament* I'll try to be more careful in the future but it truly wasn't my intention ~_~ Gomen!

Your still slightly annoyed author,

Sara

P.S. Once again sorry for ranting! Oh and don't forget _**reviews=motivation=faster updates**_ so you know what to do now *hinthintnudgenudge* LOL ^,^


	16. Chapter 15 Compulsion Webs

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

_**AN/** As always, thousand of apologies for the grammar errors and spelling mistakes you might come across the chapter, lol. And, if it isn't too much trouble, I will deeply appreciate it if some of you were to point said mistakes out to me so that I could fix them ~_~. Anyway, enjoy ^.^_

* * *

_Dear mother, beloved father and adorable little brother,_

_How are all of you doing? Hopefully, everything is alright at home despite_  
_the nagging feeling I have telling me that you are all hiding something from me. Knowing how displeased I would be if that were to be the truth I trust you will **not** do that . After all, you all should know well enough that sooner or later I **will **find out if you did._

_I have to admit that I'm surprised to have received only a short note as a reply to my previous letter though the cookies you_

_**did** sent me were enough to soothe my ire for now. I have to say that all my friends enjoyed them immensely though that made me fear for the safety of Kreacher as I believe some of them, like Rabastan Lestrange for example, actually consider kidnapping poor Kreacher to force him cook more of his heavenly cookies._

_Also, mother, I am very happy you listened to my request and sent Severus a package with all the basic necessities one needs in the Slytherin Dorms. I dread to even imagine what could have happened if other students noticed that, besides being a half blood, Severus also wasn't as well-off as the rest of them._

_Slytherin isn't an easy house to survive in after all._

_I would never forget Severus' face as he read your note and opened the package you sent, after I cast the engorgement charm on it of course. Shock, alarm, disbelief, embarrassment and hope, all warred across the usually emotionless face of my friend._

_But oh, mother! I have never met a more prideful person than Severus who, despite the quite obvious desire to accept the gift he forced himself to refuse it. Though, in retrospective, I think I should have expected that considering how he is._

_In the end, I was actually forced to pull the 'who do you think you are to refuse a gift from the noble house of Black and insult us by doing so' card to make him accept it. Honestly now, he should be more honest. Anyone could see that despite the redundant facade in accepting the gift he tried to put on, he was quite pleased to have robes, books, daily clothes and other such things of the same quality as the rest of his peers in Slytherin. He actually glowed when he noticed the advanced potion kit!_

_It felt quite nice to finally see how his happy face looks like._

_Going on, I am pleased to announce you that during the Defense against Dark Arts class I managed to cast a corporeal Patronus. The class is taught by professor Riddle, who is truly brilliant father, like you always said, and I admit that from all the professors I met till now at Hogwarts he is definitively the most impressive one._

_Also I am very much intrigued by the system he uses in organizing his classes. It seems that he believes in separating the students not by houses but by the level of ability they show. I really do hope to land in the Advanced Class together with Hadrian and Severus and I'm glad to say that the chances seem to be in our favor._

_After all Hadrian_

_**had** been the first to manage casting a corporeal Patronus, though an unusual one as it wasn't only a Thestral but also more real-looking than any other Patronus I ever seen or heard of as it was black instead of silver in color. Not to mention that some can't even see it as a Thestral can be seen only by those that witnessed death._

_That isn't to say my Patronus is in any way less impressive, Regulus! Quite the contrary as it is an enormous three headed dog- a cerberus to be exact, that seems quite gentle and playful despite his frightening appearance. Unsurprisingly, everybody was awed by him._

_Severus hasn't yet managed to cast the Patronus but I'm sure he will be able to soon as the wisps of silvery mist become more concentrated and solid with each casting he does. I believe his problem lies in finding a strong enough memory to use which I admit makes me suspicious of what his home life is like. What child doesn't have any memory strong enough to fill him with happiness?_

_That being said I'm afraid I have to end this letter here. I'm very tired since, after the performance we did in professor's Riddle class, many students came to me and Hadrian for advice and we ended up holding tutoring session for those who wanted to learn the Patronus Charm. And teaching is** hard!**_

_Love,_  
_ Sirius_

_P.S. Regulus you better not use our cousins to get revenge on me! I noticed that both Narcissa and Bellatrix avoid me like the plague while Andromeda seems to have disappeared from the face of the Earth! If this happens because you asked them to prank me and now they are binding their time, waiting for the perfect chance to catch me unaware, do not believe even for a second that I will not have my revenge. You better run and hide while you still can if my suspicions are true because if they prank me you will be the one to suffer the worst when I return!_

Sighing, Walburga lovingly folded the letter after reading it and started to prepare for bed as her thoughts run a mile a minute. Regulus was already tucked in and fast asleep, according to Kreacher, while her husband was once again away, making sure that everything went smoothly when the compulsion web matter was revealed to the public.

As she removed her robe and dressed in her night wear with a wave of her wand, Walburga couldn't help but be content that, finally, everything started to look up for them.

Thankfully, Andromeda will be alright as her treatment, which consisted of ingestion of special potions, regular physical tests and systematically organized sessions with curse breakers followed by sessions with the mind healers, will be successful according to healer's Marconi predictions, though it will take time and the girl was to be kept at the clinic until she was entirely free of the compulsion web's influence.

That meant, for Walburga, that she could stop worrying and that she could now fantasize of what, once they found who was the one that dared target their family was, she could do to him to make him pay for her beloved son and niece suffering. Though she knew that finding the culprit will be no easy task she was certain that they could do it. Even if it took days, weeks, months or years. Punishment_ will _be delivered.

As she brushed her hair, without the help of magic as she found that doing it manually helped her relax, she thought of Sirius' letter and couldn't help but be proud at her son perceptiveness though the conclusion he drew wasn't...as unexpected as it should be, truth to be told, considering the fact that Regulus had asked his cousins for help against Sirius before.

She couldn't help a smile at the thought.

How good it would have been if that was really the case. Alas, she wasn't the type of person to waste the time with wistful thinking. They knew the truth and soon everybody will know it as well. Tomorrow was, after all, the day when the newspaper will reveal everything to the wizarding world about the compulsion webs that were more real than many will be inclined to believe. What happened next...well, it wasn't her business actually.

The Black House did the honorable thing and shared their secrets with the rest of the wizarding community for their sake but the rest wasn't up to them. It was up to the wizarding world whether it listened to their warning or not. However, that didn't meant she didn't knew what the consequences of the revealed truth will be. Panic. Chaos. Paranoia.

And discrimination.

No matter what, Walburga Black had never been naive and blind to ways the world worked and knew that, although those under the Compulsion Web will be seen as victims, they will also be discriminated against.

How many will lose their jobs because their employer suspected them of working, however unwillingly, for another because of the compulsion web cast on them? The Ministry, for one, will never take the risk considering how many things it wouldn't want the large public to find out about actually were.

It wasn't fair, she knew that, but the world wasn't known to be kind in any way but harsh and cold – that was the absolute truth she was taught since early childhood.

No to mention that the opposite of that was also possible – how many will try to fake being under a compulsion web in order to excuse some of their past mistakes and escape repercussions? She reckoned there will be too many to keep count.

No matter though, Walburga knew that she didn't had to worry about her son and niece. Both were strong enough to not let such matters affect them and, truthfully speaking, how many were stupid enough to talk against a member of the Black family?

She pitied the fool who dared do so.

They, the Blacks, weren't the ones you could trifle with and escape unscathed. Ever since the early beginnings of this now Ancient and Noble house, the Black members have always demonstrated an unrivaled viciousness when threatened, making their enemies tremble in fear. They were the epitome of Slytherin and proud of it, always able to use everything around them in their favor and deal with anything that threatened them swiftly and efficiently.

Why even now, in this situation, despite the personal feelings involved, her husband found a way to increase their fortune by buying fifty one percent of the shares of the 'Marconi institute' which, after the compulsion web paranoia began. as one of the few clinics capable of providing a treatment against the compulsion webs it will surely become quite profitable. Her full lips slightly curved in the beginning of an amused smirk.

And they said Orion was the most..._tame_...of the Blacks. Clearly, the ones who said so didn't knew him well enough to realize that he was a wolf in sheep clothing. always able to keep a clear head and take advantage of any situation, capable of masking his predatory nature with small smiles and gentleness. She expected nothing less from the husband she hand picked for herself though.

A light frown marred her flawless face as she thought about her father and his friend Augustus.

Tomorrow was also the day when they will go after Eileen to find out whether she was under a compulsion web or not and Walburga knew that they will drag her kicking and screaming to the clinic, if needed, in order to find out her diagnosis if she were to refuse to come with them willingly.

Pollux had already been forced to stun Augustus in order to stop the man from marching to his daughter house right then, when he found out said daughter was under a compulsion web –as in his mind there was no 'could be' about it- dressed as he was in potion-stained robes and with his cup of tea in hand. Or so she was told afterward when she met with her father.

Luckily Pollux, thank Merlin, was able to make the man see reason and realize that it was better to wait until the compulsion web problem became public knowledge before heading there. That way they could excuse their actions to the aurors if any problems were to arise. Not that there were many things that could count as a problem in face of the united powers of a Black and a Prince.

Walburga smiled as she remembered how, in the past, she and Eileen used said power in order to ascertain their superiority among their Slytherins peers. Ah, such good times those were. Idly, she wondered if the fact that she wanted her friend to be under a compulsion web, despite the consequences of what such a thing will further entail, made her be a bad friend? Then she remembered the letter from Sirius and the boy's suspicion towards the home life of Severus, Eileen's son.

There was no doubt in her mind that the good for nothing muggle that Eileen took for a husband wasn't capable of taking care of a family properly. He might even, and here her features darkened at even the thought of of such a thing happening, _abuse _them.

Death will be a too gentle punishment if that were the case, she viciously thought feeling rage filling her at the thought of a dirty muggle harming a witch, _her friend!_, in any way and the things around her started to tremble as her temper as her magic built up.

She took a deep breath to calm herself.

Now it wasn't the time to let anger overcome her. Putting her brush down, she crawled beneath the sateen sheets prepared to let sleep overcame her and make her forget, if even for a moment, of all the worry and complications caused by those blasted compulsion webs.

Her last thought before drifting off and entering the realm of Morpheus was that she had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow morning to gently explain the situation to Sirius before the boy, Morgana forbid, read about it first in the newspaper. If that happened the boy wouldn't be pleased with them. No, he wouldn't be pleased at all.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrom**_e

The morning air was cold when Bellatrix Black started to head towards the Quidditch Field, broom in hand, and puffs of air formed each time she exhaled. It was quite early, the sun having not risen yet, but she couldn't wait any longer, she had to vent her frustration somehow and since she_ wasn't _allowed to Crucio the first poor soul that happened to pass her way, and such a pity that was, she was forced to use the only other means she had of getting rid of her anxiety – flying.

There was nothing,_ nothing_, that could beat the feel of the wind rushing sharply against her face, the high caused by the rising adrenaline and the unrestrained freedom the sky had to offer. Flying was the best thing ever invented for Bellatrix, right there next to the Dark Arts.

She never felt more like herself than when she let herself go on a broom and it was only then that she could completely relax, that she could let go of all her worry and anger. When she flew there were only two things in the whole world that mattered – she and the unlimited sky.

While flying it was the only time she could simply _be_, unbounded by social status, political games or other trivial matters as such things were insignificant when faced with the infinity offered to her . As such she did it at any chance she got, specially when she needed to clear her head for one reason or another.

Like now.

Because Bellatrix Black wasn't by any means stupid. Sure, she didn't possessed the sly cunning, stunning grace and natural diplomacy talent of her sister Narcissa nor the books smart, analytical mind and political talent of Andromeda but that didn't meant she didn't understand the danger her sister and cousin had been in.

She was Bellatrix Black, the proud and noble daughter of the Black family. What she lacked in books smart she made up for with pure talent and what she lacked in finesse she made up for with power. Plus, she had good -_terrific_– instincts. She was one for action, not for planning, talking or strategy.

She knew that, out of her sisters, she was the one with the more powerful magic and the strongest in the dueling area. She was aware that her temper, so alike with that of her Aunt Walburga, and passion made her a deadly enemy to her opponents. She was also aware that the power she possessed, all her natural talent in dueling and Dark Arts, were of no use in helping her sister get better.

There was _nothing_ she could do, but sit and wait. And there was nothing she hated more than that as she wasn't one used to being patient. Never had she felt more powerless, more... _useless _than in this situation caused by those trice damned compulsion webs. Oh, if only she got her hand on the perpetrator...

His screams of pain will seem like the loveliest melody to her ears, of that she was sure.

Alas, the perpetrator's hadn't been found out and she could only do nothing to help. It was because of that she become more and more frustrated which resulted in her coming to the Quidditch Field so early for a round of flying, without anyone bothering her.

Bemusedly, she reckoned that she was the only one awake at this hour since there was no one else crazy enough to lose sleep in a school in which every drop of energy affected the performance in class. Or if they were awake, for whatever reason, they certainly wouldn't come to the Quidditch Field to fly of all things

Shacking her head, bouncy, long black curls bobbing slightly, she snapped out of her musing and turned her large black eyes towards the endless sky. And promptly froze in her tracks.

A slow, predatory smile appeared a second later on her delicate face as an wicked, amused glint entered her eyes which were fixed on what seemed like a moving black dot in the sky. Well, it seemed she was wrong. There _were _people crazy enough to come at the Quidditch Field to fly at this ungodly hour.

And what..._interesting_ people to do so indeed.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

As he sneaked out from the Slytherin's Dorm, which was much harder to do without the invisibility cloak to hide him and the Marauder's Map to show him where everyone was, Hadrian's only thought was that, if he were to be caught and lose points for his House, Sirius will _kill _him._ After_ Rabastan and Evan skinned him alive that is. Severus probably will only say something sarcastic and stare at him with that 'you really ARE an idiot' look he excelled in. And then there was also the fact that he will get detention.

But, although he_ didn't _want all that to happen, he still _had_ to do this.

It's just that, finally, the undeniable truth that what was happening to him was real, and not some sort of blown out of proportions fantasy dream or hallucination of his, hit home. And now he had to deal with the aftermath of that. And boy, what an aftermath it was.

Now that the shock was wearing off he realized how big, and he meant BIG, everything happening around him really was and also his own importance and effect on this new world. Despite the fact that he already should have known all this, and he did knew it on some level, till now everything just seemed so _surreal_ and, although he acted as if he was in control, for him it was as if he was stuck in a dream. Like he was playing a part of a play. A game. But it _wasn't_. It was all so, _so_ real, but still surreal and it wasn't a dream and dear Merlin that meant that he _wasn't going to wake up _to his old life! Ever!

_This_ was his life now. His only life. And it was a mess. Even more complicated than his old one what with all of whom he was now. It also didn't seem like it will become less complicated in the future, but quite the contrary.

And he_ so_ wasn't prepared to deal with it.

He was only eleven going on seventeen, he wasn't even supposed to have to deal with all the crap life just loved to trow at him. Why couldn't he be normal, just another face in crowd? Why did he have to be the one influencing the fate of the world? Why,_ oh why_, did he had to be the one life liked to screw over and over again?

And yes, he was aware that he was whining and that he should just be glad that he wasn't dead and had another shot at living but, as he thought about Grindelwald –_ his dark lord grandfather!_, his heritage – which, by Merlin, influenced _way _too many things going, or which will go, haywire in his life , the _supposed _prophecy about him – and he didn't even want to think about opening_ that _can of worms yet _and _the could be dark-lord Riddle on top of them all, he believed that he bloody earned the right to do so after all the things that_ simply continued_ to happen to him.

Not to mention it was _so strange_to suddenly realize that everything was real, just like that, in the blink of an eye, as he lay in bed listening to the small snores of his dorm mates.

It was like waking up from a trance and he reckoned it would have happened sooner if it wasn't for the fact that everything happened so _fast _since the bitter betrayal that started everything and as such he was forced to continuously try keep up and adapt, no matter that he didn't fully understand what he was keeping up with. With the return to Hogwarts and his discussion with Hermione turned Sirius- another shocking thing he has to get used to- that took place in the Room of Requirement, added to the fact that he finally settled in some sort of routine and a familiar environment, helped him clear his head and actually think and mull over his happenings since coming into this new world.

And _now_ he was confused. Though he knew what he should do and even had some sort of vague idea of how to go about it, he still was _so _confused about why should he be the one to do it. Why couldn't fate use another to accomplish its goals?

Not to say that he wasn't exactly reliable, the fact that he practically abandoned his old world to Voldemort, purely for selfish reasons just so that he could be happy, with no consideration for his friends that counted on him to win the war for them, being enough proof of that . That was also THE reason he felt like he was the filthiest man on Earth, the scum of the scum, sacrificing the happiness of other to achieve his own.

And the sad thing? He really _was_ happy, if more than a little stressed out, happy here in this strange new world with new friends, new enemies, a more than he could handle alone situation and his _new family_, which made it all the worse for his conscience.

Hadrian grimaced.

He really_ had _to stop being such an angsty teenager.

He so hated his whiny self, always complaining, complaining and complaining some more about the unfairness of life, making him become all the more annoyed with himself. Perhaps it was merely the stress of the situation getting to him that made his trail of thought become similar to a soap opera character. But then again, it could be that his mind had finally snapped under pressure and he had gone crazy – though, according to a certain reporter, that happened long ago, in his fourth year.

The inability of his mind to reconcile with the true depth of reality and process it into apt feeling might have more than a little to do with it too. No mater though, the thing was he just couldn't allow it to go on.

As such he decided to stop with all his sulking and brooding – Merlin knew he _didn't_ need to become an emo teen considering how much he needed to be optimistic in order to handle his messed up life, sometime hope being his only reason for going on against all changes even when he wanted to just stop and give up in his struggle for a normal life. And there was only one thing that could help him snap from the self-pitying slum he entered.  
_  
Flying._

Nothing could help him clear his head better than soaring through the air at high speeds, pulling a round of life-threatening moves with the wind whistling in his ears and with the blood pounding in his eardrums as he plummeted to the ground only to dive in the last moment, all that with a help of a simple broom slightly more comfortable than a stick. Yeah, flying was the_ best!_

And that's what he decided to do. But, since now he was a first year, a bit a sneaking around was needed in order for him to enjoy the thrill of flying without worry. Because of that, here he was at the dawn of day, sneaking out of his Dorm to go to the Hogwarts Quidditch Field, taking care so that nobody will see him.

It will be pretty bad if he were to be caught but, as he inhaled the fresh smell of grass deeply, he thought it was totally worth the risk. Once he was up in air, heart beating wildly in excitement in his chest, that feeling multiplied by several times. He was finally...free!

So caught up he was in the enjoyment of the moment that he never noticed the other Slytherin student that wanted to fly so early in the morning raising up in the air and flying towards him until it was literally in front of him.

"My, my, what do we have here? A ickle-little firstie breaking the rules?" cowed Bellatrix, with a big, predatory smile on her face as she watched the surprised Slytherin closely, curios about the boy rumors said to be her cousin's Sirius close friend, the famous Hadrian Malfoy. Ha, she will see if the boy was worth his salt right now. The fame meant nothing to her and she wasn't about to let her cousin befriend stupid fools that thought that they deserved everything because they made a newspaper front page once or twice.

The Black weren't that shallow to give their friendship to those fools as only the most deserving were worthy of the honor of calling them friends.

Hadrian, also, watched the teenage girl in front of him with wide eyes. Damn, he never thought he'll meet_ her_ so soon. He knew he will, eventually, since they were part of the same house and she _was _Sirius' cousin but just not so soon.

Beautiful as always, with large, black eyes surrounded by thick eyelashes which were noticeably lacking the glint of madness he was so used to seeing, full lips of the color of cherries curved into an wide smirk and a porcelain face framed by long, curly, black hair, Bellatrix Lest-Black stood there in all her glory watching him like a predator watched its prey.

Gulping, he swallowed his nerves and the instinct to attack her – _She isn't the same one that killed Sirius, remember!_, before responding.

"I wasn't aware I was breaking any rules," he replied evenly, trying to not let his voice quiver as verdant orbs bored into black ones. "I thought that it was prohibited for the first years to bring brooms to school. Nobody ever said anything about flying also being prohibited."

Bellatrix pulled herself up on the broom, giving the impression of looming over Hadrian who, once again, cursed his height.

"And then on what are you flying, boy? On air?"

"This isn't my broom, Miss Black. It was borrowed to me by Yaxley as I helped him yesterday master the Patronus Charm," Hadrian smoothly responded, all the while patting himself on the head for his cover. _Of course_ it was his broom – his first present ever from his new parents in fact. But he wouldn't let_ her _know that. And Yaxley would vouch for him – he owed him for helping, after all.

Bellatrix stared Hadrian down for a little while and Hadrian barely stopped himself from fidgeting under her stare. Did she realized that he had just lied? Were his lies so easy to see through? He thought himself a decent liar till now, years living at orphanage or with the Dursleys making him master the art lying, deception and half-truths from early childhood but maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was.

After all, he_ had_ lived six years among Griffindors were honesty was usually the norm, any kind or form of deceit being highly frowned upon.

When Bellatrix slowly started to flash her white teeth in a smile – or was that a smirk? – he almost sighed in relief until he caught himself.

He still got it.

"I like you, boy," Bellatrix declared, as queen granting her subject a great honor. "I approve of you being Sirius' friend, " she continued as Hadrian felt his eyebrow rise up in surprise.

Idly, he wondered how the heck did Bellatrix manage to look so regal while standing on a broomstick, several meters up in the air, with her heir in disarray because of the wind. Alas, he reckoned that this was the sort of mystery he will never find the answer to.

"Er...okay, Miss Black," he said after a few second noticing that she was waiting some kind of answer from him.

"Don't give me any of that 'Miss Black' thing you got going, Sirius' friends I approve of are also my friends. Call me Bella, I'll call you Dray," Bellatrix said with much aplomb.

".._.Dray_?" Hadrian eventually asked in a faint voice – he did _not _squeak, thank you very much! – not quite knowing how to react to this kind of unknown – and dare he say it - friendly Bellatrix. Somehow, he had a very, very bad feeling about this.

How in Merlin's name did he manage to attract the attention of people that were his bitter enemies in his old life, anyway? There should be some kind of law against that- you know, to stop the unnecessary confusion it caused!

"Hadrian is too long," the witch said as if that explained everything. And maybe it did, he wearily thought simply deciding to give up for the moment and go with the flow.

Why the heck was he even trying to be serious about life and make sense out of it anyway? In the end after all, no matter what happens, it's not like anybody gets out of it alive anyway. Some tried, it;s true, like Voldemort and everybody saw how _that _ended up like, but nobody succeeded. So why should he spend it worrying?

"So, how about an one on one, Dray? Think you can handle me?" Bellatrix then asked challengingly, a teasing smirk on her face and eyes full of mischief.

"...You're on", was the simple answer Hadrian gave.

Why the hell not, after all, he thought. He had nothing to lose. He was too tired to even care anymore that she was the counterpart of Bellatrix Lestrange of his old world. As he soared through the air trying to gain more speed, there was only one thing on his mind.

To have fun.

"Oh, and by the way little Dray," Bella called from up front, "Yaxley never owned a broom in his life. He is afraid of heights."

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Patricia Parkinson was fuming as she returned to the Dorms from the breakfast table in a huff.

Stupid mudblood, stupid Black and stupid professors! Didn't they had anything better to talk about? So what if a couple of first years managed to cast a corporeal patronus? So what if she couldn't even cast the silvery mist? So what if she had to seek out the help of the mudblood and Black in order to improve? _So what?_

That didn't meant she had to suffer through all breakfast hearing of their accomplishments as everyone praised their talent all the while wondering were they were that they didn't came down to breakfast. Even that disgrace of a half-blood, Snape, managed to gain their attention with the talent he displayed in Slughorn's Potion Class. A fluke, for certain, she thought. But they will soon see the truth.

Not to mention that, to top it all, those stupid, stupid, _oh so stupid_ Lestrange and Rosier paid more attention to that Zabini girl than her! Even after she went to all the trouble to destroy the girl potion and make her look like a fool. AGH! She was so mad! Why wasn't anything going as she wanted it to? How could everyone disregard her so easily?

How could she she succeed in her mission at Hogwarts if nobody took notice of her?

She was a member of the Parkinson House which wasn't Ancient or Noble - they were 'nouveau riche', as some snobbish purebloods called them, as the only reason they were even taken in consideration was because her grandfather, Patrocles Parkinson, made good money at the end of the first war with Grindelwald in the building construction business, after Grindelwald was sent to Nurmengard, managing to raise the value of their House name.

As it was, she was the only daughter of the Parkinson family. She had two brothers though.

Her oldest brother, Parson, was going to become the Head of the Parkinson House while her second brother, Patrick, was accepted to a private magical School on the continent, where he hoped to find a worthy match – not such a hard task to accomplish, she reckoned, since he was quite handsome and also possessed a calm nature that attracted people to him. She was more worried about Parson in that area, truth to be told, as he wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer nor particularly handsome.

And then it was her.

Patricia knew well enough she wasn't the prettiest girl there was. But she wasn't ugly. And she was quite smart, thank you very much. As such she first thought her mission of finding a worthy husband would be an easy one. As the only daughter of the Parkinson House it was her duty to strengthen the House' ties with the Noble Houses by marrying into one of them. Easier said than done, that.

That's why she never considered going to Beauxbotons since her average looks could never hope to compete with the ones posed by those vile creatures, the veelas, which attended that particular school as if they were as good as any other normal witches. Ha, there was one thing those disgusting creatures were good for and that definitively wasn't wand-work.

Durmstrang _was _a good choice, but sadly she completely failed the entrance examination...

Of course her papa wasn't pleased by that but there was nothing she could do. After all, despite her smarts, her magic wasn't all that powerful and Durmstrang accepted only the ones most gifted in magical prowess into their folds. So the only choice she had was to come to Hogwarts in order to find someone to fit her standards.

Her father already told her to not pay any attention to Hadrian Malfoy as he, no doubt, was only a lucky mudblood, who survived the Avada Kadevra curse in a freak accident.

As her dearest papa said, his Order of Merlin will not fill the Vaults in Gringotts. Even though he was adopted by the Malfoys, the Malfoy House already had a heir- Lucius and also another girl – Aria to leave their fortune to.

The mudblood should fill lucky he was even associated with the pureblood circles. Who knows, maybe some desperate widower will take him as husband in the future since, after all, he wasn't all that bad too look at.

The same her father said about Sirius Black. Everyone and their mother knew that Sirius was an idiot, a disgrace to his pureblood heritage and that sooner or later he will be disowned by his family. No, the one she had to keep her eyes one when he came to Hogwarts was his younger brother Regulus who, her Papa told her, will be the one to inherit the Black fortune.

But, the ones to whom she should really pay all her attention now, were Evan Rosier - the Scion of the most Noble House of Rosier and, of course, Rabastan Lestrange - the second son of the Ancient and Noble House of Lestrange.

If his stupid oldest brother Rodolphus – and what an ugly name _that _was – hadn't looked after Rabastan as a hawk, she would have already slipped the Armotentia potion, provided to her by her dear father, in his drink. And that stupid Rosier, who was supposed to be the easy prey since he didn't have anybody to look after him at Hogwarts, was the most irritating of them all, always so cautious with what he ate or drank.

Oh, how she wished it were as simple as her papa thought it will be.

Alas, it wasn't and her spotlight was stolen by those stupid fools.

Stupid Lestrange and Rosier for not paying her attention, stupid Zabini for being prettier than her, stupid Patronuses for being so hard to cast, stupid Sirius, stupid adopted mudbloods with Order of Merlin. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

But she will show them all...No one messes with Patricia Parkinson!

Of course it didn't helped her mood when she found herself in front of the Slytherin entrance only to realize she had forgotten the damn password and couldn't enter the Dorm. Who, in Morgana's name, chooses those stupid latin phrases as a password anyway?

As it was was it was no wonder that, when Patricia Parkinson finally remembered the password, after a couple of tries, and entered the Common Room of the Slytherin Dorm she was on the edge of explosion. Finding the room occupied by Sirius Black and Severus Snape, two of the people who made it at the top of her black list, also didn't improve her mood at all.

Hearing the entrance opening, both Sirius and Severus turned hopeful looks towards the entrance only to sigh in disappointment a second later. Sadly, it seemed that it wasn't Hadrian – only Merlin knew were the boy went off to before they woke up but,when he returned, Sirius was gonna give him an earful for making them worry like this.

"Oh, it's just you," Severus' voice coolly rang, dismissively, after he saw who it was at the entrance.

"And who did you expect Snape? Santa Claus? I almost forgot you are a little halfblood who believes in the crazy things muggle come up with," Parkinson said nastily, leveling Severus with a look of contempt. Severus was not impressed and simply ignored her.

"Shut your trap, Parkinson. We aren't in the mood for your petty insults", Sirius said in exasperation."And we were expecting Hadrian. He isn't by any chance at breakfast, is he?"

"Oh, did the mudblood abandoned you already? What a surprise. It seems that, after all, the mudblood isn't as stupid as I believed him to be if he realized you two aren't worth it."

"And who is worthy, Parkinson?" Sirius finally snapped, irritated with the bitchy girl. _"You?"_he asked in a tone that conveyed perfectly what he thought about that idea, making the Slytherin witch flush in anger.

"Why you -"

"Why me what, Parkinson? You are just a jealous brat who thinks the world revolves herself and when Hadrian didn't become your little lap-dog you began to slander us continuously and I'm getting tired of it. Grow up or leave us alone already!", Sirius exclaimed in frustration.

Every day, every hour, every minute she had free, Parkinson used it to gossip about them and slander their reputation and he was sick of it already.

"Gah!", was Parkinson's retort. "How could you even think I'm jealous of you over that mudblood's friendship? What, do you think he is all that because of his Order of Merlin and adoption in the Malfoy House? Please! He is just a mudblood, a little more than a plaything to the Malfoys and once they get bored of him they will kick him out in the streets, were he belongs! He will be left to crawl back to those filthy muggles as he deserves to," the witch finally exploded pouring all her venom into her words.

"You are crossing the line, Parkinson," Sirius said, his eyes narrowed dangerously, fingers twitching for the wand in his pocked.

"What, did the truth hurt?", the girl taunted enjoying his torment, torment that _she_was the cause of.

Before Sirius retorted though, Severus intervened.

"Sirius," the other said calmly, not even bothering to lift his eyes from the book he returned to when he saw who it was that entered the Common Room, "it's not worth it."

And just like that Sirius calmed down considerably, before deciding he will also ignore the girl. Severus was right, she simply wasn't worth the bother if she let her prejudice blind her so much.

"What is it Snape, aren't I allowed to express my opinion? Everybody else seem to be, " she sneered annoyed at the holier that thou attitude of the halfblood.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion. It's just that yours is stupid and thus not worth to be taken in consideration," the boy said without looking up from his book, before continuing to ignore the Slytherin witch.

Seeing that both boys were death set on ignoring her, Parkinson huffed before plopping down on one of the couches present in the room. Fine, let them ignore her, see if she cared! She thought as she brought out the morning newspaper from her pocket in order to read it and pass the time more easily until it was time for the first class of the day.

The newspaper was still unfolded, as she hadn't had the opportunity to read it at breakfast before she stormed out annoyed at the general population, and, once she opened it, she couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smirk.

Ignore me now, she viciously thought as she started to read aloud, to the surprise of the two Slytherins who didn't knew what she was up to now. They soon figured it out though.

**SHOCKING NEWS**  
_**  
The Ancient and Noble House of Black targeted by compulsion webs!  
Who will be next?**_

_By Leona Skeeter_  
_  
Considering the times we live in, many of us consider death to be a possible outcome to befall either us or our families and till now there was nothing that could scare us more than it. However, dear readers, I wonder how many of you will welcome life when you are forced to live said life merely as puppets for another, without even realizing?  
_  
_Impossible, you say?  
_  
_Well, Orion Black, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Black might have something to say about that considering two members of his family have fallen victims to a magic that can, in fact, make one behave in a certain way for his whole life, just like a puppet without strings. And that magic, dear readers, is called compulsion web.  
_  
_Compulsion webs are a highly advanced type of mental curse that can only be cast by a very powerful and talented wizard or witch, which purpose is to influence the behavior of an individual to the the point where even his way of thinking is molded in accordance with the compulsion web purpose. As it is, compulsion webs are very hard to get rid of and even harder to notice their influence on an individual.  
_

_ "Just after his birth , my son Sirius Orion Black, scion and heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Black, was placed under a compulsion web that greatly influenced his action and personality, making him act differently than he would have normally had as he grew up. Luckily, the inconstancy and the continued fluctuation of my son's magic that happened because of the sudden growth spurt his magical core had, made a fissure in the web, giving his true personality a chance to fight it off. _

_ With the help of the Infitialis Ritus, an ancient ritual that Sirius found through his research in the Black library, he managed to destroy the compulsion web placed on his mind," Orion Black said, giving this reporter the impression he was both proud at his son courage and talent to succeed alone in casting such a highly dangerous ritual and terrified at what the other outcome of the ritual could have been – death.  
_  
_Also, the fact that the compulsion web remained undetected for such a long time and that, if it weren't for the young boy perceptiveness in seeing the inconstancy of his own behavior it would have remained so, it's quite alarming I believe, dear readers.  
_  
_And, as if having his son so close to death wasn't already enough, Lord Black soon discovered that even his niece Andromeda Black, the second daughter of Cygnus and Druella Black, was under the influence of a compulsion web. As it is, she is now receiving treatment in the "Marconi Institute'', created by the renowned italian healer Marcello Marconi, trying to fight off the compulsion web put on herself.  
_  
_"We didn't want to risk her life with the Infitialis Ritus as we also wouldn't have allowed Sirius to do if we knew what he was up to. Because of that, we sought the help of a specialist and Healer Marconi came highly recommended. It was he who told us to make the matter public for the sake of the wizarding world at large. The children are our future, they have to live free from outside influences. We ask all parents to go forward and check their children, and not only, for compulsion webs if they have even the tiniest suspicion that something may be wrong," Lord Black said in a determined tone of voice.  
_  
_Healer Marcello Marconi, the author of more than fifty publications in the magazine 'The Healing of the Mind' and the owner of 'The Marconi Institute' joined us to provide more information about Compulsion webs.  
_  
_"Firstly, all of us must be aware that compulsion webs are illegal and punished with a life-sentence in Azkaban and confiscation of all possessions, being considered even worse than the Imperius Curse which is one of the three Unforgivables.  
_  
_The main reason for that it's because they are nearly impossible of being detected by one who doesn't specialize in them and it's even more hard to find the one who is responsible of placing the web in the first place. If the compulsion web is discovered after only a few days, even a couple of weeks of being placed on an individual, sure, then there will be enough residual magic to give off a strong magical signature that will lead us straight to the criminal who did such a vile thing.  
_

_ But after a few months, forget about years, pass since compulsion web was placed there will no magical traces what so ever for anyone to see. The web will penetrate the magical core, and become part of its victim magical signature," healer Marconi bluntly informed.  
_  
_"To find out whether someone is under a compulsion web or not it's not difficult for a Healer trained in curses that affect the mind. However, the problem is, who will bring a child or an adult for a check up if, in their eyes, there is nothing wrong with the person in question?  
_  
_You see, when the compulsion web is placed the symptoms will be the most noticeable in the first few days, disappearing completely after some time. In the case of a child who had an web placed on him at an early age, they might never find out the truth considering the behavior and personality induced by the compulsion web to be his true ones, the changes taking place in concordance with the child's growth. Some even live their entire life under the influence of such a web and die without no one being the wiser about the truth.  
_  
_After the curse web is placed on the victim, in the first hours the victim will suffer from fever, cold symptoms, stomach aches, nightmares, mood swings and there was even report made by a healer which said rash could also be a symptom," Marconi said, providing me with a pamphlet (which is posted on page two) that contained a more detailed description of the symptoms in cause.  
_  
_"For this purpose the criminal usually targets children when they are teething, so that the parents and the healers don't notice, the symptoms colliding with the ones caused by teething. In the past compulsion webs were one of the biggest threat for our ancestors' children and because of that said children were taken outside only when they reached the age of four-five years old not like in our times when some people go shopping with their newborn baby.  
_  
_However, since with time magic become weaker and now not many are powerful enough to cast such a spell, such times were forgotten as the compulsion webs became nothing more than a bad memory. It seem though they are still a reality to our world" healer Marconi solemnly said.  
_  
_Also, the healer warned that another time when someone might try to place a compulsion web is when the would be victim suffers from some sort of physical illness.  
_  
_No to mention that, in the cases of children under compulsion webs, one should expect to see some behavior disturbances, like excessive pranking, tantrums with no reason, sleep disturbances, enuresis in some cases, tics and so on, as the child's mind tries to cope with the web placed on it.  
_  
_"For close family members, because they have seen the child behave like that for so long, compulsion web is the last thing they will think of to explain such behavior. I, a father myself, love all my children unconditionally and I am always trying to see the best in them, even if they were to not grow up as I first expected them to. This is why, even if they think their children aren't under a compulsion web, I still recommend the parents to bring their children to my clinic for a check up, just in case. Better safe than sorry, is my motto" said healer Marconi and this reporter couldn't agree more.  
_

_"Also," the healer continued, "do not confuse those behavior disturbances with the natural temperament of a person. The natural temperament is something a child is born with, is what distinguish us from one other. Usually in a family where there is more than a child, parents will see that one child is soft, loves to read books, appreciate arts and so on while another may be a sport and dueling lover. That is the difference between two siblings with two different temperaments- nothing to worry about.  
_  
_When the compulsion web is placed later in life, though, the differences in behavior will be more noticeable- a girl may elope and go on her merry way out of the blue, a husband may decide to stop his perfect career and do something completely strange, a mother may abandon her children and so on. Of course, there are cases in which a compulsion web will do more good than bad but I ask, how can one condone to something that practically stoles someones freedom of thought and action?  
_  
_Also how can one trust victims of compulsion webs with jobs in politics, teaching or auror forces knowing they could have a hidden purpose in ind? How can you know that they will do what is asked of them and that they will not go behind your back to do whatever the compulsion dictates them to?" Marconi finished, showing his deep disapproval towards the consequences of a compulsion web.  
_  
_The compulsion webs destroys the life not only of their victims, but also of all those around them. And seeing that the victims may not realize that their life is influenced by lies and as such not seek treatment voluntarily it is our duty, dear readers, to be vigilante and report our suspicions to the authorities.  
_

_ Remember, you may save your relative, friend or lover from living a life of lies so do not stall. Take action!  
_  
_Report your suspicions to the authorities!  
_

"_Ministry orders its employees to take the check up for compulsion webs" - see page 3  
"Tension between Gringotts and Ministry – why?" - see page 5  
"Dumbledore – forgiven?" - see page 6 _

As Parkinson finished reading in Sirius' mind crickets could be heard. Oh boy, he really done it now, he thought as he felt himself pale and become dizzy.

Never had he thought that the excuse he came up with will cause, well,_ this! _

When he came upon the term of 'compulsion web' in the Black library he thought he hit the jackpot as it provided him with the perfect explanation for his behavior. He chose to fake the use of the Infitialis Ritus as the mean with which he escaped the influence of such an web because the only aftereffect of using said ritual was depletion of the magical core, if it didn't end in death that is.

As such, he only had to cast enough difficult spells to use up all his magic and then prepare the stage of the show – his room in which the ritual supposedly took place - using some very simple spells. Sirius', the old one's that is, mind proved to be a source of endless inspiration when it had all that information and knowledge contained by the mind of Hermione as a resource. It was so simple, so easy to fool everyone into believing him!

And now it became the biggest disaster he ever caused! How _could_he cause something of this proportion to happen? He didn't knew how to deal with this – usually it was Hadrian who was the instigator of things like this, not him. How could he ever fix this mess?

He could actually see how people will panic and how paranoia will take over the wizarding world, all without any real reaso –

...wait...wait just a minute...

Didn't the article say something about Andromeda?

"Parkinson, give that here," he said then proceeded to all but rip off the newspaper from the girl's hands ignoring her indignant squeak.

..Aha! There it was – it was clearly written, black on white, no room for doubt. Andromeda had been diagnosed with being under a compulsion web. So that's why everyone was behaving so strangely around him lately – and to think he thought Regulus put them up to it, Sirius thought feeling gobsmacked by everything.

And what did it mean that Andromeda was under the influence of a compulsion web? Did it meant that the Andromeda of their old world was also under the influence of such a web, only she never found out?

Somehow, that idea didn't sounded as far-fetched as he wished it would. And, now that he thought about it maybe even the Sirius of their old world had been under the influence of such a web, if he were to be honest.

He always had thought it strange that Sirius from the other universe hated his family so much only because his beliefs differed from theirs. After all, he knew for certain that, despite the fact that they didn't disapprove of Voldemort's goals, neither Walburga nor Orion had accepted to serve under him and Regulus had only joined Voldemort due to the pressure put on him by everyone, proceeding to betray the bastard when the opportunity arose. The bond between Sirius and his family shouldn't have suffered so much only because of that much.

His behavior was strange no matter how he thought about it, specially if one thought how united the pureblood families usually were.

Then, there was also the fact that, until he ran away from home from his own initiative, Sirius hadn't been blasted out of the family tree despite the many times he went against its traditions and defied every belief of it – more than enough proof that his parent loved him if they tried to overlook what was, no doubt, in their opinion a most disgraceful behavior despite how the other pureblood must have gossiped about them because of it.

With dread he realized that maybe even he, or rather the old Sirius, has been under the influence of a compulsion web but managed to escape its influence when Sirius and Hermione's souls combined in one. He felt sick to even think of something controlling, influencing his thoughts and actions.

And his cousin was really going through such a thing, not like him who only faked everything as a convenient excuse.

He was such a fool!

"What is it, did the the poor Black heir didn't know about this?" taunted Parkinson, taking great pleasure in the ever changing expression of Sirius at the moment. "Don't be sad, we all knew both you and Andromeda had something in the head, so this didn't come as a big surprise, really. But now, at least your parents can excuse the disgraces you are without losing much face and when your brother becomes Head of Family in your place you will not be thrown out in the streets, not like you wouldn't deserve to," the girl continued with a sneer.

Both Sirius and Severus looked at her in wonder at what came out of her mouth. Was she really serious?

"Merlin, girl, that it's the only thing the article made you think of?", Severus asked in disbelief that someone so shallow could even exist

"Well, look at this. The filthy halfblood defends his friend," Parkinson said ignoring Snape's words. "What is it Sirius, are you too much of a pansy that you can't defend yourself? That you need a knight in armor to protect your honor?" the girl maliciously asked at which Sirius only gave a bland look.

"...I'm not even going to bother with you. I have more important thing to do than deal with your seemingly limitless stupidity," Sirius said turning on his heels, ready to go to his Dorm to write a letter to his mother and father. Then he had to have a _talk_ with either Bellatrix or Narcissa. Oh yes, he would.

So caught up was he in his planing he never noticed the darkening features of Parkinson.

Stupid?_ She_ was stupid_? He _was the stupid one! Oh, but she will show him stupid alright, she thought taking out her wand.

_"Reducto!", _she angrily cast pointing her wand towards Sirius, mind clouded by rage at him, at Hogwarts, at her parents and the world in general and, to her surprise, a beam of red went out of her wand heading straight to the boy.

In her haze she saw Snape sating up from where he was seated on the couch trying to reach Sirius in time but she knew he wouldn't reach him fast enough. And the stupid boy hadn't even noticed that a curse was heading straight to him, so lost in his thoughts he was. Ha, that's what he deserved for dismissing her!

"_Protego Duo!" _shouted an angry voice from the doorway and a blueish cocoon enveloped Sirius right before the Reducto curse struck him.

Turning around, surprised at the interference, Parkinson was face with a an angry Bellatrix that had her wand out and a bewildered Hadrian that held a broom in each hand.

"...What the heck it's going on here?" asked Hadrian after a blink, taking in the scene he stumbled upon.

Parkinson had enough.

"Great, now the mudblood is here. Joy!", she said as nastily as she could, not wanting to let them see how shaken she was that she almost cursed a fellow student in her rage. She didn't knew she could actually cast the curse – it was the first time it worked for her. Such luck, she cynically thought. If the curse had struck it would have been grounds for expulsion and her papa wouldn't have been happy with her. Not at all.

"Shut up, little bitch, and tell me why you attacked my cousin?", snarled Bellatrix, pointing her wand at the first year who dared cast Reducto at Sirius. Which was pretty impressive for a first year, but that was beyond the point.

"What do you care? Isn't he a disgrace to your family? Not that are better off, isn't that right dear Bella? Everybody's talking, you know, about how unbecoming of your status you're behaving with your troll like manners and tomboyish nature. Better smarten up or nobody will want to marry you. Well, you could always marry a muggle though. I hear they are pretty dim-witted," the first year sneered and the only reason she wasn't half dead right now was because Hadrian left the brooms fall to the ground and was holding off the older Slytherin from cursing her, all the while wondering from where the hell did he got the courage to interfere between Bellatrix and her intended prey, specially considering the state of rage she was in.

Warily, he realized it was simply because he didn't want to witness a murder happening in front of his eyes. Really, sometimes, he simply couldn't believe his luck. Just after he relaxed a bit he had to return and find _this_- a crazy girl who seemed to have suicidal tendencies at the moment. Great, just great. Fan-freaking-tastic even!

What did he do to deserve all this crap happening to him, anyway?

"Listen Parkinson," Hadrian started fixing his viridian eyes on the Slytherin witch, making her slightly flinch though she maintained her ground, "I don't know what your problem is but -"

"Oh, shut it, Malfoy!", Parkinson cut him off. She knew she will get in trouble no matter what she did or say now so she decided to at least she get all her frustration off her chest.

"You are the worst of them, mudblood. Always so damn arrogant as if you're the best world has to offer only because you survived in a freak accident and became adopted by the Malfoys. And such a teacher pet, on top of that. Everyone knows you hadn't actually cast that damn Patronus- nobody can see it after all and those who say they do only want to earn your favor.

But once your fame passes everybody will abandon you like the scum you are- even if the professors trying their best to enter your good graces now, prince of the mudbloods, " the girl sneered pouring all her rage into the words, her face scrunched up in anger though she was rather pleased to see Hadrian taken aback by her speech.

Ha, she bet that she was the first one to tell him the truth to his face till now. Stupid, fame seeking mudblood.

"Really, I had no idea you thought so about your professors Miss Parkinson," a smooth voice interfered and turning around the girl was ready to unleash another round of insults upon the one who said that only to swallow her words before she could blurt them out once she saw who it was.

Accompanied by a beautiful, regal looking women and a young teen whom she recognized as one of the prefects, Tom Riddle stood in the entrance, his burgundy eyes coolly assessing the situation.

"Pr-professor? How long have you been there?" the girl stuttered, blanching at the sight of the headmaster and the one who was without a doubt Lady Walburga Black.

"Long enough, Miss Parkinson. And I must say I am not impressed.," Riddle bluntly informed her.

"I believe at least three weeks of detention with professor McGonagall are in order for your unsightly behavior. Also, I will make sure your father hears about this," Riddle said before completely dismissing the girl and turning towards the other occupants of the room.

"Mr. Black, Miss Black, Mr. Snape, you are to follow Mr. Yaxley here," he said referring to the blond haired, blue eyed teen accompanying him, "that will take you and Lady Black to a room in which you can discuss with disruptions. Mr. Hadrian, you are to accompany me in my office," Riddle curtly said appearing to be in a bad mood before storming out of the Slytherins Common Room leaving everyone surprised at the abrupt manner he seemed to have adopted overnight.

An awkward silence proceeded to entail after the professor's sudden departure.

"Er...it's nice seeing you again, Lady Black", Hadrian said politely after a few second passed, "but I'm afraid I have to go after the professor now."

"Indeed, and I believe it's better that you hurry. Headmaster Riddle isn't in the most...patient of moods at the moment ," Walburga said and, if it weren't for the poise she had to maintain at all times, she will have chuckled at the relieved expression that appeared on the boy's face at her words.

"Well then, I better take my leave if that is the case. I hope you have a pleasant visit at Hogwarts Lady Black and hopefully we'll talk more next time we meet. Have a good day," Hadrian said with a grin before taking off after Riddle.

As they watched him go, both Severus and Sirius thought the same thing – traitor! How dare him leave them alone in this uncomfortable situation without even saying one word to them, at least to offer an explanation for his absence till now? Oh, they will make him pay when all was done and over.

"Come on children," Walburga said, snapping them from their thoughts of torture,"we'll exchange greetings and pleasantries once we reach the room allocated to us for our meeting. Mr. Yaxley, please lead the way."

"Lady Black", Severus said after swallowing his nerves, "are you sure my presence it's required?"

Brown eyes softened slightly as they rested on the boy.

"Of course, child. Now shush and follow Mr. Yaxley – we'll talk more once we reach our destination" she gently ordered before proceeding to do just that while Bellatrix, Sirius and Severus mutely followed her example.

As she was about to exist the Common Room, Walburga gave a side-long glance toward the miserable looking girl which looked like she was about to cry.

"Miss Parkinson, please let your father know that I desire to...talk with him considering our collaboration. Have a nice day," she coolly ordered the girl before graciously exiting the room.

Left alone in the middle of the Slytherin's Common Room, Patricia couldn't stop her tears from falling. What had she been thinking? Nothing, that's what!

She was by far the stupidest of them all, she realized.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Severus was... happy. And that was such a foreign feeling for him to feel that he almost didn't recognized it at first.

But, as he watched Sirius lecture Hadrian for disappearing on them in the morning and for abandoning them later to go with Riddle, he realized that if happiness really existed then it was what he was feeling now.

Thinking about his flower he realized that she didn't need him anymore. She made other friends in her house but, somehow, that didn't sadden him as it would have normally had since she seemed willing to also keep being his friend as well. Not to mention that he also made some new, good friends since coming to Hogwarts.

He wasn't stupid, far from it actually, so he knew how lucky he was to be befriended and befriend both Hadrian Malfoy and Sirius Black on the Hogwarts train, however reluctantly on his side that was. Despite his annoyance of then, now he couldn't thank Merlin enough for bringing the strange boy who talked incessantly to him, despite his best effort to make him stop, in his compartment.

He knew well enough that the only reason he had been tolerated into the snake's house till now, despite his heritage, was because he had those two as friends. He knew the rest of Slytherins could barely wait for Hadrian and Sirius to bore of him so that they could torment him but, despite his efforts to not get his hopes up, he just knew that those two will never abandon him.

That's why he also wouldn't abandon them no matter what. And if he had to fight so that he could continue being friends with them then fight he will.

As he thought of the discussion he just had with Lady Black he couldn't help a barely noticeable smile from appearing on his face. Merlin, who would have thought that he, the dirt poor halfblood, had Lady Black 'call me Aunt, child' as his Godmother. It was surprising. It was mindblowing It was totally awesome!

Godmother...

He will always associate that word with the day in which he was delivered a trunk full of treasures he never thought will ever posses.

Mountains of different clothes and garments like the Hogwarts standards robes, made of heavy silk, the shoes made from dragon-hide leather , the trousers, the gloves, the socks, the _undergarments_ – all sorted in their specific boxes together with the way too many bottles filled with expensive shampoos, conditioners, soaps, creams and perfumes that he remembered seeing in the window of a shop to which his mother gave a look of longing before sighing heavily and skipping the shop all together simply because it was out of their league.

And that's not saying anything about the snow white parchments spelled against ink spillages, the finest set of quills made from the h_ippogriff_ feathers and, the most awesome of them all, the advanced potion kit, with the additional set of cutting knifes and leather-bound set of potion books.

It was enough to make him lose the emotionless mask he so prided himself in, so overwhelmed he was by the gift though he tried to maintain at least a semblance of dignity before accepting and enjoying his new belongings.

He never had anything as nice as what he received then but that didn't meant he hadn't wished to have.

He remembered with a guilty conscience how he had stolen, in his first year of muggle school, a pen with ink that could glow in the dark from one of his school mates. It had been his most precious treasure before meeting Lily, despite the fact he knew it had been wrong of him to steal it. Still, it had been so tempting at the time to posses the pen that belonged in a world in which fathers weren't drunkards, but loving and caring taking their families to the zoo or to the cinema and in which families were happy simply by having their dinners together, and enjoying each other company.

He used to stay wide awake at night, playing with the pen and dreaming of a life in which everything was perfect, in which he was rich and happy, and lived in a mansion with servants taking care of his every need, all the while trying to block the screams from the next room, the sounds of his mother and father arguing. Not even they could destroy his dream.

The pen was still hidden under the loose wooden floor board of his room.

Not that he needed it anymore after what his Godmother just told him. About how, if everything went well, he will never have to return to his muggle life.

He found out many more things in the course of his discussion with Lady Black.

He found out in more detail about how his friend Sirius and his cousin Andromeda have been under a compulsion web, beyond the information provided by the Daily Prophet. He found that it was also possible for his mother to be under one but that there was a chance she could escape from under it. He learned that Lady Black was supposed to be the Godmother of his mother's children, and viceversa, and that she was very eager to start taking her duties seriously from now on.

And he learned he had a grandfather that was very anxious to meet him.

Only Bellatrix' presence in the room helped him maintain his face blank after he all this information was delivered to him as he didn't wanted the girl to think of his as a weakling. So that's why he didn't react outwardly even though he wanted to cry, to laugh and so much more to express the happiness, the gratitude, the relief, the_ rage_ he felt in that the moment.

As the Herbology professor entered the classroom to start the lesson, causing Sirius to give a sheepish looking a Hadrian a 'this isn't over' look, Severus decided that his father, the sneering Slytherins that didn't approved of him and the stupid people like Parkinson and Petunia could go to hell for all he cared.

He had a grandfather who wanted to meet him, he had a godmother who cared for him, he had friends more awesome than he felt he deserved _to_ have and, soon enough, he will have his mother beside him, released from under the compulsion web influence, free to leave his father and build herself a new life together with him.

He was happy.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrome**_

Pollux Black and Augustus Prince looked at the shabby looking house in unhidden disgust.

Was this really the place in which Eileen, the always princess like Eileen who didn't accept anything less than perfect, spent her last twelve years of life in? If there were any doubts in their mind about whether the women was under a compulsion web or not, they had just been shattered for the two pureblood wizards.

There was no other way for the one who had been the Prince heiress to come live _here_ out of her own free will otherwise.

As they neared the house, August felt more tired and old with each step he took. It was his fault that his beloved daughter had to live like a, like a_ beggar _for all this time together with her son. If he trusted her more, if he believe more in her he would have realized that something was wrong when she suddenly decided to give up all her life-long beliefs and marry a muggle.

But no, he decided to let the hurt and pain of betrayal blind him, causing him to lose her for so long. Twelve years.

Twelve years!

That's how long he allowed his daughter to suffer. That's how long it took him to find out the truth. That's how much he had to atone for and he didn't think the remainder of his life was enough to .

But now he will not fail, he will not allow himself to. He could and would repent for his past mistakes by making sure the future was a bright one for both his daughter and grandson. He will take care of them from now on.

Sound of shouting reached his ears and, after exchanging a look with Pollux who nodded to show he heard it too, he started to fasten his steps. He all but blasted the door when he heard the pained screamed that caused his heart to bleed.

It was the sight of his daughter purple eye and split lip that done it.

Not hearing the shouts of Pollux that was behind him, Augustus let the red haze take over him as he pointed his wand at what seemed to be an inebriated piece of filth .

_"Avada Kadevra" _he whispered maliciously, pouring all his hate, frustration, pain and disgust into the words.

And just like that Tobias Snape ended his existence, the last thing he ever saw being a nice, beautiful green light.

_**...TBC...**_

* * *

_**AN/**_ Hey guys ^-^ Finally I update - yay! ^0^ LOL, I'm pretty hyper these days - passed all my exams and the euphoria hasn't worn out yet I guess =^~^=. Now I only have the college admittance exam and then VACATION! Which means faster updates! Yay! Rejoice with me minna-san ^0^...*sound of crickets*...

...

So yeah, anyway, going on ...YAHOO!~ WE HAVE DONE IT! We reached the 3000 review mark! You guys are simply AWESOME and I have no word to express my gratitude for your support till now ^_^ I appreciate each and every review I received till now, I read all of them of course though purely for selfish reasons as they always managed to brighten my day, if only a little (though I do fail at the replying part...^,^) It feels good that my writing is appreciated ^/^

As it is, I couldn't have done it alone though and I HAVE to give my thanks to the always AMAZING Zana who stuck with me from the very beginning and supported me each step of this journey with suggestion, advice and the proverbial kick in the ass to get it back in gear whenever it was needed.

Also, I am happy to announce you that three readers have decided to take on the challenge of beta-ing this story. I still haven't posted any improved chapters yet lol, but I want to give them my thanks. They are TwentyTawnyTigers , Silver moonbeams and Kingdark. However, till they reach this chapter will take a while so please, if any mistake catches your eye, do not hesitate to bring it to my attention so that I could fix it ^-^

Also, I owe my thanks to musme who, through Zana, is sending me important information about France that will help me immensely in the future^-^

It's a given I believe, that my thanks also goes to all my reviewers and readers, specially to those that saw fit to help me however they could by giving me advices, suggestions, correcting my silly mistakes and or by simply showing me they are reading this through a short comment/ message. I love all you and your help and support it's what keeps this story alive.

Thank you ^-^

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and, if there is anything you think I should add/correct/change/renounce and so on in the chapter to make it better please do tell me.

Ja ne ^-^

Sara Blake

P.S. I didn't had my laptop for a while so if I didn't answered some personal messages or the such in the meantime I'm really sorry!~_~

**v**

**v**

**v**

**vvv**

**v**

_PUSH THE BOTTON~ COME ON, YOU **KNOW** YOU WANT TO~ ^,^_


	17. Chapter 16 Debuting with style

_**Summary:** Betrayed and killed by the one they considered their best friend, Harry and Hermione made a different decision when they found themselves at King's Cross station. They chose to travel in a alternate universe and create a normal life for themselves. But of course as Harry Potter doesn't do normal he finds himself in 1962 in a world in which Grindelwald escapes from Nurmerngard and continues his war against muggles and Tom Riddle is the DADA professor. Not to mention that Voldemort is not happy being left behind and follows them in this dimension with an unknown plan in mind...What kind of destiny will they carve for themselves as they prepare to start Hogwarts as first year students? Also, a new prophecy is made...  
_

_**Warnings:** Slash, violence, humor, some Dumbledore bashing, swearing, Grey! Harry and Hermione etc._

_**Beware **of bad grammar, typos and spelling mistakes!  
_

_**Pairings**_:_ LV/HP, HG/SS_

"talking"

_'thinking'_

_/mental speach/_

_$parseltongue$_

* * *

Owls swept in the Grand Hall with a flourish dropping their burden to their intended receivers. It seemed to be just a normal everyday delivery. After all everyone was subscribed to the Daily Prophet these days. Even muggleborn students were advised to make a subscription to the newspaper when they were introduced to the Wizarding World as, considering the dangerous times they lived in, keeping in touch with current events was a matter of survival. However the sudden buzzing noise of chatter that filled the Hall after the newspaper was rolled open was anything but normal. The news weren't usually that exciting. Curios, James Potter opened up his own copy of Daily Prophet.

**SHOCKING NEWS**  
_**  
The Ancient and Noble House of Black targeted by compulsion webs!  
Who will be next?**_

_By Leona Skeeter_

He eyed the title skeptically before delving deeper into the article. The Black playing the victim's role? He _had_ to read more of this tragic play. The rest of the Hall didn't share his skeptical view though. Actually they were rather worried. Some more than the others.

The Hufflepuffs were, putting it frankly, horrified that there actually existed someone out there awful enough to be capable of stripping others of their free will for their entire lives with no remorse. It was worse than killing them outright, this half life they were forced to live as mere puppets. They couldn't even imagine how the victims of such a vile curse felt like. How much they suffered. Suddenly, the meal spread in front of them didn't seem as appetizing as before.

At the Ravenclaw table however the students, though properly worried, were more concerned of how the casting of such a complex magics was even possible. The requirements needed to be able to cast such a curse were very hard to fulfill after all. Power, knowledge of Black Magics, a deep understanding of the mind and the sheer will to dominate others. To them the individual capable of casting such curse was much more worthy of their worry than the curse itself. If the man took a stand in the war it could prove fatal for many, no matter the side he choose to fight on.

In Griffindor the opinions were split. On one side, they agreed with the spirit promoted by the webs. On the other they loathed the foul, Slytherin even, way the caster went about it. One thing they were certain of by the end of the article though was that their respect for Sirius Black went up a notch. Though sorted in Slytherin the first year demonstrated the courage coveted by Griffindor when choosing to either live free of the web or die trying to achieve the desired freedom.

Slytherins however, well, they were understandably the most panicked bunch at the news in the article. They understood best the ramification such a web could have – on them, on their family, House, beliefs and future. The consequences were monstrous and were making their head spin as more and more of the possible effects of such an web popped in their head. Though they kept their composure, refusing to appear shaken in any way in front of the other houses and professors, their minds were already working on possible ways to defend themselves against the curse. And going through the network consisting of their relatives, friends, allies, rivals and acquaintances trying to see if any could possibly be under such an web. And wondering if perhaps they themselves were. And thinking of so many other things at the same time that not even five minutes after reading the article most of them had mountain sized headaches.

The professors were of the same general idea - ignoring the matter of morality, ignoring whether forcing pro-muggles feelings was good or bad, ignoring even the dark, no, _black_ nature of the curse there was just one thing they couldn't ignore. No matter what. And that thing was the fact that the victims were mostly put under the curse when they were mere children. That was inadmissible. For them, as teachers, as professors, as mentors to the future generations there was no bigger crime than attacking a child. A defenseless one as the victims barely started or didn't even start to control their power when attacked. It made their blood boil no matter their allegiances. Children were sacred, and that was that.

Professor McGonagall, though being in the same mind about the whole affair as the rest of her colleagues, had another thought circling her mind. Was it possible that Hadrian Fowl was put by the Malfoys under a compulsion web? It was certainly possible as she could see no other explication for the blatant disrespect he showed Dumbledore. He certainly seemed a sweet boy before the Slytherins got their hands on him, brave and courageous. She wouldn't put past the Malfoys to do such a thing either...

The idea definitively deserved to be given proper attention.

"So," the first year started conversationally after calmly folding up the newspaper and putting it down. "What do you think?"

"Well," his companion answered just as calmly after hastily swallowing the last bit of the sausage he was eating, "not to be a spoilsport or anything mate but I think they really are blowing it out of proportion here. I mean, I do understand where they are coming from and all that and but still, you know" he said, shrugging helplessly at the end.

"They are from a dark family Frank, the darkest in England in fact, what do you expect?" the Griffindor snorted derisively. "Not to mention that the web wasn't doing anything that bad - just making some people more tolerable of muggleborns. But of course for the Blacks there is no greater evil than that," he continued bitterly eying the empty places at the Slytherin table.

Across the table a seventh year red-head Griffindor girl heard him and scowled while her friend, a blond witch narrowed her blue eyes at them.

"You better shut up firstie," Edwina Bones snapped, "before you make a fool of yourself. Oh wait -it's a bit too late for that. I swear Molly," she said as she turned towards her amused redhead friend, " the quality of Griffindor firsties drops a little each year!"she said exasperated at her house growing stupidity before proceeding to ignore said firsties completely.

James glared a her but since she _was _his senior he refrained from snapping back a retort.

"If she knew how prejudiced and bigoted the Black really are she wouldn't talk," he said with a scowl to his companions. "That's without even mentioning their love for Dark Arts.

"But isn't your mother a Black, too?" Peter asked then, a confused frown on his face. James scowled at him. He made to open his mouth - "Wonder where the so called hero has gone to", Frank said on a musing tone, sighing in relief when he saw James turn thoughtful. He liked James, he was a great bloke really, loving pranks and hating Slytherins, the best friend he could get but still that didn't meant he liked having to hear him ranting so early in the morning. He glanced from the corner of his eye at Peter and grimaced in disgust. How _he_ had managed to get into Griffindor he will never know, acting so submissive all the time, no trace of backbone in his whole body and always cowering when faced with the smallest of threats. Pathetic.

Made for a good servant though, always eager to please just so that he could continue to leach off their popularity. James sure picked them good although Frank was sure he didn't actually think of Peter as anything less as a friend. At least not consciously, James was too honorable for that, but the way he treated the mousy Griffindor made up for it. Being surrounded by servants most of his life Frank was sure that James considered the fact that Peter always listened to his orders and requests normal but Frank could see what his fellow first year truly was. A pathetic coward unfit for Griffindor.

"I bet Black and Snape are poisoning his mind as we speak," James said, envy and anger intertwined in his voice. "Since hanging out with those snakes Hadrian started to turn darker and darker and now, now he's a snake himself," the boy hissed still stung by the refusal of his friendship. "I can't believe I actually thought him to a hero, a true Griffindor only for him to betray everyone and get sorted into Slytherin. Dumbledore was right. Now that he was adopted by the Malfoys even if he isn't evil at the moment he will become so soon . More so since he is surrounded by those slimy snakes all the time," James said stabbing furiously at the food in his plate with his fork.

"Of course, of course," a new voice interfered, its owner, a redhead, nodding sagely. He was taller, by a one or two inches, than James and dressed in the customary Hogwarts robes with the Griffindor signet on front. His face was the picture of solemnity while his eyes, that were blue and twinkling mischievously, were fixed on the forms of James and Frank."I can see where your are coming from – being sorted in Slytherin certainly makes one evil, no doubt about it."

"Truer words never have been spoken, oh brother of mine," another redhead, a mirror image of the first, said just as solemnly. "I mean, even though Slytherin is supposed to be the house of the cunning and ambitious we know better that to believe _that_. It is, without doubt, the house of evil no matter what the founders or the the professor preach. I mean, it _is_ completely understandable that there is a House at Hogwarts specialized in raising evil lords or ladies for the future. Can you imagine the utter _boredom_ that will plague said future if there wouldn't be any evil wizard to fight against? Something had to be made for such an nightmarish picture to never become reality!"

"Are you trying to pick a fight, Prewett?" Frank asked, lowering his voice in an attempt to appear threatening, glaring at the two redhead first years who only grinned in return.

"Of course not," one of them – Fabian or Gideon- Frank couldn't really say who exactly, said sounding insulted at the suggestion though the blue eyes were dancing in amusement. "We were only agreeing with our friend's James," he said trowing an arm around said friend's shoulders, who was darkly glowering at the twins, in a causal manner "ideas concerning the snake pit."

"Exactly, we totally understand what he is trying to say," the other twin continued. "I bet all those eleven year old kids that have been sorted there are planning world domination as we speak. I mean, take Sirius Black and his family for example – how dare they condemn compulsion webs that make one fond of muggleborns? They are surely evil for not wanting their relatives to live their lives as mere puppets which had all their choices influenced by an outside source, with no will of their own. How _dare_ they when with such a small sacrifice, when with just having their freedom of thought stripped from them, muggleborns from all around will find their place easier in the Wizarding World?"

"Exactly, dear brother of mine. And that happened because they are evil slimy gits- sorted in Slytherin for ages. I'm sure that if a Griffindor like, let's say, our friend James here will have been put under a compulsion web he will have accepted his destiny as a mere spectator of his live without fuss. For the greater good," Fabian said ignoring the impressive puce color taking over James' face as said boy knocked off his arm from his shoulder as he stood up looking ready or a fight. He couldn't help the shark like grin from settling on his face. Aww, the kitty was angry. How cute!

"But of course a Griffindor would have done that," a girl with blond hair and brown eyes that wore a snobbish expression butted in stupidly, "Griffindor is the best of all houses, after all."

The twins shared a predatory smirk at that. And here come their cue to get the show rolling! With a flourish Gideon raised his hand up and snapped his fingers once, the sound, amplified by magic, resonating in the whole Hall. Silence met his gesture as the eyes of all Hogwarts locked on them, curious about what was going on at the Griffindor table. He couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face in response to the gasp that many gave off when a platform suddenly appeared atop of the table. Merlin bless the Hogwarts house elves- they were the most awesome friends one could have.

Not waiting for a second both he and Fabian got up said platform and dramatically bowed to their whispering public. Ah, they could already see it. This moment marked the birth of their legend at Hogwarts!

"Ladies and gentlemen", Gideon started loving that his magically enhanced voice could be heard by all those found in the Great Hall, "teachers and students alike, it is with the greatest pleasure that my brother and I, also known as yours truly Fabian and Gideon, the Prewett twins," he said making another bow to their awed audience, "present you with our debut performance as the most awesome duo ever know to wizard, no, mankind ever!"

"As it is, what follows is a homage to the House that will be our home for the next seven years inspired by our friend here, the always awesome, James Potter," Fabian then said making everyone glance at the red faced, be it from anger or embarrassment, boy before raising, just as his twin before him had, his hand up and snapping his fingers. The light in the Great Hall suddenly dimmed and nervous shuffles could be heard as well as some students loudly asking 'What the bloody hell was going on?' . Two spotlights appeared out of nowhere shedding light on the forms of the Prewett twins while music started to be heard in the background _(AN/ the soundtrack of the song "Two perfect girls for me" as sung by Brock in "Pokemon") ._

"_**Sorted here I always wanted to be"**_ Gideon started to sing, his voice resonating in the hush that fell on the Great Hall now everyone watching the twins with wary attention.

.

_**"Fighting evil so courageously"**_, sang then Fabian winking to a girl who was gaping at their nerve to put on such a show in the middle of breakfast.

_** "Any other house for me it's just no good**_**"**, Gideon sang the next line inwardly giddy that the teachers weren't trying to stop them and were content to let them be for now.

_** "Cause Griffindor's the house for me!"**_, Fabian loudly sang the last line of the intro sharing a grin with his brother. They could do this!

G&F: _**Hooray, you're brave! **_

_**As brave as they come! **_

_**Your tale of greatness barely begun **_

_**And the evil lords- you'll catch them all! **_

_**Oh yeah!**_

Tough most Griffindors were more than confused about what, exactly, was going on, they couldn't help but hum in the rithm of the music which promoted their house. The music was quite catchy too although it seemed that the other houses didn't agree so much with their opinions on that. The Slytherins were downright glaring at the display, the Ranvenclaws were watching curiously to see where they were going with this while the Hufflepuffs were clapping alongside the music. Fun was fun after all.

G _**:It doesn't matter who, what, or where**_

_**As long there's evil, you'll be there!**_

_**Gryffindors' ! the best since forever**_

_**Who cares about wit, smarts or clever? **_

The Ravenclaws sniffed disdainfully at that. Well, of course the Griffindors didn't care about those, there wasn't an intelligent bone in those reckless idiots after all!

F:_** You have loyalty? you'll be quickly tossed away**_

_**To watch as the lions save the day!**_

_**From all that I can perfectly see**_

_**Griffindor is **_

_**Griffindor is**_

_**Griffindor is the best house for...me!**_

_**Woo!**_

The Hufflepuffs frowned at that. Sure, they knew they weren't the most adventurous bunch but loyalty should be cherished by all. What would one do if, in the middle of an glorious adventure, like the sort all Griffindors loved to dream about all day, they were betrayed by their companion in a crucial moment? The consequences wouldn't be pretty and still they thought so little about it... Was that the opinion shared by all Griffindors?

G&F: _**Hooray, you're brave! **_

_**As brave as they come! **_

_**Your tale of greatness barely begun **_

_**And the evil lords- you'll catch them all! **_

The Griffindor were quite into the song now – most joining the twins in singing the choir while others, who took time in actually listening the lyrics, were looking contemplatively at the two Prewetts. Were they trying to send a message through the song or something?

G: _**The other houses?**_

_**About them I couldn't care less!**_

_**Anywhere than Griffindor if you're sorted**_

_**Then you surely must be a mess!**_

The Slytherins couldn't help but snort at that. Shouldn't it be the other way around? It certainly seemed that way from were they were sitting.

F : _**You're hardworking? Well, no one gives a shit! **_

_**You dare mutter ambition! You foul slimy git!**_

_**If there's one house that's worth any**_

_**Then that house is**_

_**Then that house is**_

_**Then that house is Griffindor surely!**_

The professor were frowning at the lyrics now too. Sure, they promoted competition between houses – it got the students to study and behave better so that they could obtain the House Cup, a great honor for the House which obtains it, but this is taking it a bit too far.

_**F&G: Hooray, you're brave!**_

_**As brave as they come!**_

_**Your tale of greatness barely begun**_

_**And the evil lords- you'll catch them all! **_

_**Hahahaha! Alright! Swing it!**_

_**Woo!**_

_**Your tale of greatness barely begun **_

_**And the evil lords- you'll catch them all! **_

The Griffindor were really into it now, some of the older students making disco lights appear and others started to dance on the table joining the twins in the spotlight. James glared at them. Couldn't they see the brothers were making fun of them? He sighed. Of course not.

G: _**Oh! I've tried...And I've tried...**_

_**And I've searched way deep inside...**_

_**From the all the houses the hat could choose...**_

_**I couldn't stand the bad news...**_

_**If I'm not sorted in the one house I peruse!**_

McGonagall glanced to both sides of the Head Table, afraid to look but with all too good a notion of what she would see.

Vlabatsky was frantically clapping along to the music, Flitwick was frowning down on the twins, Sprout looking severe, Slughorn amused and Riddle luckily missing. Her lips set in a white line. She would have words with them about that verses of the song, blasted first years causing problems for her barely a week in Hogwarts. Not that she didn't agree with the sentiment but still! One couldn't go around saying how simply Griffindors were better than the rest, even if it was the truth.

F:_** This can't go on! Enough is enough!**_

_**I've gotta settle with one, no matter how tough!**_

_**It's time for the hat do its meenie-minie-moe!**_

_**But wait a second!**_

_**Wait a second!**_

_**Wait a second!**_

_**Com'on and wait a second!**_

_**Why was I worried?**_

_**I should have known!**_

_**I should have known!**_

G&F:_** Hooray, you're brave! **_

_**As brave as they come! **_

_**From all the houses in which I could be!**_

_**I now realize**_

_**I now realize**_

_**Only Griffindor could be for mee-eeeee!**_

_**Alright!***_

With a sudden gasp of horror, McGonagall looked on how the twins bowed after finishing the song and shared a grin with each others. She couldn't help the shiver that run through her once she saw it. That grin. She recognized, how could she not when she was the Head of Griffindor's, and it always spelt trouble -for her, for them, for Griffindor and all Hogwarts in one. It usually appeared on the faces of her lions whey they we about to do a – the Great Hall was immersed in darkness- prank.

She moaned in distress as she closed her eyes. The lights were back on but from the started yelps of the students that reached her ears she wasn't sure she wanted to open her eyes to see the chaos that will surely greet her.

She opened her eyes. And promptly closed them back with a groan. It was too early to deal with this!

Clever, she had to admit it was a clever trick. A roundabout way to go about the unity of the houses if she were to guess. A noble purpose, she had to grant them that, but still painting the faces of all Hogwarts students wasn't the way to achieve it! She took a look the Slytherin students and had to fight chuckle at their affronted faces at being painted in the Hufflepuffs' House color. Her lions weren't fairing much better if she were to judge from their sickly-green expression that did nothing but highlight the newly acquired green and silver color they wore.

The Ravenclaws wore a faintly disgusted expression themselves as they took in the Griffindor' colors on their faces – the nerve!- and were already trying to counter the spell. The badgers seemed to be taking this the best- they seemed more amused than anything else by the fact they now wore the Ravenclaw colors on their faces.

She took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes again blazing fire could be seen in them making several professors gulping nervously at the sight. The Prewetts were lucky they made their escape quickly, though no one quite knew how they achieved that, and managed to avoid the worse of their House Head fury. They knew it wouldn't be pretty when McGonagall managed to get hold of them.

They looked once again at the message written with golden letters floating in the middle of the Hall - _**" Greetings! Since we do know what really goes inside everyone's head, despite you not being as vocal about it as us, proud Griffindors that we are, we decided to lend a help to changing your opinions to better. Having fun at your expense is just a bonus, really. **_

_** TPT**_

_**P.S. :The charm will not wear off until twelve hours have passed so don't bother with trying to counter it.**_

_**P.S.S. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for James Potter and his open minded ideas so give all your thanks to him for inspiring us."**_

and shook their heads. It seems Hogwarts acquired a new pair of prankster. Hopefully, they won't try to make sushi out of the Giant Squid as their predecessors tried to for reasons still unknown. Only one teacher actually contemplated about how two first years could use such magics but soon even Flitwick shook his head. Some mysteries were just better left unsolved.

"_Either way_," Flitwick thought with a grin as he took in the irate expressions of the teachers and the exasperated or annoyed expressions of the students, _"this display did at least one good thing- it made everyone take their mind off those nasty compulsion webs"._ He chuckled. "_Encore I say lads, encore!"_

In the Hogwarts kitchens two redheads were panting, faces flushed and glowing after laughing their asses off thinking about the mayhem they just caused. Merlin, they were in so much trouble, they thought, proudly.

A awkward shuffle then a hesitant voice asked.

"Is masters satisfied with Tibby's work?"

Twin satisfied grins were given to the house elf.

"It was brilliantly done, Tibby!"

"Better than we hoped!"

Slowly, Tibby raised her big, watery eyes to the twins. Then-

"Can Tibby help Master Pranksters with their next prank?"

The twins shared a look. Then looked at Tibby who wore a tiny smirk on her face. They returned the smirk with one of their own.

And thus the Chaos Trinity was born.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrom**_e

"Basilisk", a smooth voice ordered and not a second later the gargoyle statue suddenly sprang to life and hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two. Behind the wall was a spiral staircase that was moving smoothly upward, like an escalator and Riddle stepped onto it, followed quickly by Hadrian who was looking at the professor from the corner of his eye. He noticed the professor's aura swirling - dangerously, restlessly, as if wanting nothing more than to lash out. He shivered slightly as he felt the tendrils of black magic accidentally brush him. What got _his_ knickers in a twist, anyway?

A dull thud of the wall was heard as it closed behind them, startling the boy a little and they started to rose upward in circles. Higher and higher they went until, at last, slightly dizzy, Hadrian saw the familiar gleaming oak door ahead. Riddle didn't hesitate in turning the brass knocker in the shape of a griffin open, motioning for him to enter.

As he did so Hadrian's eyes fluttered close briefly, too fast for Riddle to notice the gesture, finding the sight, the rush of memories a bit _—_

/..._"Hagrid!" said Dumbledore loudly. "I do not think that Harry attacked those people."..._

_ ..."Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed. That is no ordinary scar."..._

_ ..._ _"Where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"..._

_ ... "The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."..._

_ ..."I make mistakes like the next man. In fact, being — forgive me — rather cleverer than most men, my mistakes tend to be correspondingly huger." …_

_ ..."And lastly — I hope you are not too sleepy to pay attention to this, Harry — the young Tom Riddle liked to collect trophies. You saw the box of stolen articles he had hidden in his room."..._

_ …."Without his Horcruxes, Voldemort will be a mortal man with a maimed and diminished soul. Never forget, though, that while his soul may be damaged beyond repair, his brain and his magical powers remain intact."..._

_ ..."I have spied for you and lied for you, put myself in mortal danger for you. Everything was supposed to be to keep Lily Potter's son safe. Now you tell me you have been raising him like a pig for slaughter – " …. /**_

— overwhelming.

The office was exactly as he remembered - a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls,cream-colored, were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames and Hadrian couldn't help but be glad for the lack of _that_ one particular portrait up there. Though he couldn't say he was the man's biggest fan at the moment, far from it in fact, he was aware the he would never really want the old wizard dead.

Despite the annoying meddling he _still_ insisted on doing.

He watched as Riddle, somehow, flopped _gracefully_ on the comfortable armchair in front of which stood an enormous, claw-footed desk on a shelf behind it sitting a shabby, tattered wizard's hat — the Sorting Hat. The armchair, which appeared to be exceptionally comfortable if the relieved sigh that left Riddle curved lips was anything to judge by, was upholstered in brown leather hide with mahogany brass castors and deep buttoned back forms diamond patterned and seemed to be the only addition Riddle brought to the office after taking Dumbledore's place, replacing the high backed chair that the wizened wizard loved so.

Not that Hadrian could blame him.

After all, it would have been _stupid_ to make other changes in the office considering that the position of Headmaster was only temporary for Riddle and, if anything, the man definitely wasn't stupid. Even without knowing the true nature of the man standing in front of him – a more cunning Voldemort or a genuine professor with no illusions of grandeur? – Hadrian knew that he didn't want to become officially an enemy of Dumbledore. Not when being, or appearing to be, friends with the old wizard had so many positives as being privy to more sensitive information, unavailable otherwise. As such he couldn't appear too eager to take the man's position.

"So," Hadrian started after taking a seat on the chair found in front of Riddle's desk, " what did you want to talk to me about?"

Riddle somehow managed to say 'are you so stupid that you have to ask' with only one pointed look. Hadrian flushed. So, okay, maybe it wasn't that hard to figure out what the talk with be about but he was trying to be polite here. Not that the bloody bastard could appreciate the intention.

"What I wanted to talk to you about, Mr. Hadrian," Riddle drawled, "is, of course, about the revealing of your true heritage and the actions that are to be taken so that everything goes smoothly for us. It was decided that Abraxas will come to take you to the Malfoy Manor later today, after you are done with your classes, as tomorrow morning you are scheduled for a press conference in which your heritage will be announced to the world. After that you will give an exclusive interview to Leona Skeeter followed by a short trip to Paris where you will also have a press conference with reporters gathered by your Grandfather from all over the world. Come Sunday you'll have to visit the Ministry so that you could officially claim your vaults and, finally, once you are done with that you'll return to Hogwarts. "

Hadrian nodded. Nothing unexpected, he mused thoughtfully, though it certainly made for a full weekend.

"Have you agreed about which information will be released to the public?" the boy then asked wanting to clear that off the bat. It wouldn't do for him to make some foolish mistake by saying something he shouldn't in front of the reporters. He knew Riddle wouldn't let him live it down if he did that. The git.

Amusement flashed for second in the man's ruby eyes as if he knew exactly what Hadrian was thinking before he gave his answer, the corners of his lips turned just _so_ it rubbed the green eyed boy the wrong way.

"Considering everything we decided it would be best to hide the fact that you are Grindelwald's heir and part of the Slytherin's line but everything else is free game", the man said with a seemingly careless shrug. "Of course that means no more casual use of Parseltongue, by the way," he then added as an afterthought.

Parseltongue? Hadrian didn't remember to even having spoke in parseltongue at all, in this world that is, least of all in front of anyone else so he opened his mouth to protest at the unfair jibe -

"You really should be more careful about what you do, or in this case, say while half asleep. It can lead to trouble later on."

- only to close it with a snap. He couldn't help a scowl at the smugness radiating off the man. Sadly, he couldn't really defend himself since he knew he was prone to carelessness while almost in the land of Orpheus, like just about everyone else if you thought about it. Well, he mentally amended, anyone else that wasn't as perfect as Riddle thought himself to be, narcissistic bastard that he was. Hadrian could tell that the professor wasn't lying though, which meant _he_ really _was_ stupid enough to let his guard down and speak Parseltongue in front of the true Slytherin heir and still-suspect-of-being-dark-and-evil wizard.

Damn. That meant he still had lots to work on getting rid of all the stupidity his trusting Gryffindor brainwashed mind stored inside. Hadrian paused. That may take quite a lot of effort on his part, he realized with a mental groan. But anyway, that was beside the point!

The point was that Riddle was angry, upset, _whatever_ and Hadrian really didn't wanted to become the one the man vented his frustration on. I mean really now, what was he? A human-looking stress reliever? Though he was, he had to admit, used to having to banter with the older man usually it was more...relaxing somehow. Like he was just bantering with a, dare he say it, friend. Now he felt like he was about to become a punching bag or something similar for the professor. And he didn't particularly wished for his ego be shredded to tiny, little, unrecognizable pieces, you know.

He looked at the other man. And scowled again. Great, just great. Not only was he used as a stress reliever but_ it was working!_ Riddle wasn't as tightly wound up now as he was in the beginning of their conversation. Hell, the man was even sprouting a half-smirk, half-smile on his face! Hadrian didn't knew if he was supposed to take it as a compliment or an insult. Though, frankly speaking, he barely did anything either way. Riddle was just weird like that, he concluded.

He then threw a baleful look at the professor.

"So," the boy started, "now that we are done with the formalities do you mind telling me what exactly put you into this pleasant mood of yours? I think you almost made Parkinson faint, " he said remembering the frightened expression of the rapidly paling girl. Hadrian couldn't help but squirm at the memory. He knew he shouldn't, that the girl had it coming with all her attempts at destroying his and his friends' reputation, but he couldn't help but pity the girl for the situation she was in now. He shivered. Having both the Riddle's and Black family anger directed at you...It wouldn't be pretty. If it got too out of hand he knew that he will have to intervene. His hero syndrome will kick in and he will be forced to.

Not to mention that Patricia was only eleven.

And yeah, he knew that in Slytherin everything worked differently than in Griffindor, that everyone had to take responsibility for the actions one took and that age was no excuse but still! Children were still children in his book and they did immature things. And as he wasn't actually a child, despite all appearances, he will have to be the reasonable one and solve all the childish squabbles that will undoubtedly appear.

Hadrian thought for a little about what that will presume. And suddenly felt more happy that he had Sirius to help.

Riddle looked at the young Slytherin with hidden surprise raising one of his eyebrows at the question of Hadrian. The boy squirmed a little at that but he didn't back down staring defiantly at his professor in expectation. Riddle was...amused. He hadn't expected the child to care about his mood out of all things. Hmm, maybe he would indulge the little snake. Just this once.

The professor leaned back in his armchair to look better at the boy with glittering ruby eyes.

"Why, Mr. Hywell, I never knew you cared. Or that you were so pretentious as to demand answers from your professors," Riddle said enjoying the pink, embarrassed hue that spread over the boy's face. "Alas, I do believe it is my fault for spoiling you that you're like this," he continued, "so I shall answer your noisy question. This time."

The boy raised his chin up as if to say 'that's what you think' but didn't protest.

"So, out with it," Hadrian said, impatiently, getting sick of the waiting game. Riddle just chuckled.

"Well, let's say than associate of mine acted foolishly and caused a lot of problems for himself. Problem that affect the way he fulfills his duties to me. As you can garner from my 'pleasant mood' that displeases me."

Hadrian's eyebrow twitched in irritation . Because that wasn't vague at all!

Riddle had to bite a smile at the twitch the boy had at his answer. Really, it should be illegal for someone to be so entertaining. His crimson eyes however darkened as he remembered exactly why he was in such a bad mood. Damn those compulsion webs to hell! Although he could care less about the moral side of it - and really, he would have used them himself if the need would have arisen, it was a different matter altogether when some of his most loyal suffered because of them.

There was also the bit about them being detrimental to his cause. Promoting pro-muggles - how distasteful! If one was a wizard , or witch he had to grudgingly add though he doubted it, powerful enough to spread such complex and successful compulsion webs then they should help their own kind not make it easier for the filth to infiltrate their society. Though he wasn't that much against muggleborns, if they left their unfortunate heritage behind, muggles were another matter entirely! Although he didn't plan their death's per se, they _did_ contribute in introducing new blood in the wizarding word every once in a while, he was all for putting them in their proper place. That is in subservience to wizarding kinjg.

Not to mention that his best Potion Master was risking Azkaban at the moment because of those damn compulsion webs. Sure, officially it was because he killed a muggle, which was no loss in his opinion, but if it weren't for the fact that Eileen was put under a compulsion web the girl wouldn't have run off to marry an abusive muggle and thus Augustus would have had no need to act so ...Griffindorish.

And now it was up to him to clean up the mess.

The Black's, till now, never asked him for a favor in exchange for their services and loyalty. Sure, he rewarded them and all but it wasn't a requirement. They have been satisfied to support his ideal for the sake of their dying culture as purebloods and demanded nothing for their steadfast support, feeling proud to contribute to the cause. But now Walburga made her first request in the name of the family and Riddle was no fool. He knew he couldn't refuse since the request was also a test as a leader and the benefits he could bring his followers.

Power was important for a successful Dark Lord but it wasn't the only requirement. Nevertheless, he knew he could bully them into obedience whenever he wanted but how far would that bring him? After all, you could catch more flies with honey that vinegar.

So, now he was tasked of finding a way of keeping Augustus from befriending the Dementors and find whoever was the mastermind behind those compulsion webs. And soothe the rising panic of his followers. And prepare for diplomatic meetings with royalty. Not to mention he also had to find a way to stop those Ministry fools from interfering at Hogwarts. He heard some rumors about them wanting to test the students for any signs of being under compulsion webs and such but he wasn't fooled in the least. He knew how they worked – give them a finger and they'll take your whole hand.

And Hadrian wondered why he was in a fool mood.

"You'll get wrinkles if you continue that way, you know."

Riddle blinked. Then he focused on the boy in front of him who was watching his every move with narrowed green eyes. For a moment he forgot the child was there. He tensed at the realization. He never left his guard down so much as to forget his surroundings in the presence of someone else. He narrowed his own crimson eyes at the boy in thought. He'll have to be more careful from now on. It wouldn't do to become too attached to what was supposed to be only means to an end.

"I'll never get wrinkles," he stated arrogantly then, smirk in place, not keen on letting the boy get more insight inside his mind than necessary. Hadrian looked unimpressed.

"Uh-huh, sure you won't," the boy said dubiously. Then he sighed. "Look, I can see you're not going to tell me what's really bugging you but I'm sure it's not that bad as you making it to be."Now it was Riddle's turn to look doubting. "But here's a piece of advice," the child said while rising up from his seat and preparing to take his leave, "delegate".

Hadrian barely refrained from rolling his eyes in exasperation after saying his piece. Really, what was with wizards and keeping everything to themselves he will never know. Both Dumbledore and Voldemort of his old world were the same as Riddle in the matter- always insisting to do everything by themselves. Voldemort at the very least seemed to have learned better in the time he spent as a wondering spirit but Hadrian knew, from the tales he heard from the older members of the Order, how he was in the first Wizarding World. Hopefully, Riddle would need not go to such measures to learn that particular lesson.

Delegate...as in, making other people do his work for him. Riddle muled over the idea. It didn't sound bad at all, frankly speaking. Why hadn't he thought of it?

"Well, as pleasant as this was, I have to go now, professor. You now, classes and all that? It seems that by being a student I'm forced to attend them, you see," Hadrian said with a cheeky grin at Riddle.

"But of course, Mr. Hywell," Riddle said with a sudden mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "We wouldn't want to spoil your student record now, will we?" Riddle said motioning to the young Slytherin that he was free to go.

"And of course," the ruby-eyed professor continued just as Hadrian was about exit the door, "in the spirit of that I'm sure you will refrain from breaking any school rules. Such as the rule about no first years being allowed to own any brooms inside school."

He chuckled when the only response he got was the hasty strategic retreat of a young Slytherin before starting to work on the pile of paperwork waiting for him.

He couldn't help taking a glance outside his window though, watching how the rays of sunlight bathed the Quidditch Pitch in their warmth. Hmm, maybe the day won't be as bad as he imagined.

At the same time, while running down the stairs, a certain boy was berating himself. How could he forget that there was a perfect view of the Quidditch Pitch from inside the Headmaster's office? He shook his head disparagingly. It just wasn't his day!

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrom**_e

The light of a candle flickered briefly at the short intake of breath his Lord took as he gave the report. With a blank face the man waited for his Lord's reaction at the news not even his well honed instincts being able to give him an inkling about it. His sire was unpredictable that way.

"So, a prophecy was it?" inquired the surprisingly cheery voice musingly before its owner eyes filled with glee. "My, how very intriguing! Please do continue", the young man that looked to be in his early twenties demanded barely containing his excitement and sounding rather like a child asking for a fairytale than the Leader he was supposed to be.

Looking at the curious, _innocent_ shine in his Lord's eyes the man who brought the news almost couldn't believe that this man, this _childish_ man, was the one they accepted as the Leader of their Holy Mission. But such thoughts were quickly dispelled by the memories he had with his Lord in battle. There was no doubt about it. He was their Chosen One, the one who will dispel everything unholy from this world and cleanse it for the sake of them all. He was the only one that could do so; it was his firm belief. After all, only because of him they could now see the Truth the Unholy ones tried so desperately to hide. He was the one to open their eyes and offer them the chance to fight against those who slowly but surely were trying to kill them off.

Under the sparkling eyes of his Lord the man couldn't help but shift nervously knowing he didn't had enough information to sate his liege curiosity. They made quite an odd pair- he, the taller, _older_ man standing in a bowed stance in front of a shorter, leaner and much more younger man than himself, in a modest room that was overflowing with odd looking papers, filled with weird drawings, that were thrown all over the place together with pie leftovers and creepy looking bottles filled with liquids he rather not know of. Really, genius as he might be, his Lord was still quite a slob.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about it, sir", he nevertheless continued making a mental note to talk with Annie so that she could force their leader clean his study. "The only witness to the prophecy was Dumbledore and the seer herself and you know how tight lipped the old man can be. Unsurprisingly, the seer doesn't remember the prophecy she made and the only reason we were able to find out about it was because of the spy we have among the Unspeakables. Because of the oath he took however even he wasn't able to reveal the prophecy's content. But he was able to tell us something at least. The prophecy spoke of a Chosen One, my sire, the Magic's chosen one to be exact," he said watching his lord's amethyst eyes fill with wonder at the news but not missing the calculative gleam that passed through them. This foolish facade his lord insisted on putting but not him may fool others. Maybe that's why he was the one to won his liege favor.

"Oh, Baston," his lord started joyfully, "don't you see what this means? What this simple fact tells us? It means we make a _difference_," his liege said when he failed to give an answer. "It means that what we do is not in vain, that what we do matters and affects the world for real. It means that the great Gaia itself recognized us as a threat and has sent its weapon to deal with us," his lord continued, eyes alight with a fire normal people didn't, couldn't understand.

"But let them come," the young man said with a chuckle that sent shivers through Baston. "Let them all come at us with everything they have. That way they would not be able to protest when we crush them and remove their uncleanness from this world. And once we win the world will be reborn as it should have always been – pure, with no unfair differences, with no discrimination between its inhabitants. Because it's only for such a future that I fight for, Baston, and such it's the future I will deliver to the ones that put their trust in me. I will _not_ disappoint you. Believe in me!"

Looking up at his liege smiling but determined face, Baston did just that. His Lord was the Chosen One, the one who will deliver them a New World. That was one thing he would never doubt. But, beyond that, his leader was a young man who relentlessly fought and made sacrifices for their sake, for the world they wanted to build. And that was the real reason for which he will always fight beside him, proudly.

No matter what.

_**HP- Chronic Hero Syndrom**_e

Healer Marconi watched the woman huddled in the corner, swaying back and forth and muttering to herself, with pity. Eileen Prince might have been pretty once but now, with crazed eyes and swallow skin, she was anything but. The shock caused by the death of her husband hit her badly it seemed. Not because she loved him, he strongly doubted that in fact, but because the compulsion web cast on her was deep connected with the relationships she had with her now dead spouse. If he were to guess then the whole role of the compulsion web was to keep her together with Tobias for whatever reason and now that the person the compulsion was based on was gone... Well, it complicated everything even more. He didn't knew if he could break the compulsion web put on her and heal her once brilliant mind but he will do his very best either way.

On his honor as a Healer.

Still, it would have been easier for him to do it if old Augustus' hadn't let his anger get the best of him. Stubborn old man. He probably didn't regret it either. In all the years he worked with the recluse Potion Master he learned a thing or two about the man. Like how he will rather die than admit he was wrong.

In the depths of one of the Ministry's holding cells a grim smile playing on the lips of an wizened wizard was proving Healer Marconi right. Augustus didn't regret his actions. Even if he were to get the Kiss sentence because of it he wouldn't. Not when he wiped out from existence the one that hurt his daughter and grandson for so long. He knew Eileen, _his_ Eileen not the one under the compulsion web's influence, would have agreed with him on this.

And now she will be free.

He closed his eyes with a content sigh. What will be will be, he mused. At the very least though, his family was now free. That made it all worth it.

**...TBC...**

* * *

* song inspired by Siriusly Sirius Black poem - "The Greatness of Gryffindor"**  
**

**scenes taken from book 1-7 of the Harry Potter series**  
**

**AN/**Dear readers,

I'm very sorry for making you wait an eternity, literally, for a new update. I received the reviews ( and read them all, of course) as well as the dozens of lovely PMs you sent me and I was very touched by how much you all like this story still after all this time. Sadly, I was (and still am) very busy with real life and had to take a break from writing to keep up with the events happening in my life. However, I didn't forget about you all or this story despite my, frustrating for some I bet, silence and lack of replies.

As it is I'm starting to write again though,I have to warn you now, the updates will be painfully slow.

On another point, I received lots of requests from people willing to be my beta. I'm not against the idea, I'm aware I need one but, in the past, it didn't work that well for me as most quit mid-way. If people still want to be my beta after reading the requirments that fallow then they are free to let me know that through a review or PM. Requirements of my perfect beta-reader:

1. Exceptionally well-versed with the english language- as most of my mistakes have to do with typos, spelling and grammar this is a MUST!

2. A perfectionistic nature or close to having one - considering each one of my chapters are very detailed AND pretty big in lenght the person working to improve them will have be so to do a very throughout job.

3. Motivated - don't start if you don't plan on finishing.

4. Willing to start beta-ing from the last written chapter to the first - as the first chapters aren't in as much of a need for a beta as the last ones- and willing to, when I finish a new chapter, prioritize that one over the others.

of working on his/her own when not able to contact me for whatever reason- since I will contact them eventually and, when I do, it will be nice if they had finished some work in the meantime.  
6. Not afraid to criticize me or share his/hers ideas with me in the name of improvement - really, I'm tough. I can take it.

Other than that I hope you like the chapter well enough considering it's been awhile since I wrote anything and my skills may have gotten a bit rusty.I apologize if that's the case and I promise to try and improve. The charming Zana20 helped me as always in writing this and she has my thanks(and many, many hugs AND a big plate of virtual cookies) for her help as she kept believing in little old me despite everything. My thanks also go to Merula Aeolus who also helped me in updating this faster for you guys. You should check out her stories The Master of Death: Anagnorisis and Preludes and Nocturnes as they are brilliant and have lots of potential.

Hope you'll find in yourself the patience to deal with little old me for while farther and that not many of you would hold a grudge over my extremely long absence.**  
**

Sincerely,

Sara Blake**  
**


End file.
